Mechanic of Zero: Compilation
by Anarchic Malice
Summary: Travis a simple wastelander mechanic ends up changeing the destiny of halkgenia and the world forever. (edit) on one bag, multiple stories for one is messy. All fans urged to check my profile for some news. (ps first couple of chapter's i admit have terry bad spelling)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Zero or Fallout or anything to do with em.**

Author's note: Hey First fanfiction, first few chapters are crap spelling and I haven't gotten around to fixing it but get past them and you'll find a massive new story unlike any other.

**12/2/2282 3:21 PM outskirts of Vegas**

Outside a pretty decent building a 3 men were edging there way up to the door of said building. They worked in pretty much complete silence since there were fiends inside. The only reason they were heading to the Sunset Sarsaparilla building was because the leader of the group needed some material for his motorbike. The generators were close to Vegas which didn't make any of them feel better because it wasn't IN Vegas. Travis Brewer was the leader of the group; he was wearing a NCR ranger's armour because he got the stupid idea in his head that no one would dare shoot at him. He was equipped with a homemade hunting-rifle (favourite weapon), a crowbar that he thought was made out of titanium considering what he put it through and a plasma pistol he didn't use much unless in close quarters.

The story he used on the two shmucks he con'ed into helping him was about his motorbike (which he built from scrap) but the main reason was he had just about finished a way to charge plasma cell's using a solar powered machine when he ran out of fusion generators. The factory was the closest thing where he knew a Generator could be found, and so here they were in fiend territory.

He gave one last nod to each of the guys before putting on his gas-mask (never know what chemicals are in a fiend hold-up. He reached over and opened the door carefully so his ally could see into it first. It seemed clear so they all went inside. They took a bit clearing the first two levels and the main factory area before relaxing, if they weren't being shot-up he wasn't going to argue with how strange it was.

They were walking along the catwalk when they stopped so Travis could check his headmap. Its basically like seeing a little hud in your eye all you gotta do is think where your looking at and the map will zoom or whatever, or close down. It also does his general health, it's a good replacement for the pipboy if you can't find one. He was still pretty happy he got all those implants off the doc before the legion burned it down.

'Travis find your shit so we can head back the fiends are probably hiding cause that courier asshole massacred them a while back, they ain't gonna be shy for too long.' The mans voice was what you'd expect if someone ate gravel for breakfast everyday.

The other guy replied 'ah whatever their fiends man there prolly so hooked up on drugs they'd think your father Christmas.'

'Shut-up I'll take advise from someone who has to unzip his fly to count to twenty-one when I'm dead.' The other guy proceeded to flip him off and blow a raspberry at the same time.

'oh will you two cut the shit until we get back I swear its every two bloody seconds with you chi-' the rest of the sentence was cut off when a rocket came flying through the window and blew up next to the gravel eating man impaling him with shrapnel.

'RETERN FIRE DAMNIT JOHN.' Travis raised his rifle and took a pot-shot outside the broken window. There were about 6 fiends that he could see shooting their bloody energy weapons through the hole and that jackass with the RPG was reloading. His accomplice started shooting back with his assault rifle but caught a bullet in the shin making him fall over catching the guardrail to ease his fall.

Travis got up on his feet cocking his rifle and started heading for his wounded friend when 3 fiends came running around the corner with various melee weapon. He managed to get a shot, blowing off one of their arms before they started down on the other man. Travis knew that guy was screwed and resolved to save himself and started legging it into the formans office. As soon as he got in he blocked the door. He just finished re-cocking the rifle when he heard a loud thump againced the door he just closed, startling him into putting a round through it.

'Aha' He let slip from his mouth the stupid fusion generator. He shoved it in his bag when he saw two more fiends come rumbling down the door he forgot to close. _Not enough time to close the door DAMNIT!_ If he were in a normal situation he might of realised that despite it being 3:40 pm that the sun should be out, instead of the darkness hanging outside the window. If he were in a normal situation. He took the opportunity to hurl himself out the window and hopefully to salvation. He closed his eyes used his arms to shield him from the glass shattering and jumped.

**Tristian Academy summoning day**

Louise stepped up. It was finally her turn she'd summon the best familiar and shove it in the faces of anyone who ever doubted her. "My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!" a massive explosion occurred and everyone was stunned for a second. The dust started settling and there was nothing there.

_NO NOT AGAIN I CAN'T HANDLE ANOTHER MISSCAST!___Louise tried to stop herself from screaming which would make the jeers at he all the worse because she'd of lost her composure but apparently she couldn't hold it in. _wait a minute that isn't me screaming_. She looked up and saw a blur coming right for her so she tried to brace herself.

POV CHANGE

THUNK! Travis managed to get enough momentum to do a little forward role as he hit the ground which was surprisingly soft when he first hit it. He aloud momentum to carry him back up onto his feet and took off running as fast as he could. After knocking a couple of Fiends out of his way he started to get his bearings. He was still dizzy from the initial impact so it took a while for it to register. _Uh… what is this green shit?_ He stopped running and went into a small trot; walk then stopped and started staring in amazement at his surroundings. _THERES GRASS! I mean I've seen grass all the time but GREEN GRASS AND TREES WITH … GRASS ON EM! _He had a huge silly grin of his face and let his rifle just hang off its sling and he started turning around in a circle. _HOLY CRAP IT'S EVERYWHERE. It's on the floor as far as I can see even into the hills._ He stopped turning when he noticed a large group of people dressed up funny staring at him. The only groups he knew that had uniforms tho were the brotherhood of steel which hasn't been in the Mojave for ages, the NCR and Legion. They weren't trying to clobber him into submission so maybe it was some crazy officer corps or something?...

Well thanks for reading any questions just put it in a review or whatever and ill answer it when I do the next one, hope you liked it cya later.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zero or fallout and all that jazz.

A.N. yer I think im gonna spend most the time in Travis's perspective with a little bit of Louise's since we all know bout Louise's shit.

Another thing is the head map thingy is kinda just like the pipboy but in your head, I decided on it because I'm planning on some messed up visual crap due to damage. Also Travis is already decent at weapon handling so I'm thinking about altering what the gandalfer symbol does, maybe reshape metals or something suggestions are welcome.

And here we go….

These guys really are weird, Travis thought. Well other then the fact a couple of them looked ruffled up because he knocked them on their asses. They were all wearing some stupid looking uniform with a dumb bewildered look on their faces. Specially a pink haired one that was currently getting up from the floor where he… just landed. _Oops._ He slung his rifle around his left shoulder and started walking back to them.

They were talking about something he couldn't understand the bloody translator that was built in was probably on the Fritz, he didn't know why it was working fine last time he used it (lets not mention that was 1 year ago to a Chinaman that was just speaking sloppy English). Well it seems there laughing at the … Pinkette? _What the hell. Her eyes are even pink._ Travis was just about 3 feet from the group before he stopped and actually took a step back. _In-fact what the hell is up with this group? The uniforms weird enough but there's that blue haired chick in the back. Some bronze chick with red eyes. _He just started realising all these little … creatures? Hanging around them he took another step back. The pink haired chick started some back and forth conversation with some old dude, probably a paedophile considering the general age of the people he could see (schools aren't common knowledge in the wastes from what this author has seen).

_Ah screw it if their fiends _(weird eyes and hair, you'd think the same thing)_ I wouldn't be able to run away moseaswell see if I can talk to them_. He walked all up to the pink chick (he was about 2 heads taller then) and the old dude and tried talking.

POV CHANGE! Ill do (" insert sentence") so you know what his saying but the Tristinians? Won't understand

_This sucks._ She was supposed to summon a beautiful, lovely and divine familiar and she got this… commoner! With a funny gun and smells even worse then the ones she had been around. (Well you try showering in irradiated water) That wasn't the worse bit. He comes flying out of the sky and knocks her on the floor, winding her. Then proceeds to knock Guichie, Montmorency and Malicorne over THEN RAN OFF! The insolent commoner. The students started laughing even the ones knocked over and started taunting her. _Oh his coming back goodie. _Louise thought sarcastically, maybe if he kept running she'd get another chance.

_What an interesting… helmet tho_. The full helmet it was wearing maybe meant he was a noble… on second thought his jacket? Was tattered and everyone could smell him from here. The helmet was off-putting tho and made everyone stop there jeering for the moment. She turned to Professor Colbert.

'Do I have to go through with this I demand a recast!'

'You know the rules Louise just get it done we've been out here for awhile.' He replied while putting his palm in his face. The new guy? Was just a couple of steps away before it started speaking a funny language.

("You guys speech English?') _What in the founders name did he just say?_ It was defiantly a he but the voice was distorted weirdly by the helmet. She looks again to Colbert.

'Please professor let me have one more chance anything but this'

'Your lucky enough to of summoned even a commoner Louise don't try your luck!' someone shouted from the crowd. Louise was furious.

("CAAAAAANNN AAAANNNNYYYY OOOOF YYOOOOOU NATIVES SPEEEECH EEEEENNNGRRRIIISSSHHH") Now she was really pissed did this commoner think her stupid? And how would making the same words longer be of any help? Fine she'd just get it done and get out of here before she could be humiliated anymore.

POV CHANGE

_Why the hell would extending the words help these backass natives understand me?_ He thought. He came across the conclusion that they were some stupid natives that decided to go medieval, from the look of their architecture. They also must of got their hands on a geck somehow, and must have been running it for age's too looking at the surroundings. _Whoops mind wondered off again._ He looked back to the pinkette in front of him again. She was coming up to him, and then made some symbols he couldn't understand.

("Couldn't even summon a commoner that speech's Tristinian (that's what I'm calling it in my mind it's a medieval form of French in-case you were wondering.)") The group around him started laughing. He let of a nervous laugh as well. Oh well back to the game of charades he was playing with the pinky. She put he hands to the side of her head and made a grabbing motion then moved them over her head. In his right eye the A.I. (the implant only works on his right eye (secret about that later OOOH just like in a show: P) in charge of tracking body movement made the suggestion he should remove his gasmask which he realised he still had on.

POV CHANGE

Her new familiar finally got it into his skull that she wanted him to remove his helmet, and was taking it off. It revealed a not to handsome face to be frank. It was bony but well tanned, not as much as Kirche but he had obviously been in the sun for a while. There was a deep cut from his left temple down to his neck and on the right side she could she his eyebrow had a cut making him have a … tri-brow? Oh well time to get this over with. She grabbed his cheeks and said

"My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." And then kissed him on the lips.

POV CHANGE (again WOW)

_Oh god I've been abducted by a band of medieval savages that needs another man to become king paedophile because the old guy is too old, they must be at war with a nearby tribe that also has a similar believe that paedophiles must rule but they have different religions so that is why they fight, there main fighting force is girls with the guys being safe so they can grow up and become rulers too. And ill have to lead the charge against the other tribe to secure this tribes child molesting ways or ill be sacrificed to the small animals they keep with them. Yes that can be the only answer._ Well he wasn't quiet correct but his mind was running wild with all the new data, grass, trees and a medieval fortress when he was just jumping out of a window at a soda-pop factory. Then again he could just have an overactive imagination; it'd help with the engineering to think up new stuff.

He then started to realise his arm was on fire and had a quick look at it before screaming his heart out. He punched the ground repeatedly with the offending arm before passing out.

Well dat's it for chapter two hope you liked it, any questions just send me a message or put it in a review whatever. Oh and I realised I made a mistake last chapter, fission batteries not generators lol. Im thinking about doing a background chapter while his passed the f out lemmi know if your interested or if you wanna get strait to the next bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything in this fanfic… I don't own anything at all I iz scum.

A.N. I think I might make a char in New Vegas to show what Travis looks like you know for funzies.

Oh and I know the chapters are kinda short but I also reckon it makes it easier to put more detail into the smaller bits, or maybe I'm a slack a-hole your choice.

I decided to go with mini flashbacks during this series to get Travis's background and flesh out his character a bit, but I'm still torn over what to do with the gandalfer powa.

And here we go a long time ago in a galaxy far away…

**Tristian Academy Nurse's office.**

What a useless familiar, can't speech Tristinian, knocks over nobles, screams randomly and is too heavy for anyone to carry so she had to get Colbert to levitate him up to the to nurses office. Also she was stuck carrying up his absurdly heavy bag that she couldn't for the life of her figure out how to open and his helmet. She opened the door to the nurse's office just as Colbert placed him into the bed.

'He looks to of passed out from the rune inscribing Louise, he might be awake later this afternoon.'

'Oh ok, what should I do now'.

'Well today and tomorrow is reserved for getting to know your familiar but since yours is passed out you could head back to your room or just stay here.' She thought for two seconds…

'I'll stay here not like I got much else to do.' Colbert nodded and walked out. She dropped the bag in front of a chair then sat in it before beginning another attempt at seeing what's inside. The teeth looking lock (my guess is zip's would confuse the shit out of people that never seen one before, specially if the opening thing is hidden was stopping her from getting into the main area. There were however lots of pockets on the outside with various things in them, she got to work pulling them out and looking at them.

**(Travis flashback)**

Travis was about 18 and was at Hoover dam working for Mr House on installing some Fission generators to help the Dam increase power output, something bout securatron's hiding or some randy bullshit. Travis's specialty was handcrafting new fission power sources, which he could do because while not having a scientific understanding of fission he could damn sure put two things together and copy the engineering instructions. Although he was here for another reason. The hyrdo power, if miniaturized and helped along with say, a fission battery power sources could spring up wherever there was water. The main problem was tho getting the water pressurized enough to do good. He was installing the last little bit in the fission generator when he heard some wheels coming up behind him followed by some boots. He looked around and saw two gas masked strangers in weird uniforms flanking some general looking dude and victor. He signalled to a follower to complete his task when he stood up. He was wearing his denim overalls and his tool belt, covered in grease and oil of coarse.

'What can I do for ya victor'. He said while whipping his hands with a rag. Also eyeing the gas masked dudes which he just realised were holding weapons.

'I got some news pardner the NCR is taking control of the dam now'. Travis raised an eyebrow. Who the hell were the NCR and what did this have to do with him. The General (he thought) took a step forward and extended his hand.

'I'm General Alexander and am looking forward to working with you.' Raising his eyebrow even higher he wondered if he heard that properly.

'Uh… yea sure… where would I be working again?'

'Ima just mowsey on outa here while you two get acquainted' he heard victor say as he rolled away.

'Well Victor there was told by Mr. house that his mechanics in Hoover dam would be glad to help us with whatever we need, and since were about to take HELIOS 1 and your just about finished here well, just put two and two together..' Travis didn't like orders being thrown around concerning him without his knowledge.

'Hey wait a minute isn't HELIOS 1 that solar plant owned by the Brotherhood.'

'Right now maybe but we're going to own in and I've heard the people here can get it up and running once we take it.' Ok there was a bit of a problem there.

'Uh Sir I.'

'Call me Alex please.'

'Ok Alex I'm not all that uh… acquainted with getting things running I'm more in charge of engineering, putting things together and figuring out how they work, the Boss is the guy in charge of getting old tech to work and the computing sides of things. I just build shit to be frank.' He lied a bit he did know how to get old shit working but he couldn't be arsed to continue talking when his baby was about to start working. (Yes his that kind of engineer)

'Oh I'm sorry where's your boss.'

'His that. Also to be frank arsewipe over there (points over to some generator in the distance) call out "Fantastic" to get his attention.' He hated his boss but the pay was good and he didn't have to go scavenging the wastes anytime soon.

'Oh ok thanks for the help.' He walked off followed by his two guards. Travis whipped his head with his rag. Maybe solar power would be good if he could miniaturize the panels… maybe maximize it's efficiency with a fission battery running at ¼ power. That'd make sure maintenance would be minimized too… yea… he pulled out his pen and made a quick note on his pad before getting back to work.

**Tristan Academy Nurse's Office.**

Louise pulled out about 5 weird looking… small swords for lack of a better word out of one pocket. Some weird elongated tubes with a little metal bit in the end. They were stuck together in groups of five all pointing the same direction. There were about 5 sets of those. There was also a weird egg thingy for lack of a better word as well with a needle going through it around the top. She still couldn't get into the main area, but discovered there were about 5 other areas with teeth shut close that she couldn't open either. She managed to get his, tool belt? If they were tools she recognized only the hammer. There was a steel bar that was curved at both sides. Some thing she didn't recognise at all only there was a grip, it was glowing tho that was pretty neat. Another grip thingy that was yellow, again she had no idea. And various nail's that weren't quiet nails, from a pouch and a flat ended needle that was actually thick. She also had his stick next to her but for the life of her she couldn't think what it was. It might be a one of those royal muskets but he was in no way a royal guard and besides, it didn't look right. (Internet cookie for anyone that can identify the objects next issue I will say what they were)

Oh thank the founder he was awake. He had his eyes half open and mumbled something that sounded like "vitals". He said it a bunch of times before tapping the side of his head a couple of times before sighing in what she thought was relief. _Oh great it's a brain damaged commoner. What a wonderful familiar._ He then spoke in Tristinian. _The translation part of the rune must be working._

'Oh sweet Jesus that hurt. Where the hell am I?' he was wide awake now and has pushed himself into an upright position against the wall.

'Tristin's Academy of magic.' He raised an eyebrow at that.

'Riiiiight…(he didn't say anything for seven seconds. He pissed her off how dare he doubt her) ok where in the USA is that?' USA what on Halkegina is that.

'USA?' she was a bit dumfounded so that's all she could come up with. He stared at her for another ten seconds like a noble would look at a commoner it was infuriating but he was confused so she had to take it slow.

'Ah huh… lets try where on earth?' earth… this was really getting annoying him bringing up names she hasn't heard.

'I don't know what you're talking about familiar.' Ok now it was his turn to look dumbfounded. But why at familiar?

'Ok where do you think we are?' he said.

'As I said were at tristian academy of magic.'

'I take that's in Tristiana?'

'Trisin you stupid commoner'. Even the lowest common man from Germania knew of Tristan

'Ok ok so I'm a commoner in Trisin's academy of magic I believe of I heard'. Was that a trick question?

'Yes oh coarse.'

'And you'd be a mage.'

'Yes.'

'A common mage?' OUTRAGIOUS!

'HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE A MAGE COULD BE OF LOWER BERTH COMMONER?'

'Ok ok calm down… you're a noble mage in Tristian academy of magic in Tristan of which we are currently located.' By the founder how brain damaged was he?

'Correct. Now hurry up it's almost dinner get your… gear.' Louise walked to the door before turning back. He had his helmet's facemask back on with his belt and stick, along with his bag. He pulled a thing along the teeth and it dawned on her how simple the opening mechanism was. She was slightly ashamed but glad no one saw her messing with it. He pulled out a bracelet and put it on his wrist, he then shimmered then_ DISAPEARED!_

'What the!' was all the got out of her mouth being she felt a massive force smash her out of the door and onto the ground.

**POV CHANGE and rewind so we can see Travis's mind at work, if you don't wanna read it ill put a "now" later on so you can pick up. Also I will use [sentence] to have a special character talk during this series from now on… and don't worry you will know who it is.**

_that was a weird dream._ Travis half opened his eyes but did immediately remembered what happened. The Pedo fiends K. him with something. Why he was in their nursing room he didn't know. _E.A.I show me my vitals please._ He thought. He was expecting his vitals to appear in his eye but nothing happened. He tried again. _Nothing strange, ok a new route_.

'Vitals.' Nothing

'Vitals you piece of shit.' Nothing. _Ok this is pissing me off_. He reached up to his head to try the basic Manuel by prodding his temple and thinking. If this didn't work his A.I. in his eye (no pun intended) was on the fritz from whatever happened to his arm. One poke and he saw his vitals and what appeared to be a visual representation of his A.I. it was some anime chick chibi thingy in a bunny costume… that was disconcerting.

_E.A.I what the shit why didn't you show the vitals earlier._

_Sorry Trav that shock has me still messed up nothings running at full capacity._

_Ooo k. What's the damage._

_My sentience programming seems to have been rewritten, to what extent I don't know, can't find all files concerning nothing but basics, your bones, mind and other vitals. Targeting off and cannot be repaired but the tracking is still all right._

_Ok go back to sentience bit._

_I appear to have gotten a boost to the programming I do belive I have free will._

_Oh shit._

_I can hear your thoughts._

_Sorry_

_No problem Trav_

_Soooo… will you still do what I ask?_

_Hm… sure why not you've been a good boss (like she knows better) but make me a body when u can._

_Yer alright soon as we get to Vegas as long as you stat working on programming my systems to work without intelligence._

_Deal_

_Sooo. What should I call you?_

_I like the sound of Alice for some reason._

Travis let out a sigh of relief. Last robot to get sentience was a sex robot. He trashed that fucking things A.I. strait away after it tried to fist him.

Ok he was awake now and it was time to get some answers.

'Sweet Jesus that hurt. Where hell am I?' [brilliant] _shut up._ He looked around and a red target reticule appeared over the girl next to him. _Oh god the pink chick. _[oh goodie another person.] he pushed himself into an upright position and against the wall.

'Tristin's Academy of magic.' He raised an eyebrow at that. _Magic? _[magic?]

'Riiiiight…_im not hearing shit am I she just said magic_ [yep boss magic] _ok great. _ Ok where in the USA is that?'

'USA?' she was a bit dumfounded by the look of here… even the stupidest wildest savage in the wastes knew they were in the United States what the hells wrong with her.

'Ah huh… lets try where on earth?' [starting up at the bottom of the totem poll ey] _ do you have to comment on everything _[im a new being and you're the only person who I can talk to so guess what? _Fucking fantastic_.

'I don't know what you're talking about familiar.' Ok now it was his turn to look dumbfounded. _Uh Alice_ [Dunno what to say Trav I told ya the systems are messed up here word processing wont be up for a while]

'Ok where do you think we are?' he said, this is getting exacerbating.

'As I said were at Tristian academy of magic.'

'I take that's in Tristiana?' [sarcasm radar going through the roof]

'Trisin you stupid commoner'. _ Oh of coarse tristin. Is that some pissant state to the right of California I haven't heard about? _[would you stop asking me stuff I'm working]

'Ok ok so I'm a commoner in Trisin's academy of magic I believe of I heard'. _Commoner, holy crap she's gone medieval_

'Yes oh coarse.'

'And you'd be a mage.' [does not compute] _enough let me finish this conversation._

'Yes.'

'A common mage?'

'HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE A MAGE COULD BE OF LOWER BERTH COMMONER?'

'Ok ok calm down… you're a noble mage in Tristian academy of magic in Tristan of which we are currently located.' _This shits priceless I'm getting the fuck out of here._

'Correct. Now hurry up it's almost dinner get your… gear.' The pink chick headed to the door and opened it and stood waiting for him. _Ok Alice question would a dum savage who thought they were a medieval mage know what a stealth boy looks like_ [probably not… can we get out of here then?] _damn strait_. He put on all his gear that he could before putting on the stealth boy. This was going to be tight timing. _Alice are the speed systems working again? Or the strength?_ [Negative I still cant find my ass in here without both hands, it's a mess] _you're going to be a very… direct person aren't you?_ [seems so boss] letting off the biggest smile she could in her little form. _Fantastic_. He slapped on the stealth boy before legging it.

'What the!' was all the got out of her mouth being she got thrown out the door by him, he didn't look twice before running his ass out off there.

**Now**

He took his first corner before turning off his stealth boy, the thing was running on full power, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have to recharge it soon, and his best efforts with his solar/fission recharger station still took 3 days for a full recharge. He heard the girl yell out

'STOP HIM!' evidently the impact of the floor didn't K.O. the seven year old. He took a couple more corners before stopping.

_Alice where the hell is we and where's the staircase._

[Don't know boss I haven't been mapping]

_Why the hell not!_

[Didn't tell me too]

_Well Assume next time you moron or I'm trading you for a pip boy!_

[That's mean boss]

_Oh whatever_. He eventually did locate a staircase and bolted down it he found himself in what looked like the main hallway leading out and just ran past two girls when he stopped and walked back.

_What have we here?_ Two girls one wasn't really remarkable just holding a book and a staff but the one next to her WOW.

'Why hallow the ladies.' He picked up the busty girls hand and kissed it. 'I hope there's a name as pretty as that face for the bronze goddess before me.' She was just above his height but had a fabulous tan on her, massive breasts and the works.

'Why aren't you a bold one' she said and smirked and moved closer and whispered in his ear. '_Kirche'_ she pulled away, he had a silly grin on his face and didn't care that she could see it cause his mask was on his belt. 'And aren't you Louise's familiar?' _oh great she's batshit crazy too… oh well maybe I can get in get out._ [sorry to interrupt your male hormones BUT LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!] that hurt his ear.

'I'll tell you lat.'

'KIRCHE STOP HIM!' that bloody pinkette ran around the corner. _Oh bugger_. He bolted off again leaving this "Kirche" looking bewildered.

He put some distance between him and the pinkette because he was a. simply in better shape and b. longer legs. He chuckled as he ran past some blond dude with some other chick but suddenly became less amused when the pinkette yelled out

'STOP HIM GUICHE' and he obeyed.

He just got out into the main courtyard and was happy beyond belief. He was home free! _Wait a minute_ he thought. Then freaked out as he realised he was upside down and floating mid air. The blond dude had some rose thing pointing at him aswell as the pinkette, Kirche and bookworm he named her were standing around him. [Hm… maybe there is magic.] _oh shut up for the love of god. _

That was a bloody long one even without the repeat bit. Lol anyway standard stuff review, ask questions have babies.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything in this fanfic, in-fact it was made by a robot I keep in my garage.

Mk ima do a new thing for me and do a quick message to the reviewers.

Matalvis. Yes the AI thing I thought was interesting and a little spoiler, she won't always be an annoying voice in his head.

Korat5. Well she didn't have a chance to go, oh hey a mage. She got knocked on her ass and ran after the offender lol

And last but not least. Lord Sia. Yer I know I gotta cut out the AN's during the story, I'll try harder. Yes the grammar is dodgy at time even with spell check but sometimes I spell a word wrong on purpose like the Hallow. You're also right about my atrocious spelling when it comes to Tristin. That's the actual spelling and except for Tristian, if it's used in a type of language context or in a race context, e.g. his French, his Tristian. I'll run through a couple more times before posting. And thank you for the criticism, it shows me you like the story and wish it to be improved.

Back to the Alice topic I don't know why but I want to elaborate something about her sentience. In fallout and indeed our technology we try to make computers as human as we can, and in fallouts case they make androids. My thinking is they try to make the A.I. as sentient as they cant but just under the line to maximise their processing power, and occasionally like in the case of Hawkins they do stumble onto sentience. So in Alice's case she was an A.I. that was almost self aware and the rune carving pushed it over the edge.

Oh and when I get a chance ima make Travis in New Vegas for a little funzy extra, and if anyone is wondering what Alice looks like in my mind go to and look up the Asuka stuff and then find the roulette wheel.

One thing that annoys me about games tho is even at best they can lack…grandeur I guess would be the closest word. With game's current level of technology you can tell a great story and make great games but there's always a lack of people. Take New Vegas for instance. It's like 100 people around a couple of demolished buildings calling it a city. Great game but not enough people. So in this fanfic imagine Vegas as, not pre-war size city of course but make it huge, there's still thousands of people alive, some live in good neighbourhoods some in bad and 6 guys having a fight isn't a major battle.

Any who last but not least, I think I'm gonna stick with a little bit of his past life throughout the story, I like the side story.

(Flashback)

**15/6/2276 188 Trading station 11:35 am**

Travis was sitting on a bench taking in the view of Vegas. It was a marvellous city, one of the biggest post-war ones. But he was stuck out here until his contract with Mr "fantastic" was finished. It was his lunch break and he was damned if he was going to sit around and eat military food when it was like a 10 minute walk up the road for roast brahmen steaks. On that thought he took a bite out of his and went back to work on his little invention. It was kind of an idea he got on the job. His job was to take apart the solar arrays outside HELIOS One and list every single piece he could find then put it back together. It took him the better part of a year to get every bit done, but now he could help make a couple of replicas to boost power. Taking out his pad he smirked again at his idea. The solar/fission prototype, while unstable in the prototype phase, worked in exactly the manner he thought it would when he thought it up back in Hoover dam.

Right now he only had two uses for it tho, keeping his stealth boy working so he could sleep on the job when he couldn't be arsed working in the heat and making a PDA he found on a shelf in HELIOS One working. Right now he was making another version that would hopefully replicate the Enclave's Eyebot's laser which never appeared to run out of power. If he could get it working on say, a laser rifle he'd make a mint when he got out of here.

Taking a sip from his Sarsaparilla bottle he noticed some more brotherhood of steel POW's being marched out of the surrounding area. The Technophiles got the shit kicked out of them and was given an ultimatum by the NCR to get out of Vegas. Most of the Brotherhood took them up on that deal and surrendered themselves to the NCR patrols who would "escort" them way down south them leave em for dead. He didn't particularly like the brotherhood because he thought free use of technology would be instrumental in rebuilding, but he didn't like the way them and the NCR fought. Ideals weren't supposed to be eradicated. They were supposed to collide with other ideals and come out better then either one of them. Kinda like if he liked black and someone else liked white, their children should end up liking grey. Anyway that was his opinion.

Some Women sat down on the other side of his table apparently not noticing him, because she was staring at the passing POW's. Travis made a little throat clearing noise to get her attention. She swung around and looked at him. She was a pretty average brunette. Not that anyone could blame her everyone was either average or ugly on the road. She was also in some jeans, and what looked like a riot vest on her chest. She was also wearing a long brown coat; god knows why it was like 50 degree's out. She had a bag on her back and a trail carbine on with her. That wasn't unusual as well, in fact someone without weapons would of made him raise his eyebrow.

'Um are you Professor Brewer?' _homey say what now?_

'uuuh… I'm a brewer not a professor tho.'

'Oh um… Travis Brewer?' _Jesus she's nervous. _

'I be him.' _The fuck kinda Yoda saying is that, dumass I am._

'O goodie, I'm uh Alice Johnson I've been sent by the NCR to assist you.' He fixed her with a cold stare. _Assist, god damn spy on me is what she's been sent for._

'Riiiight. So I'm kinda eating right now I'll meet you back at HELIOS.' _Yer I'm gonna try and ditch her as soon as I can_.

'Oh right then yes… ill see you there. Sorry for interrupting your meal.' _Thank Christ for that._

He finished eating him meal and tinkering with his gadget. He pulled out his PDA and looked up the time. _Sweet Jesus it's 3:45_, he was so late. He grabbed his gear and started legging it back to base. He was about half way back when he noticed a body on the side of the road. Now any experienced wastelander knows you generally don't give bodies on the side of the road notice. But he wasn't experienced. He walked over to the body and gave it a quick poke to see if it was alive. He then felt a sudden smack against the back of his head and was down. He rolled over just in time to dodge the second bat swing, swung by a man in metal armour. He was surrounded by two guys also with bats and they were laughing manically.

The guy in metal armour place a boot on his chest and raised his bat for a final swing. He was about half way down before he jerked and let the bat go flying, inches past Travis's face then fell over. The two guys on started looking around for what happened then were struck as well by the unseen force. Travis just laid there wondering what happened when a gas-masked figure came over and stood over him. It took off its mask revealing a really average looking brunette.

'Hello Prof… Travis.' _No fucking way._

**Tristin Academy Louise's room**

Travis was standing in the pinkettes room with a ball and chain around his nick pinning him to the corner of the room. He could get up and walk just outside the door, and over to the bed but that was about it. He was rolling around his head about how he must actually be in some sort of place where magic exists because there was no technology he knew of that could remotely remove gravity around a target. Thankfully the morons left him with his gear, even the stealth boy funnily enough. He didn't think of attempting another escape because he was too curious about this "Tristin Academy of Magic" he was currently in.

_So Alice is the dictionary up?_

[Yes boss simple systems are back online and I am currently up to 50 % of my full functionality.]

_So Alice, lets say that magic does exist. And we are somehow in this magic place by magic summoning._

[Trav stop saying magic or ill find a way to pull a nerve ending]

_Yes whatever. So anyway magic exists and lets say its like in our pre-war time, the mage's/scientists would gather in a central place e.g. an academy._

[Logical]

_That central place would have to be visibly the forefront of science or whatnot you know a representation of the times._

[If you mean like an academy of technology yes]

_So this academy would be a representation of their times._

[Logical if you take out the magic part]

_And this building structure is… medieval one would say._

[Looks like it, can't diagnose tho since who in their right mind would program aesthetics of medieval architecture IN A BLOODY EYE A.I. YOU DOLT!]

_Calm down, back on topic please?_

[Sure]

_Oh great a temperamental A.I._

[Can still read your thoughts buddy.]

… _anywho so basically we've been transported back in time to a medieval age, and across universes so there's magic… you know what this means don't you._

[No new body?]

_Oh shut up it means…_was all he thought before the door slammed driving his attention to the red faced girl at the door.

'Familiar! You dog! You Swine! You Common piece of trash! How dare you run! How dare you flirt with a noble! And Kirche at that!' she was heading towards him with what looked liked a piece of rubber one the end of a stick.

'Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot.' He said as he stood up and extended his hand.

'Take off your mask I want to speak with your properly.' _Hey maybe I can work this._ He took off his gasmask and put it next to his bag before looking back at her, and was promptly smacked in the cheek with such force he stumbled over. [you knocked her over earlier maybe that was a revenge shot]

Rubbing his cheek and regaining his footing he said 'ok I deserved that for earlier now that's over we should move pa' sentence cut off by another smack to the other cheek. [she likes you] _how so?_ He put his hands over his cheeks so she couldn't smack them.

'Ok I see you like to have the last word so lets call this ev.' Again he was cut off by an uppercut with that cursed stick. He actually tripped over the rug and fell on his butt.

'Ok now I'm getting pissed.' He stopped because she was putting that fucking stick away.

'Now familiar that I have gotten my payback [she's a crazy bitch kick her in the stomach and run] _shutup_, I have a few questions to ask you, but it will have to wait until the morning I need to retire for the night.'

'Yep I need sleep too I got some things to think abo.'

'You speak when spoken to dog.' He fixed her with a stony look which was returned with a look of one looking down on someone, despite being smaller._ This is fuckin ridiculous._

'Ok pinkey.'

'Don't call me pinky! Commoner!'

'Little dude?'

'NO!' he noticed an amusing object behind her on her dresser. It was basically an age calendar you're supposed to tick a section off when the season of your birth hits, a primitive form of age guessing used in some tribes. It said she was 16. He cracked a smile _oh how 16 year olds worry about image._

'Small fry flat chest?' his grin got even wider and was cut off by lighting strikes from the stick to each cheek. _That really fucking hurts, and how the hell did she pull that out so fast. _[If you payed attention she was pulling it out when you were being sarcastic earlier]

'INSOLANT!'

'H. R. Puffinstuff?' and he was back on his ass again from another uppercut. [Worth it?] _Oh defiantly._ She was puffed out from the look of her._ Ah as much as I'd like to continue this I need some sleep._

'How about that "lets go to sleep" thing? We'll work out details tomorrow.' She stared at him for a bit. Before doing a sharp turn of her head and that little humph thing women do so well.

'Fine we will work things out in the morning but I have not forgotten about your insolence familiar or your magic from earlier.' _Magic? _[Only bit of tech you used boss was that stealth boy]_ oh what she thinks that was magic? _[Appears so Trav] _well that's fucking priceless_. The girl walked over in front of her dresser and put her arms in the shape of a T and stood there.

'What are you waiting for Familiar?' She deigned to look at him. Of coarse he had no idea what the hell she wanted.

'uhhhh.'

'Come over here and undress me.' _Fucking what_ [fucking what]. Travis and Alice could look at each other they would. _Say something_ [Idiot you're the one with the voice box I'm just an A.I. inside your head] _oh you're right about that_ [HOW COULD YOU FORGET!]

'uhhh… no?'

'What…'

'No, n. o. N dot O dot negative, nagamundo, no fucking way, capital bloody N capital bloody O no.' [can you clarify some more] _shut up_.

'W, w, w, what you're my familiar you're supposed to do what I say.' _Found the definition for familiar yet_ [Basically you're her bitch… a magical bitch from the looks of things.]_ does it actually say that in the dictionary?_ [Eeeeeh I put it in Layman's terms]

'Well the dictionary doesn't have a direct link between paedophilia and familiarism so ima just mosey on outside while you do whatever it is you do.' He stood up and walked outside to the sound of a stuttering Pinkette.

He closed the door as best he could behind him leaving a little crack for the chain and patted down his pockets till he found his smokes. He pulled one out and his lighter then lit it up. _It's been an interesting day_ [That it has boss.] _got the time?_ [Negative Trav check your PDA] reached into his coat and was glad the tribal's hadn't taken it. It was already on and you could actually hear the soft sound of the machine working, and the fission generator powering it. _10:45 _[*yawn* I'm sleepy too] _how can an A.I. get sleepy? _[Magic?] He couldn't help chuckling at that. It was a good one.

The door behind him flung open and the chick was there in her nightie holding the key. 'I'll let you loose as long as you do what I say and come back.' _Hm… interesting maybe she need little pauses to cool her head_.

'Deal.'

'Ok here you go.' She said cheerily as she through him her clothes from before. 'Wash them and get them back before morning.' _Wait wash em, I need my Geiger counter from inside my b _[Boss there's probably no radiation from what we've seen, and so what if there is she'll go bold and we'll have a good laugh later] _you're an evil bitch ain't ya._ [I try] so he just nodded his head and took the clothes, as soon as he did the door was slammed in his face. He started walking down the corridor then stopped. _How the hell am I supposed to wash theses with no idea where the hell the wash room is._ [Don't ask me] _didn't I tell you to assume to map everything?_ [Can't map where we haven't been you putz] he stopped and thought about that for two seconds then nodded in agreement. He just started walking down stairs and through corridors until he was back in the main corridor to the outside.

**POV change Louise**

Even tho the familiar was an insolent smart-ass he did have a lot of strange stuff, and how did he cast that invisibility spell without a wand. She shrugged. At least he was gone so she could sneak through his bag, she waited till he was gone because she thought if he made that much trouble over just what to call her he'd be even more annoying over her going through his stuff. She slid the teeth opener on the main bit open and started pulling out stuff.

One was a perfectly circular ball with no apparent use other then to be a ball. She pulled that out and went further. There was hundreds of the elongated circular thingy's with bits in the end that comes in fives. They were all together in a central package tho. She placed that down and found 4 cans of something with indecipherable writing, even with her translation spell couldn't change, but it had a picture of a pig on the sides. On the bottom were 2 big boxes of some weird little paper thingy's with dried leaves in them. He must really like whatever those were. She then found 30 glowing tubes neatly put in the sides. Well whoever her familiar was he knew something about space management there was barley even a spot left unpacked.

She slipped open one of the sides and found even more of the paper things with leaves in packets. In fact that entire pocket appeared to be used for the sole purpose of holding them.

On the other side pocket was just a box of brown balls. They looked like dung but felt like… wheat. She popped one in her mouth and immediately sighed in pleasure. Whatever it was it was tasty. And the box was almost full!

In the second pocket held together by teeth were some weird bits of bright thin ropes. They all had little metal bits at the side. After pulling out the tangle of ropes she found more bits of weird metal. The entire pocket was full of metal bits of different shapes colours and whatnot.

The front most pocket had the same mess of wires and metal, but it looked a bit like ordered chaos if you will. All the wires went into certain places and looked like toys to her. He had a lot. She also found another thing that looked like a stick with a grip but this one had a yellow cylinder which was cool. She held that for a bit looking at it intently. She tried wiggling little bits of it but the only bit that moved freely was a little twig in a circle. She pushed on that and a little bit of paste came out a hole on the end. She poked it and immediately surpassed a scream. Whatever it was it was hot, and now sticky. She found the heat disappeared rapidly leaving her with the thing on the end of her finger. She pocked it with her other hands finger and found out ti was hard. Must be a type of glue she thought.

She put everything back in the bag and noticed the outside had some strange bits as well. There was a hard metal cylinder with a little hose connected to another bit of metal. It had little screws on the side she pushed, it made a hissing noise but that was about it. She made it stop hissing and decided she'd get the information she wanted in the morning.

She walked over to the door locked it and went to sleep.

**POV change**

[Well that's a new one] _yea_. Travis and Alice were staring at the night sky which had two moons. It was pretty that's for sure. Travis started to notice his eyes were pointing at each moon, and not doing it by being cross eyed.

'AH!' it was like being a chameleon, it was pretty disconcerting. [calm down I just took control over your right eye] _how the fuck is that supposed to make me calm_ [well how the hell am I supposed to look at the things I want to?] _Your not you're supposed to be looking at whatever the fuck I am looking at_ [this is a democratic body for the time being fascist boy] _disable your bloody dictionary _[*raspberry*] _oh that's just childish. Can you at least let me know when your going to do this shit?_ [Aww don't worry Trav I can only take over the eye] _thanks for letting that slip_ [DAMNIT] _anyway there's a fountain over there lets get this washed and head back._

He was a couple of feet away from the fountain when he noticed a black haired Japanese/Trisian girl looking at him. _Hey this architecture's Europeanish right. _[As you said before yes] _so what's a half Asian chick doing here?_ They both did that Ah, oh understanding. _One of these kids is different_ [One of these kids is Asian] he walked over to her and extended his hand.

'How ya goin im Travis.' He said and smiled she didn't shake it but kinda put her hand into it, not knowing what the sign was then they both lowerd there hands. He took a seat next to her.

'I'm Seista, aren't you Madam Louise's familiar?' [One of these kids it well developed] _indeed_ [perv] _lesbian_.

'What Louise is that wanker's name Jesus Christ I'm in medieval France stuck with a pink bitch with napoleon syndrome.' He slapped the top of his head. Siesta had her mouth hanging open, not believing the comment she just heard.

'U, u, u, you can't say that! You'll get punished!' she started shaking his shoulders.

'By who?' she started looking really exacerbated.

'The nobles!'

'What those pretty kids inside born with silver spoons in their ass's.' she had her mouth hanging open again.

'You did it again!'

'I wont tell if you don't.' and he put his figure in front of his mouth to symbol silence. She had a horrified look on her face, which slowly took on one of understanding, then a giggle. 'So Siesta wanna help me wash these clothes?' she nodded.

**Tristin Academy of magic, Outside Louise's room 12:22 a.m.**

_oh the crazy bitch locked the door._ His arms slopped. He wasn't sure a screwdriver and lock pick would get him in there. He tapped his side and found to his dismay it was still attached to his belt… inside. [Don't you normally carry 2 lock picks?]_ yer, better then bobby pins, twice as expensive tho._ [well then use one as the driver and the other to unlock it] _I can't it's not really a modern lock if you haven't noticed. _[Moron it's a tumbler system its about 5000 times easier then a modern lock]_ oh yea_.

It took all of two seconds to unlock it. When he got in the little chick was asleep. There was a little piece of paper with an arrow to the left and had the words "bed" written on it. He had a look and he was damned if it wasn't a hay bed. _Maybe she ain't so bad. _[What the fact that that's probably the best bed you've seen since you were in Vegas?] _Yep._ He walked over and laid in it. Bliss.

[Hey Trav] _yea_? [You were saying something earlier. Something about what us being back here means?]_ Oh yea._ [wanna finish that sentence?] _It means my dear friend… were gonna make a mint._

Ok that's it. I went through it a couple of times but there's probably some messed up bits, I'll be damned if there isn't.

Internet cookies to anyone who can guess the objects in his bag. And that's not all his got, that's all I'm saying.

I reckon I'm getting better at this, that was over 4000 words.

And last but not least rate/comment review I need it for sustenance.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard stuff about not owning this stuff.

A.N. Well my mate Trisin (Wikawamasinga I think his last name is, and yes I'm serious) was reading through my stuff (with permission) and pointed out to me I haven't actually gotten past the first episode, and that technically all the chapters should have been merged. A major kick in the clackers for me, but I decided, I'm going to cast more (Bad grammar no jutsu) longer story spell. He did point out also I shouldn't really be posting a chapter per day, so while making the chapters longer they'll take longer to come out. That's not to say it'll come out with perfect spelling (I was in the lowest English classes for my entire school life, and I just buggerrized around in them (NO EXCUSE)) but it should at least have capitals at the beginning of sentences. I'm pretty sure my English teacher is going to laugh her ass off and go 'I fucking told you English was important' when she finds out how many times I've written wiped as whipped among my other atrocities to the English language. I was also told I use so many commas they blur in with the full stops, I find that funny as fuck and I don't think I can stop, excuse this poor moron.

Now about the story. I've have the general idea of what's going to happen in his prequel story and the actual story and I am torn between doing the flashbacks, splitting the prequel off into a separate fanfic and concentrating on that, or splitting them both up then doing them simultaneously. Whatever I'll work something out. But for this chapter at least I'm keeping with what I have done. I have also decided on his power tho, and this brings me to my last point. This story isn't going to be cannon, that is with exception like that noble will come and take Siesta, the assassination of prince Wales over in Alba (yes I called him that on purpose) and the Albian invasion of Tristin, because those things would happen, even without Siato. I'm pretty damn sure they didn't launch a fleet to go and kill the only Asian in Halkeginia.

Anyway here we go in the continent of Caldera you are hitching a ride in a caravan to Praven when you see a Swadian warhorse…

**25/11/2276 Outside Lamplight city 5:55 pm**

'Here you go Trav' Alice said while handing Travis his screwdriver. They were at the top of the new power poll running all the way to Hoover dam. His contract finished over at HELIOS one, but still needing money he took another contract setting up the lines to Lamplight. It was easy enough work. Alice was a shy person so she talked with her commander to come with Travis as his bodyguard/assistant on the new lines. Travis didn't mind even tho it was weird having a shy killing machine helping with his work. She had increased his combat and survival skills beyond measure in the few months his known her. Hell the other rangers didn't even give him the stink eye when he and Alice hit the ranger bars anymore. He finished tightening the last bolt and lent back against his safety harness. He looked to his left and saw the lines running as far as the eye could see.

'Damnit were not gonna get power to lamplight tonight.' He wiped his forehead with a rag he kept on him. He was in his standard overalls and had his trusty work belt on.

'Yep boss you're probably right.' He started handing her his stuff to put in his bag.

'I might skip out on the town dinner tonight, I'm pretty shagged.' She fixed him with a glare she wouldn't of done a couple of months ago.

'You just want to screw around with that robot you stole from HELIOS don't you.' He didn't look at her in the face and blushed. Maybe he was a technophile like the Brotherhood.

'Well… yes, it looks awesome I've finally got an A.I. that can be integrated into the hardware. And from what I've seen the things got a digronafic high beam laser and a subdermal voice modulator and a.'

'Ok Ok Ok Boss I know I know. You gotta stop those rants I don't understand half of the stuff you say.' She started lowering herself down, and Travis failed to suppress another blush. He then got down as well and landed right next to her. They started heading back to town.

'Oh I got a surprise for you Trav.' She gave him a grin.

'Oooh I like surprises.' She laughed and then they walked in silence to town.

They got to the Hotel they were staying at and split up. He went to his room and pulled out his new toy. It was a perfect sphere but he found out if you grab it on top and bottom, didn't matter which way it points, and give it a twist the outer shell will disappear leaving some of the best technology his ever seen. He didn't know what all the systems did but he did see some markings of an enclave eyebot's hover and laser systems. He just sat down and opened it when he heard a knock at his door. _Probably Alice_. He walked over and opened it, and there she was with a huge box partially blocking her face.

'Big surprise.'

'Let me in smartass this is heavy.' He laughed and helped the box in. he gave her a quick look, and got a nod back. He grabbed a nearby crowbar and cracked open the top. On the top of the pile was one of the nifty helmet and gasmasks the rangers wore. He then pulled out the ranger coat/pants/riot gear and the works out.

'HA oh my god Alice this must of cost a fortune.' He looked over his new clothing. From his months in the wastes setting up power lines, coming under attack sometimes he had found a new appreciation for armour and a new underlying hate for his denim overalls.

'Eh it wasn't much just asked my commander to "lose" a box of the stuff in return for a favour he owed me.'

'Well thanks I love it.' He was a bit to busy marvelling over his new gear to notice she had gone over to his robot and picked it up.

'So why isn't this thing flying around yet.' She looked over to him.

'Well robots are built with an A.I. into it, and this one doesn't have one. I got a program from some guy called Mick in Vegas on the cheap, but I don't know how to get it in. Plus the ways the other technicians get data in isn't going to work on this one there's no Data-pad openings.'

'Why not another cord or something?'

'No access ports.'

'Heres a funny little rectangle opening maybe you could you could plug something into it.'

'My PDA doesn't have a funny little rectangular thing.'

'Well give it one and hook up one of those data cords from one to the other.' He thought about that for a minute. _Something like a serial cord. It would have to be made the same on both sides, and have a similar entry port on both sides. It could probably act as a sort of bus for data._

'Something that could probably be called a U.S.B universal serial bus.' He thought again for another 10 seconds then started laughing. Alice's simple bloody mind thought up something he couldn't think of, even after slaving over it for days. He then started laughing even harder. 'ALICE! You probably just thought up of an entirely new way of transmitting data that every one in the post-war world could use!' he laughed again, normally to get data transferred you had to go find a technician. He put his hands on either side of her face and squeezed them together.' you're a fucking genius!'

'Yay?' he laughed again at the look she gave him and could help but going in for a kiss… then another… then another… then another…

**Tristin Academy of Magic Louis's room (Louise)**

Louise got up and let out a long yawn and stretched. She was pretty worn out from the day before. She stood up before noticing a weird humming noise. It was coming from her new familiar. She shrugged it off as one of the commoner's weird habits, even tho he was sound asleep. She found her clothes on her dresser and got changed. She gave a quick last look at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was looking good before going to wake her familiar up. She noticed the metal bar with curvy bits on the end in front of his hands. It looked different tho, even tho it was solid metal she could see what looked like a hand grabbing it, pressed into the actual metal. She decided to also chalk that up to her familiar's weird habits. She gave a quick kick into his back and he was pretty much up instantly. Even tho he was sitting up and awake he sat on the floor with a weird look on his face… kinda like if his head was only half working. he then shook his head and was fully awake.

'What up Louise.' _Oh great his not even up for a minute and his already pissed me off_.

'That's master to you familiar.' She gave him a cold stare.

'Yea that ain't happening.' _Oh great his going to be difficult over such a small thing. Maybe I can make him call me master by demanding him call me something else?_

'Fine then you insolent beast you will call me Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere_._' _HA! He'll get so tired of calling me that he'll beg me to let him call me master_. He just smiled.

'Ok Madam Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. What are we doing Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.' _Ok that's more annoying to me then I thought. His using it in a mocking tone_.

'Familiar we're.'

'Travis.'

'I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVE'

'Travis.'

'DON'T INTERUPT ME'

'Tee Arh Ah vuh ih sss'

'FINE THEN TRAVIS! *he stands up with a gloating smile on his face* we're going to get breakfast since from the look of you, I wouldn't want to eat anything you've made.'

'I made a cannibal a good meal once.'

'Wha… never mind lets go.' She turned around and was just outside the door when she heard.

'Two seconds Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere I gotta put on my gear Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere because I just don't feel right without it Miss Loo iss frank Ih oit da Blunk ma vwa valleymary.' _Ok he wins. Note to self never give him a hard time about the use of words_.

'You win Travis just Louise will do for the love of the founder just Louise will do.' She put her face in her palm and let out an exacerbated sigh.

'I have no idea what you're talking about Louise.' He did a jump and his backpack was on, and an infuriating smile. 'Lead on Master.' _Oh now he calls me master._

They both were made it down to the dining hall, and all seemed fine till he sat down on the other side of her.

'What are you doing?' another stony glare in what has so far been futile attempts at staring him down.

'Getting some chow.'

'Familiars eat outside or in the kitchen; the tables are for the nobles.' He had that smile, she thought, that was used whenever he was about to do something insanely annoying.

'No problem kitchens that way *he points to the kitchen doorway, she nodded* grab me when your done.' He got up and started walking off. She couldn't help but let out a giggle when he tapped Guiche , when he was walking by on his left shoulder then stole his bread when he was looking away.

**POV CHANGE Tristin Academy of Magic outside the kitchen (Travis)**

'I got bells, that jingle jangle jingle.' Travis was singing merrily while walking to the kitchen, he stopped the song to take a bite out of the most insanely tasty bread that he had ever had the pleasure of eating. He was even clicking his figures in what he remembered was the tune of the song. He even started not minding Louise's general bitchiness if she kept the food coming.

[You're in a happy mood boss]

_Oh just wondering what a wonderful place this world is._

[How so]

_Well I was thinking that with my intelligence and technology making a mint would be nice, but not as good as a use I could put it to._

[Do go on]

_I was thinking… doesn't King Brewer have a much better ring to it then Travis Brewer Merchant Extraordinar._

[Well yes, but the nobility never let peasants into royalty if I'm correct although if you said your technology was magic these guys would probably make you a noble… you'd still not be able to be royalty tho]

_Well of coarse, that's why I'm not running around saying I'm a noble I'm a noble._

[Uhhh… why]

_Well with the kind of kingdom I'm going to make were gonna use the backs of peasants to jump up to the top._

[Hows that going to work]

_If I'm right about the time, its around the time when English nobles forced the king to sign the Magna Carta, and if I ride up on the inevitable peasant support on that, I can knock of the nobles at the top and go French revolution on there asses._

[Sounds great got any details on that plan or is it all just in your head]

_No details yet. We lucked out starting in an academy tho you know_.

[How so?]

_Well one… all international news is going to end up here so it's going to be easy to know where one is. Two academies generally have lots of surplus materials I can use. But most importantly this is a centre of this "magic" and if I'm going to build a country in this world, the use of mage's will be instrumental. But sufficit to say that's all in the distance future. Right now I need 5 things. To learn more about this place. Make some guns. Get some henchmen and get you out of my head._

[Two things Trav you forgot one, and which ones first?]

_Oh up first is getting you out of my head._

[And the fifth thing?]

_Get some cigarette production starting._ With that he took out one of the now irreplaceable sticks and lit it up.

**Tristin Academy of Magic hallway to class A-2**

Before finding Louise he downloaded Alice into his PDA after she made a copy of herself before she became sentient to help run his systems. On the way Louise looked at him and asked.

'Travis how did you turn invisible yesterday?' _Oh crap._

'Uh… noble magic?' _Alice think of something… oh right._

'So what you're a noble?'

'Uh… no.'

'How can you cast magic and not be a noble.' She started another death stare._ Well least I learned the nobility are the only mages… must mean peasants are non magic users. Interesting… shouldn't be a problem if they can't cast a spell before a bullet hits them._

'It's kind of like… uh... it's like…' He remembered the fountain that the blond kid was sitting at last night, they didn't have any pluming by the looks of things so must be magic. 'Yea you know how the fountain works without a mage casting spells constantly. It's like that; I bought a trinket from a travelling mage.' _Oh shit nobles don't travel and sell shit._ She gave him a thoughtful face more a moment then smiled.

'I knew a grubby man like you couldn't be a noble. You must of bought that of one of the outlaw mage's.' _Not all mage's are nobles eh… some are outlaws, men with no allegiance one might say… men that might work for someone else for a bit of cash._ He gave himself an inward smile. So many interesting things come up in idle conversation.

They eventually arrived at the classroom, some random fat chick came in and started going off about earth magic, he wished he could of listened more but his main concern now was getting Alice working. Even tho she was a bit of an annoyance he needed someone from the twenty second centaury to bounce his thoughts off. He twisted the little ball he had with him and the familiar insides came out. Lots of cords and bits of the working parts have came loose, probably from the excitement over the last couple of days. He pulled out his pliers and screwdriver and went to work. Louise was staring at him, but being a technician back in Mojave wasteland, had giving him a sort of way to completely ignore anyone looking at him work.

**POV CHANGE (Louise)**

Travis was messing around with the sphere she found in his backpack earlier. It was kind of interesting but she had to pay attention to the class. He didn't know that she was known as Louise the zero yet, so maybe she could keep him in the dark about it. Since Travis had won so many arguments so far she was damned if she was going to let him have anymore kindling for his fire. It was earth magic class, and she did summon a human and humans came from the earth so maybe her element was earth.

'Now does anyone want to try a transmutation spell?' It was a simple spell change the copper tin into silver. She shot her hand up and immediately got pissed from the groans of her fellow students.

'Fine then Louise come up here and do the spell.'

'Don't do that Miss, we'll have another explosion.' Shouted one student

'Yea miss spear some mercy for the rest of us.' Shouted another.

'All of you shut up!' she yelled. Her new familiar was looking around at the new source of commotion then looked at her.

'They fuck are they yelling about Master?' _oh he'll do what I say as long as I don't demand it, it seems… this could save some arguments, even tho the insolent commoner should just do what I say._

'Nothing Travis nothing at all.' She started heading down to the front of the classroom. When she got to the front she saw Kirche leaning forward and saying something to her familiar before returning to her normal posture. He had a cocked eyebrow and a worried look on his face.

She started chanting the spell and everyone started moving behind there desks, apart from Travis who was looking down to his little ball thing. She finished the spell and who would of guessed… and explosion. She had a little shell shocked look on her face, same as the teacher while the students were groaning and waiting for the furniture to repair itself.

'Uh… thank you Miss Valliere you can uh take your seat.' _Another miss-cast DAMNIT! I was sure my element was earth._ She sat down back in her spot and looked at Travis who had his own dumfounded look.

'Sweet Jesus that was powerful!' he exclaimed. She didn't know why he sounded so impressed it was a miss-cast after all. Kirche leaned down again between them.

'Told you we call her Louise the Zero because she can't cast spells.' She had that smirk on her face.

'The fuck? What in holy hell are you talking about you see that shit, that fucking can EXPLODED! BOOM! It was fucking vaporised. I mean… holy shit.' He was visibly shaken by that. He said this while his pinkie skin was missing. _By the founder I blew his pinkie off._ She saw what looked like shiny bones where his entire pinkie was supposed to be. He didn't even look in pain. She looked up at his face to make sure and she was damned if he even knew it happened. She looked back down and saw... the pinkie? _Wasn't that just missing a second ago?_ Oh well, who cares it was probably just an eye trick she wanted to know why he thought her miss-cast was a triumph of magic.

'Uh that was a miss-cast Travis… it was a spell that didn't work.' He had a shocked look on his face.

'So what the shit were you trying to cast?'

'A simple transmutation spell.' Kirche put in. _Why must she humiliate me? Of coarse his going to change his mind now that he knows I can't cast simple first year spells._

'Uh… I reiterate my first point THAT WAS A FUCKIN EXPLOSION!. Isn't that an impressive bloody spell?' Now Kirche and Louise looked at each other trying to find out what was wrong in this man's head. They decided to shrug it off and put it onto his list of weirdness. 'Anyway go back to this transmutation thing for a second.'

'Sure.' Louise replied.

'So is it like transforming say silver into copper?' Louise and Kirche looked at each other again.

'Uhhh… sure if you want to change a nice bit of rare metal into a piece of more common value.' Kirche said.

'How bout say dirt into sulphur, charcoal or other bits of… dirt.' _What is up in his head?_

'Sure but sulphur doesn't have much use you know.' All he did was laugh and go back to his robot with a brand new smile on his face.

The class finished without much further incident. It was time for lunch and they were heading down the corridor for lunch when Travis let out a 'DONE!' and booted his ball down the corridor.

'So what that's a ball… big de.' She stopped talking when she saw the ball stop mid air then start flying over to them.

"YOU BASTERD TRAVIS!' The sphere flew strait into his face and was knocked back by the impact. Travis was still laughing despite a red mark on his face. It had a Female voice. That was about all she could say for it.

'Uh… why is the… flying… golem so angry at you?' That wasn't the only question she had but was the only one she could think of coherently.

'This prick didn't even let me start up my systems before booting me!' two little slits appeared on the ball that made it look like a floating head with only eyes.

'I don't get it.' She said.

'Uh… you know what you probably won't… just imagine there's a spirit in there and it was forced to through on its pants and run out of her room at the same time.' He laughed again and the golem's slits turned and made it look even more pissed off.

'So how… you said you're not a mage so how did you make that golem.' His smile faded and was immediately replaced with a expression of, oh crap.

'It's just an uh… ball right and I bought a… golem thingy maker and planted it into the… ball.' She didn't really believe him all that much.

'So golem you speak correct.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'What is your name?'

'Alice ma'am.'

'Are you going to follow my orders?' the ball turned slightly to Travis who nodded… that was irritating why would nothing listen to her. The golem did what she took as a nod and decided to drop the subject.

'So give me a systems check and lets have a look at your capabilities.' Travis said.

'Systems running at 100% capabilities. Only know 80% of full capabilities need time to explore. Capabilities are as follows. Optics. Optical zoom. Thermo/night and infrared modes available. Email at short distance. Small Arms are available for light lifting. Hover systems can keep me from ground to 10 feet above no more. Precision laser. Holographic imaging available. Copy and pasting holographs available as well. Holographic 3d imaging also available.' She didn't have any idea what any of that meant.

'Travis mind explaining?' Asking a commoner would normally be beyond her but she was way to curious about this golem.

'Uh… it can float and make funny pictures. Also shoot a fire beam. Tiny arms for lifting and the rest is rubbish.' She didn't think that was the entire story.

'Hey Trav can I try out this holo thingy?' it said in an absurdly cheery voice.

'Sure.' A little disc popped out from an invisible slit on the body and floated mid air. A big light came out then appeared a little moving picture of a girl in what appeared to be an erotic bunny costume._ That's a little disconcerting.' _It started doing a little dance and slowly its body started disappearing as it looked like it was zooming into her head. Soon an enlarged version of the golem's picture head was there with a giant smile on its face.

'Hey this things bloody awesome Trav and I can copy people!' the picture disappeared, and then the clip flew inside. The orb split in half and a metal pipe came out. A green light went up and down Travis before it went back to normal. Then the chip flew out again then there was the picture of Travis. The pictures grabbed it's crotch and did a spin. Then it said in a voice that sounded just like Travis's 'I'm Travis Brewer and I love the penis.' The thing swapped back to the girls head and let of a smile.

'I put you in there and I sure as hell can take you out.' Travis folded his arms then gave the thing a look of a parent telling a child they'd give the child a smack if they kept trying to steal the cookie.

'No fun boss.' The things face pouted then the chip flew back in, then it took a position above Travis's right shoulder.

'K'mon Louise I wanna get some food.' She shook her head. Someone got a flying squid/fish familiar and it was more normal then hers.

**POV change (Travis)**

Travis had Alice floating around the school mapping it and sending the data to his new AI. He was thankful to have his own head to himself. Travis was playing with a special Sarsaparilla bottle cap he found in his left hand while thinking. He was in a class about the pentagram of magic. It was pretty interesting, the entire earth/fire/wind and water thing was a bit too simple even if you go "mix n match" = the left overs. It was stupid, it was too simple, and it reminded him of when the kingdoms of life used to be just Animal and plants. Not fungi, Protista and Monera. The thing about Void magic being the binding agent and lost element also seemed like someone copping out. The 5 lines in the middle could be the binding agent, and of the other elements have their own distinct personality, then why the hell would void be singled out? Nope it didn't make sense; there was something there that he couldn't put his finger on. _Pentagram. 5 elements. The way I can use the elements to my advantage would be of coarse that transmutation for gunpowder. But that leaves how to get gun parts. This is pre-industrial era, even if I can find someone to do the fine metal work I need I won't get it in enough quantity without help. Maybe if I can find a couple of rouge mage's willing to work for some cash, I could team them up with a blacksmith and fine tune it. It's still not possible to get a rouge mage to help me in theory because I'd need a show of force and skill to get someone used to being regarded as being a better person to help me. So maybe a quick murder of a landowning noble would be the rolling block I need. But how to kill a noble without drawing attention. _

He just now realised his bottle cap felt differently. He looked at it and was shocked to see it was a perfect wire, pentagram. _Interesting_. He started fiddling around in his pockets, making sure Louise wasn't looking at him. For another bottle cap. He pulled It out and started staring at the cap while thinking pentagram. Nothing happened. _New tactic_. He put the new bottle cap in his left hand while staring at his old bottle cap in his left. He saw a glow in his peripheral coming from his left hand. He looked back over to his new bottle cap and was delighted to see it was now a replica of his old bottle cap. _Really interesting. _He put both the bottle caps in his jacket and pulled out his crowbar.

He then drew a picture of a pistol, it took about 20 minutes since it was a engineers 3d drawings from all sides. Putting the drawing in his right hand and the crowbar in his left he stared at the picture and waited for the glow again. And sure enough there it was he looked at his new pistol and smiled. He tried to give it a squeeze but it didn't budge. _Guess I need to do the parts separately. Well I can probably make 4 pistols and a rifle over a fortnight but that's the easy part. I need ammo._ He pulled out a hunting rifle round and held it in his right hand and the fake pistol in his other. He saw the glow and heard a clank. Sure as hell there was a replica bullet but the bits of metal that wasn't used just fell through his hand like water and hardened on the table. He looked at his hand and saw the runes slowly dimming down. _So that's what it does… well back onto the round… I need to make the casing then put in the bullet. _Picking up the fake round he concentrated on just the casing.

He then picked up the blob of metal on his table and stuck a long bit into the case. He then concentrated on the bullet on the hunting round and saw the glow. The metal blob was still there but a new shiny bullet was in the case. _If I take the gunpowder out of my hunting rifle round and put them into a pistol round version of the round I'll have about double the ammunition I got._ He was pretty happy with this new development.

Class ended but there wasn't any break the old man from before walked in and started the most hilarious lesson in Travis's opinion. Alchemy. To Travis it was like a pre-war person telling a post-war person how to survive in the wastelands. _But this is something I can use to my advantage._ He let himself have an evil grin.

'Master I have a request.' She seemed pretty happy. Calling her master grated on him but it was an easy way to get her to co-operate with him. Specially after seeing how difficult he could be.

'Yes Travis?' She was obviously trying to cover up her happiness by talking down to him.

'May I talk to Professor Colbert after this class?' She had a confused look yet again.

'Uh… sure.' After the class Travis ran up to Colbert and gave him a tap on a shoulder.

'I have a business deal for you my friend.' Colbert gave him a weird look. He didn't seem to really care about the Noble/commoner thing so this was Travis's best chance.

'Go on.'

'I have in my bag something that will revolutionize the way you think. And in return for imparting on you this knowledge I would like you to replicate a substance for me.' Colbert had a smile that said, K'mon youngun ill show you what's what.

'Oh really what is this?'

'Chemistry. Well not chemistry in its entirety just the periodic table of the elements.' Colbert laughed.

'We have the pentagram of elements if you didn't pay attention last class why on earth would we use this "table" of elements.'

'I'll show you.' Travis ushered Colbert over to a candle. 'What is this?'

'A candle of course.'

'And what is creating the light?'

'Fire.' He was beginning to be visibly peeved, he was baby stepping Colbert through this but he couldn't see another way.

'What's keeping this fire lit?'

'Magic.' Travis slammed his palm into his forehead.

'Ok lets take it like this' Travis put his hand over the candle putting it out. 'Why did that go out?'

'The flame couldn't live.'

'Because air wasn't allowed in.'

'Air puts fire out.'

'You would be right but if we go with what you said why does a candle in say a glass jar doesn't work?' Colbert looked stumped. 'It's because there's something in the air that keeps the fire alive, its called oxygen.' Colbert looked enlightened, like if someone finally found the last bit in a puzzle. He put his fist into his hand.

'That's why fire and air line mage's tend to have fire and air as their second element.'

'Right.' _Whatever the fuck his talking about_. 'Now if you can manipulate air can you locate and decrease the oxygen content in say.' Travis grabbed a nearby bowl. He wasn't sure if this was going to work. He figures its H2o, 2 Hydrogen to one oxygen particle. He didn't know how to point out hydrogen exists so proving oxygen exists then halving it might work. 'This bowl… I think you'll be surprised.' The elderly teacher gave him a suspicious expression before waving his wand. Then stumbled back when water appeared.

'WATER! By the founder water. Your Table of elements is indeed… nothing less then revolutionary! Tell me more.'_ Oh yes I've got a nibble._

'I'll go one step better I'll give you a book, and the book to translate it.' He had found out to his dismay that while he somehow had learned this Trisian language he couldn't read it for shit and would have to educate himself.

'Oh I've got to say I am simply stunned about this new information Travis. How did you come by this information?'

'First things first.' Travis pulled out a Hunting rifle round and ripped out the bullet then poured the contents into his hand, then held it up to Colbert's eyes. 'You replicate this substance by the barrel full.'

'Of course of course I wouldn't be an academic if I wouldn't make a simple deal like that for this breakthrough knowledge.' Travis let off his now familiar shark grin. _Ok got a way of making guns and ammo. Just need some men and a chance to pull off a small test before I set everything in motion_. Travis pulled out a simple science book and a dictionary from his secret pouch on the back of his bag and handed it to the Professor.

'Um how am I supposed to learn these words?'

'Just say them out loud I'm guessing the translation voodoo you guys through around will change the foreign words to your own even if you can't read it.' A simple cheat. Travis was just in the doorway when he heard.

'Oh one more thing before you leave.' Travis turned around.

'Yes?'

'You never told me where you came across this stuff.' Another shark grin.

'Magic.' He started letting off a loud and eerie laugh that had so much more under it then simple humour.

**2 weeks later POV chance (Alice)**

Alice was floating around and scanning every nook and cranny when she saw the Seista girl being led away by some guards and some guy in a ridicules get-up. She sent an email to Travis's New AI Adam.

[Boss that asianey maids being taken away by some guys.] 2 seconds later.

[Close in on them and send me audio/visual details.] She floated close to the ground and snuck under the carriage. The Funny looking guy was talking to one of the teachers. And Siesta didn't seem too happy.

'For the last time I don't care about the objections of the school or any crap like that. I am Count Mott and I will do whatever I damn well please even if it's taking this maid as my own.' He stepped into the carriage and slammed the door.

[You get that boss?]

[That I did.]

[What are we going to do?]

[I don't particularly give a shit about Siesta, slaves aren't that rare… I'm more interested if that guy owns any lands and if his pissed the peasants off]

[Should I follow?]

[Hm… yes make sure your not followed and when u arrive at where you think his base is, leave him and find any nearby villages. Keep tabs on conversations. I'll meet up with you in a week since our LAN doesn't stretch very far.]

[Sure… what are you planning Trav?]

[We shall just say it's a small scale experiment.] If Alice could shudder she would at the laugh that came over the end of the message.

.

.

.

Hoo damn that was a long one. I like the longer ones more detail… I do realise he laughed a ridiculous amounts of times and I concentrated on details of the face too often… oh well

So yes his Familiar power was revealed it's not better fighting, I didn't want a too OP guy. I reckon its something much more Subtle then grabbing a weapon then going pop-eye on everyone's ass. Its also an excuse to dodge going into detail of him making machines and shit that I don't even understand how they work so win win. Yes action will be heating up, yes its almost yet not quiet cannon. I do plan on divergence but like any major power it starts off small, wether it be the French revolution, American revolution, the Nazi rise to power or the lead into Vietnam. Baby steps my friend's baby steps.

Also revealing his main plan was on purpose. The end is in the distance and can be altered; it's the adventure that counts… like how shit would the Lord of the Rings be if it was like… TAXI! Where to? Mordor. That'll be 25$. Here ya go… *elevator music*. Here you go enjoy your HEY YOU LITTLE BASTERDS PAY UP!

I am worried its not being as humorous as it should be PLEASE for the love of god let me know if I'm loosing it. Also yes there was some long bits of explaining bullshit like simple bits of the plan, how his power worked and stuff like that, but I reckon it's important you know. I dunno why but I just know its important.

anyway review, rate, berate whatever… strike that last one.


	6. Chapter 6

Madness… This isn't madness THIS IS A FANFIC! And I don't own shit it belongs funnily enough to whoever made it.

A.N. Well I actually checked out my hotmail inbox today and it was bloody stuffed with. Sargeman someone has said they want to be alerted to your crappy story. And Sargeman eat shit and go back to school. School want exactly a fun time in my life so no tank you guy who pointed me to the wonderful world of beta readers. I seriously had no idea this shit existed and I will be using it. That is unless the volunteer (I didn't know I had) gets around to replying to this. So far InsanitiesACJack hasn't replied to my reply (O.o) yet but when he does I'm hoping to have a better story for all. Right now that hasn't happened and I got NFI idea how to use the bloody beta system. Seems a bit awkward to go, hey guy can you fix my shitty writing please. But until I do get a 'Yay send me the next draft when your ready' reply from him/her (dunno lol) I ain't going to find another beta reader because it'd be awkward as fuck to go… well sorry I uhh… a new guy and well… see AWKWARD! So hence this non beta read chapter. This doesn't mean I'm just going to slack off with my lack of editing skills, Before I start writing I'm having a Google window waiting by and actually had my bro give me a grammar lesson. I know that much dedication for a fan-fic 15 people read is amazing, but ey I do this because I like it.

This does mean even longer waits for a new chapter when I get this beta reader but I think it's worth it. Also im spending all my spare time watching Nichijo which is funny as fuck, Hanasaku Iroha which I can't stop watching or Tower of Duruga : aegis of Duruga which is also Epicly funny but in a different way.

I decided to stick with the Travis flashbacks (Thank you guys who sent me mail). The reason's isn't just public opinion its because even tho I'm giving him a back-story its more interesting if people can go "oh that silly aussy wanker referenced that back here I get it" and then have a giggle because a gap has been filled.

Oh hell yeas the heat is cranking up in this chapter (even tho its like only episode 2 or 3, and the fan-fics 6 chapters long now), and I'm really happy you know why. When I started this I didn't know where it was going to go, but now I have a clear general story set up in my head (and a shit load of dot points in a separate document) for both the prologue and main story, and I think those of you that are reading will like if not love the journey I have planned. I've tried to eliminate plot-holes and have an adventure that is separate from the main story (even if we visit an episode I like now and then) which is EPIC I tells ya. Oh and a bunch of references LOT's of references.

I also have to mention, encase some readers missed it last time when I do a POV change I will now be referencing the characters, since the cast will be increasing.

Last but not least, I don't know if anyone actually reads my authors notes. There longer and more full of shit then others, but I ain't gonna stop just scroll on by when your done listening to me talk about non-sensicle bullshit.

And here we go you Isaac Clark arrive at the USG Ishimura to find your wife…

**14/04/2277 Camp Mc Carran 4:45pm**

'You may now kiss the bride' Most pre-war people would say getting married after only a year of knowing each other was stupid and crazy. In Travis's opinion they could get fucked, time in the wasteland was slow as hell and full off death, and when a year felt like a lifetime and you could be killed at any second why the hell not? Plus diverse proceeding were easy as hell… stop being near each other and start seeing other people. He looked at his new wife. _You know what else… I don't think were going to have any troubles._ He leaned in and they kissed. A clap came thought the crowd of Ranger vets. It was an unorthodox wedding to be sure. They both hadn't showered for a week, it was in the spur of the moment, they were both in their combat uniforms and she was a veteran Special Forces woman for the NCR while he was a private contractor who was more comfortable fixing things then fighting.

Another shrug. Who cares if he could fix things? If this "legion" coming over from the east was as bad as the rumours where better to be then surrounded then Spec Op members. There wasn't any reception or even a honey moon, Alice's platoon was being moved to the front lines to the east of Hoover damn and he was one of the merc's that was going with them.

It was about four hours later when he was sitting down in the Merc camp talking to some of his buddies when the only interesting happened. He had just cooked up some meat he bought for an arm and a leg from the Ultra-lux and sat down at the camp fire in the middle of camp.

'So Hannibal is it… true?' some Rat faced guy next to him asked. Name was Louie or something.

'What do you mean?' Travis was searching for some salt for his meal.

'You know… you're a cannibal.' Everyone stopped eating at that. They looked around at each other then back at Hannibal.

'Well sure I mean I mainly got the name for that when I was starving over in a mine that caved in, and I'd sure as hell do it again.' _That's just… creepily logical if you only wanted to survive_. 'You know Travis this meat reminds me of that terrible night.' He said while taking another bite out of the now mystery meat. 'Tastes a lot better tho.' Travis stopped before taking a bite out of it. And put it back on his plate.

'Uh Travis you did buy this at the Ultra-lux right.' Travis nodded and everyone seemed to calm down. _Yea it can't be human._

'But it doesn't taste like Brahmin…' someone interjected damn them. Everyone started thinking carefully.

'Not gooey enough to be any insect I know of.' Travis thought out loud from the look of it.

'Defiantly not big horn, not nice enough.'

'Deathclaw?' The guys who hadn't started eating started scarping their servings off into nearby bins.

'Yea must be.' Said one of the guys who had started eating.

'Let's go with that.' Said another. They all scrapped off their plates, apart from Hannibal who kept chewing through his. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire in silence after that. About 30 minutes later their Contractor came up and got everyone's attention.

'Alright everyone new orders, us, the 14th veteran ranger platoon and elements of sniper core are moving out tomorrow to lay a little surprise for Legion.' Everyone groaned. Surprises meant hard work and as contractors they didn't really have to sit around in the front line trenches, they just had to blow something up occasionally and collect an easy ass pay check. 'Yea yea I know, I don't care pack your shit we're off to Boulder city.' The rat faced man turned to Travis and whispered to him.

'Where there hell is Boulder city.' Travis just shrugged. _Meh it's probably just us carting shit around as labour, what's the worst that could happen?_

**Tristin Academy of Magic Louise's room. 8:20am (Louise)**

She thought they were over this after the first time. 'Travis you can't run away I'm your master damn it and I command you to stay!' Travis was putting on all his gear and had just told her he was going out of town to get some business. She didn't think he was going to come back after he got away, judging by how he acted when she first got him.

'Don't worry Louise I'm going to come back, I told you I'm just going out to drum up some business to pay you gold for my failure at the familiar show.' Well he did owe her for that. He got up on stage and did something he called a "river dance" then told Louise to "get stuffed" when she told him to attack a golem that stole something from the Academy.

'I don't believe you.' She folded her arms and made a huffy face. Her familiar stood there for a couple of seconds before getting what he referred too as a "eureka" moment, damned if she knew what that meant. He scrounged around in his pockets before pulling out what was actually a very pretty ring with a rare jewel in it. _It's actually a very nice piece of Jewry but how did he get it?_

'I know you don't, but think about it. If I wanted to get out of here I would of just hit my invisibility trinket when you weren't looking.' _His right about that, damn it why didn't I take that away from him yet.' _The answer was simple… she forgot.

'Fine if you don't send back at least… 200 pieces of new gold through the mail after 2 weeks you got to come back.' _No way is he going to be able to pull that off… why is he smiling?_

'Deal.' He have her a tip of his helmet and walked out the door. She followed him to the horse stable's then waved him off. Kirche and Tabitha came up beside her.

'Where's your familiar off to Louise?'

'Business he said.' They had eye contact, then one of those moments where both people got the same idea at the same time.

'Lets follow him.' At the same time.

'We should give him a head start we don't want him to know were following.' Louise said.

'Tabitha can you get Sylphid to follow him in the air?' Kirche asked, to which Tabitha nodded. The blue dragon took off into the air and started off.

'How long are we going to wait before going?' Louise asked.

'I think a day or so would be sufficient.' Kirche said, and then they returned to the academy.

**POV (Alice)**

Alice had followed this "Count Mott" to his castle, then after a quick scan of the castle she started heading to near by village's and other places to get the populace's opinion on this guy. Of coarse it was all negative, even without taking Siesta as a "Maid" most nobles pissed of the peasants to no end. Over the past 10 days of eavesdropping on 2 normal sized villages, a large one and some passing caravans, it was confirmed that Count Mott was a class 1 Asspuppet.

Luckily she did find a worthy group of note. It was 2 outlaw mages, and their 5 peasant bandits. They haven't done much apart from occasionally demand some food from passing travellers, so that didn't mean they were complete scum, and best off all were they didn't seem to have a leader.

[Alice where are these Wankers again] robotic sigh. Travis had just arrived and had hung out in an Inn all day. He had finally gotten off his ass and started looking for the group she suggested, when she was ordered to find a group of "Shitheads with nothing to live for". The group fitted the bill.

[Looking through Adam I think your just a little bit off, just go past that bush and you'll find them.]

[Ah thanks mate.] She could see him wonder into the camp, and said camp getting up and arming themselves.

'Good day fine gentlemen, I am Travis and I am here to change your lives.' The group stared at him.

**POV (Travis) 3:23pm**

The group stared at Travis for awhile before some wand holding guy stepped out in front. He was in a red robe. _Fire mage._ Travis thought.

'Alright… Travis, how are you going to change our lives?' He didn't seem all that convinced. Oh well.

'Quiet easily, but first a question… if you could absolutely plunder a nobleman's house would you?' he started walking to the group, they started moving aside for Travis.

'Of coarse we would, but Our magic isn't that strong that's why were out here mugging passing commoners.' Said the other mage, who was wearing brown robes. _Earth mage. Oh its my lucky day isn't it._

'Well, let's say you had the power, would you?' The group started nodding, some even sheathed their swords. 'Well I do have the ability to give you that power. Want me too show you?' They started looking at each other. Travis sat down on a nearby tree stump. _Their probably thinking, what is this guy talking about._

'Fine show us.' The fire mage said. He sounded sceptical.

'Ok… using your best magic, I want you to protect say, this apple.' He pulled out an apple and through it at one of the swordsmen. Travis motioned for him to set it down on a log.

'Ok let's do this.' He pulled out his wand and prepared to stop whatever attack came. _Probably thinks I'm going to pull out a bow and arrow._

'One condition. If I do, take out that apple. You guys will take these weapons I give you, and do what I say with said weapons for the duration of say. A day and a bit. Sounds reasonable?' The mage was visibly doing some maths in his head.

'Do we get to keep the weapons?' Travis nodded. 'Deal' Travis smiles a shark grin. He pulled out one of his new pistols and let off a round, stunning the nearby men and splattering the apple. Some of the men started taking cover, wondering what the hell just happened. The Fire mage just stood there for two seconds, covered in apple bits.

'Ok I think I won our little bet guys.' Travis whistled for his horse to come over. The horse had 4 pistols and 2 rifles on it. Also about enough for 6 bullets for each gun, and about 6 rounds for target practise. Colbert was working as fast as he could and the gunpowder still only comes out in small quantities. The fire mage finally regained his composure.

'What was that!'

'A gun, and I got one for everyone here, I'm going to show you guys how to use this stuff.' The blue mage, who had this far been quiet, interjected.

'Alright what's the catch, you come in win a bet and it seems like were still getting the better deal.' A chorus of "Yea" came.

'Well of coarse remember what I had said about you doing what I said for a day and a bit?'

'Don't patronize me; you know damn well I wanna know what we're going to be doing.'

'We'll were going to do a little plan of mine involving Count Mott, then if your happy with the results you guys can follow me past that.'

'Cut the shit...'

'Travis.'

'Travis and tell us the plan already.' Another shark smile. He told them the plan in detail. It started off with horrified expressions, then grins, then outright smiles. _Yes I got everything in place._

**POV (Count Mott) 6:10 pm**

Mott had just sat down to have dinner. It was a new meal done by his new acquisition. He didn't take her for her culinary skills, but it was the icing on the cake. He put a bit of the meal in his mouth then stopped when he heard a muffled, noise coming from out front. It sounded like one of those new muskets, or cannons but not quiet. He had 4 Maids and a butler waiting on him, he sent the butler to check out what the noise was, then went back to eating his meal.

A minute later and 5 more of the not quiet explosions sounded in his main hall, they were a lot louder tho and disrupted his dinner. _Can't hire good help these days._ He got up and wiped his mouth, whoever was the cause of this commotion was going to pay. When he arrived in his front room he was shocked to see his guards dead on the floor with there blood splattered on the walls and giant holes in them. His butler was cowering in the corner, there were 8 men standing in the doorway, 6 of them obviously peasants by the look of them and 2 mages. They were all holding weird looking weaponry that looked like mini cannons.

'What is the meaning of this!' he roared, they were going to feel the full wrath of his nobility. He started pulling out his wand. The front one stepped forward, he was different from the peasants, even tho he looked like one. His helmet was the biggest clue, and his facemask had glowing red eyes. The man raised one of the hand cannons at him.

'Viva la revolution.' Pulls back on trigger. 'Bitch.'

**POV (Michael) one of the peasants**

_Oh god he actually did it, we actually did it. Were dead, we are so dead._ That was all that was running in Michael's mind. The stranger with magic weapons had just "shot" dead Count Mott the imperial messenger. The count seemed to fall in slow motion but when he finally hit the ground the group panicked.

'Oh god what have we done.' Shouted one of them.

'Maybe his not dead.' At that this "Travis" walked over to the body and shot it again in the face. There was stunned silence. Travis turned to the rest of them.

'What are you guys doing, remember the plan?' No body moved. 'Get going!' he shot a "round" into the roof. The group scrambled into there assigned duties. 4 of the peasants were to grab as much stuff as they could to be used as currency, whether that be gold or a shiny object they found. Jacqui the water mage was taking tying the workers arms behind their back and marching them out of the building to a secluded area a kilometre away. Jonathan the fire mage was setting fire to every room after the other guys cleared it out, and Travis told everyone to stay the hell away from the study and bedroom, apart from Jonathan who was to burn them after. He didn't know why they had to burn the place, Travis said it was something about protecting knowledge till a later time, whatever that meant.

Michael had got his bag so full he could barley close it. It was full of gold pieces and various bits of linen and other precious metals. Jacqui had just finished taking out the hostages and Jonathan had just torched the last room, when they all met back up in the main hall.

'Everyone happy?' Everyone nodded and then they all started to leg it to the meeting spot.

**POV (Louise) 6:35 pm **

'I can't believe we lost him.' Louise complained while her, Kirche and Tabitha were in a carriage heading to a nearby inn.

'Louise dear could you stop complaining we know, we lost him hours ago, we'll just have to stay at this… common inn until we can head back to the academy tomorrow.' Kirche had had enough of the same old thing being repeated.

'OH so what, just because I want to find out what the hell my familiar's do!' Louise was cut off by a rare Tabitha comment.

'Fire.' She was looking out her window. Kirche and Louise leaned to look out of it. There was a fire and it was from the direction of…

'Isn't that Count Mott's mansion?' Louise asked, to which the other two nodded. She leaned out of the window and yelled. 'To the fire driver!'

They arrived at the gates about 10 minutes later. 'Louise look at this.' Kirche was kneeling down by a body next to the gates. It had a huge hole in the middle of it.

'What could have done that?' Louise asked.

'Company.' They all looked up the road and there was a single person who suddenly stopped. He had a glowing… thing, in his hand.

'Oh shit.' The figure said in a weird distorted voice. They couldn't see it properly it had the fire behind it and it was night. It did have green glowing eyes tho. It raised the glowing thing, and then suddenly a huge glowing ball of green light flew out of it and struck the body Kirche was kneeling at. The thing just dissolved into a green gooey thing then soaked into the grass.

'Stop!' Kirche and Louise yelled at the same time, but the thing was already running. They chased after it, then mid chace Tabitha through a wind spell at it throwing the person to the ground ahead of them. They had just about caught up when the thing dropped an egg looking thing on the ground and covered its eyes. A huge bright light came out blinding the three girls, and left their ears ringing.

When Louise came back to her senses, she was surprised to see the emotionless Tabitha reeling around in shock. 'What in the founders name was that?' Kirche asked in a much louder voice then needed.

'I don't know, it was like a flash spell tho it had noise.' She replied in also a much louder voice then needed. She then remembered the burning estate. 'We gotta see if the Counts ok.' They all stumbled off in the direction of the burning mansion. They stood around in shock for two minutes when they saw the Count dead on the floor with a massive blood stain behind him. Tabitha tried to cast a water spell to douse the fire, but it was too late the place was coming apart.

After they got back down to the gates, they took a second to sort out in their head what to do. 'Tabitha can Sylphed follow the perpetrators?' Louise asked, to which a reply was a firm shake of the head. They thought some more till Kirche said.

'No ones going to believe us about the figure or the guard dissolving, their going to think we killed him.'

'But we gotta tell someone!' Louise exclaimed. They were brought back to silence from another Tabitha comment.

'Kirche's right. Leave this for the authorities.' Louise reluctantly nodded her head. She then remembered she had seen those eyes before, but they were red and belonged to her familiar's facemask. She tried to remember the outline of the figure, to see if it was wearing Travis's weird "trench" coat. It didn't do any good her memory was way to messed up, and besides her familiars a commoner he couldn't kill a noble… could he?

**POV (Travis) 6:44 am**

Travis was stuck between elation and anger. Anger at fucking Louise and her two partners showing up, forcing him to waste an irreplaceable plasma round, knocking him on his ass and breaking his arm, and forcing to also use his only flash-bang grenade. But he was also elated that mage's could be killed with a simple bullet, he had an entire bag of gold for himself. But the most important thing from the night before was, from raiding the Count's files he found out his fiefs and most defiantly a source of manpower and production. The fact the next guy in charge of these area's will find a nice body part from the late Count Mott in their mail will have nothing to do with stopping them from interfering with his plans of coarse. Now for the most important part of today. If these guys would follow his plans it would be fantastic, if not he'd shoot them dead and find some other guys. But he'd prefer these guys, even if they didn't know how to reload or simple shit like that. He was sitting on a chair in a nearby bar. He had his feet up on a desk and a cigarette in his mouth. The bartender was out of ear's shot and no one else was in the bar at 6:44 in the morning.

'So boys what did I tell ya, 5 bags of gold.' They all nodded in agreement, even tho they were still a bit high from adrenaline from the last night, they were happy as hell at the outcomes, specially since no trace would be found of their existence, and even more important. The guns. 'But you know what. I bet that a couple of gold won't do you guys for long at all.' They all lent in from integument. 'I do bet, if you had a choice you'd want a lot more then 5 bags of gold, you know how I know this. You mage's are automatically nobles, but your out here mugging passer Byers. You peasants could also be doing the easy life, working for some noble. But you're here so you know what that tells me. It tells me you like excitement in your life.' They all nodded in agreement.

'But even with your weapons, there's only 7 of us, 8 including you, we couldn't do much more then rob a couple of nobles before the princess sends in people to deal with us.' Michael said. Travis was starting to like his keen observations.

'Don't worry about that I have a plan, but first there will be preparation, lots of preparation. But I need to know now before we go further. Will you all follow what I say to the letter, without questions or complaints.' They looked at each other for a bit, and then summed up what they were thinking with a shrug.

'We accept your terms Travis, I may be of noble birth but you are defiantly a man of considerable ability.' Travis let out another shark grin. _I seem to be doing that a lot more lately… never had a reason to before Ha!_

'Ok well for reason stated before I don't want to go out shooting nobles left and right, right now tho I need you all to play your parts perfectly. Lennard, William, Fenir, Jonathan and Jacqui you are to go to a remote location, but situated near these points.' He pulled out a map he made from the deceased Counts fiefs and pointed between at the two biggest towns. 'Lennard and William are to go into town as often as they can and kidnap, drunkards, homeless you know, the people that no one would miss with their sudden disappearance. After they get back to camp Fenir, it's your job to get them onto our side, or kill them, then train them in the use of weapons. Even someone with the pistols should be able to hit a target at 50 meters. You're also to keep the camp hidden and all that shaz, get any new members that aren't doing crap to go get food and stuff from the local area. Use the money we stole, don't commit any crimes we don't want to be discovered.' They seemed pretty happy with themselves. Lennard and William were both big and pretty stupid so that's why he chose them as kidnappers. And Fenir since he was apparently an ex merchant so he should be able to idea if he could sell produce.

The two mages looked on in anticipation. 'Jonathan and Jacqui you're to replicate the guns and ammo. Use your transmutation and spells and whatever you gotta do to perfectly replicate them. I want every 4 out of 5 recruits equipped with hunting rifle replica's, while every one out of 5 should have a pistol. Fenir you're listening? The pistol guys get to boss around the guys with rifle's if they don't abuse it. If they abuse it ill shoot you myself. I'll you why in some letters later, I can't explain everything now because I got to go soon. Ok back to production, During any spare time you get your to make more ammo ok.'

'Why so much ammo boss?' said Jacqui. _Heh, when Alice called me boss I just shook it off, now I am one._

'You'll be surprised at how much ammo gets wasted during battle, and proper training. Anywho. The grand plan will have to wait for a while until I get more of a lay of the land. So.' Michael interrupted him.

'Uhh boss what am I supposed to do?'

'Oh yes I forgot. You're to keep me updated on the camp's production, recruitment figures while adding in any special news. You're also to track down any mage outlaws and convince them to join us, use the method I used yesterday, that is shoot an apple not kill a noble. And keep me up to date on those figures too.' Michael nodded. 'Anyway were not going to be moving or killing anyone for a while. Patience is a virtue.' He gave his men a last look, they were all nodding in agreement. 'Oh one more thing.' He reached into his electronics pouch and pulled out a radio. 'Keep this near you guys at all times. It's uhh a magic devise that allows me to talk to you, just hit this button here. And keep it in the sun, it'll keep the batteries… magic powered.'

'Anything else boss?' asked Jonathan.

'Nope… Alright boys I'm off.' Travis replied.

'Where you going boss?' Fenir asked.

'Back to the academy.'

'Why?'

'He probably want's to keep close to that knowledge and junk, all this stuff were doing now has come from intelligence, not raw power, so keeping close to a source of intelligence will win us the day.' Michael imputed. _I do like him a lot. A keen mind for a medieval peasant._ He waved goodbye and headed out. It was raining so he slapped his helmet on. He then reached over and turned off his gas-masks night vision. It gave the thing green eyes and it aloud him to see it was Louise last night. It also meant that she would know it was him if she ever saw him with the night vision. _Damn It I still can't believe I forgot the fucking guard at the front. Oh well I'm not infallible._

He hopped on his horse and started up the road. It was about a kilometre till he found his target.

'Hey Siesta I thought you were with that Count dude?' She looked up at him with a horrified expression. He'd given orders the workers be taken out and thrown into the middle of the Forrest and told not to go into the direction of the road until morning. So he knew she would be here. He still had a curiosity about where she came from so that's why he decided to pick her up.

'Mage's! They killed the Count!' _Yep that's why I got the mage to round you buggers up, so you wouldn't see it was a bunch of peasants._

'Oh so that was the fire last night.' He played dumb.

'Yes and mage's, fire mage's fireballed him!' _Oh great she's getting hysterical._

'Calm down buddy.' _I suppose I should feint interest._ 'So how come you're here then?'

'A mage grabbed all of the staff and marched us into the woods, he said he'd kill us if we moved to the road before 7:00am then left us with a sun dial.' _Oh I didn't tell him to do that… it's good to have some intuitive._ She was a lot calmer after he spent 5 mins calming her down. He handed her his bottle of water, while she was drinking from it he asked.'

'I'm heading back to the academy you coming?' she nodded and hopped up on his horse. He headed back to the small town he just came from and spotted Louise's carriage. It was parked out front of an inn. Louise was climbing into it when she spotted him. Kirche and Louise ran to him.

'Travis you heard the news!' Louise yelled at him from point blank range. She was still probably excited from last night.

'Yea Siesta here said the Count dude was murdered. Or something. I saw the fire last night but thought it was just a bushfire.' He said it in an indifferent tone. A suspicious thing would have been to act all excited about it, but he had shown Louise ever since she met him, an indifference to the happenings of the realm.

'I know I know I was there, and there was some green eyed monster that shot corrosive acid at us.' _Hahaha holy shit, that is priceless, a green eyed acid spitting monster. I could use that later._

'Oh my.' He responded

'I know I know… hey wait a second, aren't you supposed to be selling things, and where's those funny objects you took off with, you know the long and short metal sticks?' _Oh crap hadn't thought of this._

'It's uh… it's like… well you see… My Business! It was selling those objects to some nobles that were travelling to the capital. Yes that's it.' She seemed to buy it.

'So did you raise 200 new gold?' Now this bit was according to plan.

'Not quiet I only got 100 new gold.' He put on a pouty face and a sad voice. The thing is too little gold would of meant he was full of shit his original story of getting business. And too much gold, say 200 new gold would bring suspicion on where he got all the gold from. She studied it for a bit.

'You got more then I thought you would, but its still not enough now you got to come back with me right.' _Hm… I got to study the currency and economy more; it seems I overestimated gold availability._

'Yes Louise, ill head back with you soon as you're ready to head out.' Everything was perfect. The beginnings of an army meant beginnings of a revolution. He didn't want to start one in Tristin, it was too small and on the mainland. It also was way to stable. He would still have to wait for production and manpower to be drummed up as well. Later tho he would need to find some place in a civil war and monitor it closely. If one wasn't in progress he would start one by whispering in a few noble ears, or in passing conversation disguised as a merchant. For now tho it was a waiting game.

.

.

.

.

I was quiet happy with that chapter, finally got some action and the ball rolling. Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading it, review rate whatever I'm currently obsessed with some of the new anime seasons coming out, and some old ones. And hopefully I'm getting a Beta reader so the next one might take a while, cya.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fanfic and should be treated as such, not like a whore.

AN. Ima keep it short this time…

Here we go.

**31/08/2277 Boulder city 12:42 pm**

'Lay down more fire over there!' The Sergent shouted. The trap set for Boulder city got cocked up because the explosives were rigged to a central point. A ranger platoon was sent in with any volunteers to finish setting up there charges. As you might guess Alice's platoon was the one sent in and the volunteers, was just one… Travis. 1st, 2nd sections and him were providing covering fire while, 3rd and 4th were running around finding the left over wires.

Bang, cock, bang, cock, bang, cock, bang, cock, bang cock, reload. He was getting sick of the hunting rifle he was given as a wedding present it took forever to reload. But Alice asked him to carry it around and since carrying 2 main weapons was a nuiscence, well here he was taking forever to shoot down legionnaires charging at him WW1 style.

The pressure was really heating up, he didn't know how much more they could take. 'Gruber's down!' Travis looked over and saw a medic attending to him. _If we don't get the order to pull out soon I'm grabbing Alice and dragging her ass out of here._ _Speech of the devil._ Alice slid down into his slit trench.

'Travis we're almost finished, one more minute and we're pulling out.' She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then in what seemed like slow motion he saw a grenade flying between their faces. He jumped at the projectile. One of two things was going to happen; he was going to land on it then through it out. Or he was just going to land on it. Turn's out it was neither because when he was in mid air it exploded.

**31/08/2277 Boulder city 12:44pm. **

_I'm… alive…_ he thought. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see that we'll and his ear drums were ringing. He tried to roll over but it didn't work. He reached out his right arm to pull himself but it didn't work._Why?_ He tried his other arm, and success he saw his left arm coming in front of him. Something was wrong. It was a stump at the end of it. He thought he screamed at that point but wasn't sure. He started craning his head around to look around. He was in a ditch. That's all he could see. Two people appeared on top of him. He thought they were NCR because they weren't just stabbing him. He started getting better vision and saw it was the sergeant and another ranger. _Weren't they supposed to of gone?_

He started getting back hearing and heard the sergeant say, "Travis... Jesus man. Fuck… Jesus fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK"

'Calm down sergeant' Travis replied, in a sort of despondent way. The sergeant just stared at him for a moment. _He looks like his seen a ghost._ Travis thought.

'You don't even know do you?' The sergeant whispered. _Alice!_

'Alice!' he managed in what he thought was a shout. He tried to get up but it didn't work. He rolled over on his left side and used his elbow to help him up. He stared in shock. He was missing both his legs, up to the pelvis. _Must of messed up my nerve endings._ He thought abstractly. _And the heat must of sealed the ends._ He didn't know why he was alive, shock would have killed most men. The sergeant reached into his hole and pulled him out.

'Son, All we saw was an explosion from over here; we postponed the detonation till we could grab any survivors.' _Oh so that's why there still here. Where's Alice tho?_

'Alice' he mumbled. Just before passing out he saw Alice. She was lying in the trench he was in earlier with a massive hole in her head.

**21/12/2277 New Vegas Hospital C wing room 4**

'So Travis the good news is the cybernetics will be here soon. We'll be replacing the legs you lost, along with the arm and hand. It's the newest technology from the commonwealth, android stuff so you'll get back feeling as well.' Travis was still shell shocked. He hadn't talked or done anything apart from lay in his bed. He just responded with a positive nod of the head or a negative shake of it.

'Bad news is, the merc group you were with, while paying for it out of your's and theirs pocket, and the NCR also paying it with Alice's money from… you know… you'll be let go and will not be able to work for both organizations ever again.' His mind switched back on now. He slowly looked up to the doctor who looked a bit shocked at this. Then he let a massive smile across his face and started laughing uncontrollably. The doctor backed up until he was out of the room. _The bad new! The bad news is about money and work!'_ he continued laughing for a while.

**Tristin Academy of Magic Travis Office, Just inside the main gate (Travis)**

Travis was happily smoking on a cigarette in his new office. He introduced blackjack to the school, and it was a major hit. He had lost against Guiche repeatedly in normal mod, and so when it came time to place bets, he just about took the shirt off Guiche's back. He returned it all off course, he liked a fair fight. But in return he had to build him a quick stone office, 1 bedroom 1 study and 1 meeting area. He didn't mind Guiche, in fact he liked him, even tho he thought he was a pounce earlier. There was a difference between self confidence and being a prick. A prick wouldn't accept the fact you won no matter what, they'd say you cheated or they didn't understand the rules. Guiche was a lot of things, but he did know when he lost, and best of all he'd learn from that and either join your side or figure out how to beat you later. The room wasn't too big, and he had to get permission from the principle. But it was his; in fact the most difficult part of it was getting Louise to let him go.

(Flashback) 1 month ago

"No you can't move out of my room familiar, were supposed to be a team for life, it's in the contract runes.' She pouted

'Yes yes I know that master, but I'm not your normal familiar, think of me like Sylphed, she need's to stay in the forest outside the school.

'She's a massive dragon, you're just a human.'

'Yes but do remember, that my business need's room and I'll be making a lot of noise, I don't want to inconvenience you.' He said he was still in the model weapons business, and it was somewhat true. Even tho he had the two mage's making an average of 1 weapon and 5 rounds per day it was still good to keep a couple of extra's for himself, and to try new designs.

'We'll that is true… Fine! Alright! You win! You happy!' He smiled.

'Thank you master you're truly a benevolent master.' He lied. Lying was normally against his morals, but he always aloud room for white lies and necessary lies.

(Present day)

Yes that was the most difficult part. A Knock came from the door. He pushed a buzzer he made from spare metal bits, a copper wire and the power from his was solar generator, which was mounted on his roof. He smiled; it confused the hell out of everyone around here, about his "Power sources". It was Michael. He continued to smile. Mike was damn sure a special access, he was bloody lucky to find him.

'Hello boss.'

'K'mon when no one else is around its Travis' he waved him to a seat in front of his desk. His study was basically a desk, with some book cases around the sides, two chairs, one in front of the desk and one behind. He mounted his PDA to a holographic monitor he had. It was a neat piece of tech that was foldable. He kept it carefully hidden in one of the cigarette cartons. He was supposed to sell it to some guys when he got back from his Fission battery trip but that didn't happen. He didn't mind. He was using the PDA as a tower and the foldable thing as a monitor/keyboard. He only took calls from Michael and any of his new army members in the office; otherwise it was in the meeting room.

'Sorry forgot Trav. Anyway Alice and I were talking and we came up with an idea.' _I do like ideas, and how long has Alice been running around, I thought I had her scanning every road to the capital._ Michael answered the unasked question. 'She has been talking to me through the Transmitter you gave us.' _Ah._

'Do go on, and why didn't you just transmit this idea?'

'We'll its hard to explain… plus I thought I'd bring it up with the figures the mage's and I came up with. Which kind of leads into my next point. It'd be really nice, if all 60 of us peasants could read and write. You know not just to help with the figures report, its just a useful tool, not as many running messenger's you know.' Travis leaned back in his chair and contemplated. It didn't take long because he realised he was a moron for not doing it earlier.

'You're to teach Fenir what you can and he is to teach the other, so on so forth. I want all the Sergeants, corporals and privates to know at least how to read 'I know how to read this sentence' in a couple of months. 3 max.' It was either unrealistic or just the right amount of difficulty to get results. Michael looked happy. He got up and did a salute.

'Yes Boss, I gotta go now so cya.' He walked out leaving Travis with his thoughts. It was good having the Rank system now, it didn't take too long. It was just an elongated radio call to the base. It had been growing pretty past for only a month. He had 30 recruits from the county side, he got 8 mages and 40 more recruits tho from a little expedition to the capital. He had about 100 spare rifles and 30 spare pistols now. He also had Bulk ammo. The mage's worked hard and fast, specially the ones on the run.

He scowled now. He had one mage he wasn't in control of, we'll one important one. Tabitha. It was his fault he knew, but that didn't make it any easier. It was also one of the reasons he didn't leave any of his tech lying around anymore. Not even the PDA which was common knowledge.

(Flashback) 2 weeks ago

Tabitha, Louise, Kirche and Guiche had just knocked on his door. He was in his study going through some production reports. Opened the door and thought. _How the hell did these guys become friends anyway, they just berate each other whenever they get the chance._ Kirche was especially confusing. He thought Louise and her hated each other.

'It's a... quaint home you have here.' Guiche remarked.

'It's all I need to do business.'

'There are not many weapons here.' Kirche observed.

'I keep them in the study.' He did keep a very nice battle axe and a sword for display.

'There's also not much room to work metal in here.' Louise added

'Sigh… what big eyes you has dear grandmother.'

'What was that?' Louise asked

'Nothing nothing.' They were all spread out. He led them into his study to have a cup of tea, some really good shit he gets from the cooks.

'Sorry there are not enough seats, it's normally just me and a merchant.'

'That Michael fellow.' Kirche said. He started pouring the drinks.

'Yes that's him, marvellous mind that boy.'

'For a commoner.' _Of course you'd add that Guiche…_ he put the Drinks down on the table and sat in his chair. He started drinking his tea while cycling through the reports he put on his computer.

'Talking about commoners. Why do you have books of magic?' Guiche was looking at one of his book cases. One was history/encyclopaedia and other non-magical books that he needed for practicality; the other was full of magic books, from basic earth to square magic theory. The former one was extra important because he had to learn how to read Tristian in a month which wasn't easy. He put down his cup. He got up and walked over and grabbed out a stool he made from metal as an experiment. It was supposed to be in the corner as a… holding thing but Kirche could use it because Louise stole the other chair.

'It's always good to have general knowledge my friend. Knowledge equals power in the end, because while you may be the most powerful mage in excistance, what are you if you don't know any spells?' The three aristocrats blinked at the powerful titbit. It was something an experienced teacher would tell his students.

He then started to remember there were originally 4 of them. He looked around for Tabitha who was at the general knowledge bookshelf. He heard Louise and Kirche start going off about something or other while Guiche was pulling out an occasional book and skimming through it. He walked over and stood next to her.

'What are you looking for Miss Tabitha?' he asked. The next moment made his heart literally ache from worry. She pulled out his plasma pistol from her shirt. _Damnit! Travis you idiot! Fuck!_ He had remembered leaving that on the window seal they were standing next to.He dropped his nice act and, not turning to her, he said in a dull emotionless tone of voice.

'You haven't started waving around that yet. So you must want something.' He put his hands behind his back.

'We'll talk later.'

'Understood. Not on campus tho.'

'Where.'

'At a little merchant village I know.' He gave the description of a place a couple of kilometres from the main camp.'

'When.'

'2 Weeks from now.'

'Agreed.' They didn't shake hands or anything. They didn't even look at each other over the next couple of weeks.

(Present time)

And now that time has come. He powered off the electronics and locked up. No one really would be poking around after all it was just a stinky commoner building. He saddled his horse and rode off. He did allow himself to smile; he had the boys set up a simple tent that was to be surrounded by the best trained sharpshooter he could get in a month. He didn't plan on killing Tabitha off the bat, or even after the meeting. It all depended on how it went. Only a fool set a plan and didn't stray from it. He arrived and even found time to light up and enjoy a cigarette before she arrived. He had his feet up on a table.

He pulled them down and leaned forward.

'You didn't rat me out?'

'No.'

'Have you set plans to have the information relayed if you die by unnatural causes.'

'No.' He blinked at that. He leaned back and thought for a moment.

'Say it.' He still wasn't sure she was 100% in the know of what he did. And he didn't want to be an idiot that brings up plans when he didn't have to.

'You killed Count Mott.' Ok that's about as direct an answer as one could hope.

'Ok… what do you want?'

'When you launch whatever grand plan you have, I want to come.' Travis was taken back again. What was her game? He thought about it for a moment.

'I don't really have a clear plan at the moment.'

'Liar.' He laughed at that. She was good.

'Why am I a liar?' She answered him with a look that said, do you think I'm stupid enough to believe you're stupid. He stroked his chin hair for a moment. _Eh she doesn't seem to really care about the revolution; she's actually more like a scout. She wants to check out our capabilities… not for her to defeat against. Its more like what can we do for her… what is her back-story?_

'Ok. On the ground you don't interfere with my orders.' She nodded. As she was leaving the tent she looked back at him.

'Next time your real camp.' Then walked out. He burst out laughing again. _She's damn good._

.

.

.

That was a short one I know but these things happen.

Travis picks will be linked from my profile soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything at all.

A.N. I might redo the earlier chapters in a better, more grammatical format later. For now new format.

**The Dawn of a New World Order**

_It has begun…_

**03/2/2278 Good Springs Bar 8:01am**

Travis really had fallen from grace. After going on a bender for a couple of months, his cap supply had just about run out. He also pissed off a lot of people from New Vegas. He hopped on the first caravan out of the city. His new cybernetic parts were going fine, he really wanted to grab an A.I. to run other systems but he was to drunk and poor to take it any further. After arriving in Good Springs, he didn't do anything apart from drink. He hadn't shaved in a long time and had a full beard and he stunk to high heaven since he hadn't showered either. His only possessions were his ranger armour, tool belt, backpack; cigarettes a plasma pistol that barley worked and his old hunting rifle. Of coarse he had a couple of hundred rounds for it, and some plasma cells. The locals didn't bother him with anything, especially after he single handily chased off some pissant, gang called the powder gangers or whatever. Now he just sat round drinking till night time in which case he would sleep just outside the bar then go back in. There was a bit of commotion in town, some guy got shot up at the cemetery a couple of nights ago and was up in the doctors house. Sunny walked sat next to him.

'So Travis want to help me hunt gecko's today?' he was still drunk from… god knows when, he had actually almost died once or twice from alcohol poisoning but they just stabbed him with a stimpack, and he went right on back. He could still shoot strait, hell even walk but he was still in no mood for shooting things at, whatever time it was. 'Damn it Travis you've been here for a couple of months now, I don't know what happened to you but you need to start doing shit. Get aim in you life you know?' he just stared at her some more. She sighed and got up and walked to her dog near the door. He started drinking again. He heard the door open and the dog bark. He didn't even turn around.

Sunny and whoever it was, was having a loud discussion, and it was pissing him off. He took a look at the new person when they were exciting. It was some blond chick in a vault suit of all things. He went back to drinking. After… _A while?_ Some would say it was a while, some wouldn't know that time had gone by, time pretty much was blurring for anyone drunk, more or less in Travis's condition. Another one of the powder gangers walked in. he started yelling at Trudy and that was really annoying, she supplied him with booze. He swung around and stood up.

'For the last time… where is he… I don't want to have to get me and my boy's to come around here.' The door in the back opened. Sunny and the Vaultie walked in. Sunny put an arm in front of the pretty decent looking blond to stop her from interfering. Travis tapped the Powder ganger on the back; he spun around and was face to face with probably the smelliest and ugliest person in a 5 mile radius.

'You may not remember me.' He slurred.' But I killed about 6 of you arseholes the last time you tried to pull this shit in my town.' He didn't look like it that's for sure, hell he was swaying. But of coarse everyone in this area knew of him. But he'd been in a lot better condition back then. He didn't know if he could do it a second time and hell if he cared.

'Yea I remember you, you killed a couple of my friends… alright you win, I will be back tho.' He walked out and Travis slumped in his chair. He swung back around to the bar and tapped the table for a refill.

POV (Courier)

She didn't know her name; she didn't really remember what she looked like before being shot in the head or what kind of person she was either. She did know that she looked good now, she was referring to herself as Courier, and most importantly she was going to find whoever shot her and find out why. The nice Sunny Smiles lady had shown her the bare essential's of wasteland survival, and apparently there was an ex-special forces guy in this very town! On there way back Sunny and her were talking about it.

'Yea there's an Ex-special forces guy in this town. His about 100% better then me and he wasn't even in his prime. But his… not who you'd expect that's for sure.' She rubbed her face into her hand.

'Well if he can help me I'm willing to not care about expectations.' Sunny laughed.

'If you can get him to do anything I'll be amazed.'

'We'll if you couldn't get him to do anything, how you know his special forces?' she queried

'His in special forces uniform for one, and he killed about 6 gang members by himself late last year. His got some cybernetics as well, before he really went bad, when you could speak with him, he told me his got a fake hand, arm and both legs. Only special force mercenaries can afford that much.' Sunny was sounding really proud for some reason.

'What do you mean before you could speak with him?'

'You'll find out I'll point him out when we get back.' Get back they did. And some random gang looking guy was talking to the ugliest, stinkiest guy she ever had the miss fortune of laying her eyes on. Sunny stopped her from helping the poor bum from the gang member. She was really surprised when the gang guy backed off and walked out of the bar.

'That's the Spec Ops guy.' Sunny said pointing at the bum. Courier's mouth hung open from disbelief. _No fuckin way._

'Well if his able to help me find my shooter's… ill try.' She said. 'What's his name?' she asked Sunny.

'Travis Brewer.' Sunny said then laughed. She lent against the wall. It was like she was waiting for a good show. Courier walked over and tapped the disgusting looking man on the shoulder. He turned to her with eyes as red as blood.

'Um Mr Travis, I was shot in the head a couple of nights ago and I was wondering if you'd hel.' She stopped because the guy started ignoring her and went back to his drink. She went red in the face. 'Trudy do you have a bath?' She asked. The bartender pointed into a room behind her. 'Thanks.'

POV (Travis)

_The fuck kind of drug was she taking._ Was what he was thinking. Shot in the head his arse. He ignored her. She was obviously nuts, because she asked for a bath the moment he stopped paying attention. About 5 minutes later tho something unexpected happened. He was dragged out of his seat and shoved face first into water. He then had his head smashed against some ceramic object repeatedly before going back for another bit of drowning. He tried to choke out some words but he was still really drunk, and water was falling into his mouth making him choke even more. The barrage went on for what seemed like forever but was really only 10 minute's. After the 10 minute mark he was turned around and shoved onto the floor. He was leaning against Trudy's bathtub with a pissed off blond looking down at him. She had her hands on her hips.

'Alright Travis, when I get back here tomorrow you'll be sober, good smelling and of had a shave. If not I'm going to drag your sorry ass back in here and go for 20 instead of 10 minute's. This will happen every day till you do what I say or you end up dead. She gave him a good boot upside the head before walking off. His eyes refocused and he was looking out into the bar. Trudy and the other patrons were sitting/standing in shocked silence while Sunny was just laughing her ass off. He didn't know what happened but he was shocked into action.

'Sunny… give me a hand.' The action wasn't his choice tho.

POV (Courier)

That arrogant son of a bitch and her dealing's with him was the gossip of the town apparently the next day. She didn't care she didn't know what happened to that guy but he needed his ass kicked. And she was damned if some spec ops guy was not going to help her just because he was drunk off his a-hole. She was opening the door to the bar when she heard a voice behind her.

'Jesus Christ mate I did what you said, you're not going to start ignoring me now are ya?' she Turned around and saw an average looking man, in a long brown coat and riot gear. He had a rifle slung over his shoulder, a backpack, a plasma pistol at his belt and a cigarette in his mouth.

'T… Travis?' she asked slowly. The guy stared at her and started laughing.

'I know I know a shave and a shower can do marvellous things.'

'Ah… yea… fine… uh.' She stumbled over her word. Whoever said people can't change has never seen a bum get a haircut.

'Yea, I'm hoping that's just shock, or I'm leaving your ass on the road.' She went red. Then she thought. _Leave my ass on the road?_

'So you're coming with? How you find out?' he laughed again.

'Sunny told me while she was cleaning my ass up. I'm tired of this town one way or another. But the important thing is I'm a merc you know what that means?' _Oh shit I forgot that bit._

'I don't have any caps sorry.' She shuffled around uncomfortably. He looked at her sternly.

'You'll pay me when we arrive at whatever I decide is the final destination. I'll also decide on price.' _This arsehole better be good._

'Deal but if your shithouse I'll be leaving your ass behind.' They stared at each other.

'Done. I gotta do one thing before we go.' He stepped into the bar.

POV (Travis)

'Trudy. I'll be back to pay off my tab in full later, don't worry about that.' Trudy just nodded in complete understanding. He may have been a deadbeat the last couple of months, but anyone would be considering. 'And Sunny. I can't thank you enough for getting that girl to knock the shit out of my head.' Sunny Smiled.

'Don't worry Travis, it wasn't my idea actually,' Laugh. 'But you keep safe now you hear, and come visit us someday.'

'I will I owe ya that much.' He tapped the top of his head, in a mock of tipping his hat and excited the bar.'

He arrived outside to see the blond standing there. 'So Blondie…'

'I don't know my actual name so I'm going to be known as Courier.' She said.

'Ok Courier. Were we heading?'

'Primm is where the trail leads to.' He nodded. Primm was a short distance away.

'Ok… what's your equipment?'

'I got a 9mm pistol.' She pulled it out of a duffle bag she got from Chet he guessed. 'A pipboy and this random thing I asked the Doc if I could have.' She pulled out a little rectangle thing.

'Hm… this is a PDA… mind if I have it for now?' it would be very useful, he could keep an inventory log for one. It was also the only other decent hacking devise, other then a pipboy.

'Sure but I get it back when we split up.' He nodded at that.

'Ammo?'

'40 normal rounds.' That wasn't good. Pistol ammo went quickly. In fact most ammo did. Rifle's and shotguns went for 1 shot 1 kill. Assault riffles and pistols was more 3 shot 1 kill.

'Ok we'll go scaving soon as we can, but failing that we buy it when we get to Primm.' She nodded

'Where is Primm anyway?' She was looking on her pipboy. He pulled out the PDA and started imputing data from his memory. She didn't interrupt him. He transferred the data to her pipboy. 'Oh it's only a little ways down south.'

'Yep… let's go.' He didn't know where the end point would be. He was just glad he got out of his stupor.

**Tristin Academy of Magic Travis's Meeting room.**

'- Princess Henrietta has summoned me so we will be going to the palace as soon as possible.' Louise had barged into his meeting room right as he was finishing his new rifle. It was a trail carbine, it uses the 44. calibre round's that the pistols were using. It was a butt loading weapon, black metal with some wood that actually took time to mould, because he found out his power was only useful with metal. It was a one of a kind in this world, and he intended to keep it that way. The hunting rifles, that he had made were slow to fire but so much more accurate which would be important so for a long time. Not to mention it was easy as hell to get the wizards to produce. He used the principle out of a marine manual he found, KISS keep it simple stupid. He did like the ability to fire fast tho, so he named the rifle quick-fire. _Original I know._

Anyway Louise did just come into his house and started blithering about some princess summoning her, she sounded happy as hell. 'Who's this princess anyway.' Louise looked shocked.

'She's the princess of Tristin you dolt, she's royalty every peasant, commoner and noble in all the lands know her!'

'Betcha 5 bucks she's not known wherever Asia, America and Africa is.' He mumbled. The basic geography anyone knew here was appalling, Post apocalyptic schooling may be shocking in his age, but they sure as hell knew where America was located on a world map.

'What was that?' she asked.

'Nothing nothing.' He waved it off. He finished loading up his new rifle. It was pretty light weight, comparatively, since not every part had to be hand made.

'Anyway didn't you meet her when she came for the familiar judging?'

'Uh… I think I saw someone head into your room when I was heading to Kir… the kitchen…' He stopped himself in time.

'Oh, well who cares we're heading off to the palace, so bring everything you need for a month or more, it'll be a 1 week trip there, 2 weeks in the city then another week back.' He was about to say sure but he stopped himself. He had learned a while back a civil war was raging in Alba, but he hadn't had time to get Louise out of the picture. He couldn't just run off, keeping a good relation with the academy was important. He had to think long term; his mage's would still have to keep heading here for a long time, even if he did take power.

'Uh, Louise I mentioned to you I had a prolonged business trip in Alba coming up.' He lied.

'Really? When was this mentioned, anyway it doesn't matter the princess has ordered us to visit her and we shall go.'

'No she said she wanted to you to go, and if I blow off these guys… well their Alban nobility master.' He lied yet again. She huffed and puffed for another 15 minutes but he blew her off eventually. After she was done he grabbed his new radio. It was an ingenious thing the mage's thought up. It was a bit off magic. There were two clam looking things, each one would be hooked up to its opposite. When one was opened the other would emit a noise. When they were both opened one could talk though it to the opposite magically and also had visuals. It meant you needed one for every person, so it was useless after you had enough people to talk to, but until then it was a great replacement for the radio, which Michael was carrying around these days. When he opened it Fenir, who had become a fantastic bureaucrat, was filling out some papers.

'What can I do you boss?' He was wearing some reading glasses they bought. The money from the raid on Mott's place was still around, in fact he had only used about a bag of it.

'Round up the men, pack up camp, grab every weapon you can get and march your asses to the port to Alba, were moving out.' The other mans eyes started bulging. It had been about 3 months of nothing; some of the men were saying nothing was going to happen ever. But now it was and they acted shocked.

'Yes sir, any special orders to go along with that?' He was always asked about special orders; it didn't make any sense, that's what normal orders were for. But he was glad he was asked this time.

'Yea you can march on roads, I don't care. Don't go shooting, pillaging or any bullshit like that just get to the port, if a noble tries to stop you… if he really refuses to move shoot and rob him, leave his body hidden, although that is a last resort, we need to keep good diplomatic relations with the other countries.' That was a mouthful; he didn't know how this was going to work out. He would probably send 4 mage's back to the camp site encase things went sour. He did like how the camp had ended up. They ate up the revolutionary shit like it was food and they hadn't eaten in 1000 years. They thought he was almost godlike for thinking it up, which made him laugh. He wasn't a god, but he wouldn't stop any myth about it.

POV (George) A common thief until he was knocked unconscious and dragged to the camp, he heard their talk about revolution and was now fanatical about it.

George was marching in a collum to some port to Alba. He was a Sergent in the Revolutionary Army. It was about 10 mage's and 70 comm… no, no more commoners. 70 citizens of… he laughed. They were an army without a country, yet. There was the mysterious General Travis, no one but the original 5 members knew what he looked like. But everyone knew about him, he was the genius who thought up the mage killing weapons, the master of this "Parliamentarian" System, the Shadow leader behind their drill, and for the ex-commoners of the army, a living legend, only underneath the founder.

He looked over his platoon. Platoons were 6 people, 4 Riflemen, 1 Corporal and a Sergent. It was supposed to be 30 riflemen 4 corporals and a sergeant from what he heard but they didn't have the numbers for that. There ended up with 11 sergeants and corporals in total, 2 lieutenants and 1 commander. The mages had their own system but they were for production, not soldiering. _HA that feels so good._ The mage's weren't for combat anymore.

He had this "44. Magnum" whatever that meant in his holster to his side. Everyone had rifles apart from sergeants and above. He didn't know why at first, but Michael who had no rank, yet was higher then Fenir, said it was a symbol of higher rank. He didn't like that. They were going to be fighting to get rid of rank, and class. But he was assured that men couldn't fight properly without command. Hence why there had to be a government. It sounded correct when you thought about it, but he still didn't like any distinctions. But again Travis had said it was truth so it was truth.

He looked at the army this time. This "uniform" he did like. It made everyone look the same, with only some little rank symbol breaking them up. They went to a clothier with a couple of the stolen goods, to commission their uniform. It was a black trench coat; apparently the same Travis wore, just of a different colour. Simple dark blue trousers and a white top. They had a light weight grey helmet. They then commissioned some boots that Travis drew up from a leather worker. They were kinda weird looking boots, but were surprisingly comfy on long marches. It looked disorganized when they were by themselves, but together they looked really good. He and 3 platoons were resting while the others were carrying everything, from food, little tents, even 500 rifles, 150 pistols and an insane amount of bullets. Each soldier had 5 bullets to a "clip" and every soldier was supposed to carry 10 clips minimum, or face discipline. The guys with pistols were aloud to carry however many bullets they wanted, but were warned by Fenir, who got the message from Travis that they would "get their asses kicked" They all had little snacks of course, snuck into a pocket, but the main meals were carried by the platoon on cook duty. That was one thing that sucked was the food. Sergent Kendle stopped at the front. Fenir walked up to Kendle.

'The hell are you stopping for?' he looked like he was asking about to explode but stopped and looked over the hill. 'Everyone we've arrived at Port we are to head in an orderly fashion through the town, grab a ticket for the transport each then fall in to the airship, where you will be seated by your sergeants!' George smiled. Soon… soon the nobles would know the wrath of the Revolutionary Army, Death Corps.

POV (Louise) Tristin Palace, Audience room.

'The strange men were in the port for about an hour before taking a ship to Alba.' There was a noble general in the room; he was finishing up whatever he was talking about. Henrietta waved him off and he walked out. She walked up to her childhood friend.

'Louise thank you for coming, I hope you had a pleasant trip?' The princess said.

'Ah yes it was good.' She nodded one to many times; she was always a bit more… well just plain weird comparatively to how she used to treat her.

'Your familiar could not join us?' She sounded disappointed, she only saw Louise's familiar do that stupid river dance.

'No sorry he had some business in Alba, who would do business during a civil war, is beyond me' she sounded exasperated. He wasn't your normal familiar that was for sure. But no other familiar had pulled in as much money as Travis.

'Yes, you should see if you could get a message to him, about 100 weirdly dressed strangers just marched into our port to Alba, they had some variation of the gunpowder weapons that I have in my personal body guard.' _Weird Gunpowder?_

'You know my familiar had something that resembled a cannon you could carry around, he called it a "rifle" they look kinda like more advanced versions of yours.' Louise added.

'Well I would normally follow something like that through, but muskets are a closely kept secret, that only Tristian royalty has, your familiar couldn't have something more advanced. Maybe they were just ornamental replicas, you know the type of weapon that looks fancy but doesn't work.'

'He did mention he did make decretive weapons, anyway Princess you summoned me for a mission?' the speculation was a dead end of course, how could a stupid commoner have something better then the most advanced royal weapon?

'Ah yes. I need you to deliver this letter…

POV (George) Alba's port to Trisin, 2 weeks later.

'Bring forth the next lot!' The plan had gone perfectly, according to Michael. They arrived in Alba and started shooting, capturing and generally messing up any noble they came across in the port. The country was in such disarray from the war, no noble or royalist forces had come to meet them. They killed only 5 Nobles in the initial fighting, another 20 in the executions after, now they had over 300 nobles from the surrounding country side and the city, they were of all age's, some wounded some not. But they all had one thing in common. They were in chains up the main street of this town. Travis had sent Michael to give them special orders. The people on a list were to have their heads cut off while the rest to hang until they stop moving, but they weren't to be dropped, they were to have a horse run away while they hang from a special construct, and once they stopped thrashing around they were to be dropped immediately and carted off. It was weird but it was orders. The town's men and women were there for the show, and he was the man of the hour. He was to read out some stuff on this paper, then either order a head chopped off or a hanging to commence. The townspeople were all on board once they held their first public announcement. During the first days all they knew was there were explosions and dead people, a day after they noticed it was only nobles, the day after that the extra weapons were handed out, till they had no more weapons and the people were charging the nobles with knifes. There were actually very little casualties on the civilian side, most nobles either surrenders, when told they weren't going to be executed or were wounded by a sharpshooter round.

After the first week, Michael got up on a pedestal and actually told the town what was happening. It was glorious how the entire crowd ended up cheering at the end. All the weapons were handed back and people were signing up for the army now, they were given a grey trench coat, that the clothiers were making non stop, a rifle, 10 bullets and a little piece of paper. The paper said something bout being paid when the war was over, but most people didn't care. This was their chance to crawl out of the aristocracy. Their ranks went from 70 to 1020 in 3 days, which was massive but not enough to take out a determent noble army.

More and more weapons and ammo was being produced, in fact it was impossible for him to figure out how the 10 mages were producing that much. After the 12 day the army ransacked all noble houses. They weren't burned for some reason, but their symbols of authority, like statues and such were torn down.

The next group of ex-nobles arrive. They looked pathetic, all dirt, tears and blood. It was a family, a Dad, mother and 2 children from 13-19. The dad yelled at him 'How dare you do this to us you dirty commoner!' he was greeted with a hard backslap from his hand. He had the most brutal training you could get in 3 months; it made the smack knock the guy off his feet. He landed on the ground. He couldn't get up because of the chains; his family had to help him. They were all crying now, and the guy was had a busted eye now.

'You will speak when spoken to filth.' He motioned for the corporal to come. He separated the dad and took him to the chopping block. He turned to the rest of them. 'You may want to turn away.' He stepped up and the crowd turned to him. It was the 3rd day of executions. There were only about 30 people left. The town still loved this moment, when they got what was coming.

He opened up his scroll. It had some weird stuff about being tried by a "Jury" of peers and something about a "court" it didn't make much sense. The only bit that did make sense were stuff about crimes, but the scroll had stuff about "crimes of incompetence" and humanity. It basically said that being a noble was a crime in the end. The people that got their heads cut off had a bit at the end that said, by the lawful order 267, while the others had 265. He had no idea why. The Axe came down and a cheer arose, while wails come from behind him. He did the same humbug about the same stuff and then the woman was strung up.

This next bit was always tricky, no one liked children dieing, but they also didn't like nobles.

'Ok citizens of the Kingdom of Alba! You are in charge! You Decide!' the two kids were pushed up to look over the crowd. The ones that were real pricks generally got no mercy, even for their age. The ones that weren't or just weren't well known pricks got sent to something called a "re-education" camp. It was a nice term for the masses. In real life tho it was a place where it was, "believe this stuff about the revolution. Support the revolution or you'll get another smack." It didn't sound like it would work, especially with kids that are used to getting whatever they wanted, but after 3 days of starvation and beatings, it's surprising what people would start to believe.

'Spare them.' 'Their only children.' Was the call for these two? He laughed inside. It was "hang the Arrogant bastard" and "off with her head" at other times. Whatever this was going to be a place where the majority ruled. The king was going to be replaced with a better ruler, and a "parliament" was going to be formed. They were told it wasn't going to be immediate. During the first 10-20 years after complete control, was going to have to be directed by someone who had complete authority, but it would be in time for his children.

POV (Travis) in an inn overlooking the execution square.

_So another live bunch, we'll more workers._ He thought. He still hadn't showed himself, he didn't plan to until he had more then 1 city. The plan went of perfectly, he was surprised. The aftermath was another matter. Some noble families and others were crawling their way out of the country side, and roving bands of his new army were hunting them. He did own last port that the royalty had, which was a bonus. He could dictate who could visit the royals from out of country. He had his disciplined troops training the guys that would stay still, luckily guard work was apart of training.

He had to put Fenir out of his commander spot for a while; he was in charge of giving visiting nobles little pieces of paper that basically said, Travis says don't kill them. Everyone listened to him about that, he had to summarily shoot 6 bloodthirsty townspeople over that. He told the town that those with the papers were under his protection, for uses later, and they accepted that. He heard his door open.

It was a family of 5. Dad mom, 3 children 2 girls 1 boy, they all had fear filled faces and red marks around their necks. He had 2 of his most trusted lieutenants on either side of him, and any guards that let people inside were told not to look in. Those guards were actually some of the happiest people he had ever seen on guard duty, after all their saviour was behind the doors. He still chuckled at that. He waved for the family of nobles to sit on the seats provided. He kept up to 10 wooden seats in the room, and had Lennard and William pull out the appropriate amount. They sat down and stared at him, they didn't have wands, and he wasn't stupid in fact he had a civilian man or women do a thorough search just to make sure, only people in their clothes with no other object were aloud in his building. Across the street Michael had the same set up, the public operations over there and the secret ones over here.

He looked at them. 30-40 year old dad, _good still able to take in new ideas_… 20-30 year old mom. _Must of started early._ The girls were 13-16 and the boy was only 8. _Those guys weren't sent of the re-education camp…_ he checked his notes on his Computer. They were a decent family, didn't really piss people off, and donated to charity. _Ah must of got hung in day 1 when they were out for blood_. He had orders for the bastards among them to have their heads cut off, make sure their dead. The ones that were hung were left up until they were unconscious, not dead and cut down. Left in a jail guarded by 10 of the specially selected guards. The dad started to fidget, while the rest of them started bundling up. He put on his biggest smile.

'So Mr Kenneth. I understand you may be having questions.' The guy blinked at him. _Well they were killed and now after spending 2 nights in a shitty jail, with a bunch of pissed of looking commoners who just killed some of them, I'd be surprised at ending up with someone being nice to me._

'I… uh… it… uh…' He stuttered. _This bits annoying, can't speak strait, I told the guard to give them water for shit sake._ He leaned across his desk and poured out 5 glasses of icy cold water. They stared at it for a bit, he took a sip to show it wasn't poisoned and they took the drinks. He waited till they were finished.

'I believe you were going to say something.' The man nodded.

'Um… are we… you know…' _always the first question, well apart from one guy who started yelling about some random crap._

'You're not dead.' He chuckled. 'But you were hung, but it was only until you were unconscious, if I wanted you dead you would have been axed.' He took a drink of water himself. _Note to self, invent Nuka-Cola._

'So you're the one that controls those thugs.' He started sounding pissed off. 2 guys had tried jumping across the desk at him, that didn't end well. The ones that didn't generally went like sheep during the rest of the conversation.

'You could say that, you could say I saved your life tho.' They all blinked. 'I was always going to come here with my mage killing weaponry, and if a lesser man was in charge he would have had you all killed, but I'm not a lesser man. I will be glad to let you go if you would only listen to my offer.' They didn't believe him.

'What's your offer?' He leaned on the desk, a business man apparently. Little bits of body language were important.

'Well there's a bunch of pissed off commoners, with the weapons to kill mage's out there. Most of them listen to me but some of coarse don't and have been hunting down rouge nobles.' They gulped. 'Now I'm no monster, if you do a bit of work for me I'll let you stay safe until such a time you can walk free.' He conveniently left out his note system.

'2 questions. Do we get our money, houses and power back after and what's this work?' The father said. He evidently didn't give two shits about what the rest of the family thinks.

'Well you won't get back any of those things, those belong to whoever I deem worthy, but after such a time of crazed mobs has passed, I will give you a house, some money for food for a month and some other things. I also will no have you children work, they will simply go to a school I have set up, can't have their intelligences put to waste.' It wasn't a re-education camp, it was actually a school, but most of the lessons were about bits and pieces, e.g. why the new government will be great. Followed up by arguments that can't be beat. Well they can be beat, but it really wasn't a good idea to argue with fanatics. 'And all the work is is making little bits of metal on a line and passing it down.' He also left out that those pieces will be made into more rifles and ammo, assembly line style. They all seemed to consider this for a while, he made himself seem trustworthy.

'Deal.' Didn't have much of a choice of course but, like in the 21st century an illusion of choice was better then none.

'Excellent, you will have a simple 9am to 3pm job, after that you'll be free to do whatever you want until 9am the next day, but 2 out of 7 days will be free as well.' That was an absurdly easy day for anyone in the middle age's. The free time left them enough to be happy but not enough to contemplate revolt. 'You'll be given your wands on the way out, thanks for coming.' He shook the hand of the father who looked at it weirdly. _I'm bringing back handshakes damn it._ They left the room and he filled out a paper and electronic report on the meeting. It was an annoyance but it had to be done. He heard a call from Michael incoming.

'Yea Mike what can I do ya for?' He asked.

'The blacksmiths are here.' _Ah goodie._

'Thanks.' He hung up. 1 min later 10 blacksmiths walked in. He would of liked to keep just mage's but this required someone to lovingly go over the final product.

'Thank you gentlemen for coming take a seat.' They blinked at the gentlemen comment then sat. 'I need you guys to partner up with 3 mage's each and then make this.' He pushed out a piece of paper with an engineers diagram on it. All precise measurements and instructions.

'What is this?' 'Looks like a cannon.' They said. 'What is this called?' he smiled

'105 millimetre howitzer.'

POV (Louise) Alban port

The port didn't look right when she arrived. It wasn't that there weren't people. It was the fact she couldn't see any nobles. She hugged her fiancé Viscount Wardes. She had to get the note and ring to Prince Wales, and Wardes was sent to make sure that happened. She wished Travis was here to, the familiar may be infuriating and had no apparent combat use's but he made anything scary/serious less so. As she disembarked she saw the family of one of the girls at the academy huddling together and walking up the ramp. She was about to walk over and say hello, out of courtesy sake, when 6 commoners walked up to them. 5 of them were wearing grey coats like Travis and were carrying what looked like his rifle, while another one was in black and holding a better looking musket then the royal guards had. The family seemed scared of them. It was preposterous she knew but never the less. The commoner in black pointed with the musket and the family walked off with them.

Louise had no idea what that was about, this entire place was weird. Nobles even during a civil war should be in the port in bulk. She shrugged maybe the fighting had gotten closer. She was just about to walk out with Wardes when someone shouted 'Hey You!' it was another commoner in black and holding a musket. He had a piece of wood, with a clip ontop and a lot of paper. He had about 6 of the grey coated men around him; they looked pretty scary, and pissed off. Wardes grabbed his wand but didn't pull it out. The commoner caught up to her.

'Sorry Miss, and Mr. But I've got orders.' She was about to yell at him, it was supposed to be Madam and his lordship, but Wardes put his arm in front of her. The commoner pulled up his clipboard and asked. 'Are you from Alba or another country?'

'Tristin.' Wardes said. The man scribbled something on 2 green pieces of paper.

'Ok, and do you have your passports?' _He is probably acting under the orders of his lord._ She couldn't blame him, but it was weird normally no one had to do this. They pulled them out and gave it to the man, who scribbled some more. He gave them both a green piece of paper, which had their names on it. She couldn't read the rest, it was in Albian.

'Thanks for you co-operation, if anyone asks you for your papers, give it to them immediately no questions.' He slapped his hand against his head in some weird way, straightened his back and then walked off to harass another passenger. She turned to Wardes.

'What was that about?'

'I don't know but keep close and on your toes.' She nodded and they rode off. They were greeted from evil looks from the men in the weird uniforms and the stink eye from the other commoners. She didn't like it they should have their face's at the ground not looking up at her. She didn't bring it up because Wardes told her not too. _We're incognito after all._ She thought. As they rode out of town she was shocked to her core.

At some house about 1 k out of town she saw an obviously noble family of 4 lining up against a wall. They were defiantly nobles because of their clothing; a commoner would simply not be able to afford even a replica of it. Then 5 of the grey coats lined up and raised their cannon's at them. A 6th black coat walked to the side of them and she heard him yell. 'Ready. Aim. FIRE!' and a mini explosion came, and massive amounts of blood came flying out behind the nobles and they fell to the ground dead.

Louise's horse side-walked into Wardes knocking them both about a bit, and a horse whinnied loudly. The 6 men that just shot the family stopped looting the corpses and started walking over to them. She heard the black one, who was obviously the leader yell out 'You move and you're fuckin dead!' Wardes pulled out his wand again but didn't cast any spells. She didn't know why. The group arrived and had their cannon's pointing at them. The Leader walked up to Wardes and extended his arm.

'Papers' He growled. She didn't know what they hell he was talking about, but she was damned if she was going to let a commoner speak to her fiancé like that.

'Now listen here you.' Was all she got out because the man interrupted.

'Shut the fuck up now, you noble piece of shit. Now you give me your fucking papers.' She was shocked into silence, no one had ever talked to her like that, not even Travis, he just made smart ass comments. Wardes Stared at the man.

'That's no way to treat.' He was cut off.

'Last chance or you're both dead.' His voice was cold, with a hint of eagerness behind it. She was about to yell at the guy again, when Wardes actually pulled out the little bits of green paper from earlier. The Black coat looked at it for a bit, scrutinizing it for anything wrong then sighed.

'You're both lucky, C'mon boys lets move on, there more game out here.' The men walked off. They sat there in silence for a bit. _Did they just refer to killing nobles as game?_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Wardes.

'Lets go the price is waiting.' She nodded and they trotted off. They got another kilometre away when they rounded a courner and came to see 20 of the cannon men standing around a big red sign and stop written in Tristin, Alban, Germanian, Galian and Romanian. They didn't get very far in before a man in black came out and waved for her to stop._ Not another one of these guys._

'Sorry guys but this way is close, no ones aloud past.' He didn't even sound like the last guy, he was still missing the respectful lords but it was nonetheless better then the other guy.

'We have to get pass.' Wardes said in a calm tone.

'Sorry but orders are orders, I have been told to say you may take the complaint up with my boss Michael in town, his in the bar, across from the execution square. Here ill show ya.' He pulled out a map and pointed. It was opposite an in, but there wasn't an execution square there before._ Wait a minute… Michael?_

POV (Michael) in his office.

He sighed as the last noble for the day walked out of his room. There would still be the lucky straggler or two that wouldn't be shot on the spot being brought in, but the majority of the work was done. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a sip. He looked out to the square. It was quiet now; the crowd had gone, there were some people walking around the street, and 2 police men in blue. He didn't know what the hell they were. Travis just sent about 20 of them out, dressed in blue and with a pistol each, told them to keep everyone peaceful, about 2 hours ago. And of coarse there was the one guy with a mop getting rid of the blood from the block.

He lent back and relaxed. It was happening. About 3 weeks of arming the potential 10 000 recruits, the main armies could only field 50 000 most the time, Travis's country would be able to field far more because it'd use everyday citizens. He laughed Travis's country, he wanted to be king, get it fixed and then drop it off. Basically live the good life. He knew Travis would relinquish his power at a certain time as well; Travis didn't seem to give two shits about ruling. He heard a knock at his door.\

'Yea?' a guard poked his head in.

'A Miss Louise something or other and a Wardes is here about the roadblock.' He sighed. Fuckin nobles. This is the 10th one today. He waved for her to be brought in. what he saw was a pale pink haired chick and some… what was the word Travis used… "paedophile". _Wait that Louise._

'Ah Louise what can I do you for?' hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

'Michael what the hell has been going on here! And Travis I know his here somewhere, all your thugs have his models!' the two guards on either side of him twitched. He knew they wouldn't do anything brash, but it wasn't comfortable to have two fanatics who just had their saviour talked about so casually. He waved for both of them to leave. Then he opened up his new Magic radio and pointed it towards Louise then looked back at it.

'I'll be right there.' He heard Travis say. A Hooded figure surrounded by 8 black guards followed him across to Michael's home base.

'He will be here shortly.' They waited in that painfully awkward silence for a minute. The door opened and Michael got up and out of his chair and stood next to Travis who sat down.

'Ah Louise and… Who's the Paedophile?' Louise didn't actually know what the word meant but she knew that it wasn't good.

'Don't give me that Travis what's going on here, where are the nobles. In fact why did I see some shot earlier?' Travis looked up to Michael. He felt a lump in his throat.

'I thought I had orders for that to be stopped?'

'Sorry sir some men we haven't been able to reach.' Travis nodded in understanding. He was a good leader; most would have had something terrible happen to him.

'Well Louise, if I may impart on you a secret. There dead to the population, but alive and well making my mage killing weapons.' Louise and Wardes went pale. Travis didn't change his expression; he did through up his feet on Michael's table and started smoking a cigarette. Louise stammered for a bit.

'W.w.?' _Oh she's not going to ask how? Oh wait she saw them shot, never mind._

'I could say many things. I don't like nobles, I believe it's the majority of the populations right to say how things are run, you guys are abusive wankers, all of those and much much much much more… but… but if I'd have to say… it's because. You're looking at the New World Order's King.' With that he sucked down hard on his smoke and blew out a ring. If it was possible you might have thought Louise and Wardes went paler. He did sound like a megalomaniac to nobles. Hell even a commoner without knowledge of his plan would say the same thing. He did notice the guards around the room went even straighter from pride, as if saying "and we common men will say you go there".

'Now I believe you didn't come here just for my diabolical plan. What are you here for?' Louise couldn't speak. _Summoned a Revolutionary Familiar I would be in shock too._

'We need to visit the royalists; we have a message from Princess Henrietta.' Travis lent back and looked like he was considering it. _He wouldn't screw the left overs's of a corrupt aristocracy_. Michael thought.

'Ok… but me and 10 of my guard are going with you, no arguments I need to make sure this is all not to my new county's determent of coarse. Plus I owe Louise for getting me here, I wouldn't of been able to do this without her.' Wardes nodded but Louise yelled out.

'I don't want any favours from you, you, you common dog!' she was red in the face from anger.

'Ok its not a favour for you, but I do need to keep good relations with Tristin and helping a royal mission… I can't think of any better way. Give me 10 minutes.' Wardes and Louise nodded and were just about out the door. 'Oh By the way Louise.' She turned back, a tear was coming. 'I'm a royal dog.' She slammed the door and he started laughing.

'So boss why you didn't tell them about Mott while you were at it?' it wasn't necessary but it would have been funny to see them faint. Travis finished his smoke.

'Gotta keep good relations with the other countries, that's why we aren't shooting every noble we see. And I want to keep the plasma gun a secret.' He stamped out the cigarette and picked up his helmet and gun. 'Get George's and Kendle's Platoons to come with me. You stay here and keep production going.' He shoved on his helmet and was about to finish putting on his mask when he said. '3 weeks from now and were going to war.'

.

.

.

.

.

Holy crap that was a long one, the next one might take a while I got shiznit to do.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a fanfic. A really big fan-fic, it is so freaking huuuuge.

AN, this will be shorter then last one, I like to keep different chapters for different story arks, you know?

**The Dawn of a New World Order**

_A new threat emerges_

**04/02/2278 Road to Nipton 9:45pm (Courier)**

Bang! Crack! Thadump. Another Powder ganger hit the floor. She took back any bad thoughts she had about Travis's Fighting abilities. He had taken out about 15 Gang members, 12 geckos and a bloat fly. She had shot a couple of time and she had taken out a gang member or two but she was much more orientated to non-combat arts. Travis lowered his rifle, and took out a night vision scope they found on a body. He was scanning Primm for some reason, probably some of the fires that had broken out.

'So Travis what's the low down?' She crawled up next to him. They had just finished taking out 3 convicts just outside of town, but there was a lot of shooting and pillaging by the looks of it.

'Town's been overrun; everyone's keeping distance from the casino tho, must be someone inside it. And I see an NCR outpost to the south of town, why they haven't gone in is beyond me.' NCR? She didn't know who the hell they were. Hell she just found out about the powder gangers after they captured one.

'So what do you want to do boss?' Travis asked her. She was taken aback by being called boss.

'Uh, let's go check out the NCR's base?' She hoped they weren't some other insane gang. Travis started nodding tho, so she must have got something right. They got up and started off towards the outpost. When they arrived some poorly equipped private ran up to them.

'Hold on up there, the town's been taken over by convicts you guys don't want to go in there.' The guy stopped coming towards them and snapped off a salute at Travis for some reason. 'Sorry sir didn't see the uniform sir.' The private said and didn't move.

'Don't worry I got this of my…' He seemed sad for a moment. He just shook his head and looked back up. 'A friend gave it to me, I'm not a ranger.' The private stopped saluting and had a look of absolute stupidity on his face. But she and Travis just walked past him. They eventually arrived at a tent which had, command, written in front, Travis flipped open the tent flap and walked in. An officer looked up with a pissed off face then changed that face into a different one, one of respect.

'Ah a ranger, we could use one of NCR's elite.' He grabbed his radio and started speaking into it more quickly then she could follow.

'Yea, I'm not a ranger, but we do need to get this town back.' The Lieutenant stopped talking and then said "cancel the last orders."

'Ok son why are you wearing that vest then?'

'It's a present what do you care, anyway this is getting off-topic I need some backup once me and my associate get into Primm can you spare anyone?' The LT just stared for a moment. Probably weighing up some stuff in his head.

'Ok I'll send you 2 riflemen, if they don't come back you don't come back got it?' Travis nodded and walked out.

'Travis what the shit, how are you, me and 2 riflemen supposed to take out 30 plus armed and dangerous convicts!' she yelled, this was exacerbating, he was good she's seen that but no way in hell could anyone pull this off. Travis just put on his gasmask and yelled for 2 guys to follow him. They just got across the bridge when he crouched. He turned to the other 3 and said.

'Ok we'll head round to the right, see that destroyed house. We take that as silently as possible. Once taken I'll be opening fire, you 3 at to keep people out of the house no matter what.' He didn't even wait for questions he just stalked off. They arrived at the back of the house, where the 2 riflemen aimed at the front door, she was in charge of the back, and they didn't have to talk much she was just given a sign not to move. She heard a muffled scream, not very loud at all, barley hear able with the pillaging going on, then a body fell past he eyes and landed in front of her. It was another pain filled minute. You know before the shit started the silence before the storm. Then she heard the rifle crack. It was another 5 shots before she heard yells of "We're under attack"

She wished she could see from the front, people were just figuring out where the sniper was, after 8 more shots. The two riflemen started shooting now as well. She heard a couple of foot steps in front of her then a convict appeared in front of her. He was in a black costume with a cowboy hat and a very surprised expression when he noticed her in the corner. She was so scared she didn't even aim properly the bullet tore into the guy's knee sending him to the ground in a flurry of curses. After he landed he pulled out his pistol and swung it around to her, but she shot him 5 times in the torso, basically until her ammo was depleted. She continued clicking the pistol but nothing came out. She came back to her senses and just as she reloaded another convict came in and tripped over the body as soon as he landed she shot him strait in the face.

A third man managed to grab onto the door, but he still fell over. She shot him in the back 3 times. She dropped out the 2 spare rounds and reloaded, waiting for the next guy but it never came. In fact there was no noise she noticed after 1 minute. Well she lied about that there was groaning and an occasional yell for someone's mother. She waited for a bit one of the NCR riflemen poked his head around the corner and whispered.

'Are you ok?' she nodded. She soon heard Travis's muffled voice yell out.

'C'mon all of you!' she got up and ran out front, it was horrible. There were bodies and wounded everywhere. She only looked around for 3 seconds before she heard Travis yell. 'C'mon Goddamnit!' and she snapped out of it. They were running to a hotel. They lined up outside the main door like a pre-war Swat team.

'Ok you two NCRmen stay here and shoot anyone that comes up close, no questions will be asked till later.' They nodded and took up defensive positions outside. Travis had a… well new is all you could say about the hunting shotgun he had. 'When we go in, we kill anything moving, they most defiantly kept a hostage or two tho, so keep an eye out for them.' He cocked his shotgun and pulled out 6 grenades from his bag.

'The hell are you doing with those?' she said. He looked at her then pulled the pin's out of all of them, dropped them in front of the door and jumped behind some cover, she followed only a moment behind. A massive explosion came and when the dust cleared there was a massive hole where the door should have been. Travis was already going through it and she followed. There were about 4 dead convicts lying around near the door. Another one of them came around the corner but was met with a blast from Travis's shotgun. They were running not walking, or even doing it tactically. Evidently he wanted to use surprise and shock to get them. One flaw in the plan was a guy came out of a hallway after he had passed. Luckily she took him down with a few pistol blasts. Once they arrived outside of the dining room they stopped.

There was shouting coming from inside. Travis slid a cowboy repeater that was next to a dead convict over to her. It had about 8 rounds. She went through his pockets and produced 10 more. It was a quick nod before he slid the door open a tiny bit and rolled a grenade through. Strait after the explosion they both kicked open the door and started firing blindly into the smoke, hitting anything that looked like ti was moving. She finished up all her ammo and dropped the gun to replace it with her pistol. Travis had spotted something and ran and jumped up onto one of the overturned tables, that was being used as a barricade. He jumped of that and landed both feet first onto some convict trying to get back up. The guy had a flame tank on his back. She swung her pistol at him but Travis shouted out "NO!"

He grabbed the guy's tank and pulled him upright by it. Once he was standing Travis gave an inhuman punch into the guy's ribs which went right through. He pushed him of and the con landed with a thunk. They surveyed the carnage, 2 dead obviously by grenade, 3 dead from the flurry of bullets after and one with a fist sized hole in his stomach.

'Ok let's look for the hostage.'

'Two seconds, what the hell was with that punch?'

'I got cybernetics.' He shrugged and walked off to the kitchen leaving her with a dumb look on her face. She shook it off after a moment and followed him into the kitchen. There was a guy tied up and Travis pulled out the mans gag.

'So you know about any Khans and a guy in a fancy suit that have come in here lately?' The tied up man had a look of fear.

'I. I'll be glad to tell you once we get out of here.' He put on what he thought was a charming smile. Travis grabbed a nearby knife and held it next to his cheek.

'Travis cool your fuckin jets, the man's scared shitless and you can't just go killing people!' Travis looked up to her and pulled of his gasmask.

'Why not?' She struggled for a reason that would work with someone who obviously had no regard for human life.

'It's uh… Relations! You got to keep good relations with other cities and towns and such, otherwise you might have no place to run to later.' She crossed her arms and nodded, seeming really happy with herself. Travis had a blank stare at her while the tied man had a WTF face.

'Sigh, alright up you go.' He lifted the man, who was still tied and walked out. Lots of NCR riflemen were waiting outside, evidently the LT took the intuitive to take control when the convicts were all dead. They got the information out of the man named Beagle and headed out of town, this Novac was apparently past a city called Nipton, Travis knew where Nipton was so it wouldn't be wondering around aimlessly she hoped.

**Alba 1 mile north of Port Arthur. POV (Louise)**

Louise was angry. But more then angry scared. Her familiar was someone who had managed to arm the commoners with mage-killing weaponry, train them to use it, make it in bulk and most of all, actually use it to kill nobles. It was unheard of in any society. She was also confused. The people Travis had brought with him, 2 black coats and 8 grey coated commoners. In fact all of the commoners where the nobles had been wiped out hated the nobles. She couldn't understand why, the nobles protected the commoners from the world. And all they had to do was do what they said.

She tried talking to the commoner Kendle, who seemed really nice, well comparatively to George who just growled at her about the hate. He said some stuff about they didn't want protection, they can defend themselves, and that the nobles abused their power. That last one really didn't make sense; it seemed to Kendle and the rest of the "revolutionaries" that being a noble was bad in itself. Like how a noble would collect tax from a fief, apparently to them the nobles had no right. It was all confusing, and scary because she couldn't understand why these people wanted anyone like her dead, and many of them wanted that done in horrible ways.

She looked at the band from ontop of her horse. It was 3 mounted people, her, Wardes and Travis while the rest were doing something they called "marching in file" it looked really good she had to admit. There was another thing that confused her, She asked Kendle , why were they fighting for what they called "equality" , then following someone like Travis who was trying to be king. He said it was because Travis had an undeniable point, that some people must be in charge, but the majority of people must choose who. But again this confused her; the majority of people weren't fit to choose who was to be in charge, that's why the nobles had the right to leadership in their blood. She tried telling Kendle that who laughed and said that that's half the problem. She didn't get what the problem was.

She saw the meeting spot, a cathedral up ahead. Travis dropped back and whispered something to the very blood thirsty "Sergent" George who tapped 5 of the grey coats and disappeared. Once they arrived 5 men jumped out with wands at the ready. The men with Louise immediately raised their weapons as well, but no one fired. Evidently the royalists were confused by the weapons and the revolutionaries had orders no to shoot unless ordered to or are attacked.

'Who are you and why are you here.' One of the mage's asked.

'I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere and am on a mission from her Royal Highness Princess Henrietta, I have a letter for Prince Wales.' She pulled out the letter and the ring. A man stepped out and raised another ring, and a rainbow appeared. The man smiled.

'I've been waiting for you.' The man said and took of his hood.

POV (Travis)

Travis was smoking on a cigarette and watching the ceremony. Evidently the paedophile took the opportunity to ask Louise to marry him right then and there. Louise, even tho hating him at that very moment demanded that he stay for the ceremony, as her familiar. Apparently the entire "I don't want any favours from you" was bullshit. Of coarse they wanted the commoners to boot it, but the commoners said if they were going to even try and boot them it'll be a wedding and a mass funeral. So his guard was slacking off in the alters. He had some of his mage's mass producing his cigarette, his death corps was all entitled to a carton and any good Sergent in his army likes to spread the love with his favourite troopers. So they were also smoking, farting making nuisances of themselves, and best of all the nobles had to bear it.

There was suddenly yelling coming from the ceremony and Travis spun around to see that Wardes had just shanked the Prince. He pulled out his 44. But suddenly couldn't move. All his troops were stuck mid movement as well. _Some mind control or petrification Shit!_ He thought. Then he saw a little glint from the tree line and smiled.

POV (George) before the ceremony

'George I want you to find some vantage points, so you can snipe into that building.' Travis whispered to him. He had been ecstatic since he found out that Travis was going to reveal himself, and he personally ordered him and his squad to follow. Sergent Kendle was also along, George didn't hate him, and in fact he liked him. He just thought Kendle was way to kind to the rat nobles. But he didn't question Travis's wisdom for bringing the softy with him.

He nodded at Travis's order and motioned for his squad to follow him. He stalked into the bush for a bit until they went inside. He then had 2 of the riflemen to climb up a massive tree overlooking the smashed window that let them see strait into the cathedral. He then got the guardian angel Alice on his radio. A little floating ball appeared.

'What can I do ya for George.' The robotic, female voice said. He and a lot of other people thought that the "golem" as the mages would say was from heaven. It wasn't the fact it came from the saviour Travis's arsenal, it was the fact that none of the mages could even conceive how something like that was created, and he had to admit, the nobles got more schooling so were more intelligent, and if they didn't know how something like that could work, only divine intervention could of made it.

'Travis need me to keep a mark on the men inside the building, can you go in and help me guide my rifle.' The thing made an affirmative beep and flew off. He places the radio next to his rifle and stared at that instead of the sights. When Alice arrived on the other side of the window, he would have Alice line up onto where his sights were pointing, then using the radio he would swing the barrel into the direction of anyone inside, Alice would follow and it would be like his vision wasn't being blocked by a window.

He kept scanning for a bit, apparently the little pink noble was marrying the other guy. And the guy they bumped into was proceeding. He noticed that the two men were hugging, but that wasn't right. One was bleeding now. He saw through Alice pull up his weapon. He stood up out of the tree line for a perfect shot and let it off. The Man fell over with a clean shot in his head. He dropped his rifle and grabbed his pistol then ran into the building, his 5 men followed closely behind. The pink chick was crouching over the man he shot, Travis was over the stabbed man and the other 5 guards had shot everyone that wasn't with them originally. George trotted over and stood behind Travis.

'Orders sir?'

'Run over to my bag, grab the little needle things and get back here… NOW!' George ran over and went through the bag. There were many strange devises but he did eventually find the mini needle. He handed it over to Travis who stabbed it into the stabbed man.

'The hell are you doing Travis!' The "Louise" Yelled. George thought for a moment of slapping her, but Travis would have ordered something like that.

'Saving him, it's a stimpack just watch.' George tried to mind his own business but could help but look as the wound sealed itself and the man sucked in air like it was the first time in a long time. The Pink girl jumped over her dead husband and started yelling and blithering about some Prince. Travis stood up and at George's side.

'Ah fuck George, I screwed up.' George couldn't believe it, Saviours didn't "screw up" that was for normal men.

'What do you mean sir?'

'Once we win, if we don't give the kingship to fancy pants over there it'll mean war with some other countries.' That kind of made sense, and they couldn't just give the kingship to the prince that was against revolutionary code.

'Want me to shoot him now sir?' Travis seemed to contemplate this.

'Nah.' He raised his voice so the Prince and Louise could hear. "Alright Prince I saved your life, but you gotta do something for me. Or I'll just take it back.' The Dirty nobles seemed surprised a commoner could speak like that; Travis had only talked with nobles from what George had heard, never to a royal.

'You have no right to be ordering!' the pinkette started but was silenced by the prince when he saw Travis resting his hand on his pistol.

'What are your terms?' he sounded defeated. He was after all.

'You are to be transported to Alba for safe keeping.' The nobles seemed to relax at that. 'But you won't ever be aloud back into Alba or I'll kill you myself, and before you do whatever you want' Travis turned and whispered to George. 'Didn't the Princess of some country and this guy like each other or something?'

'Uh… I think it was Henrietta of Tristin sir.'

'Yes before you do whatever you want you'll be escorted to Tristin castle as a present for Henrietta, yea whatever. Kendle you're with him, and your platoon. I don't mean the shitty 5 man bullcrap either grab 30 grey coats and head out. Come back when you're done.'

'Travis damn it you have no rights you common.' Travis's hand shot up and silenced her.

'I do have the right; I'm the new Alban king. And if you disagree with that agree with the fact I got the power right now to order whatever the hell I want.' She was about to argue with that but George cocked his pistol for effect. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder as a "good work man" type of pat. She shut up and looked to the ground defeated.

'I accept your terms.' The prince sighed, George wanted to shoot him, and he could try again later. But then again Travis thought in mysterious ways.

'Oh Louise you're free to do whatever you like, I still owe ya.' George blinked at that, what could this noble dog have done to earn Travis's thanks. The girl seemed pissed at that but brought herself up to what she thought was a full strong posture and walked out to her horse. She was followed by Kendle's squad and the Prince.

Travis crouched down next to the body of the old man and motioned for George to come with. Once they were down he pulled the ring of the body, George didn't think that was right, saviours shouldn't be looting bodies.

'George you know what this is?'

'Uh… no sir.'

'It's a mind control devise.' _Oh so that's why he didn't shoot the guy himself._

'Very nice sir, it will be a fine addition to our armoury.' Travis shook his head.

'Were fighting for freedom, can't do that by enslaving the mind.' George thought, if possible, he admired Travis even more.

'So what do you want to do with it sir?' Travis put it in George's hand.

'You find a way to destroy that no matter what, and don't let anyone with an inkling of magic touch it.' He felt honoured, a quest from Travis himself after bodyguard duty, surely he was one of the chosen, to bring freedom and strength to the commoners.

'Yes sir.' They both stood up.

'Oh and Meet up with Michael, you and him are to find out everything you can about this "Reconquista" as soon as you find any information about it your to inform me.' Both of them and the guards walked out of the building. Travis jumped up on his horse, and just before he could get into formation Travis said. 'Good work by the way.' And rode off… he could have cried.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes I know dat's a short one, but these things happen, next issue the army is going to start moving. Next issue… War.


	10. Chapter 10

I do declare this to be a fanfic

AN. I'm going to be talking about this anime I saw, if you wanna skip it go down to the bold writing.

You ever seen an anime that you just couldn't get past the first I dunno, 10 minutes of an episode. Not because it's bad or boring mind you, but because it does your head in so completely that you stop watching it and go watch bunnies getting their neck snapped on you tube to take the pain away. I found that anime; its name is Hen Zemi. (Spoilers ahead) I tried watching first episode and it was starting of with farting in the bathtub, and yes you did read that right. Now I'm Australian from Perth so farting in the bathtub, or at any time I normally find hilarious, I thought that the entire thing was pretty funny as well, but I saw that there were 2 OVA's before the episode, so I thought to myself. "Wow this is pretty messed up, not what I expected from a japanimation. So I flipped to the first OVA. Now I think it's at this time that I should mention the… interesting? Animation style. The chicks remind me for some reason of lemmings the game.

I don't know why, maybe some brave soul who watches this after my warning will tell me. The guy's eyeballs piss me off for some reason, and the main professor is just… I loose what little words I have here. The characters also aren't you skinny, pointy people but there not fat; everyone does have roundness to them tho. It's weird. Now I'm telling you this because all this peaked my interest. I'm a sucker for originality, even if it sucks. So I am now drawn into watching the first episode. There doesn't seem to be any character set up. It looks like the chick had some report or something then got told it sucked and to bugger off and get laid. I had a genual giggle at that.

So I head of to my old friend wikipedia and get the low down on this. It seems it's a show about abnormal social experiments. Everyone knows eccentrics are the spice of life, and it put it into perspective for me. The chick went to the professor to get a report she did marked, but he told her it was shit because she didn't have any experience about it, so she should bugger of and get laid. I could go on, but this is already an insanely long AN about another anime, that I'm telling you guys to be wary of. So the long and the short of it was that I actually had to stop watching it after a couple of minute's about them talking about eating poop, I went back and then it was something about doing the solo over a pizza and then delivering it, and then I had to stop again, in which case I said, one more try and im going to bloody well finish the thing… so... So I turned of the lights, closed the blinds, grabbed my blanket and hid for an hour (not really I had a long WTF look then went on to watch A channel which is actually nice) BUT, I'm not saying don't watch it, I sure as hell am even if it does make me cry. It's just not a show for the feint of heart. It sure as hell isn't for anyone under the age of 18 tho.

(I do not condone underage viewing of inappropriate materials) which is why I have never condoned my own behaviour since yr 2. Oh and there's nudity and other shit, so make sure your family isn't the same room, or hell the house depending if you have earphones or not. In fact I think there was an entire segment in ep 2 about the science of ta ta's. And no I don't like h to the e to the n to the tai, its just a funny arse show… that destroys angel's innocence's. It's a seriously pucked up show I think is what I've been driving at.

Now back onto the actual story its time for the revolution! And in this momentous occasion Travis's New Vegas days will be left out. (No it's not because I'm lazy)

**The Albian Revolution**

_Siege of Cromwell Castle, Battle of Justin and the East Coast Massacre_

**Tristin Royal Palace (Louise) 2 weeks after the attempted assassination**

Louise was trotting alongside Prince Wales on the road to the Palace. She was walking along with 30 men, 1 black coat and the rest greys. Everyone cleared out of the street for them. It wasn't because of the two nobles on top of their horses but because they were "marching" which basically meant walking at the same time in the same way, it looked really good. They were getting a lot of bystanders staring at the spectacle. There were some whispers of mage killers among the populace. Evidently news was spreading fast, the Albians were only getting some trickle of information she thought, and otherwise they would have put aside their differences with the royalists for the moment. She finally saw the royal palace, creeping up out of the horizon.

She turned to Kendle. She and the Prince had spoken to him the most; he was one of the only men in the "platoon" that didn't give her the stink eye and just plain disrespect. Over the past few weeks she didn't really understand everything he had told her, but she did know the base facts. They hated nobles for being nobles, not mage's in general. She talked to him about that last bit; they hated nobles for being nobles, collecting their just tax. Telling the commoners what to do, getting free food of their subjects. But they didn't hate mages. But mage's were nobles unless they were outlaws. So in that logic in order to hate nobles you must hate mage's. It was all very confusing at times.

'Is that the palace up ahead Miss Valliere?' Kendle asked.

'Yes it is.' She responded.

'I thought it'd be bigger.' Both the prince and her stared at him for that comment. It was one of the biggest structures in Helgenia. She shrugged it off; she would visit the Princess, give her the prince and return to the academy where It was all so much easier. When she arrived she did notice 5 massive flying battle ships closing in from the distance. They dismounted and headed inside with only Kendle. The other men stood around the outside of the front door giving death glares to anyone. She arrived in the main hall to see 2 germanian princes, Kirche 2 Tristin military officials and the princess.

'Oh Louise good timing, how did the…. Wales?' the princess stopped dead in her tracks as the prince walked in. They ran to each other and embraced. Kirche made some comment to one of the prince's who chuckled.

'OH Wales what you are doing here?' she said immediately after they stepped away from each other.

'The leader of the rebellion said he would spare me if I left the country and didn't come back.' The princess looked shocked. One of the old Tristin Military generals stepped forward.

'Look here you young fool, from the reports we got they're only a bunch of commoners, many farming peasants. They may have slunk in and stabbed a couple of nobles who weren't paying attention but we will show them the true meaning of fear with our noble fury!' the other's nodded at this.

'Look I don't know what you've heard but those guys have some sort of mage killing weaponry. They've killed hundreds of nobles, you can't just say there.'

'Enough! A joint Germanian and Tristian fleet of 10 000 nobles across 5 battle ships will be arriving in Alba to put down these riff raff. The Albian Rebel nobles haven't been able to contact us yet; we think they don't even know about the new rebellion yet. So once these commoners have been punished we will move onto the rebels and restore your rightful throne and if you don't want to join in on the battle's you can just stay here.' That was a direct insult to the Prince's honour. The prince just looked at Henrietta as in asking "what are they talking about?"

'It is true we are launching an assault against the new rebels. But I must insist you stay here. The rebel commander might not be so merciful next time.' The Germanic Prince's chuckled. 'But that bring me to my next point.' She pushed past the prince and walked over to Louise. 'I need you and Kirche to over see the proceedings of the campaigns, and report to me whenever you can. I need someone I can trust.' Louise's heart sank… she was going back to Alba and would have to face Travis again. She knew it.

**East coast of Alba near Thislberb (Travis)**

'Who ever thought our first major pitched battle would be against outside forces.' Travis mused.

'No offence but not even you could have guessed.' Kendle replied through the radio. Travis finished up the pleasantries then hung up. He was sitting on top of a horse over looking where the foreign invasion force would come. The Albian nobility didn't know what was happening yet, they had sent a small force of about 3000 to Cromwell castle, in preparation for scouting why 5 major towns had went silent. Travis was smiling at that thought; he had about 40 thousand troops, with another 20 in waiting for weapons and supply. He had gotten about another 4000 nobles into his work factories, which they seemed to be enjoying. He theorised that was because when you're served everything on a silver platter you get no achievement in your life, that would also explain why they loved war and generally acted like bastards. Oh of coarse not all of them were happy, anyone over the age of 40 generally were so set in there ways they had to be dragged out later and shot. He worked fast for only 2 weeks. It was mainly having fanatical soldiers who do exactly what he says.

He was flanked by 5 men. Fenir, and 4 grey coat's. Respected town's people that had joined up. Travis hadn't found out much of his weaknesses yet when it came to combat. It was after all untested in a proper fight; it had all been surprise attacks so far. He did know one of his advantages tho. Numbers. He had enough to split up his force into 3 army's. Two 10 000 men armies were going around the coast while 20 000 men were heading in the middle. That was the job of 3 of the men beside him. They were "generals" in charge of capturing and recruiting towns while the nobility was still divided between royalists and rebels.

He had Fenir for a special mission with him as well. He was in charge of artillery production. The revolution had about 20 105mm howitzers in production across various towns. They had 3 actually made with enough shells for days of bombardment. One was in the main central army; they were waiting for him to arrive to observe the first siege in the new warfare's history. The other 2 were right to his left being set up. He was going to give the nobility one hell of a surprise.

He turned to his left to see Michael. He was basically a mini Travis; he was in charge of making sure everything was going to plan, visiting towns, keeping production up. Mini Travis wasn't quiet right. Vice-King? He motioned for everyone but the East coast commander to go away.

'So what have you got in plan for me?' Travis said.

'Well sir, the cannon's are going to be the main damage dealer, they can shoot further, faster and more powerfully then anything we've seen. We keep the troops back here until they close, then using the row boats with the flying spell put on them, we go over the wreckage and kill anyone left.'

'No don't kill anyone left, kill anyone left that's putting up a challenge, chain up and pull the rest over to the mainland… and send out some boat's to check out the ocean after combat.' The man nodded, and then scurried of to carry out his orders. Travis sighed; this shit was supposed to happen over a year not in 5 weeks. He had to admit tho if he waited long periods of time he'd loose his surprise.

'Fleet sighted!' someone shouted. Travis zoomed in with his eye and got a good picture. 5 battleships and some smaller craft. And some even smaller troop carriers. He hoped to god the shrapnel would take them out. It was going to be easy to his the big ones, the small ones were the problem. He pulled out his radio to Alice.

'Hey Alice, can you get close to those ships and direct fire?' he got a response from her by way of rapid YESYESYESOHGODYESLEMMIDOIT! After she calmed down tho she said.

'Oh I also found a frigate in our port.' Travis thought for a second.

'Send some men there ASAP and get it out here.' He looked out at the armada again. _This is going to be interesting._

**Of the east coast of Alba (Louise)**

Louise was damn sure that Travis's "revolution" was about to be crushed. Even if it was only 10 000 men, they were all nobles. Land ho was shouted out about 10 minutes ago. She walked out of her cabin and onto the top deck. She wasn't on the big ship's she was on a small troop carrier with Kirche.

'So shortie how long do you think this'll take I got my boys to get back to.' She heard Kirche say. She looked at the big ship next to her to try and awe herself out of yelling at Kirche but it didn't work. She turned around to have a go when she heard a boom come from inland. She turned around to Alba and Kirche moved up with her. They heard another one and gave each other a look. No cannons could reach them here. She was about to say that to Kirche when the world exploded.

**Of the east coast of Alba, Revolutionary Troop carrier. (Private Paul Foster)**

The Revolutionary Transport's had gone out ahead of the opening bombardment. They were small and agile and wanted to get close, the mage's had long range spells, and their rifles were only accurate for 300 meters. He was saying a prayer for himself when he heard his Sergent yell.

'Alright boys, as soon as the first ship exploded give me a fuckin war cry like I never heard before, and then keep it up until we reach out objective, the Frigate Alara!' He got a chorus of SIR YES SIR. The Sergent seemed a bit pissed off at being called sir, the black coats really hated when people messed up rank addresses. Paul looked around and did see a formidable sight. 700 of the small craft were carrying 7000 of the Revolution's troops to battle. He turned back to the front and they were we'll out of range of the enemy cannon when one of the massive battle ships just exploded in a fireball. He was mesmerized by it. After the fireball dissipated the entire thing seemed to be engulfed in fire. It was also falling over onto its side, and many smaller fireballs were appearing beside it. _Smaller ships._ He thought. He then realised someone was yelling. He looked left and right then behind to see the Sergent just screaming.

The Privates just looked at each other for a bit before realising that was their cue to start yelling. The entire Revolutionary Armada went up in a furious war cry; it must have been scary to be on the other side, even if you did just think they were a bunch on silly commoners. Another battleship went up in flames and the nice formation the fleet had earlier started splitting up trying to get away from the big targets. He swore to the founder the 3rd battleship just ceased to exist. He was finally in cannon range of the enemy fleet, but evidently they forgot to start firing, or even loading.

He looked up as one of the enemy behemoth battleships flew overhead. People were jumping out of it, the top of the ship was up in flames from one of the earlier fireballs. He looked to his left and saw the frigate Hanara float past, as 6 of the revolution ships started pouring fire into it, he saw some men jumping onto the other boat. He realised he was still screaming and his voice was sore. He turned to the Sergent who pointed up ahead.

There it was the Alara. It was a decent sized ship, capable of carrying over 1000 men. He saw a lightning bolt go flying out from the deck and hit one of his ally's ships, sending men flying. He gulped.

'Load up boys, I want at least 5 dead from each and everyone one of you, we gotta beat those pricks from 4th and 6th company don't we!' the Sergent yelled. The sound of men chanting KILL! Came from the 14 ships closing in on the Frigate. His ship was one of the first to come up and allow him to see over the deck. There were the nobles about 70 of them with their wands, and some had pets. He raised his rifle and shot taking some red headed guy down. He cocked and reloaded. The nobles were getting shot to hell from 8 ships hovering around. Some of them went up into little balls or started running for the safety of below decks.

Paul felt himself jump over and land on the deck. He stood shocked for a moment, not believing what he had done. 'See that boys! Paul want's blood, is he gonna be the only guy getting it!' Another war cry and he was joined on the deck by more and more soldiers. They started shooting into the floor aiming at any voices they heard. He ran and booted open the door to the below deck's he felt it collide with something then swing back. He tried it again and found a noble at the bottom of the staircase with a broken nose. He raised his rifle and ran over, impaling the young man with the end of it.

He heard some screams and looked to his left. There were a bunch of nobles, obviously in shock. They weren't even in battle armour. Hell he could even see some women in there. It was obvious that this fleet of "nobles" weren't fit for battle, they were probably just told, you're going to Alba to help put down some rowdy commoners it'll be a family trip. He hadn't taken out his rifle yet. It was just him staring at them and them staring at him.

It was broken up when two of his comrades and his Sergent ran into the same corridor. The Sergent just gave a look at Paul then at the nobles then shouted. 'Kill them all!' he raised his pistol and started firing, the other two started, then Paul joined in. the next 30 minutes was just walking into every, room, corridor and corner shooting anyone that wasn't in grey. The entire under hull was covered in bodies and blood when they were done.

After they were done they stumbled back up onto the top of the deck to see a magnificent sight. There were burning ships covering the sky. The Revolutionary flag was flying from all the ones that weren't. He loved that flag. It was a simple flag. Red strip, blue strip. About 13 of those and 52 stars. He didn't know what the hell it was to symbolize but Travis had thought of it so that meant it was sheer brilliance. On the deck tho was about 40 grey coats, all cheering at him, a couple of the troop carriers had some guys on it cheering. There were some nobles in chains in the far corner. The Sergent Raised Pauls arm up in the air.

'This man single handily killed over 100 nobles!' Another Cheer came. It was mid day, hot, humid; he had a scorch mark on his left leg, where some of his pant, and coat was missing. And he couldn't be happier.

**Of the east coast of Alba.** (Louise)

Louise reached up and grabbed onto a nearby piece of wood, then pulled herself out of the water. Kirche swam on over and pulled herself up too.

'You Ok Louise?' She said, half gulping for air.

'Yea, you?' Louise managed to return.

'I think so.' They both sat there for a moment. There Frigate was turned over by whatever the hell took out the battleship next to them, and sent them flying into the water. She was only saved by some random water mage who levitated her out of the water while she was unconscious. She looked around for him, and there he was. He pulled himself up on the piece of ship as well, and then laid on his back looking up and coughing. She looked up and it seemed the entire fleet was in flames.

The three of them just looked up into the sky, slowly drifting towards the Albia continent. The nobles seemed to of gotten massacred before even reaching land. It was about 2 hours of just drifting before they heard a noise. There was 15 odd troop transports floating over the water and pulling people out of it. One finally got around to her and she couldn't of been happier until she noticed the crewmen had grey coats.

Two sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the ship. She landed head first into the side of the boat. She rolled around just in time to have Kirche land on her. There was another thump. They scrambled around a bit before she felt arms drag her arms behind her back, and then felt the cold hard click of cuffs being put on her. She looked up and saw 3 of the meanest looking men you could find, and 2 old men, round their 30's just looking at her and rubbing their face in their palms. She heard one mutter "too young". The entire trip was silent for the nobles; the trooper's were making jokes and small talk amongst themselves tho.

After 3 more nobles were pulled up the boat floated back up to the mainland. Once she arrived she saw over 200 nobles being marched towards a city in chains. Their boat landed and she was shoved out and into the arms of two men. She looked back and saw the same happening to everyone else. Another chain was placed around her neck, despite her struggling, and that chain was connected onto some guy in front of hers. She realised the nobles were being paraded in front of the troops, like a circus. She heard a familiar voice yell out stop. And was surprised to see everyone stop. The nobles looked around nervously. She then saw the one person she didn't want to see walking towards her.

'Ah Louise, how nice of you to visit me.' Said Travis.

**Thisleberg Rosie Inn, 6pm (Louise)**

She was being pushed by two big men into a small room, made exactly like Travis's Office back in Tristin Academy. She was pushed down into a seat and then the two guys walked out and gently closed the door. She looked up ahead and saw the back of a seat, the thing surprisingly swung around revealing Travis stroking a cat.

'I've been expecting you.' He smiled. He then non to gently shoved the cat of his lap. 'Always wanted to do that.'

'What do you want Travis.' She said deadpan.

'Some cigarettes, a playboy, some booze and some decent TV.' Louise just stared at him, not knowing what to say. 'Ah don't have those. Oh well ill have to get you to do something else. Like say go to Tristin and demand no more attacks be made on Alba for say… 2 years? Enough time for us to get sorted of coarse.'

She scoffed at that. 'Why would I do that, and why would they agree.' Travis lighted up one of his "smokes".

'Because I got 1000 nobles, and I'll have them shot.' She was shocked at that, mainly the way he said it with complete disregard for human life. 'I'll tell ya what, 500 can go home now. I'll keep the other 500 until 2 years have passed, don't worry they'll be well taken care of.'

'U…u…u you wouldn't dare!'

'I do dare…. I double do dare, I ding dang do dare. I do the voodoo that I do so well… and dare to… that last one didn't make much sense… what are you still doing here tallyho' he said and waved her off. She got up and walked out. She was met on the street by 500 broken nobles, who just wanted to get home. And more importantly so many grey coats, she couldn't count them. She heard a voice yelling out of the window.

'Alright you lot, bugger off follow Louise de la vander veh… whatever follow the pink haired chick.'

**Southeast of Cromwell Castle (Travis) 1 week later**

'Damn it I think there onto us.' George said to Travis. He was looking through a telescope, a present from the resent victory over by the east coast. The soldiers were calling it the East Coast Massacre, only 150 dead troops, 250 wounded. The nobles had 9 000 dead. Well that wasn't true it was more 5 000 dead, 4 000 missing in action.

Anyway back to the matter at hand. After the victory Travis rode as fast as he could to the operations centre near Cromwell Castle. The Rebel Nobles and the left over Royalists were apparently catching onto him. The 3 000 man army was only reinforced with 1 000 more men, he was more worried about the 15 000 man army heading along the west coast, they were probably going to clash with the revolutionaries near Justin, as small little town of about 5 000. The main force of the noble's were still clashing with each other tho, some 40 thousand in the northern part of the country. Travis had Alice making decent maps of the country.

Travis scanned the castle himself. It was about 8:00am and it was a foggyish day. You couldn't see your feet all that clearly but it wasn't rising thank Christ. For this operation he had 1 cannon and 11 000 troopers, the rest were holding towns, and recruiting/training.

'I think your right George… you're not to go in the attack, before you argue I need you to head over to the western army, your going to be in charge of establishing a defensive fallback position.'

'Why sir?' he sounded desperate for any reason to let him stay. Plus they've been kicking so much ass lately they seemed unstoppable.

'Always make fall back plans, and I need a man I can trust to keep a retreating army from being wiped out.' The man seemed crestfallen. He did nod and walk away tho. Travis hoped up on his horse and signalled for the attack to commence.

**Cromwell castle (Keith) (Albian Noble)**

Keith wasn't what you would call a rich noble. He didn't on much land, or anything like that. He did have some battle experience and some armour. He was up patrolling the castle walls. A couple of towns and such had been cut off, apparently by some "Revolutionary" army made up entirely of commoners. That always gave the men a laugh. Some nobles may have been ambushed before but no commoner could stand up to a noble in a tit for tat fight. It was probably some coward on the council worrying about the lower half. It was ridiculous. He looked out into the forest. It was kinda foggy today but not anything amazing. The castle was well situated, and the forest had been but back at least 2 kilometres from the castle itself allowing for great visibility.

He had just sucked in a big breath of cold air when a massive explosion came from the gatehouse. The entire thing was covered in fire, and the gate itself had little bits that impaled in noble standing behind it. The entire thing collapsed in on itself, and then he heard what sounded like the world screaming. He looked back out at the forest he had just turned away from and hundreds, maybe even thousands of men were charging at the castle.

He just stood their for a moment, same as the other nobles. Who the hell were they, lightning bolts, hurricanes, earthquakes and fireballs should be flying towards them. It ended after a moment when one of the nobles through a fireball that immolated about 5 of the attackers. Everyone up on the walls started casting spells, it was at least a 5 second cast time for a decent spell and the attackers were closing in fast. Another massive explosion hit the wall not to far from him. He steadied himself after the earth itself was shacking, then the bit's of wall that didn't get blown out by the initial explosion gave way. He fell for what seemed like a long time.

He was stuck under some rubble, not for long he was a fire mage sure but he could still push some stones out of the way. When he freed himself and poked his upper half out he was the attacker were inside the building. They had little wands that emitted miniature fireballs then someone would die. There were only couple of shots tho, most of them charge and started savagely stabbing anyone they could find. He pulled himself out of the rubble when he heard the yell.

'Retreat to the keep!' every noble that wasn't in hand to hand started running for the doors. He was the last one in before the closed it, condemning any noble outside to death. He was huffing and puffing, that was the most physically excruciating thing he had ever done. He looked up; there were only a handful on nobles left, and the commander, Count Vimes. He had 2 earth mage's cleaning the way to the secret escape hatch. The man turned to the left overs.

'Men, this Revolutionary army is stronger then we ever expected, but they do have weakness. We have further range then their "weapons" and they seem to have no defence against simple stone golems, other then to kill the summoner. I must get this information to the Council, you must defend me until I escape, or this siege will play itself out again.' The leftovers shouted out "OOHRAH!" and then the man disappeared down the tunnel.

Keith looked at the entrance. The banging had stopped. The nobles raised their wands, whatever was going to happen was soon, and they had to defend the Count. After 4 infuriatingly long minute the door exploded throwing all the nobles back and on their butts. The last thing Keither saw was the metal butt of a rifle, wielded by some pissed of looking man.

**Cromwell Castle (Travis)**

'What do you mean escaped!' Travis yelled at the scout. Apparently there was some secret passage leading under the castle, it was about 2 kilometres long.

'Sorry sir.' Travis waved him of and sat down on the throne chair. The casualties for that battle were really bad. All the nobles were basically killed apart from 3 that apparently escaped, but 2 000 dead and 4 000 wounded were the reports from his own side. Well it wasn't those exact, it was more like 2 312 dead 3 890 wounded. But he liked rounded numbers. _It's the fuckin golems, and their long range magic._ The soldiers had to shoot the casters to take out golems, and they just had to run really fast and hope for good luck to take out the long range mage's.

Now he was out 6 000 people from an army of 20 000, that was over a quarter. He was glad he had the other sides, and more and more people joining, but those figures would severely damage moral. He sighed and facepalmed. Now he had to ride for 2 days strait to reach the western army for the battle around Justin. He needed artillery to have any chance. He pulled out his radio.

'Fenir how many arty can you get to Justin in 2 days? Even without wheels. I don't care if it even has sights, if it can shoot that's fine.' Fenir looked a bit taken aback from that.

'Uh… about 4 sir, but 1 of them might fail during long fighting. 2 of them won't be able to be moved or even transversed, only one would be able to make it and that wouldn't be able to aim strait.'

'Get em up there, and get them set up.' There was the little yes sir thank you sir bullshit after that then he hung up. Justin was going to be important. If he didn't win that 15 000 mages would be able to travel into his western flank, he could probably get 40 000 troops over there but they'd be people that would have a gun shoved in their hands and told "point that way to make people die".

**4 kilometers east of Justin. 2 days later (Private Larry Jotovitch)**

Larry was a small town boy. Really small there were like 5 people in town disoccluding family. He joined up when a patrol of men were walking through his town. He got about 1 week of training, it was mainly people smacking him in the head and told how to use a rifle, and follow orders. Now he was near some town he never heard of, in a hole with some guy he didn't know, waiting for 15 000 nobles to come over the hills and try to kill him.

Talking about those nobles, a flying dragon platoon came flying over the tree top, They tried to sweep the infantrymen but a couple of shots from them killed most of them. No one got out and looted like they normally did. One thing was the Sergeants had first dibs, and if they weren't picking up shit you sure as hell weren't. There was also a rumour Travis was watching, and no one wanted to act dishonourably in front of him.

After about 10 minutes of complete silence they heard the footsteps. Out in the tree line ahead of them the noble army started marching out. They weren't like the revolutionaries. They were in box formations stuck close together while the soldiers were spread out. The nobles got closer and closer, not knowing they were there until the "artillery" opened up and all hell broke loose.

Bits of men went flying everywhere and there were screams. A foot landed in his hole. Firing started, it was mainly just picking off anyone that survived, and then it stopped. He started looking around for someone, _was that it?_ Then he heard a thunderous stampede of massive feet. 40 golems, not the small ones but massive 10 feet tall monsters came running out of the trees. They started crashing and flinging the soldiers wherever they could.

Everyone started shooting at them, but to no avail. Soon the nobles started walking out of the tree line again. There was a lot more this time. A few of the formations were broken up immediately by artillery fire but the rest just kept marching and throwing spells. He took a shot at one of the mages and was dumbstruck to see the bullet just shatter. The mage's had raised an ice shield in front of the troops.

Soon it was all a flurry of melee, shooting, spell casting and thumping. Men waited until the mage's had passed before jumping up and going melee some others still taking pot shots, jets of fire and lighting sweeping the field. If was a solid 20 minutes before he heard someone yell 'Retreat' Larry climbed out of his hole and ran for it.

He saw a couple of hundred running with him, the occasional falling down from a fireball or lightning strike. He chanced a look back behind him for a look at the battlefield. It was all just dirty, mud and bodies where green grass was before. The mage's and arty had covered the sky in a thick smog as well. There was the occasional fire as well.

After a couple of more minute's running he slowed to a walk. He slowed to a walk and then stopped. He was in the middle of a huge crowd of retreating soldiers. There were some black coats hitting some men then dragging them into formation but the majority of people were just walking. He followed the crowd. The crowd didn't seem to know where it was going till it hit a town. Eventually the crowd was gathering around a massive podium. It was one of those weird things where no one knew what was happening but something was going to happen. Soon a man in a brown trench coat walked up to the podium then shouted.

'Soldiers of the Revolution… I am Travis Brewer your commander and chief.' He boomed the entire crowd went silent. This guy was the one who got everyone riled up, rallied them, armed them, won 2 massive victories. Lost the battle they just fought.

'During the battle of Justin you all preformed your duty to the utmost of your abilities. That you have been beaten is no fault of your own. But one of mine. We did not… I did not foresee the effect of shield's and golems would have on the battlefield.' There were disgruntled mumbled of anger. 'This shall be rectified. New tactics, and weaponry will take you to victory. I would like to still take you there WILL YOU LET ME!' there was a mumble in the crowd.

'He lost us that battle he just said.'

'But he said would we let us let him do something, didn't just order it.'

'Not like a noble that's for sure.'

'He did take us this far.'

'Another chance.'

'Another chance.'

'Another chance.' It soon became a chant yelled out by everyone in the crowd. He was Travis after all.

'Thank you for your Faith, I will not lie. Not all battle's in the future will swing our way. There will be trying times, dark times ahead of us. But we will prevail, we will fight them on the land, we will fight them in the air, we will fight them on the beaches we will fight… AND WE WILL WIN!' A huge cheer rose up from the crowd. Larry decided right then and there. He would follow this man into hell.

'Alright then, we are going to continue back a couple of towns, put some distance between us and the enemy, we will using this time to re-equip and re-train. Follow your leaders, and good luck.' Travis stepped of the stage to the chorus of "Travis Travis Travis"

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed that, review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Do I really have to do this "I don't own shit" every time? Probably not I've seen others… but it's a bit of a ritual for me, it's been at the top of everyone of the chapters, so I think I'll keep with it…

AN. I think it's more of author's incompetent/insane ramblings about random shit. Oh and it was funny as fudge to have about 5 PM's bagging me about corrupting their minds, when I told them not to watch Hen Zemi. I do reckon it's a funny as fudge show it's just insanely messed up. Anywho I was listening to a song by a band called Bird's of Tokyo, it was a song called wild at heart and I always reminds me of the time I jumped of a bridge where a sign said no jumping. After a quick stay at the hospital I realised signs are important and not there for no reason. This led me into my next train of thought about this warning label on a superman cape for children which I promptly bought, because superman sucks but I'm a sucker for weirding the hell out of people. Anyway the warning said "This does not cause flight". So of coarse your probably with me when your looking at; said sign, who the hell is stupid enough to try this. This brings me back to the bridge, where I ignored the sign saying "Do not jump". At this point my mate walks into my room (called knocking shithead) laughing. I said "My good sir, what are you laughing at, a dapper gentleman should chuckle not laugh out loud." To which he replied "Get stuffed". He then proceeded to slap a book in my face, which hurt like hell, called The Darwin Awards. I was immediately intrigued by this, because I have been a fan on the online awards since I was a messed up little 6 year old laughing at people dieing. This again made my tiny mind wander off and I found myself back at the bridge… thinking to myself now… I could have been a Darwin award. I was then pointed out; by my friend that I wasn't that stupid I just had a momentary lapse in intelligence. I found myself wondering how many people have this "lapse in intelligence" and how long am a lapse. Some people's lapses are lifestyles. This made me look up a report on the bridge that said. "143 casualties in this year alone" Now Perth isn't a big city. Bigger cities would have a larger amount of morons jumping of bridges. Taking this into account there's probably an even larger number of stupid people doing fun stuff, and ending up hurt. This made me think… is our society dumber then the middle ages. The Middle Ages bit was brought up by watching pillars of earth about half an hour earlier. Anyway when I say dumber I mean the general population acting stupid. Sure everyone can read write and do all this "intelligent" stuff, but would someone in the middle ages jump of a castle wall into a moat because their friend dared them to? I think it's not intelligence that is going down the drain but common sense. I thought this argument was intelligently come to from weighing up some information I got from the internet and a six pack of VB. Then the song ended and I thought to myself. This entire thought, in my head, was reached by you, the bridge jumper… with no common sense, and no intelligence.

Anyway Travis back story time.

**Civil War**

_The retreat, battle at Cromwell forest and the landings at Vincent Coast_

**2278/05/01 Travis 9 am. East of Nipton.**

Travis was sick of this courier's whole "good" way of thinking. She had been right only once, back in Primm about not beating the information out of that Beagle guy. Since then it had cost them caps from passing merchants, missed some pay from Primm and an entire pay checks' from Mohave Outpost. They stormed the entrance to a powder ganger outpost, asked some guy to take over Primm as a "your out of prison now do this" gift, hoofed it up to the outpost, got a written pardon, stormed the prison again to discover from a very afraid ganger, that the guy had gone to Primm, headed back up to Primm and got bugger all because she "couldn't leave this town undefended". Hoofed it back up to the outpost, cleared out some bugs, and skipped that for the same reason "the defence of the innocent". It made him sick at times, he was going to charge her about 100 caps per kill, but judging by how much she's doing for free even 50 caps would be a long shot. He sighed.

'What's wrong Travis?' she said in that insanely perky voice. It made he want to cry at times, no one could be that innocent and well meaning. He heard an occasional story, like one out of a book about some good natured soul doing well for the sake of doing it. His favourite was about some vaultie who took out an entire super mutant army by just killing the mastermind. It was stupid; wouldn't the mutants just form their own leadership after that? And besides every mutant he had seen was bug dumb and mean.

He did muse about another story, something about a descendant of a vaultie taking out the enclave by herself. That one did make him laugh, it was really stupid… 1 against the armed might of the enclave. The newest one was pretty good as well, another vaultie wanker out in Washington, purifying some water with a machine, a giant robot and a giant ghoul helping him, and the brotherhood of steal helping as well, because they just love to help people without technology. Then wiping out the enclave again! It was stupid, first of all the ghouls he have seen were nothing but zombies. Second of all, ALL of them did it out of the kindness of their hearts and third of all they were all vaulties! Those wankers can hardly wave a gun strait more or less kill somebody. He sighed again; this chick had probably heard those stories to much. He was looking at the floor when she bent over and shoved her inquisitive face underneath his.

'I need to take a piss.' She made a symbol of "I didn't need to know that you dirty bastard" and he walked off. He walked behind a turned over car and lit up a cigarette instead. He tapped the packet, it was almost empty. He sighed again, they said cig's killed ya but he didn't care, long term illness was the least of his problems.

'Travis!' he heard Courier yell. He whipped out his rifle and ran to her voice. He slowed down to a walk then stopped. There was fire coming up en mass at Nipton. They both started running. Once they arrived Courier was horrified by the bodies everywhere, Travis just peered down the sight of his rifle while walking, forever ready.

Well maybe that was an overstatement he just about blasted off some guys head when he came running towards them. He sprouted some shit then ran off leaving them both with confused faces. They continued down some more streets till the cause of the mayhem was apparent. Travis saw the familiar crosses, and saw about 10 legionnaires and a centurion heading towards them. Travis lowerd his weapon and carefully and stealthily unhooked a grenade and took out the pin. Courier didn't notice it and still had her shotgun at the ready when the group was only 10 feet away.

'Centurion.' Travis said and nodded. Courier did a weird little hiding movement behind him.

'Ah you must have met a legion force before if you recognise out rank.' He sounded really shady.

'You could say that. What do you want Legion.' He always referred to anyone in the legion as legion. It made him fell better, he was stripping away the last bit of individuality among them, made it seem like you were just beating up a machine.

'You will head away from here and spread the word of our deeds in this town Nipton.' Travis and he locked eyes, two cold blooded killers trying to stare each other down. It mentally laughed at that, before Alice died he was actually a mildly good natures person, hell he wouldn't of invented so much stuff if he didn't want to help people.

'I'm going to have to pass on that deal.' The lesser legionaries were a bit taken back from that, it was apparent whoever they were guarding didn't take well to being told no.

'Oh and why is that, your in no position to refuse.' Travis chuckled.

'Oh I am. And with that, and super fast cybernetic implants he actually knocked over one of the legionaries with the grenade before they could even raise their weapons. He grabbed Courier and through her on the ground and jumped next to her, he was about 500 kilograms now, so landing on her was out of the question.

Once the explosion sounded, and he felt a little bit of dirt land on his head, he knelt down and placed a foot on couriers back then ripped her pistol out. He started firing as fast as he could into the smoke, at any movement. Once he ran out of ammo he cursed as he saw the centurion and a legionnaire running around the corner. He punched the floor, which cracked a little from the hydraulic force.

'Uh… Travis…' He remembered he stood on her and jumped up. He made sure not to push on her with any force; he just needed to rip the pistol out. He remembered the pistol and raised it to his eyelevel. It was still attached to the belt. Which was attached to… he looked down the blue fabric to see a bare arsed courier. He dropped the pistol immediately and wondered off whistling.

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 1****st**** day 8:00am Parbridge town.** (Travis)

Travis liked the new calendar he came up with, the entire Year 1 bullshit raised moral, people thinking that even tho it was a loss no more then 3 weeks ago, it was still a brand new world. He looked at the map Alice had photocopied with her precision laser no more then a couple of weeks ago. He had her spying on the enemy. The map looked kind of like Britain in his world, the part where Scotland was tho was fatter one would say. Most of the Noble forces were up there fighting the left over royalists who had been pushed to the eastern coast. They were almost a non-factor now. He owned about 3/10 of the island, all to the south. His eastern flank was actually his strongest, it had 15 000 troops, with the new RPG weapons and 5 artillery pieces. The central force has 20 000, it should have been higher but they did suffer massive casualties in the battle for Cromwell. And about 6 Artillery pieces and only a couple of the RPG's. And the western flank was 40 000 strong. It was all conscripts, people who were hit over the head and told to go this way and handed a rifle they barley knew how to use. They had 7 Arty pieces and a shit load of RPG's.

The RPG's funnily enough were conceived not by Travis, who had some plans but no idea how to make it, but by some soldier who thought of shoving a normal artillery shell into a pip and blown out by magic, this meant that while an RPG set would take 1 soldier and 1 mage, who would be taken away from making stuff, it would have a much bigger explosion then an arty piece. The piece of metal was scrap after that tho. The thing had to be used in moderation.

The eastern flank had actually gone the furthest taking 3 new towns and 1 city. The central hadn't moved from Cromwell castle, it's actually spending most of it's time making stuff for the new tactics in the forest nearby. The western flank tho was shoved back a couple of kilometres. The defeat actually turned into a mix blessing. The noble's in command up north didn't think the rebellion was much of a problem now. It pissed of to no end, the nobles down south who had fought the rebels. Alice discovered for Travis that while his forced suffered 8 000 casualties, only leaving 2 000 veterans, the nobles had suffered some 2 000 casualties in that battle. _We'll not exact numbers but I can't be arsed going exact figures._

This brought him into his next thought about the next tactics. What would happen was instead of the stand up battles that were being practised, a lot of skirmishes would happen. Again this was all conceived by some soldiers. What they would do during the day is, scramble into little spaces around their camps and shoot a couple of rpg's and shoot a couple of nobles then run for it. They would ambush patrols and run off if the fighting got to hard. That last one wasn't generally correct; most of the soldiers would fight till death. And at night it was more bombing of the camp or sneak in an cut some throats. They would sometimes fake rallying up for a big battle, and when the nobles formed up they would be blasted with some Arty then everyone would run away.

This made up to about 5 000 casualties for the nobles and 4 000 casualties for the rebels. It was funny that the big 15 000 man army who had won the major battle was down to 9 000 and his forces while loosing were up to 40 000. Even better was that since no major pitched battle happened the leaders up north would dismiss any requests for more troops, because the rebels weren't putting up a fight.

Travis looked at his troop listings. He had to come up with another coat system. Black for 2 months or more servus, grey for 1 month or more servus and white coats for anything less. The pre-requisites for black and grey coat would probably go up as time went by. There was already a nice authority system, built in by the troops.

The entire was about selecting those who were going to lead you, but that didn't stop people from just having respect for people that earned it. The white coats looked up to the grey coats as children who look at their fathers and at the black coats as a child would at their hero. The black coats, even tho just having 2 months training were also the most fanatical, people had to be hand picked by black coats to join, while grey coats were just earned by being there long enough. It really kind of reminded him of the difference between troopers, rangers and veteran rangers. Apart from ranger status wasn't guarantied.

He had about 5000 black coats now, 18 000 grey coats and about 53 000 whites. The nobles noticed the difference too. When a noble died in the night by natural causes. Say they stopped breathing because of the knife in the neck, or when a bunch of nobles were found dead in a clearing with no enemy bodies… it was the black coats. When there were an equal amount of dead enemies and allies it was grey, and when there were a lot of dead and only some allies were among them, it was the whites.

Travis looked at the world map this time. Well world wasn't really that good a description, it was the continental map. Alba was a lot larger then Britain. Didn't see Africa, the middle east or anything but land west of Germania. He was in the planning stages, for once the war was over for expeditions to find the missing continents. He didn't know what would turn up, hell the world could be flat for all he knew. He saw Tristin and became a little bit peeved. Tabitha was coming up, he didn't let her in for the beginning phases because he didn't want to be betrayed, but now he was on the move he couldn't really hide anymore.

Someone knocked on his door. 'Who is it?'

'Me sir.' His new assistant, a mage called Gregory Healmneck. It was funny seeing all the nobles falling into daily life, he knew why, now that they were working good days of work, and being rewarded by seeing what they have accomplished, they were happier then ever and willing to support the revolution. They sometimes sounded a bit miffed by the fake hanging, he would, but they were all going to be transported out to different towns once the war was done, to keep up the charade.

'Yes Greg what can I do ya for.' The man winced. Nicknames weren't really tolerated. In fact anything that wasn't lavish was barley tolerated. The fact that Travis wore his ranger's uniform to do important business pissed everyone off. _Whatever ima business man I gotta get to the point._

'The two observers are here.'

'Ah send them in.' he started to smile. It all started with when he had the POW's taken back to Tristin.

He had his soldiers drag there asses there and leave them chained up in the middle of the street, where passing by town's people could laugh at them, he had Kendel set up a Embassy there, he was now ambassador to Tristin, due to the fact he could put up with noble bullshit. He was also given extra radios and ordered to give them to the princess and princes for fast communication, the entire letter by horse thing was bullshit in his opinion.

But here was the kicker. When the princess and the germanians demanded some people be sent to the rebel held territories, to make sure nobles weren't being mistreated. It was apart of the deal, they wouldn't attack but they were aloud in as observers to make sure their fellow nobles weren't being mistreated. He demanded he would choose who was aloud in his country, which really pissed off the nobility, a commoner making demands they had to accept. He demanded 2 people he knew would love the job.

Another knock at the door announced the observers were here.

'Ah come in.' they came and sat down in his two chairs. 'I do hope the trip was comfortable, you've both done it quiet a lot, ey Louise and Kirche.' He grinned evilly.

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 1****st**** day 12:00 am North of Parbridge town (Louise)**

Louise gulped. It's hard to describe what the sight is of 40 000 troops marching to kill anyone like you, and the means to do it. She could describe her feelings tho. Fear, anger and confusion. Fear because of the magnitude of people wanting to kill, the largest battle to date had been only 80 000 nobles, from 2 different armies. The 2 armies met, it was a huge battle sure, but Travis had told her this 40 000 man army was only one flank, most poorly trained sure, but hundreds of thousand could be called up on this flank alone. She didn't know if he was exaggerating but he had said ever common between here and the sea could become a potential soldier. Anger at having to come back here, because 1 the princess asked her and 2 because it was Travis who demanded it. And confusion for why Travis has to torment her, confusion for why Kirche was here and still confusion about the entire revolution in the first place.

'C'mon dears, the romalian… romulan? No Romanian and Galian observers will be here soon, I'll unload you girls on them then I can get back to actual work.' Travis trotted off leaving a pissed of Kirche and Louise. They both had been given some brown "trench" coats and some papers for some reason. It seemed like anyone in the rebel's government wore brown coats for some reason. _Maybe it's a way to distinguish themselves?_ Louise mused. She started riding after Travis when Kirche whispered to her.

'If we assassinate him it seems the entire rebellion would fall apart.' Louise thought about this for a second when she heard a man from behind he say.

'I wouldn't try that, every mage in viewing range of him has one of their wands aimed at them.' Kirche and Louise spun around to see a really good looking blond riding towards them.

'Who are you?' Louise speed shouted at him. He smiled and said.

'I'm the Romanian observer, Julio Chesare pleased to meet your acquaintance…'

'Louise.'

'Kirche, we'll aren't you a handsome young man.' Louise was already fed up with Kirch hitting on every guy since Tristin.

'Where's the Galian Observer?' she said hoping to change the subject. They looked around and saw Travis talking to some blue haired chick on a horse, who on closer inspection turned out to be Tabitha; Travis actually had a serious look on his face, which was a new experience for her. They cantered over to Travis catching the end of the conversation.

'You'll be up in amongst the soldiers for the best view; I trust I'll have your continued silence in the other matter.' She didn't know what Tabitha had to be silent about, but she did know she was getting preferential treatment, Kirche and Louise had been told under no circumstances were they aloud into battle.

'No fair Travis as royal observer for Tristin I demand to be extended the same rights as Galia!' Kirche actually joined in with a vigourus nod. Travis actually jumped a bit because he didn't know she was there, it was a bad idea on Louise's part because the black coats around him got a little bit jumpy with their weapons too. He spun around his entire horse to look at the 3 of them.

'Fine, you can all join in on some conditions. There will be 2 black coats next to each of you, ready to make sure the soldier's work isn't interrupted or sabotaged. If I order something you follow, if one of my captains order's you to do something you do it, in fact if even the lowest soldiers tells you to bugger off, you do it. It's the same conditions I gave to Tabitha, take it or don't go.' He was as infuriating as ever, as if she would take an order from a commander, Travis is probably the only one and that's because it's his country. _Oh the founder did I just refer to Alba as his country?_

'Accepted.' She spun around and was shocked to see that it was the Romanian man who said yes, and Kirche also agreed. She didn't feel like being alone with a bunch of angry pissed off commoners so she sighed and agreed as well. _It can't be too bad can it?_

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 17****th**** day, Cromwell forest. (Louise)**

Louise was really tired of walking. After arriving at Cromwell castle the foreigners were marched on foot into the forest near the front lines. That was about a 2 day journey because they got lost. How could an army fight like this anyway? There's no room for formations, a fire spell or a lighting spell could light up the entire forest. She hadn't even seen hundreds of men shoulder to shoulder; there were generally 2 men in random holes or occasionally 10 in a big hole. She sighed and slapped the side of her face to smack a mosquito. They were everywhere. She looked at the men she was with.

There was Travis at the front with about 10 of his elite soldiers, and about 6 grey coats to guard the observers. She didn't mind the grey coats as much as the black ones, the black ones were really pissed off and so far only Kendel talked to her. The grey coats were much mellower they just wanted whatever the stupid bloody revolutionaries were selling. After a while Travis made the stop sign and the entire formation stopped.

'Alright only the observer's from here, were going to meet up with the front line troop's and get the low down.' The soldiers reluctantly started unpacking and the now 5 man group started off ahead. The Romanian was obviously thinking about killing Travis but never did anything because there were some soldiers around, and that meant a lot you couldn't see. Eventually they ended up in a big hole with only 3 troopers with their rifles pointing out.

'Alright Travis what the hell is up with the spaced out army.' Travis raised his hand in a way to make her shut up. She listened and looked for whatever he was making her shut up for before she heard the weird patter of plated feet hitting the floor. She peered over the lip of the hole and saw about 20 mage's without familiar or golem backup, behind an ice shield slowly advancing.

When the noble group was about 100 meter's away a weird flaming rock came flying out of a tree and smashed the ice shield open. The noble jumped behind tree's/rocks or just plain flopped onto the floor before sending back ice/water and wind spells. The riflemen started taking shots at the nobles and after about 5 minutes, which to Louise seemed like forever, the battle was over. There was about 3 men just yelling for help or there mothers, and some troopers were breaking cover and dashing over to the enemy dead. Travis motioned for the group to head over to noble dead.

When they arrived there were about 23 soldiers ripping off bits of armour and other trinket's probably to sell once they got back to town. One of the nobles wasn't dead but was holding his stomach and crying. She noticed 2 men with red crosses run past her and start spell casting on the wounded man.

'Hey their mage's!' Kirche shouted. _Why help the enemy?_ It didn't make sense till she saw the wounded man get up and be dragged off to the rear.

'Not all mage's like the entire noble system since I've shown them a different way, so they help out, healing, production or combat.' Two men jumped out a near by tree and ran off, one had a wand and the other a bunch of steel tubes and a bag full of something.

'So why haven't the nobles burned down he forest and force you into a major battle?' Julio said. He was evidently a strategist.

'We got men watching their major force's they come in with enough men we drag in our artillery and blow them up. They can't burn down the forest because we got water mage's ready to put it out. They have been getting smarter and sending in small patrols, they usually get to a point and then light a fire then head back. We can't watch all the small patrols. They haven't figured out our major weak points yet.' Travis replied.

'And what's that?' Travis tapped his nose and walked off laughing.

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 19****th**** day. 9:45pm Noble forward camp (Tabitha)**

Two days later and Louise found herself crawling through the dirt onto the top of a cliff overlooking the noble camp. It was pretty big but it was only about 1 000 nobles from the main force east. It was just big because the nobles brought all their servants and big tents. It was night time and a big feast was set up in the biggest tent there. The observers and apparently the rebel commanders had weird magic cast on telescopes that let them see in the night, it was all green but it was good enough to see everything clearly.

She saw the black coats heading in and using bow and arrows to take out sentries. She saw the same men sneak into small tents and either come out with people tied and gagged over their shoulder or bloody knives. Eventually the entire camp with exception of the meeting hall was cleared out. She guessed it was about 400 dead with 200 out in different camps, and 100 captured. Travis stood up and brushed off his jacket and started walking leisurely to the main meeting hall. The observers got up. She wasn't too sure about the entire revolution thing but she did know that the men under Travis's command were damn good at what they did. Kill. And maybe with a big favour owed to Travis, they would release her country from the tyranny of her uncle or just get her mother out.

She knew why Travis was still keeping Mott's assassination quiet. He couldn't afford a war on two fronts. Sure the Germanian and Tristin armies were smashed that was alright. It meant that the populations could go "yea we tried". But assassinating a noble, a royal messenger no less would mean war until capitulation. Travis might be able to afford that war later but not now.

His forces seemed to rely on hit and run tactics. They would ambush, kidnap and assassinate their way to victory, never in stand up battles where the nobles would have the advantage. It was interesting to see the way the two different forces waged battle. Neither seemed to have overwhelming advantage over the other, they were just different.

They arrived outside the hall where the party was apparently in full swing, when Travis turned to the obverses and about 2 of the black coats and said.

'Shut up while I talk.' He then flipped open the Tent flap and the entire party went quiet.

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 19****th**** day 10:32pm Noble forward camp (Friedreich)**

Fredreich was finally invited to the general's table. It was a big occasion for the noblemen as it would raise his stature. He was also happy it meant he was one step closer to never having to set foot in the forest again. The rebels were damn good fighters, any noblemen who hasn't fought them would say that their commoners they can't fight. But everyone who had never said that. He had been in about 4 successful patrols and 1 failed. It was apart of the new way of fighting they had to come up with to fight the rebels.

He sighed a bit inside at the rebels. When the nobles finally won, whenever that would be, it would never be the same. They couldn't treat the commoners the same as they used to, that would lead to another war. They would have to keep permanent forces as well to make sure.

During this thought he realised the entire tent went silent. Everyone knew what Travis looked like; he was in all the wanted posters south and even north. He had the foreign observers everyone had been told about next to him and two of the black demon's standing on opposite sides of the entrance and also a weird floating metal ball. He realised something even worse then the fact the leader of the enemy forces was in the middle of the tent. Because of the drinking that was going on all wands had been taken away from them before hand to stop fighting.

Travis strolled past the dumbstruck nobles and up to the general who was sitting in a fancy seat up some steps on a central table. He was sitting on the far side of the table but he still heard the man say.

'You're in my seat.' The general to shocked to think on his own got up and stepped to the side. Travis sat in the general's seat and flipped his feet up on the table. One of the nobles regained his composure and stood up and walked strait up to the steps and pointed a finger at Travis.

'How dare you step a foot inside our camp, tell our general to get out of his seat and sit down like that, If you are going to surrender you don't do it by insulting us!' Travis laughed and pointed his finger in the shape of one of his pistols at the man then yelled.

'Bang!' suddenly the man had blood splatter out the side of him by a red beam from the floating golem and he landed on the floor. No one was screaming because it was too surreal for them.

'I'm not here to surrender; I'm here for your surrender.' He said. The entire tent burst out laughing apart from Friedreich and the general. They both knew he wasn't that stupid. After the laughing subsided another lesser man stepped forward.

'Your asking for our surrender, when you in our camp and just killed one of our people, what's to stop us from summoning 200 nobles to take you down.'

'Because there aren't 200 nobles to come. My forces have surrounded this camp and kill or captured everyone that isn't in this tent.' Worried murmurs started. 'And you're not armed; I have all your wands. If you don't surrender my guys will come in here and have a merry old time.' He smiled and picked up a nearby drink and took a sip. 'Tastes like horse piss.' He murmured then took another sip.

The general stepped forward. "Alright but what's to stop you from killing or torturing us later?'

'My word as a noble.' Nothing happened then Travis started laughing really loudly, it was really off-putting for everyone in that room because it sounded quiet insane. 'If I wanted you dead I would of killed you instead of coming in here, If I wanted you for torture I would of charged in here and dragged your arses out of here. I just wanted to solve this peacefully before I let oh say… 50 of you go to spread word of my good deeds.'

'Why would you let 50 of us go and why on earth would we forfeit honour by surrendering?' the general was kind of repeating himself Friedreich thought, but he is finally talking.

'There's nothing dishonourable about surrendering, it's better then massacring everyone we come across, and I'm going to let 50 of you go so people will know they can surrender to me and I won't kill them, people are a lot more susceptible to surrendering if they can live.' He took another sip and the talking went on for a bit longer.

After half an hour more he was off to Cromwell castle in chains.

**Year 1, 1****st**** month 21****st**** day 12:32pm Cromwell castle (Travis) **

Travis was pretty happy, the battle for Cromwell forest was over and his forces were swinging west to surround the noble army, he was hoping to push them into a siege at Justin village and just let them starve, it'd be a suitable place to have a victory that's for sure. But that was much later right now he had a very fun plan in the works for the northern nobles. They didn't know much about artillery and rockets yet so he was hopefully going to have a massacre soon.

'So yes the leftover royalist forces were almost a non-factor, their stuck up in Vincent castle and only have 2 castles behind that till they fall, they got about 20 000 men all up while the rebels have about 40 000 all up up there, 15 000 down south and only about 20 000 in the north western coast.' Said his assistant.

'Thanks buddy, bring in the commander for the Vincent invasion.' Travis replied. It not technically just an invasion for the Vincent coast. But that's where the revolutionary forces would be staying for a long time. He was sending a trusted man with about 5000 good troops and 20 artillery pieces to help the royalists start winning again. They'd push the nobles back and hopefully go so far they wont realise the 5 000 helpers had turned into an entire army of invaders until to late. He heard a knock at the door and the trusted man arrived.

"Ah hello there George, I was quiet happy with how you stopped the nobles south of Justin.' He was missing his left eye now, stray ice shard he heard. He was still as finical and devoted as ever. He came in and sat down.

'That means a lot to me sir.'

'Yes yes, now I need you for another important mission.'

'The Vincent landings.' He sounded really eager and happy. All the captains wanted to be in charge of that. He promoted the Sargent to Captain himself. He still wondered how the supposedly top secret mission was leaked to the lower ranks.

'Yes my good boy, you'll have to play nice with the royalist nobles, but you can bite the head of the others all you want. Michael is going with you to be the main sweet talker tho.' George had a really happy look on his face now.

'Thank you sir I will not let you down sir!' he boomed. He could yell quite loudly Travis noted.

'Very well, see Michael in the northern tower for the information dismissed.' He got a snappy salute and stopped paying attention. He did shout out before George left.

'Oh did you destroy that ring Captain?'

'Oh yes sir.' Travis smiled. A lot of rules would have kept that around, but Travis thought that it was way too dangerous. The door knocked again. Travis muttered.

'Yes what is it?'

'The observer's sir.' He sighed. He didn't have time to baby-sit. He wanted the 3 girls from the academy to keep decent relations with it so he could send future mages off there, but the guy from Romania was no needed at all really.

'Oh send them in.' The 4 walked in.

'Travis we were just told we can't go home by our leaders, and in fact we are to concentrate less on your battles and more on how you're running things.' The Romanian said.

'It's your highness you know.' Travis said and smirked, this would get under their skins. Kirche and Louise started spluttering and yelling while Tabitha didn't seem to care, Julio seemed coldly angry at that.

'I'm sorry but I'm not about to call anyone "you're highness" unless they could defeat me in a duel.' He said in a monotone voice. Travis shrugged.

'Is that so?' Travis replied.

'Yes it is so.' They stared at each other for a bit.

'A duel, how bout now.'

'Sure.' Before he could even start saying a spell Travis had his pistol out and shot him right in the gut. The boy toppled over and started screaming.

'Travis how could you!' Louise yelled and skidded over to the fallen man.

'Oh he'll live, I'm not about to start killing people for stupidity, we'd all be dead.' He motioned for a guard to get a medic.

'You'll pay for this!' the blond yelled.

'Yea I shot you during a duel.' Travis rolled his eyes.

'Duels are only done with magic!' Travis hatched an idea in his head.

'Oh you haven't read the new laws; duels can be fought with special rules, such as only fists or with guns.' He made a mental note to get that up before the foreign powers questioned him.

'You still hurt an ambassador this'll mean war!' Travis was sick to death of this guy.

'You're an Observer your government didn't accept my offer for ambassador.' The medic finally came in and dragged the guy out. He sighed, too much blood on the carpet. He made anther note to only shoot people who were standing near easily cleaned objects.

**Year 1, 2****nd**** month 14****th**** day. Vincent Coast, 11:23 am (Marquise)**

Marquise was just your normal royalist noble. He was really demoralised from the war and had been in many defeats. He heard about some rebels getting their asses handed to them way down south but that was way to far away for him to care. He looked at the beach and how it suddenly ended and the ocean way beneath them. It was a good morning to say the least. He then noticed a very large frigate coming their way flying the royal colours. He perked up. No one said anything about reinforcements. It was when they got closer he noticed the weird looking coats.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed, read review and enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a fan-fic and should be treated as such…

AN. It has been brought to my attention that the timeframe is really unrealistic. It's true I was a bit of a twat earlier (who am I kidding I'm still a twat) I was trying to keep it in the zero timeline, I have since noticed that that was stupid because during the Zero timeline a random Japanese boy was summoned so I'm already out of sync. It takes like a month to get people hitting a target at a decent range and elite troops in what 3, *cough*bullshit*cough* it's bloody well weird. I dunno what to do about it tho, I don't think people want to read a story which has massive time leaps and I'm trying to keep the action going so… yea… I think now I'm going to start doing months and stuff goes by, you know for realism. Travis's back-story is kinda obvious after I write it tho; it's really annoying because there are no surprises. Then again it may be because we all played the game, and if you haven't why read this? Go play the game!

Another thing is about the make-up of armies. I thought it was mainly nobles and lesser nobles due to magic being around, you know peasant levies would just be useless meat shield, but my friend pointed out there were a lot of knight's not in armour in the show. I thought those were lessor nobles, but when I think about it you don't need magic just to go around guarding places ey. I can't go back and just go THIS IS WHAT I MEANT so I'm going to do a little bit of magic here.

This brings the next point of the various projects he has going on besides the war, the re-education would take forever even with a massive whollup around the head. It's something that I am going to be dropping; it was just a thing I thought up, they do it in life but again going back in to time constraint's it's kinda hard to start teaching people how to indoctrinate people in a doctrine they just heard of like 15 minutes ago.

The entire things a mistake on my part, but ey it's mah first fanfic I gotta get leeway somewhere.

Onto the last and probably oldest topic, my crimes against the English language. I'm currently inclined to using this to improve it, and I was just reading through the older chapters. They were short and just plainly written by a 10 year old. The later chapters did get better I noticed with some pretty big slip ups but non earth breaking, they do wreck the story a bit but damn it I gotta learn somewhere.

On another subject with the story, I actually finished a dot point thingy leading up to where I want, no spoilers but I dunno if I wanna continue there or just leave it. Death Note was a series I loved, but I wanna get amnesia and forget the second season, and then just leave enough memory to know not to watch it. But then again it could be more Higurashi no nako koro ni's second season which was just… I dunno how to explain it. It was just a magnificent piece of story that I strongly recommend everyone to watch, the first seasons kinda jumpy because it's episodic but it just made the second season even better. (Oh I'm a comedy kinda guy and Higurashi is a mindfuck horror and I loved it.)

Also I'm thinking about a size 12 or 11 font because it burns the eyes at time's.

For some reason tho I want dead space's Isaac Clark mentioned in this story as a side character, I dunno when but he will be there. It's just the poor bastards always in the wrong place wrong time and getting pooped on.

BTW watch Nichijou it's fucking hilarious. The entire "let's make everything apparently adorable" does my head in whenever I watch anime but I have been told by a mate of mine that it's because the Japanese have a… cuteness tolerance I think was how he phrased it, it much higher in western countries where you'd probably get beat up for drawing like that.

Anyway here we go.

**The war drags on**

_The drive north, the eastern campaign._

**15/05/2278 12:00 pm Novac (Courier)**

They had been in Novac for about a day asking everyone questions on where the great Khan's went of to next to no avail. Travis had disappeared last night and came back at about 4 in the morning and fell asleep, she hadn't been able to wake him up so she was stuck with asking questions by herself.

She decided to stop in at the big dino for a sarsaparilla when she noticed a staircase leading up to the top. _I might be able to use my scope to find them up there._ She thought and then did. When she opened the door she noticed a man already up there with a rifle, he fired it. He then turned to her.

'What are you doing up here?' he said while sticking a cigarette in his mouth. She hated them, she only put up with Travis's chain smoking because he kept her safe in the wasteland.

'Just asking questions, I'm looking for some Great Khan's that headed through here a couple of days ago you seen them?' it was probably going to be another loose end but she had to try.

'I do actually, but if you want that bit of information you gotta do something for me.'

'You don't mean.' She made the appropriate symbols.

'What no I need you to check out the building to the west of here, ghouls have been pouring out of that place.'

'Oh that's alright if it was the other thing I would have had to kill you.' She laughed and walked off.

She went back to the room they rented for the night and saw Travis was still asleep on the couch. She kicked him. 'C'mon we gotta head of I got a lead but we gotta clear out some ghouls.' She heard Travis just mumble some random words and wave her off. She thought about making an issue of it but she decided not to, he didn't often flat out refuse going to work.

**3 Day's later**

'There you are where the hell have you been.' She had done so many things to get the little bit of information and there was the arsehole in front of her that would of made the entire ordeal easier. She was lugging around a plasma rifle now, and had a nifty new coat. She had to wash it… a lot before wearing it but it was good as new.

'Me… I don't wanna talk about it; it involves ghouls, nightkin and rockets. That's all I'm saying.' She through herself onto the bed. 'I did get the lead, were heading to Boulder City tomorrow.'

'Yea that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past three days but I couldn't find you.' She rolled over and sat up immediately.

'How…' she said in the sternest of voices.

'Well when I broke into that snipers room to steal some whisky, which was why I was so wrecked I hacked into his computer and found out where they were.' She stared for another 10 seconds before lying back down, rolling over and screaming into a nearby pillow.

**13/05/0001 Major city of Kenneth, southern Alba (Travis)**

Travis was doing some paper work. He hated it but he had to get the cities industrialised if he was going to win this bloody war. He had commissioned about 1 foundry, 2 factories and 1 manafactorium per major city, about 1 factoy 1 manafactorium and a blacksmith per normal sized town, 1 factory per small town and the rest he didn't care about. The manafactorium's were basically where he shoved his mages now to work. They transmuted or moulded all the bits and pieces to be taken to the factories where shit was put together. The factories only needed peasants so that was a piece of piss.

He encountered a small problem when he first started this massive undertaking. He had about 4 major cities, a port 8 medium sized towns and 15 smaller ones. So that equalled a lot of stuff having to be made. He solved it of course with spare mages. He had whoever was assigned to the factories or factoriums to use their magic to levitate meld or just plain summon the buildings to specification. It made what would have been a 4 month job at non-stop work into like 5 days. He still had a shit load of stuff being made, everything would take time now.

The initial surprise on the northerners had gone, especially with the massive defeat inflicted on them at Vincent Castle. They also discovered a major weakness in Travis's General's strategies. They used to come and try and fight the rebels wherever they could, marching into bloody forests to fight. Now they knew that the revolutionaries were invading they could sit back and defend which lead the revolutionaries into some pretty big fights. The drive north was taking a long time, Travis's forces were just barley keeping the drive going, they had gotten about half way up the island now. The campaigns in the north east weren't going so well. What had been a drive west had dissolved into world war 1 style trench warfare. The nobles not wanting to keep stuck in trenches were equipping the population with replicated or stolen rifles.

They weren't many, it was mainly defiantly loyal commoners but some were just picked up while the nobles were marching to war, or some people cleverly told to get picked up by Travis. A knock at the door. He had a not so royal palace being built, it was basically the white house, and he couldn't get it build very fast tho because everything was in war mode. Right now tho he was doing his normal, taking over some rooms of an Inn.

'Yes who is it?' Michael opened the door.

'Just me sir, the constitutional committee is here.' Travis sighed. He had been doing a lot of social change here. Kids not having a school were all brought into theatres for teaching, hospitals were being made temporarily in ex noblemen's houses, people were beginning to go crazy with inventing stuff. That reminded him.

'Give me a moment, and did they find whoever broke in last month?'

'No sir.' He said then stepped out. Travis sighed. Someone, probably a mage had broken in last week and nabbed a fission battery out of his bag before his guards arrived. He knew it was a mage because about 2 days after that they popped up everywhere and after that people have been going crazy inventing stuff with magic/fission power. Mage's weren't hunted like they were in the initial days, now they were walking the streets again, everyone was middle class now, all high class people were dead or changed their class. He saw a mage and some guy with that had discovered the wonderful world of electricity create an electrical horse. It was kind was a bunch of metal plates with a fission battery in the middle, being given life by magic. It was quiet spekky really but it was dangerous to create shit without testing it first. That reminded him. He opened a radio to his assistant.

'Get the notice about the new licensing laws to spread and become well known faster.' He had real worries about his people at times. The door was knocked again and in came the members. 2 farmers, 2 merchants, 2 mages, 2 tradesmen, 2 bureaucrats. It was basically 2 elected officials from every social background. The room was packed with these people who as soon as they started, started arguing. Travis lent back and sighed. He wished dictatorship was something that could keep the new nation together once he died.

**25/05/0001 East of Dimsdale (west of Vincent) (George)**

'Captain we need more men on our left flank!' As a LT yelled that a fireball exploded of to his side. The nobles had taken to dropping fireball's from dragons at high altitude ti counter the artillery. He had about 25 artillery pieces, they were carefully hidden but enough firebombs and they might take one out. The entire front had stopped and been driven down into trench warfare, the nobles tried to keep out of the trenches when they could, but that left an opening he was all to willing to exploit. But his left flank had just taken a pounding from a earth mage platoon, they used a wall to protect themselves and sent out golems, arty had to be used to take out the wall, and RPG's to take out the golems but they still managed to hit them hard.

He heard the guys heading up north from the south were having it a lot easier, the nobles would retreat in certain places instead of dig in and fight. The new noble army had a re-enforcements of 20 000, made up of common men, they were plugging in many of the gaps so the nobles in his battles could pull out. He had a plan for those.

'Send out 2 000 white coats, they just have to hold not fight forward. And LT Crooby is the plan ready?'

'All set sir just waiting for the charge.' He smiled a shark grin. The nobles forgot that just because they thought the commoners under the watchful eye of nobles wouldn't revolt; it didn't mean they couldn't do other things.

'Alright charge.' The Lieutenant snapped of a salute and ran for his section of line. George watched through his new telescope at the charge. The entire line seemed to burst out of their trenches running at top speed to the enemy lines. And just as planned the enemy lines didn't shoot they were just so "surprised" they surrendered. This left a huge gap in their lines which was to be exploited till they surround the pocket and pull back their forces. It was a slow way of advancing but it was better then some of the other options. Another one of his advisers arrived.

'Sir supplies are here.'

'Ah good.' He swung around to look at the caravan and was surprised to see metal horses. They were kind of hard to explain, it was like a metal plate was replacing ligaments while a weird purple electric thingy was surging through it. 'What in the founders name is that?' he stammered out, he was normally a stoic man so this was really shocking.

'New supply horses sir, their being called E-horses to distinguish themselves from the normal horses. Their quiet ingenious, a bit of magic and something called a battery and they run all day and never eat.' George already felt admiration for the new piece of tech. Horses were great and all but a man could outrun one over the course of a day. He noticed two men dragging some blond women up the hill to his command table. He had a table and some chairs in the open, the maps and all that were held down with rocks and the like. He liked the outside air. He was starting to get annoyed at all the interruptions today, Travis was going to get pissed if he didn't hand in the bullshit paperwork he set up.

'Private Kwalski and Barron, what the hell are you guys doing?' they through the woman down in front of him. He then noticed why.

'She's an elf sir, caught her in the forest north of here.' They sounded quiet happy with themselves. They should be for capturing this monster. He was tempted to shoot her himself but decided not to.

'I'm putting you two in charge of taking him to the boss.'

'Captain Harbock?'

'Nope.'

'General Hisberg in Vincent?'

'Nope, Travis.' They both lightened up, it was a present for the boss of bosses after all.

**29/05/0001 Kenneth Tristin Embassy (Louise)**

Louise was pondering what the huge buildings in the distance were being made for. The entire city was weird for someone from noble Tristin. Travis had set up many and bizarre rules and enforced them religiously. Some of it was kind of sensible. He set up something called the "Police" blue trench coated riflemen in charge of enforcing all the laws of the city. They mainly did the same old stuff in the other cities such as no fighting, stealing and other stuff. It applied to everyone even the strange nobles that actually liked being apart of this "Middle" class. The other rules they enforced were along the bizarre. One was only this new "Dollar" paper notes could be used to buy stuff now; it seemed to be a replacement for gold coins, so everyone could use it. Another was no "littering" or throwing toilet matter into the street. In every town she's been in it was the normal way for the peasant's to be rid of it, now they had to gather it up in government supplied barrels until a horse carriage could come by and get rid of it somewhere else, it was apparently supposed to be used until something called "plumbing" was installed.

Even the embassies were subject to those laws. The embassies were set up about a week after Travis shot Julio. It normally would have been war but they needed populace support and no one would support a war to defend someone who was hurt from being a tool during a duel. She sighed when she heard her new radio ring. The radio's were catching on really fast all over the world from what she's heard, they even had little dials, you turned them to certain numbers in a certain sequence and then the portal would activate. It was highly expensive on the main land but was really cheap in Alba for some reason. She opened it and saw Her Princess. After the pleasantries were done they got down to business.

'Your highness what can this humble servant do for you?'

'Sorry to ask you to do this, but we need you to do some spying on Travis, we need to know what his doing behind those closed doors.' That was one thing the mainland hasn't been able to enforce. After getting slaughtered off the coast the people just didn't care about some rebels in a foreign country.

'Sorry Princess how am I supposed to do that? His got at least 30 guards just walking down the place even his own people aren't aloud within two buildings of that inn.'

'Well I was just talking to my military adviser and he reminded me that as a noble you should be able to see through your familiar's eyes.' The light struck on in her head, How could she of not thought of that before, even if there was an explosion it was worth a try.

'Your right I'll try it right away.' They hurried the exiting niceties because she was really eager to get this done; Travis had got the drop on her so many times so far it was now her tern. She chanted the spell and when she opened her eyes she was surprised there wasn't an explosion. She also noticed no spell had been cast, she sighed…_Wait why didn't I hear myself sigh?_ She tried turning her head but it didn't work, she then noticed a big man hand slap onto her face in front of her eyes.

'I'm telling you right fucking now, you don't get the entire electricity thing under control soon I'm going to start giving the police power's to kick your ass, now get the hell out of here!' a scared looking man got up and just about ran out of the room. She noticed that the sentence was yelled in Travis's voice. _Success! And no explosion!_ The head turned and faced out of the window. Smoke was billowing out of some building in the distance. The head swung back towards a little red button on the desk.

'Send out a team to see what the cause of the explosion at the Tristin embassy.' _So not a complete success but success none the less._ The entire world spun to the right to a wall with a map of the world, and the floating golem Alice was next to it.

'Whatcha thinking about boss?' the weird sounding voice came, then popped out the magic circle, then the little girl appeared.

'Oh just thinking of how nice it is to have the other countries nuts in a vice with the entire casis bali'

'What the hell is casis bali Trav?' _oh thank the founder she asked._

'It's Latin and it basically means you can't attack someone without cause, like Germania cant invade Tristin because it seems like a good idea, they gotta say were going to invade Tristin because they executed a noble of ours without permission.'

'Oh, is that why we're keeping that thing secret.' _What thing?_

'Defiantly.' Thoughts started swimming around her head. The only obvious thing was that they had done something that could lead to war with a mainland nation, and if that happened the revolution would be fighting a two front war and would lose, and then everything would be back to normal. She waited for more information.

'Makes you wonder tho.'

'What about?'

'Romans.' _Who the hell are these Romans?_

'You mean those Italian blighters that took over most of Europe in our world?' _what's a blighters and what the hell is Europe! Spying was hard, to many questions weren't being answered in fact only more are coming._

'Yea, I'm assuming some version of them excited in this world.'

'That's some thought you have going there, but how is it important.' She heard a sigh.

'It's simple. Technology goes up and down, in our world a example would be of the Romans v the middle ages. Rome had way more advanced social, building and war technology, and hell even they figured out that shit flying out windows causes sickness.'_ That explains the weird laws, she thought._ 'The only thing the middle ages had on the Romans was better armour and weapon smithing tech, something the Romans would of came across eventually.'

'I still fail to see the big picture.' _Same here Alice._

'It means if there was a more advanced people in this world too they might be under the earth somewhere, and that tech or knowledge would boost up our tech and knowledge. Because face it were increasing our material tech fast, our magic tech is going slow tho.'

She decided to stop the spying there, there was a lot of information she had to send the princess, the new laws, and the potential for ancient tech and that the revolutionaries had done something that could lead to war. She was going to report these ASAP.

**04/06/0001 Kenneth Palace (Travis)**

Travis let out a whistle of approvement and of being impressed. Everything was to spec, even the oval office with a leather chair. Some farmer just received 50 of the new dollars, which do to rarity was actually worth 100, which would hopefully be down to parity soon. He sat in his new leather chair and sighed. It was bloody well comfortable. All the bureaucratic stuff was being moved into the surrounding officers fast, and he had the east wing all to himself now, much better then the bloody Inn.

He had a lot of paper work and the like to do, but first up was decorating his office. He set up a perch for Alice to turn itself off, he decked out about 6 bookshelves with funnily enough books, he set up a table with some room to mess around with electronics when he had the time. He had a replica desk made from some magic wood; he got a giggle out of that. He also had about 3 good long couches brought in and 2 other leather chairs put on just the other side of the desk. He was finishing up the finishing touches when a knock came.

'Damn it! For fuck sake can't a man go 5 minutes without an interruption!' He was going to regret that later, it didn't pay to be mean to the staff, it's just everyone had a breaking point.

'Sorry sir but you need to see this.' He sighed and just about booted the door of its hinges, he headed down the staircase to see two random guys pinning some chick with pointy ears to floor.

'What the hell is this?' he said, the two guys kind of looked sad at not hearing jubilation for some reason.

'It's an elf sir, a present from George up north.' His Aid said.

'Ok it's an elf, pointy ears I get that… I care why?' Everyone within earshot stopped suddenly and gave him horrified looks.

'Sir it's an elf what more is there to say.'

'A lot more apparently.' He grumbled, if this was some bullshit thing like the human's v ghouls he was gonna be pissed. 'Uh thank you a lot, a present of 100 new dollars for each of the young men and George.' He waved them off; they just about floated out of there. 'Ok take her to my office.'

2 black coats trotted over to the girl and grabbed her under the arm pits before heaving her up and dragging her up the stairs. Once they got up and through her to the floor in front of the desk they walked to the door and stood guard.

'I'll take this by myself.' He waved for them to leave.

'But sir!' one of them just about shouted. He sliced his hand down in a motion that said, don't argue here boy. They just snapped of a salute and marched out. He helped the poor blond up and sat her in a chair, he went around to his side and poured her a glass of water, which she drank pretty damn fast, apparently the humans in this world didn't take kindly to elf's, she had a couple of face busies as well.

'So what's your name?' he said in what he thought was a kind voice.

'Tiffania sir.' She had a weird kind of voice.

'Well Tiffania I'm going to ask you some questions, you don't gotta answer them but I would like you to. At any point in time you can say you don't wanna talk anymore and I'll have you sent to a nice room, that sound good to you?' he said and cracked a smile at the end. She cracked a shocked look in return.

'Uh, yea sure I'll answer some questions only if you promise me you won't have me killed or beat after this.' He suppressed an eye roll, did people just not do things directly when it came to these situations, if you're going to do something like that you either kill them while beating or just beat them first, being nice didn't really get you shit.

'No problem, ok first thing is what the hell is with the Elf's and humans?' She looked at him like an idiot that time. She went on explaining things, he ended up only paying half attention, and certain… objects were distracting. He got the gist of it tho. Something about genocide the normal stuff. He did take notice tho of the apparent high magic ability of the elves, he would have to start reconciliation between the people soon; it was stupid to let assets like that go to waste.

'Ok and do you wanna stay here or do you got some family to go to, I'm not inclined to let you go back out into the wilderness tho.' She had a certain look to her kind of like, of coarse you can't let me do what I want.

'No I don't have family, I might just stay here.' She sounded resigned.

'Alright, you'll have a temp room across from mine if you promise not to go genocidal on my ass.' He shocked a laugh out of her, he finished up and sent her to the room with Michael, he knew when he said don't do something he meant it, some of his followers had taken to thinking everything was a test or had some underlining meaning. He whipped out a cigarette and started puffing. _I need to start getting spy's into the other countries soon… oh and I got that plasma tech._ he was interrupted by another knock at the door, he groaned.

'Come in!' His assistant let in what were apparently the 10 best mage's in his empire. 'Ah everyone, I have a special assignment for you, your to replicate this.' He flopped a green object on the table.

'What is this?' one of the men said.

'Plastic.' He replied.

**10/07/0001 south west of Vincent. (Commander Jacob's)**

The E-horse stopped just at the top of the ridge he was riding too. Jacob's, a reasonably good looking man in his 30's pulled out his telescope. While he was doing that he thought about how much he missed the normal horse's these metal ones really hurt your ass after a while. He started scoping out the forward area. There were 2 trench lines that he could see, right side was George's Forces and the left side was the Nobles. He smiled.

The drive north had really picked up the pace after the E-horses and E-oxen were introduced. It was apparently made by some mage called Albert and a commoner called Tarman. They were both insanely rich now because of Travis's patenting laws. He loved some of the new laws, it aloud just about anyone to become a new dollar millionaire overnight if they had a good enough idea.

He lowered his scope and swung his horse around to view his forces. It was going to be the first stand up battle since Justin, it was the only way to knock the flank out.

'Alright men, this is the Pivotal battle in this war! If we can smash through their southern flank the entire front will have to go, then it's only a matter of months before victory!' A cheer rose up, he already knew his surprise was gone now; a couple of dragons had spotted their forces earlier. He faced back towards the future battlefield and sent the signal to attack.

A couple of seconds later an artillery barrage started, it only lasted 15 minutes, but as soon as that was done his force charged forward screaming like mad men. He was a bit surprised to see the aristocrats surprised; it seemed to Jacobs that someone had dismissed their assault. _Oh well easier attack for us._ He watched for a bit longer before heading to his tent, the way battles went these days he wouldn't know who had won for a couple of days. As soon as he got in he flipped open his radio, they were supposed to call them phones, but that made no sense to him. In fact radios made no sense to him either but he was used to calling them that. The portal started.

'Ah herro Jacob's what can I do ya for?' Travis was on the line.

'Nothing sir you just wanted to tell me when the assault started.'

'Ah yes good man, I'll be personally heading up in a month or so for the final assaults keep that in mind.' Then the portal closed. _Ah fuck security is going to be hard._

**15/07/0001 Kenneth, Manafactorium 1. (Travis)**

Travis was staring at the big building. He ordered it to be simple, it was a workshop after all, but the architects apparently ignored him and gave it a very 15th centaury cathedral look. He did note how fast it was built, using earth summoning magic, fire and a levitation spell that was used on the ships it was built pretty damn fast, there were another 4 supposed to be finished in this month alone. It did give Travis a new appreciation for magic, it was even faster then Pre-war building methods. He walked up to the ribbon around the door and turned around to the podium. He let of an inner sigh, he was a politician now.

'Citizens of Kenneth and more importantly the American Empire!' he liked how easy the new name stuck to the populus. They didn't want to be called Albans, it reminded them to much of the old days, and he didn't want to think up a new name so there ya go. They also loved the entire citizen thing he instituted. It got rid of all the old class barriers. It would take a while for everyone to start calling themselves citizens of the American empire but it would happen eventually, especially with the school's that are gonna be built.

'You should all be proud of this achievement, this is the first of many new factories that will propel us into the future, a future where we will have everything we want at a whim! Where the lowest citizen will live like noblemen of the mainland empires!' a cheer rose. He waited till it subsided; people liked cheering for some reason. 'Do not relax yet tho there is still the left over's of the old up north, and we will not rest until this country is whole again!' Another cheer. The new newspapers that had been cycling around are really only about 5 pages long, and it was all news about the war. He loved that no photographs had came out yet, people always got war wearier faster when they saw what war meant.

'But that does not mean we cannot celebrate, I here by announce that the first American Manafactorium is open!' he cut the ribbon another cheer rose and continued as he walked to his carriage, it was being pulled by the E-horses now, they still weirded the crap out of him. Once he was inside the carriage he phoned his assistant.

'Yes sir what can I do for you?' he giggled inside. He had somehow become a trend setter, and when something important or govermenty happened people wore brown trench coats, it was set to over take the tux in this world. He did notice a very steampunky feal going around. He looked outside and saw massive smoke stacks, everyone was wearing decent clothing now, there was the massive gear driven clocktower, hell even some blimps were flying up now. That also made him laugh, noblemen used to have dragons now they have blimps. Then he soured.

'2 Things, remind me when I get back to draft up air control laws.'

'Yes sir.' He scribbled it down, Travis waited, and his assistant was the only person in his country that was aloud to make him wait.

'The other thing is to send out invitations for the other governments to visit me up north for the end war declaration, also get the victory celebration's to be ready when I say start, I think I'm going to make it a national holiday.'

'Yes sir.' Travis then hung up. He mused to himself.

'I'm going to be king.' He just about died laughing; it never had hit him until then.

.

.

.

.

.

Review rate, whatever I like knowing people are reading, even if there going "Stumpndum you're a tool for doing this" because I can go "I may be a tool but you read mah story." :P


	13. Chapter 13

This is… a fanfic… THIS IS… A FANFIC! (starwars music you know the one that goes dana na na nanana danana nanana)

**I urge reading of the AN this one time.**a

AN, I think this'll be the last one unless I decide to start up again; I wanna try another anime/original story. So officially anyone can use Travis or the story I built up if they wanna take the reins (not likely but ey). I had planned for an exploration era to start, espionage, inciting communist/republican uprisings, dealing with the secret society of Reconquista and other stuff but as mentioned before I wanna try another story. Oh that doesn't mean I'm leaving Travis mid war, ima finish dat up of course. I may write another chapter, or just place another fanfic later but for now the Mechanic of Zero is longer my main focus. (why the shit did I name it that neway, it's more of Zero's Revolutionary ass.)

I chose Zero no Tsukaima because I loved the premise of the show, some random guy from a different universe being sucked into a different world unlike his own and forced to deal with politics, class barriers and other things. Saito annoyed the shit out of me tho because even some obvious bits of information he had from his world were not used. I'm a bit of amateur historian, not good at dates and stuff but I get the gist of things. So I know for a fact until plumbing was invented that people literally through their shit out of windows. This helped the bubonic plague work its magic, now Saito would defiantly know about toilets, so why on earth didn't he just say to someone… hey bob… shit causes your children to die. Hell even washing clean water over wounds is a little titbit of information that could have changed the world for the better, but nope he just went "I'll follow my penis after this really under aged looking girl"

Whatever it was still a good show, even if the third season was a bit to fanservisy for my tastes. I'm thinking along the lines for my next story to be a Tropico fanfic. If you don't know what it is, it's a simulation game where you play as a banana republic dictator, but in the expansion you get some zany quests like contact aliens or convince the chubacobra exists. So I could have the presidente do some crazy shit it'd be a comedy fan-fic which this current one is seriously lacking in the later chapters.

The other one would be adding some crazy characters to a zombie games, I got a couple planned out. One guy is mental, wears only underwear and a belt with booze, and a backback with his dead friend in it, a split-personality Japanese goth/pop chick. Of coarse there's gotta be two normal characters to make the crazy ones seem crazier, a solider with a crushed windpipe so he can't talk and someone I based of a mate of mine. I don't have anything planned story wise after so I need a good zombie game/film/tv/anime/comic whatever to carry the lunatics along.

If anyone wanna put their two cent's in for which one I should do or a different story altogether lemmi know. Actually I wanna know SEND ME YA THOUGHTS VIA PSYCIC!

And here we go, for dah last time.

**End Game**

_Rise of the American Empire_

**23/06/0001** **City of Clouthaven (Last city owned by the Nobility) (Travis) 12:21 pm**

'Hey Alice you know that song, I don't wanna set the world on fire?' Travis asked to his little spherical friend.

'Yea, what about it?' the ball replied.

'It's bullshit.'

'Why's that?'

'That guy never had hundreds of artillery pieces aiming directly at a city.' Travis watched as the destruction unravelled. The entire city was pretty much on fire, there were explosions almost everywhere, the sky was black even tho it was midday, and the city itself seemed to be screaming in fear. The city itself was unfortunately build around a high hill, so when Travis's forces, along with his artillery surrounded the place they could fire without worrying about a stray shell flying over.

'Oh there goes another one.' Alice said. The 14th city surrounding ice shield popped up. It took about 15 minutes to punch through.

'Makes you wonder why they didn't accept the surrender.' Travis pondered out loud.

'You said if they didn't you'd shell the city for 20 days and 20 nights.' The ball had the sound of someone who was thinking, and what did you expect would happen?

'Yea and wouldn't you surrender at that point?'

'A couple of things boss, no one in this world has ever levelled a town that size, no one has managed to keep up any kind of bombardment for longer then 2 days and no one had artillery before, so yea they called your bluff.'

'It wasn't a bluff tho.'

'They didn't know that.'

'Well I was serious this is like the 13th night, people are collapsing from sleep deprivation.'

'Mainly our troopers…'

'You just gotta nit pick you know.'

'Oh Travis I do wonder how you became head of a country at times.' They both stopped their conversation and went back to looking at the burning city.

**30/06/0001 Clouthaven central square (George) 9:25pm**

George strolled into Central Square with his head held high. He was in charge of subduing any leftover resistance and political opposition. The cities citizen's wether noble or common all had the same shell shocked faces. None of the revolutionaries could blame them; it was hell being on the sending side of the barrage.

All the nobles or mages in the city were being gathered up by teams of two and taken to a building just outside of town; they were to be cleaned up before being marched to view the formal surrender. That brought him to the last point of resistance in the city.

The Albian royal retreat was the base of enemy opposition, it was spared bombardment because Travis needed their official's alive to surrender, that meant that the revolutionaries were going o have to go in and dig them out. It also meant that they couldn't just run in and shoot, they were going to have to use concussion grenades, rpg's without shrapnel to blow open strong points and if they were going to shoot someone they'd have to aim for legs and arms. It was going to be tough but the revolutionaries had already won.

'Sir the first assault wave is ready.' His aid said.

'Good I'll be over in a second.' He hoped onto his E-horse and rode out of the square. The Retreat was situated in an odd little place. Up near the north western side of the hill an indent happened, in the indent was the building.

Once he arrived he took a look at his forces. He thought it was going to take a couple of waves, his forces had no idea of floor plans, geography or if there were any secret escape tunnels. Well that last one wasn't likely to be a problem, the entire northern coast of the island was being patrolled by the new dragon corps, and something called an air force. The new air force were basically small aircraft with a levitation spell cast on them, they were driven by one man while another took shots or radioed in depending on the mission.

His first assault wave was a bunch of grey coats, about 500 in all. There were plenty of ladders/explosive weapons and other objects to force into the building. They had orders to get in as far as they could before pulling out taking any prisoners that they could. He decided to ring up Travis to make sure of the mission.

'Hello there George.'

'Hello sir, just making sure of the objective.'

'You should of already had this written down you know.'

'I know sir but I've got to make sure I didn't miss anything or you have any last second orders.'

'Eh true, go in and make them surrender or unable to fight. I need them alive for the signing of the surrender tho; the other governments refuse to recognise any nation built on rebellion without the formal surrender of the other guys.'

'Yes sir, oh that reminds me do we offer them a last chance to surrender?'

'Nah fuck em, offer them surrender if the first wave fails tho, they might be shocked into doing out bidding.'

'Yes sir.'

'Good man.' And then Travis hung up. He pulled up his telescope for a last look at the retreat. It was a rectangular building, all nobleish, white concrete red building big windows. The thing was surrounded by a wall on the north, east and west sides, he thought about attacking from there but it seemed to be precariously places, if he knocked them down it'd roll into the town and kill even more people. That left going in through the front, it wasn't guarded by a gate but there was a small river that led into about 1 k of garden. There was a central road running from outside the compound across the river all the way up to the door. The garden provided some cover; it was mainly a tall tree with roses mingled with some bushes. The troops were lined up and placed a couple of the ladders across the river, just out of noble magic range. When he gave the signal they were to charge.

'LT Jenko, give the order.' The young LT gave a salute then ran off.

**30/06/0001 Clouthaven, the Royal retreat. (Private Paul Foster)(Remember him?) 9:30pm**

Paul had been waiting for this day for a long time. The war was practically over, he had been in the east coast massacre, the battle of Vincent, the trench warfare after that, the breach at Janktown and now he was at the siege of Clouthaven about to participate in the first assault at the Royal retreat. He had raked up about 340 kills, most of them at his first battle. He had a couple of scars. His squad was mostly in tact from the first battle, the Sergent, 1 corporal and 3 of his squadies were all alive, the rest of the platoon had been taken out tho.

'I'm itchin, lemmi at em already as long as we don't gotta wait anymore you know?' his Sergent said. He was smoking on the "cigarettes" that were becoming a craze. Paul didn't care for them, inhaling smoke tended to kill people, why would you willingly inhale smoke even from a piece of paper with some leaves in it?

'Alrighty everyone prepare to charge!' Jenko was running towards their position. They were on the mid-right flank, they'd be going through the garden thank the founder, the poor bastards on the road didn't have any cover and were going to be running like mad men.

'Got your wish now Sarge ey' One of his squadies Fernier, said. In their squad they had 2 RPG's, a mage owed them a favour, 3 rifles and the Sergent had one of the new sub-machine guns. Those things were just plain weird, they shot 44 bullets wicked fast. He was talking to a friend who heard from a friend who heard from Travis that it was called a MP, 40 and it was a modified version from a different weapon, so it could use the 44 bullets. That seemed stupid to Paul, it was an original unless Travis came from some weird world where that weapon already excited. And Paul just thought that was even stupider. He had the old hunting rifle tho.

'One! Two! Three! Charge!' the LT shouted.

Paul started sprinting across the ladders across the river, which was actually bloody hard. He got across and up to a rose bush before the first spells landed. One hit some random guy of his left side. He simply just ceased to be their. That was different from the old days, the old days the nobles used to cast pussy spells, just set people alight and let them burn. It stopped once they realised all it did was make the other men angrier and that since they had healers and mages amongst the revolutionary ranks, they could be healed. Now it was just kill the bastards.

He crawled underneath the bush and across the grass to the next bit. Some of the road men had obviously gotten close enough to fire now because the shooting noises were picking up. He got up to where the garden line stopped and looked out. Mage's were firing out of windows at anything moving. The road men had all probably said "screw this" and had dived for cover. He was picking out where the enemy was when he heard some people crawl up next to him. It was one of the RPG teams.

'Brian, blow a hole in the right of the building so we can run in!' Paul shouted.

'Our orders are not to kill!'

'Fuck orders, blow a fuckin hole there now or were dead!' The mage whispered something in Brian's ear then he did a nod. The raised his pipe and then the mage put the projectile in and blew out a sudden whoosh of wind magic sending it flying. A massive explosion happened then a hole was made. That set off a chain of "oh bugger it" amongst the attackers and soon rockets were flying into the building everywhere. After a bit the rockets stopped and he heard someone yell.

'Let's finish this!' he didn't know who it was but he saw one man run strait into the smoke. That set off another wave and soon everyone in the assault was charging in. Paul arrived in what appeared to be the bar. He saw two mage's round the corner; he shot off a round hitting one of the bastard right in the stomach. He was cocking his rifle when the mage raised his wand. Paul thought he was screwed before a sudden flurry of gunshots happened off to his side. The mage went limp with many blown of ligaments.

Paul swung around and saw his Sergent standing in the breach. They waited for another 2 men to come before they went off. The revolutionaries always had a major advantage in close quarters combat. They could aim and shoot really easily, hell they could go melee which they always won, the nobles were always trying to do their way of fighting, the common way of fighting in a bar was kick the other guy in the jewels and beat him while his down.

They rounded about 2 corners before they came across a staircase; they stopped for a second to get their bearings. There was only a staircase but down the corridor led into an open air inside garden, a couple of troopers ran past. They heard the sounds of looting starting up, he did hear the occasional "Drop that wand" but other then that it was just yelling and the occasional shot. He split of from the Sergent who continued to run through the corridors. He ordered two of his squadies to makes sure no one came up the stairs, which meant whatever was up there he was going to take and split evenly between them.

He ran up the stairs and was surprised to see it was cut off from the rest of the building; it was a T corridor with only 3 rooms. 2 of the rooms on the left and one on the right. He opened the right door and found out it was a bathroom, there was only one or two things worth taking. He ran back out. He was going across the staircase when he noticed the two guys he left downstairs were throwing their power around and keeping some soldiers out. He opened up the first room on the left and saw it was a study; it wasn't really impressive it had a couple of bookshelves, a desk, some carpet and a door near the desk.

He ran over to the desk and ripped out the draws, he was taking anything shiny. He heard a noise come from behind the door and started shooting at it. After he ran out of ammo he reloaded and crept over to the door. He swung it open and saw 2 bloody bodies in what looked like a supply closet. He crouched over the bodies and started ripping of any jewellery he could find. He also found a big nice fat pouch of gold on one of them, he could defiantly swap that for a lot of the new dollars.

He ran back out and went back to the stairs.

'You guys ok?'

'Yea hurry up tho, people have started to set fire to shit.' He nodded, even tho they couldn't see him. The revolutionaries have really taken to lighting fires. He heard of a friend who was in finance say that with all the shit people have burned, it could have bought someone a small nation.

He ran back and tried the last room's door, it was locked. He booted it wide open and stepped in. It was a pretty lavish room, twin poster king's size bed. There was a couch with some sheets on it, no other doors just a massive dressing table. He walked over to the dressing table and started going through it for valuables. It was mainly clothing, which was going out of fashion, some undies men's and women's. He ripped out the last draw and through it up on top of the dresser, it was a goldmine, jewel's, earrings, necklaces everything a man could want. He started stuffing it into his pockets. He came across some weird little wicker doll thing and ditched it over his shoulder.

He heard a shuffle behind him and swung around and let of a round in surprise. He heard a high pitched scream. He was half way through loading his rifle when something flew into his face. He screamed himself and started clawing at whatever it was. He heard some footsteps running to the door and he went after it. As soon as he got out the door he ditched his rifle as hard as he could at whatever was making the foot steps. There was another scream and a thud. He ran over and jumped full body onto whatever it was. There was a lot of screaming from both sides, he was getting hit in the face. He eventually pinned whatever it was down and started wiping savagely at his eyes.

Eventually he could see hazily again. Waited a bit just blinking, ignoring the screams underneath him. He could see properly again. He heard a shout.

'Hey Paul you right we heard screaming?'

'Yea I'm right keep watch, I got lots.' he wiped his eyes one last time to make sure then saw what he caught. We'll couldn't see much all he was long blond hair. He flipped it over and saw it was a girl about 10 or so. He stopped flexing so much, _who the hell is this?_ He thought. Bad idea not to keep flexed, he was promptly kicked in the clackers. He rolled over and yelled as many curses as he could think of.

He wasn't down for long tho, he got right back up and ran after the little bastard. She ran into the study or whatever, he ran after her. As soon as he arrived tho he slowed down to a walk and all the anger left him. She was there huddled over the bodies crying. 'Oh shit' he said.

**01/07/0001 Clouthaven Royal Retreat (George) 10:00 am**

'Damn it George I said don't go in and fucking massacre the entire place!' Travis yelled. George could understand, it made him feel even worse. The first assault wave disobeyed orders and blew open the entire front of the house, ran in and killed just about everyone they could find. They then looted and torched the place. They were currently standing in the front courtyard overlooking the 20 dazed and shocked prisoners. There were supposably 250 men, women and children in there last night. A number they gathered from the scorched bodies that morning, but there was probably a lot more that got vaporized.

'I know sir, I sent down the orders myself.' He couldn't even meet Travis's face. He heard Travis take in a breath to yell again but then didn't he heard him mumble some stuff he couldn't make out.

'Never mind at least we got one of the guys we needed.' Out of the 20 prisoners, only 1 was useful he was someone named Cromwell, he was the leader. The rest were cleaning staff and some blond girl, the soldier that found her refused to leave her side tho, that was pretty weird. Cromwell was all they needed for the signing of the surrender but Travis said "it doesn't matter if we win this war through massacre and slaughter if it incites another one!"

'Yes sir, I'll have him taken to your Palace at Kenneth at once.' Travis motioned for him to stop before he yelled out his orders.

'Nah get em all, march em all through the streets until we reach Kenneth.'

'Sir that'll take a month.' George replied.

'I know, but the preparations for the national celebrations aren't ready yet, plus people need to see these wankers paraded through the streets, an undisputable show of our victory.'

'Makes sense sir.' It did make sense. A lot of what Travis said made sense when he explained it; it was like he came from the future or something.

'Anyway I gotta go meet to ambassadors they wanna yell my ear off about that last battle, and how in the name of comradeship we should export some of our technology, I'm pretty surprised at how secretive our little nation has gotten.'

'True sir.' It was true as well. Most of the technology and new ways of using magic hasn't spread out of Alba's… America's boarders yet, the people seem to be taking vicious pleasure in having stuff the nobility wants.

'Anyway, I got about 5 mission's I want you to start preparing for, they won't be started for a good couple of years but I've written preliminary reports of what you might encounter, there not solid but it's the best we got.' That was a new one.

'What are the missions sir?'

'Find and colonise bits of this world's versions of north and south America, Africa, Asia and Australia. And after that make trade with the locals.'

'No offence sir but what the hell are you talking about, this worlds version of what?'

'Oh disregard the point of this worlds, the rest you'll find out in due time.' Travis walked off leaving George wondering if Travis was indeed from another planet.

**31/07/0001 Kenneth central square (Travis) 11:55am**

The scene in front of Travis made him nothing but happy. On one side were his people, all in the new fashion, Simple T-shirts and Long pants with boots. He brought it in when he wore it out one day, By law no one was aloud to wear Black/white/brown or grey trench coats so once he wore the T-shirt everyone was all over it. It was really just a bloody hot day and he took of his coat. On the other side were the nobles, about to become citizens. They were all forcefully dressed up in the best the Americans had to offer, he wanted them to be as humiliated as they could be.

In the middle of the square was a table, he was sitting on one side and Cromwell was sitting on the other. He was currently reading through the last bits. He finished and put it down.

'You can't be serious.' He said flat out.

'Oh I am, you and your followers are to folded into my nation, and once there follow all the rules. Not much you know.'

'What you're demanding is that we give up everything our noble blood demands we have!'

'Yes but the common blood wants your noble blood outside of your body, from a bullet wound. And I gotta say just between you and me.' He leaned in close and whispered. 'I think the common blood is better.' He leaned back and smiled. The other man was obviously about to explode, he had just said commoner's were better then nobles after all.

'And besides, I wanna go home sign this thing or ill have you all killed and fake your signature later.' The other man went wide eyed in terror.

'You couldn't.' he stammered out.

'Actually I had the idea come to me on the way back, kill you and copy your signature off some paper all good.' He didn't actually have a single copy of his signature, most papers had been burned, but Cromwell didn't know that. Cromwell's shoulders slumped.

'Very well you and your trash win.' He started writing, a massive cheer rose from the crowd.

'Good, Guards take this man away and shoot him!' Travis shouted while the crowd was blocking out his voice. Cromwell looked taken aback.

'You can't we had a deal!' he shouted back.

'The deal was you were all incorporated into my nation, in my nation I still have the power to shoot people without trial, plus I can't leave leaders among my enemies you guys might get a stupid idea, like revolting!' he smiled and leaned back as the man struggled to be set free from the guards. Travis rested his hands on the back of his head and looked into the sky. _One month from now the coronation, and 2 years from then I'll introduce the parliament and constitution._ He smiled at that thought. It had a lot in it, but one little bit of fine print aloud him, and only him the ability to remain king, who could order shit without parliament's permission and even to violate the constitution. After all he had to do as much as he could before dying; he couldn't waste time going through red tape.

**30/08/0001 Kenneth Cathedral (Louise) 11:48 am**

Louise couldn't believe this day had come. Other then the fact a commoner dethroned and exiled the royalty, other then the fact said commoner had wiped out the nobility in a year, other then the fact that commoner had the 4 aristocratic empires quaking in their shoes. She just could not believe Travis; her familiar had done it all. She couldn't believe Travis was about to become the royalty! She sighed and looked down from her box. All the foreign nationals were in boxes surrounding the seat where Travis was about to be crowned king. The King of Germania, Henrietta of Tristin, the Pope, the Romalian and Galian kings were there. So were some of the princes and princesses.

Some of the things in this ceremony were just infuriating, and they just had to deal with it. Like how everyone entering the ceremony had been taken into separate rooms and strip searched by the black coats. How commoners were just… everywhere, some were even sitting next to the royals for the founder's sake. She suppressed the desire to sigh, the Albians, Americans should she say may of thrown curtesy and tradition to the wind but she and the other foreigners would show them how it was supposed to be done.

The ceremony started, Travis actually sat down pretty quick and looked bored while a bunch of priests and the archbishop went on. The Church was getting really trashed here as well. Travis introduced something called separation of church and state, and now the church actually had to pay money to Travis's government to preach and keep their churches open. Actually Travis had instituted a lot of new taxes, goods and services tax, parking tax for horses and more. You'd think the commoner… Citizens would be angry at the taxes but now the average person had more then enough money to pay for that, they didn't live like nobles, being waited on but they were sure as hell conferrable. She had no idea how they managed that.

The Archbishop was going through the final oaths when something went a bit different.

'Do you swear to keep the tradition and culture of America alive and healthy?' it was normally answered by a yes, after all Tradition and a set culture were what kept the nation strong. But Travis, having to be different.

'Nope, I swear an oath, to keep out traditions and culture changing,' He stood up and pushed the bishop out of the way, he had his back to the royals and faced the crowd. ' I swear an oath to keep them changing, making them better and more adaptable, to strive to make even the lowest beggar a chance to do something great, I will show America my empire new ways of doing things, new places to go, new things to do… I swear an oath to the founder to show my people the world! And show the world OUR POWER!' A massive cheer rose, people were slamming the ground or clapping, a chant of bestial might came over. Louise swore the entire earth was shaking. She also felt a very real cold chill down her spine and of all the other foreigners. After what seemed like forever the cheering died down leaving Travis standing there.

'And my friends… This war we just had… it's just the beginning.' Another fanatical cheer started.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was is the official end. I might post another chapter now and then, but to me it's a very good ending.

I DO wanna hear your thoughts about the other series I wanna start, I wanna know who might be reading it so I can tailer it to a target audience.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a fanfiction and everything belongs to hobgoblin… I mean their perspective owners…

AN, I left Travis back-story unfinished for a reason. One I'm planning on contenueing it for a bit and two, to sometimes use it as a solo … teaser I think? For the next bit in the series which is AMERICAN EMPIRE. I figured most of the opening thingy taking in any emails and review's I have received.

**I Demand!... not really I would like people who would like a funny look at politics and people to read my new fanfic I'm doing while prepairing this one, its done in TROPICO and Is called,**

**It sucks to be a Dictator**

It's a very tongue in cheek look at America/american's, the Chinese, Russian's, loyalists, nationalists, environmentalists, rebellionists O_o… and more.

**ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT 2****nd**** PART OF THE TRAVIS STORY**

I've got 3 story lines I wanna do but I'm having problems so I'm asking for a bit of help, I'll try not to give away any spoilers but here we go…

1st story line is about dealing with Germania/Romania

2nd is heading down to the Sahara and dealing with the elves and the world gate and Galia

3rd is the expedition to America which I'm gonna come up with a different name for, It's not even close to what happened in real life and in fact has a massive surprise.

Anyway what I'm having trouble with is implementation of the stories, do I do one issue per? Like Chapter 1 : America part 1, chapter 2 : eastern wars part 1 Chapter 3 : The south part 1, or do I just do one story to completion then rewind time, which might be a bit weird because I have plans in 1 of them to expand on Tiffania and louise. Or do I do as much in every chapter I can which might get a bit jumpy, I dunno but I'm having trouble figuring out what to do.

I'm also unsure wether i put it in a seperate fan-fic and do the "squel to my fanfic" or wether i just say bugger it and keep posting chapters in Mechanic of Zero.

Anyway just a short one here, BOULDER CITY! Dialogue intensive.

**Boulder City showdown**

_Intermission part 1_

**24/06/2278 Boulder City outskirts (Courier)**

Courier noticed one thing immediately about Boulder City, not that it was a dump that had the shit shot out of it, but it made the loud-mouthed and arrogant Travis very quiet. As soon as they arrived she noticed that. He just stopped talking; hell as soon as they arrived all he did was stand over a hole in the ground with some bones in it.

Well whatever, right now she had to find the NCR commander and get permission to enter the battle zone where the Khan's that shot her were hiding at. The entire place was surrounded by NCR troopers and only one way in. she eventually found a little desk in front of a hastily erected door with a very formal looking soldier.

'Scouse me but are you the commander?' the man looked up from a report on his desk.

'Yea what do you want?'

'Sorry but I got some business with the Khan's in there if you could let me in…'

'Nope no way, they captured two of my troopers and I'm not letting the situation anymore out of control.' She thought for only a second before getting her response.

'I'll get em out if you let me in.' the man took a moment to consider this.

'Ok, get my guys out or don't come out. If we hear any shooting tho we'll run in.'

'Deal.' She said and walked in.

There were a couple of buildings up the street where she assumed the Khans were, she just started running towards them. She saw some of them raise their guns then lower them when they got a good look at her. She ran right past them all and opened the door to what she thought was the command centre.

Command centre was a bit of a stretch, it was a shithole.

'Holy shit it's you!' she heard the man in front of her yell, he just about fell over when he reversed into a chair.

'Yea it's me and I wanna know some shit now.'

'Yea yea no problem ghostie, whatever you want.' The man went really pale like he just saw a ghost, he probably wasn't thinking strait.

'Why did you guys shoot me?'

'Boss's order's nothing personal you know.'

'The checkerd suit man?'

'Yea it was all his idea; I'll give you his lighter that'll be proof enough if you wanna get back at him. His over in Vegas, give him a bullet from me too.' The guy through a very detailed lighter at her, she grabbed it them pocketed it quickly.

'Ok, now onto the other subject, what are you gonna do here?'

'What else hold em off as long as we can?'

'How about you all just release the prisoners in exchange for being aloud to leave?' the man and his friend crouched down in the corner and she heard whispering.

'Ok, we'll let them go if you get us out of here.' She nodded and walked back to the NCR lines. She got back to the commander and saw him him getting of the radio.

'The Khan's let their prisoners go; all you gotta do is let them leave.'

'Sorry new order's from the top we have to take them out.' She was taken aback by that.

'But… but…' She had to think fast. 'If you do that you'll discourage people from surrendering in the future, it'll be blood baths from here on out.' She thought that was a compelling argument… the commander took all of a second to make up his mind; evidently he didn't want to follow those particular orders.

'Good point, Troopers let em past!' She watched as the little rag tag group of Khans walked out of the area. She saved their lives maybe they'd help her later. She started looking around for Travis and found him standing over a shell hole from god knows when.

'Travis C'mon were moving out.' Travis looked up at her and motioned for her to wait a moment. He crouched down and through something into the hole before jogging over to her.

'Alright Courier, where to now?' he didn't sound normal at that moment, in fact he sounded a bit sad which was a massive difference from normal.

'New Vegas, I think that'll be where we split up.' Neither of them said anything for a moment. She didn't know what Travis was thinking but she was thinking about what she'd do when she found this "Benny" guy, what loosing the only person who had been with her since this journey began would mean and what was the entire thing with the platinum chip about. She shrugged it off, most things would be revealed she suspected.

'Alright lets move on.' Travis said, he did a quick salute back at the town for some reason before they started walking.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a fan…servus HA not what you expected.

Welcome to the second season… I think? Is that the correct term, I mean if this was an anime show or something they'd slap bang a second season label on it. I dunno my mind is not working 100%, hell even 50% not because I'm stupid (that's always the case) but just because job searching can be soul crushing at times.

Anywho some things… I tried out a size 12 and 11 font but they just seemed too bloody huge so I'm sticking with 10. You probably don't give flying fudge but it's something I just had to share.

I've got this mostly planned out it took a case of VB (Victorian Bitter, not Vaginal Backwash as my mate calls it) and playing a game I just loved, and you will receive an internet cookie if you can guess which game it is (Not fallout: New Vegas). Anyway the said game doesn't have any impact until they reach the western continent of Occasus. Whoever is correct about the language, and what the word's mean will be featured as a character of their choice, wether it be a black coat/ noblemen or someone else.

Only 2 POV's this time, gotta keep the suspense for a moment ey.

After this chapter I will be posting in another story space, it will be called American Empire and it will probably be underneath Mechanic of Zero!

Anyway here we go…

**Death of a Legend**

**_It has been one year since Travis and his forces took over Alba. During the first few month's the new nation surprised the world by coming out as the most technologically advanced place. While the new middle class and abolishment of the nobility has seeded the field of discontent among the older nation none of the old power knows what to do…_**

**30/08/0002 Kenneth the Capital City of America 11:59pm**

A man was sitting at a desk. The desk was at the rear end of a humongous room that had everything someone would need to finish the work required in the new era. The man was in his early 20's and was staring off into the distance letting his mind wonder. An explosion ruptured outside taking the man's attention away from the thought he was chasing. He looked out a massive window out to the source of the explosion when a whole slew of explosions started.

_Fireworks… oh yea it's Revolution Day._ The Man thought. The Fireworks continued leaving the sky in many different and lasting colours. The fireworks used in this place was more like throwing a bucket of paint into the sky, in which he supposed would describe the fact that the vivid colours didn't just disappear they painted the sky for minutes at the sky forming a picture in the night. After a few moments one could see a picture of 4 black clad figures running towards a burning building which had a blue line flying out of.

_Artist's rendition of the final storm._ That battle had gone down as a heroic fight despite the massacre it turned out to be. It was the funny thing about history, it was written by the winners. The man heard his intercom ring so he pressed the shiny red button.

'Yes Arthur what is it?' The man had a bit of an annoyed and angry tone in his voice. The man had a bit of a right to be because he had not had sleep for quiet a while and he had specific orders not to be disturbed.

'Sorry the Tristian ambassador is here and is demanding to be le-'was all the guy managed to say before what sounded light a small scuffle started. Soon he heard a completely different voice come over the intercom.

'Travis you bastard put your noble hating ways out of the way for a moment I have a very important message!' He heard another scuffle and a shout of "Guards!" before Arthur reclaimed the mouthpiece.

'We got him restrained sir, what are your orders?' Travis sighed and tried not to face palm. He had orders not to be interrupted because he just wanted to get some paper work done then enjoy the bloody fireworks, but that obviously was too much to ask. He made the decision.

'Yes bring him in in a moment, give em 30 or so.' And Travis hung up. He swung around in his new wheelie chair. He saw his special map of the world. It was special because he had the map of Halkeginia pasted over a Europe in a map of what he remembered was his world. Europe or Halkeginia in this case always amused him. Such a small place to have most of written history take place. That wasn't really important to him now what was important was the colonization trip he had scheduled to head of to Occasus by February next year. He was going to over see that trip. One was because he was bored shitless with doing paperwork and having meetings all day, which he never thought would be the mainstay of kingship and also he had to find out if the country could function without him. If it couldn't he would come back and find out what he needed to do to make sure it could. When he came back to his desk he sighed, he would have to have that bit of fun later now he had the meeting.

He shoved some paperwork into his desk. Most of it was little stuff, not enough people know what exactly to do in say, licensing stuff they wouldn't think was dangerous, or getting the entire mass production thing going good. Since plastic started being mass produced his countrymen have almost as much furnishing in their rooms as nobles do in theirs. Health has also massively increased with inoculation and sanitary mandates. Child mortality was down to 1/10 children which was morbidly a massive improvement. There was also his declaration that anyone or any country testing or even thinking of finding a way to level a city with magic or technology was to be invaded/killed until there was nothing left. The mainland nations laughed when he sent that memo out, they knew that his forces couldn't invade all that well and relied on guerrilla tactics; it was more of the fact that they thought it was funny that anything could destroy a city easily. Well Travis knew and he was sure as hell going to shout it so loud people 2000 years from now would know not to fuck with that stuff.

And probably most important for the here and now was the secret plans to start up republican and communist rebellions in the ridiculously huge country called Germania. Travis was sure as hell if he could through enough different political systems in there it would break up into many more but more manageable countries. He pressed the buzzer twice rapidly to let Arthur know he could let the "esteemed" noble in.

The noble just about ran in. Louise had been replaced by a more experienced… not the word… more open minded noble, the same for the other nations. He had to send back 2 in body bags for knocking his "Commoners" around; the other nations didn't make much of a fuss about it since he pointed out exactly where in America's laws, which are common knowledge and sources of constant chatter to the other countries. The ambassador came to an abrupt stop when he actually saw Travis and stammered for a bit. It probably was because he was wearing his trench coat and undies… nothing else. 'Ambassador sit.' He wasn't supposed to give orders to foreign dignitaries but that didn't mean he could put a "if you don't do it your gonna have a 44 calibre surprise" tone in his voice. The Ambassador took the seat. He was in his late thirties and dressed up in the American formal attire, which was a trench coat. It was taking over as the business attire of choice everywhere since it was fast to get on, and it still held the intimidating aura a lavish costume could have if worn right. And more of the fact a lot of business men went to America now and if they wore the big costumes they'd be laughed out of the streets, and it was easier to have one suit instead of two.

'I have urgent news!' The man eventually did shout out. Travis poured a glass of whiskey for himself and through it back. It pissed the man off but did get across the message that the man had forgotten something potentially life threatening. Travis tapped the table a couple of times and the man broke out in a sweat because he remembered what. 'I'm so sorry I called you a bastard earlier, it was just that this is an emergency and it's really important and… and… aaaaaannnnndddd.' The words petted out. The ambassador remembered he heard a rumour that Travis didn't mind that. He suddenly started thinking real fast for what else he could have forgotten. 'Yourrrr… highness?' the man ventured. Travis still fixed him with a stony stare which he let slowly fall to let the man ease.

'In my country you can call a bastard a bastard. I am a bastard, but I'm a royal bastard remember that.' The man started nodding furiously. 'Now what can I do for Tristin today.' Travis lent back in his chair and lit up a cigarette.

'Well you see there's been an incident at the academy, some fire mages attacked it and no one knows what to do. If we use our type of warfare on them the hostages are in danger, if we don't do anything they'll starve and the bastards haven't given us any demands so we're hoping to get your… unique combat abilities to help us.' The ambassador looked beaten. He probably was, it took a lot out of a man to ask someone for help, especially when each man considered they both had… different ways of doing things. Travis puffed for a bit and flipped through some pages in his desk draws, while he was doing this he decided to poke the bear a bit.

'So what makes you think we could help?' 'Your entire country seems a bit… gun happy?' Travis snickered, it was true. After the new military won they became national heroes. After the war it became a national tradition to give a bit of each weeks pay to the military personally, despite it already being taken for in tax as a sort of "thank you". This meant the guys who he placed in charge had a lot of money and instead of hoarding it they spent it all in research, which let to machine guns, sub machine guns, shotgun's, assault rifles, snipper rifles, midget guns (a type of gun for mage's you through it and use magic to levitate and shoot) and more in only 9 months. His nation now had a very VERY diverse set of… defence weapons. The reason that the guys in charge didn't just hoard it was because of a bit of kingship Travis actually liked. Setting the fashion. People always want to curry favour with the people in charge, aka Travis. And the easiest way to do that is through emulation. So if Travis made it made known through rumours he didn't like say, under 18 marriage, no one would do that. Or if he himself kept a very Spartan office and house the others wouldn't. The biggest thing was Travis did tho was make it known very publicly he hated hoarding of cash, now some people don't give a flying toss but most people started spending wildly, which really helped with development.

'You could say that, anyway.' Travis finally found the file marked "Things to Blackmail Tristin with." It was probably too plainly labelled for some people. 'Here we go. I see that some of the students really are quiet mean to American students.' That one was obviously because they weren't nobles anymore, but it did give the kids going a weird sense of comradeship kind of like… We are weird and different but it makes us superior to you wankers. Which gave Travis the giggles because both sides have the same argument.

'Well as soon as an American task force saves them I don't think that would be a problem anymore.' Travis blinked at that. That was a none to subtle way of saying he could deploy troops in their territory. It was a sign of the desperation. Travis kind of understood, having international students in danger could damage foreign relat… 'Do the other nations even know about this?' Travis asked. The ambassador looked down to his left which was all Travis needed. Travis slapped the folder shut and shoved it into his desk. 'Alright you pay for any expenses we need to save your kids and this ones pro-bono… I mean done from the goodness of my heart.' The man just about jumped out of his seat. Getting a free save from the most arrogant country would be a major boost for anyone's reputation, and the bastard would probably tell the story like it was the biggest haggle in a life time. Travis knew the stupid bastard was too… stupid to know the real reason behind it, Travis had been flexing his muscle and taunting the other nations a lot and he needed to real it back, a couple of good natured favours would help with that.

'Oh thank you sir, we shant forget this momentous act of kindness!' He jumped up out of his seat and lent over for what everyone, even the Americans conceded weird, handshakes. But Travis waved him to sit back down, the meeting wasn't over yet. 'Ok the task force is however many men my commander George thinks he needs.' The man was about to object but stopped. George had become a pretty famous monster in the mainland. 'And I'll be bringing another commander for a bodyguard mission.'

'What bodyguard mission?' 'Oh I forgot I got some research to do in Tristin.' The other guy froze stiff. Travis could understand why. Someone like Travis, a black legend visiting, what would happen if he was killed even with his body guards. They talked for a bit more before he sent him out. Travis then lent back and went back to watching the fireworks. They were showing the battle at Cromwell, it had a mass of black silhouettes in the background climbing over rocks, and in the foreground it had a brave, strong looking man in the now properly trained black coat, stabbing a metal platted noble on the ground with a look of agony and shock on his face. Another buzzer ring disrupted his thoughts.

'Mein gott Arthur who is it now!' He always hated himself for yelling at the staff, but the staff never minded because they knew that fact.

'Sorry you're Highness, its Tiffania and the Prime Minister, something important they insist.' Travis gulped. He knew this was going to happen. It still didn't make him feel better. 'Send them in and don't let anyone, ANYONE in no matter what I don't fucking care if the founder himself comes down and offers me a woman saint to give me blowjob no one is aloud in.' Arthur knew when Travis meant something and MEANT something. He did his job and closed the door behind Michael the Prime Minister and Tiffania and let it lock with a very… final sound.

'I guess this is it.' Tiffania nodded. 'It is boss.' Travis didn't even have time to move an inch before a bullet slammed into his chest.

**31/08/0002 Tristin Academy of Magic Main hall (Louise) 6:04am**

Louise was in the top left corner of the room huddling up with the people she never really wanted to do that with. Kirche/Guiche and Tabitha. The fire mages had just broken in yesterday and were being led around by 2 guys, one girl a earth mage by the looks, she had some weird green tube she called the "staff of destruction" It couldn't be anything worse then what those revolutionary lunatics in America have, and a really ugly man who was on the verge flaming anything he could see. He was really pissed of for some reason, she thought all the mage criminals were being sent to America, Travis had the weird policy of "Hey dump you useless mage's here" policy. Well it wasn't weird when you conceder how massive that county's economy has gotten. One of the guards was doing his rounds; it seemed kind of pointless to her since everyone, boys and girls were herded into the main hall.

The trouble makers were hogtied along the walls. Everyone was in their nightdresses because the attack had happened at night, it also explained the fact that no one could retaliate because everyone was asleep. Louise sighed and pushed into the corner some more. The 4 of them, and well Monty as well but she was more just there for Guiche were huddled for warmth and more importantly so they could talk without being overheard.

'As soon as daddy get's here they'll all pay I tell you that!' Louice and Kirche sighed at Guiche's comment. It had been only a night but she was damn sure they would of heard some commotion outside of event he local defence force being mobilised. 'Whatever, we need to figure the way out of her… shhh.' Louise cut of her own comment because she heard the woman and pissed of man walking closer.

'You fucking work here! Why haven't you just gone down into the vault, taken that Lance of destruction and got us out of here!'

'Patience, that lance is heavy you know, and just think of how rich we can get when we sell that to those technophile Americans.' Louise was intrigued, they were going to sell something that the Americans would be interested in which probably meant it could kill a lot of nobles, and probably with an explosion of some type.

'How do we even know if the Americans will want this… thing?' The flame mage rebutted.

'Simple, it looks like an even more advanced version of their… how twixes or whatever the devil they call them.' _AN EVEN BIGGER CANNON. Louise may not like the Americans on principle, but this time it was the fact that those lunatics don't need any more big weaponry for their advantage._ Louise turned back to her group.

'We got to stop them from taking that cannon, if they get it out of here and sell it it'll be a danger to all our homelands.' All four of them nodded. Kirche was about to say something before a strange ting sound happened. She spun around and saw that a lot of these weird elongated tubes were hitting the floor. Then the world exploded. As she regained self awareness she couldn't see anything but white or hear anything apart from muffled voices and occasionally a pop noise. She rolled around a bit until she grabbed something and pulled herself onto it anything to help her move since she wasn't sure her legs were working that great. She managed to get up onto he knees before feeling a very hard force connect with her back and she was back on the floor.

She eventually could start hearing things and seeing things again. It was mainly the sound of screaming coming from the girls and boys of the academy and the shouts of the people she hadn't identified yet. She did kind of hear Kirche saying something. She decided to try her luck at getting up again. She did a push up on some weird bit of ground. Just as she pushed herself up to her full arm length her sight was almost repaired. But repaired enough so that she could see she was doing a push up off Kirche. She and the bronze girl just locked eyes for a moment before Louise went red and fell off. She did a quick crawl retreat to the wall before deciding to forget that ever happened. She looked back across the crowd and saw blood marks, her ex-captors either dead or being pinned down by something she feared a lot more… 20 or so Black coats. She noticed a pair of boots walking over to her. She looked up and saw a sight even worse then the black coats.

'Hello Louise.' A hand was extended.

'Hello George.' . . . . Ta-da viva la cliffhanger! Anyway IF YOU DID NOT READ AN AT TOP DO ITS NOW!

EDIT: holy crap i didn't mean to have the BOLD BLOCK text, i got no idea why and take full responability... lol this chapter wasn't supposed to be posted untill today... tommorrow for you yanks (I'm FROM THE FUTURE!) it probably had something to do with drunk mario kart and thinking to myself "Hey i got a great idea"... i'm sure everyone does it and if not i'm prettending that it is so.

EDIT EDIT: i got NFI how this happened now, i hoped onto my original word doc and nothing is in block bold text, i decided to manually fix it in fanfiction(dot)net's editor so everything should beh gud.


	16. Chapter 16

Yadda yadda yadda, fanfiction blah blah blah not mine

AN: Welcome to the second Storyline of my series, I was told by someone to NOT start a second separate place to post so I'll be keeping it all in Mechanic of Zero but I'll be changing the name sometime, this one annoys me.

**EDIT: I've been told I can by a smurf wearing a hat so it shall be in a second story called American empire! Watchout!**

This is the last one before the expedition heads of to Occasus (America) and is mainly to wrap up some un finished pieces. I'm leaving Travis backstory out until I can be arsed doing it because I think everyone's more interested in what they don't know then "Oh hey his following the main storyline of Vegas."

And last but not least but I wanna know if I'm the only one thinking if they make a fallout game using Skyrim's engine they'll bloody cream themselves.

**Preparation**

_The hostage situation was resolved with no deaths winning the new nation major political points._

**30/08/0002 Kenneth Royal Palace 12:45 am**

"Phasmatis ego queso vos ut reverto animus ut somes of Eo Brewer quod restituo suus letalis **vulnus!"**

**07/09/0002 Tristin Royal Palace 11:45 am (Louise)**

Watching the assembled dignitaries before her Louise suppressed a sigh. The commoners of America have proven yet again that they can think up and execute plans/attacks and generally make a nuisance of themselves on the same level as nobles. The think that really burned her at times was how they used everything bad you'd attach to commoners in their own favour. The fact that they've shown that even a backstabbing thief in a bar could take out a noble if given the right conditions was an example.

Still she had to give it to them without complaint this time. They'd came in during a crisis and helped her country for no other reason then "We felt like doing something good". It did leave Tristin in a weird and potentially lethal position tho. After doing something like that it would normally have ended up in a temporary alliance at worse or long term on at best, but America was a weird country that no one really knew what to do with. Other then that it was the fact Germania refused to even have trade with them because of the east coast massacre and suspicion some riots in their country had been caused by the new comers. It meant if Tristin allied with the brash, barbaric, advanced and frankly insane Americans they would benefit by having a strong ally and the best technology in the world. But that would mean Germania would break their alliance which offered the largest land forces and security on the mainland. It was a pickle.

She shrugged that was something for the politicians to decide, she was invited to the celebratory party by the princess and she was going to enjoy herself. She spent some time making small talk and some time drinking. The party was actually really awkward for almost everyone. As she said before things were still awkward between the Americans and the other nations so most of the people there had no idea what to talk about, the Americans on the other hand were scoffing down everything they could eat and drink. She was about to write it off as the way the barbaric Americans did things but a man in the formal black trench coat that the new nation's special forces wore came around and started administering "subtle" suggestions on how to present themselves.

She also heard some of the normal gossip and new gossip people did at this place. One was that the Americans were daft, brilliant for thinking there's a lost continent out there, the latest scandal from the capital, Travis getting either sick or having his face re-arranged, the Galian's building secret weapons and the German's civil strife.

Soon the music came for the end of evening dance and she was pretty tired. She was going to sit down when a really beautiful woman, her hair was dark neon blue with black tips and done up in a long pony tail with bangs. She walked up to her and extended her hand.

'May I have this dance?' She was a bit struck by this woman who wanted to dance in what was traditionally a man/woman dance. She didn't even have time to reply before she was pulled up into the woman's arms and lead around in a waltz the entire room had started. She spun around and did all the moves and was simply awestruck by this person in front of her.

She had never seen her before yet she acted like she knew her. At the end of the dance she led her over to the seats and let her down. She was about to walk away before she interrupted him.

'WAIT! Who are you?' She said. The woman turned back and put his face right in front of hers, close enough to be almost a head butt. She tried leaning back but he just moved his closer. She just stared into her eyes which were actually also dark neon blue. She didn't notice at first but the right eye appeared to have many smaller, almost invisible lights, green, red and white inside it. It then started moving independently and looked to his left towards the main stage where the Princess, German Prince, Galian Ambassader, Romanian Bishop and the American ambassador who hadn't showed up yet were supposed to be sitting.

'I'm Alice the floating golem silly.' She said then they both laughed out loud. She had the absurd humour the Americans were developing. She stood up and walked of towards the Ambassador's seat. _Oh s he is the American ambassador._ She thought. It made sense actually since she was wearing their brown bureaucratic trench coats.

She sat down by Kirche who was invited to the party and gossiped with her for a bit, waiting for the ending announcement. After a bit the Princess stood up brining silence to the room.

'Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to honour the foreign soldiers who came to our shores and helped us with a situation we could not solve ourselves from the kindness of their hearts. We celebrate the win over evil who would use all of the countries own citizens as hostages for their own gain, and most importantly the new age of friendship between Tristin and the American's and here to consecrate this new friendship is Travis the American King!' The entire crowd burst into harried chatter and Louise's mouth dropped.

He walked out from behind some curtains with a very busty and most defiantly an elf. He walked right up to the princess and actually bowed which Louise half expected him not to. He then took the centre stage for his address.

'Yes it is a new day and a new day means a new friend, in this case Tristin. People have asked me why did we not demand more compensation then just paying for expenses, and the truth is when something big happens people need to help each other out and forget the little or even big differences to overcome it.' The people started kind of nodding and giving him reluctant yes's.

'So it is in this spirit that we offer any foreign nation one of our 300 man ships if they want to send some people with us to the continent of Occassus free of charge, the new land is our claim but that does not mean that we have to keep it secret, we want to share what wonder's this new land may hold and help bring our world into a new age of exploration and enlightenment.' The crowd actually started clapping. Louise thought to herself that is why he had the elf with him, it was to be a major visual representation of letting the little and big things go. Travis stepped off and headed out.

Louise was about to leave when she heard Henrietta's guards call for her. Once she arrived she immediately regretted it, it was because of the atmosphere and how the Princess had a look of regret on her face.

'I'm sorry to do this Louise but since you have the most experience with Travis we need you to go on a trip for us.' Louise gulped.

**09/09/0002 Tristin Academy of Magic Travis's old office (Travis) 3:22 pm**

Travis sighed and pressed a hand against his new wound. After Triffania had told him how to break the familiar bond he was all for it, even the dieing part because she said she could revive him. But she forgot to mention it'd take a bit of time before the bullet wound would stop hurting. He looked across his old meeting room taking in the sites. He chuckled to himself thinking that in 2000 years this office could be part of a museum or something like the guy who invented the light bulb. He did notice something brand new and that was Alice.

He was walking around Kenneth with Alice early last month and found something out of place. It was a naked body in the back ally, but it had electronics in it. After having it brought back to his Palace he examined it and found out it was actually a full fledged android, it was just missing its AI. He thought it may have been a coincident until he received a new object on his desk two days after the school fight.

It was a Vietnam era RPG. Putting that together with an Android, Himself and the Asiany maid Siesta he knew there must be some portal or something connecting his world to this one and he knew that he had to bloody close it and fast. Some people might think of the opportunity to grab more advanced tech and bring it back, hell he was one of them. But keeping it open for longer then he needed it was too dangerous. One it was radioactive as hell in the other world, two he didn't need an invasion from his world, three some tech needs to be destroyed AKA nukes, four what if he didn't have control of it. And there were probably a whole slew of other reasons why not to keep it open and he was sure they outweighed the pros.

Tiffania had told him it was something called the world gate but refused to tell him where it was, something about the other elves or something. He didn't care to much right now the world hadn't ended and ti was defiantly a couple thousand years old so he could take his time.

He did also know something very interesting had been taken by the robbers to Romalia before his forces arrived but he didn't know where or what it was.

He stood up and gave Alice the symbol to beat it. He had Colbert coming in a minute, he didn't know what it was about but he knew he wanted to know all about it. _And thinking of foreign people_ Travis thought. Everyone had jumped on board with his bring 300 men policy but with different degrees of eagerness. The Germans were pissed and thought he was full of shit so they were just sending Kirche and her servants and leaving a lot of free space. Tristin was sending Louise, Guiche and some chick called Agness on the trip along with 50 or so chroniclers and explorers. Galia was hard to pin tho. They sent Tabitha who was yet to demand something for a certain bit of information and only 20 explorers. The Romanians were probably the most eager, they didn't send Julio because of last time but they have sent 300 missionaries who are heads over heal about finding people to save.

During this thought Colbert knocked on the door and walked in, Travis waved for him to take a seat.

'So Colbert what can I do for you.' The man pushed up his glasses.

'I was wondering if I could get a look at those familiar runes, the papers I had on yours in particular were burned.' Travis shrugged.

'I got killed and resurrected runes are broken I'm a free man now.' The Professor raised an eyebrow that it said "You couldn't be bothered coming up with a better excuse."

'Riiiight, anyway the other thing is I know you're from another world.' That was Travis's turn to pop an eyebrow. This man wasn't stupid that's for sure hell it took Travis a long time to realise that he wasn't the only thing from earth either. 'And since I know this I think you're the only man who will know how to use the dragon's raiment.'

'Oook, what's this "dragon raiment" anyway?'

'Come I'll show you.' Travis decided to follow the old man. The people of this world called a bloody rocket launcher a staff of destruction so it might be another object. They walked around the academy in complete silence. The students were buzzing about his visit and he even had a couple following them.

'Here it is.' Colbert said while sliding open a massive door. It revealed a WW2 fighter plane which was one of the last things he expected, he was guessing a car.

'We'll I'll be damned.' He walked over to the plane and stroked it; he then turned to the old timer. 'What's the problem?' He knew something was wrong otherwise it would have been in use.

'Well I've been in the head of the dragon and found a key that I think brings it to life, but it's missing a component.' Travis nodded and climbed up. It took all of two seconds to see the problem.

'It's got no fuel.' Travis hated fuel based technology; it wasn't sustainable in the long run and was just plain bad for the environment. He made a mental note to make sure that bad little habit didn't find its way here either.

'What's fuel?' _Of course he would ask._

'It's a brownish liquid.'

'Oh you mean like the dragon's blood?' _Oh crap._ The man pulled out a vial and it was filled with, what else fuel. Travis had to knock this thing flat quickly.

'Kind of like that, it needs some additives, if I can bring this back to America tho I can change it to run on a much better source of energy.'

'What's wrong with dragon's blood Travis… ?' _Looks like he saw through that._

'Look I don't have time to sit down and explain the whole story of how that thing will eventually destroy this worlds environment so I'll just leave it there and let you make the choice.' He said harshly, Global warming and rising fuel prices took really long to explain, especially when they didn't know what ran on the stuff yet.

'Alright you win on one condition.' _Of course._ Travis thought.

'Alright what?'

'I want to come on the Occasus trip.' Travis blinked, many people would have just asked for money or a position of power.

'Why on … whatever you guys decide to call this planet would you want to do that?'

'If you are correct there's an entirely different place over there, new people, plants and animals just to name a few it's a scientists dream.' Travis started nodding understandingly; he used to push fission/solar science for the fun of it before he came here.

'Alright but you will be subject to the normal rules and regs that everyone else will be following when you come and we get to keep the plane.'

'No problem.' They shook hands and Travis tried not to laugh at how easy he just got technology about 100 or so years more advanced then anything else.

**01/02/0003 Kenneth temporary foreigner apartments (Louise) 12:23 am**

Louise sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. Travis had set aside about 600 rooms across a block for any of the foreigners coming on the trip to stay and prepare for going to Occasus. The furnishings and general layout of the rooms was unusual to say the least. All the utensils, plates and other objects were made in this new "plastic" stuff. It was cheap but looked pretty good. But that wasn't it, the fact that it had enough furnishings to be a nobleman's rooms yet be the size of a commoners rooms was the weird thing. She pinned it on the unique "middle class" that they were making.

She was sighing tho because the Americans and more importantly Travis conveniently forgot to include some special details. Like how they would have to read a small book on how to act, what to do and other things then write "I agree to these conditions" and sign it like a contract. And how they all were being tested in groups like out of school on the before mentioned book to make sure everyone had read it. The Americans were taking this seriously tho. She knew that when she witnessed the training the American soldiers were going through in order to be accepted onto the voyage.

She didn't know half the words the sergeants were shouting but she did know some of them involved mothers. She did thank the founder they didn't decide the foreign dignitaries had to go through the same things. Because if the princess asks you to do something you do it, even if it involved having someone kick you in the ribs while your out of breath in the middle of a mud field and having him say what his going to do to your sister if you don't get your "ass in motion."

She heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it to reveal Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche. She let them in where they all took a seat; another thing about the middle class was they always had enough seats.

'So everyone what brings you here?' She said making small talk, to be honest she really had to get to bed because they were leaving in the morning.

'Well it's just…' Guiche started then stopped.

'What his trying to say is we're all nervous about tomorrow and we thought we could chat a bit since we couldn't sleep.' Kirche said. Louise didn't make any snide comment, she was pretty nervous about tomorrow as well. She decided to try her best to get their minds of that and onto something interesting enough to get their minds of it.

'Anyone manage to get a good look at the city?' she tried. It was also apart of her own curiosity. After arriving at the port they were all shoved into carriages and dragged to these buildings and left. Tomorrow tho they were being taken back to the port to head of to the unknown.

'No not really, from what I've seen outside the window tho is it's really clean comparatively to ours, the citizens seem to be happier and these Americans have some of the weirdest things I have ever seen.' Kirche replied.

'True, like those weird purple things you see running around.' Louise said.

'I KNOW THOSE!' yelled Guiche. 'One stopped outside of my window, its like a… a… a… metal horse but not.'

'E-horses.' Tabitha said in that weird, I'm only paying half attention, way.

'Oh those things, my dad bought one he said "Like a horse without the soul"' Louise replied.

'Weird things, like the American dress sense I mean have you seen what they…' And the conversation went on until they all dropped off to sleep one by one.

**01/02/0003 Southport (American Air Force (AIM) Royal Battleship Freedom) 11:55 (Travis)**

Travis stood up on the deck of the biggest battleship in the American fleet, overlooking the massive crowd gathered before him. He set up mini portals all the way through towns so everyone could hear his words. It was necessary because he told all 10 000 of his soldiers a member of their family could come see them off, factor in the town's population who was out in full force today which meant anyone not in direct view wouldn't be able to see or hear him. He still had a bit before he gave his speech and had to use that time to get Alice the hell of the ship.

'Alice for the last bloody time you know why you can't come.'

'I don't care I want to!' She shouted then pouted.

'C'mon I'll owe you a favour whatever you want.' She started thinking hard and he regretted his choice of words. He needed Alice to stay for a couple of reasons. 1 he wanted to see how the country would fare without his guidance. 2 Alice was the only bloody person in this world with long range radio which meant he could actually GET the information from her. 3 He needed to know what the other countries were doing in his absence, and there was probably more. But the main thing was it all relied on her buggering off.

'Alright, only if you take out your eye AI again and insert it into the eyebot again.' Travis thought about it then actually laughed because he saw where this was going.

'When I get back promise.' She slumped in defeat; she wanted to make him do that so she could come with because the bot had long range radio as well. She got off finally. He rested on the podium he would be making a speech on in about 3 minutes when he noticed Tabitha, Louise, Kirche and Guiche come out of the cabin and stare in wonder at the massive flying fleet in front of them. He chuckled because of two things. This was only the colonization fleet; the army fleet wouldn't be coming. And secondly it looked a lot larger then it was because about 1/3rd of the fleet was actually manned by skeleton crews because it was full up of cargo.

'Yo we take off as soon as I finish talking, got anything you forgot because we ain't turning around.' 3 of them gave him a dirty look for thinking that they could be so ditsy but Tabitha as per usual didn't even acknowledge his existence. He knew that it wasn't out of arrogance like he originally thought, it was that she was always engrossed in what she was reading, which appeared to be his rule book for the trip on this occasion.

'Alright Travis even tho you're a familiar that never follows orders I got to admit that what you've done here is beyond expectations.' Guiche noted, Travis started laughing which got all their attention.

'Well because of a certain elf on this trip I am no longer a familiar.' They all looked at him like he was bullshitting until he raised his hand to show them the proof. Guiche and Kirche just stared at it while Louise ran off. Travis shrugged, she was stuck here since he was about to give his speech. He swung around and gave the signal to start broadcasting, which reminded him to get Alice to research if they could use the portal technology to make TV while he was gone.

'Alright my people my proud free people!' A massive cheer came up and he actually felt it through his feet.

'Today is another momentous day in our short but glorious history!' Cheer

'First a handful of us showed that the commoners have had enough, then showed that we are united!' Cheer

'We showed our power and intellect by smashing the aristocracy, slaughtering the corrupted and brought in a new age of enlightenment!' Cheer

'Over the last 2 years we showed again and again that we are the most intelligent, the strongest the most socially, technology and ideologically advanced in the world!' Cheer.

'Now we will show that again by going to a new world and making it ours!' Cheer.

'And we repeat ourselves! Our revolution started with a single gesture, the take over of Southport! And now by cutting this rope history will be repeated and we will come out better then ever!' The cheer reached its peak as he cut the last rope holding them to the mainland and continued until the ship cleared.

Travis spoke to himself. 'Now all we got to do is reach America, kick the native's up north and down south then we've got the largest country as well as the most advanced that should keep us ahead until space travel.' Everything was in place. If all was the same as in his world he would hit the shores and start off even bigger and better then the British, and not screw up like them either.

He noticed that Kirche and Guiche were looking at him like he was mad for speaking to himself.

'Alright I wants cupcakes.' He said cheerily then walked off.

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAnd we're done, and if your wondering yes that is supposed to be wants cupcakes.


	17. Chapter 17

Fanfiction disclaimer: generic disclaimer.

Intro: If you haven't read Mechanic of Zero go do it if you want the back-story, if you do keep in mind the first few chapters have bad grammar I haven't got around to fixing yet.

If you don't care about back-story heres a quick review of what happened.

Travis Brewer arrived in Louise's world, he has cybernetic parts and an artificial intelligence that runs it, his AI gained sentience and was put in an eyebot-esc machine as his pet. He proved to be a very poor familiar and was always focused on his goal. Using a bit of magic and cunning he assassinated Count Mott and started a fund for his army.

He gathered 100 men and moved to Alba where he quickly and dramatically increased his numbers, he did this by teaching and demonstrating the way a constitutional government would work, and how the commoners could rule for themselves. He then used Guns, tactics and overwhelming numbers to take over. He then started a new age of technology and enlightenment and brought Alba into a weird Steampunk/fantasy type of culture. After some more political play (most importantly keeping an assassination of a foreigner secret) he was crowned king of Alba which he immediately changed to America. After becoming King of America he had Tiffania and a trusted companion to kill and resurrect him to break the familiar bond, he then used his knowledge of earth's geography to launch a colonization fleet to Occassus (America).

Now your caught up here is where everything goes back to normal format.

**Long AN again but I'm asking for advice**

AN: Herro der everyone. I've been throwing idea's around my head for a fanfiction after this one, don't worry I'm not gonna dog out, this ones got 2 entire storylines I haven't finished yet and probably the only reason I'd stop if there doesn't appear to be any interest.

But back onto a fanfiction I'm thinking about, I got a dead space one NOT Isaac Clark god bless that poor bastard BUT a new character, I wanna do another crossover but I don't know where to put him. I mean I was thinking Rosario but that'd just be weird, left 4 dead? Already in a zombie thing why redo it. Another Zero no Tsukaima (Japanese for familiar of zero if you didn't know)… Well now that would be interesting as I could do another story but I already used that universe so humph. The problem is finding a place that I could through them and keep their uniqueness and also making them special from everyone else, otherwise I'd just do a normal story and forget the crossover.

**Anywho suggestions on what to crossover with would be appreciated!**

Then again I think I just love the "person in a strange world" setting, I can do that with just about everything say sticking a demon's souls character in mass effect BUT I prefer advanced people going back in time.

OH and another fan impute thingy, I was thinking of adding Saito into the story, I didn't actually mention this before but the entire story came from Louise summoning Saito and this guy but I couldn't figure out how to do it so I cut Saito out. But now with Travis resurrected and free I have a chance to add Saito back into the story, **Should I? Should I add a different character? A character from a different universe or from fallout? Or just say screw it she doesn't get another familiar?**

Yea I'm stuck there as well so I'm throwing it over to the readers to decide.

Anywho I'm sure many of you don't give a flying fuck about a poor wanker who has no ability to decide things whatsoever so heres the story…

**Arrival**

_And so it begins_

**09/04/0003 1 kilometer over the ocean (Louise) 10:23 am**

'Hey Louise.' Louise spun around in the corridor she was in to see Guiche walking up to her. He was fearing quiet well comparatively then the other dignitaries on the ship. Louise herself was sick to death of the voyage, after 2 months turning up nothing she was sure as hell that Travis was wrong. She decided to mention it.

'Hey Guiche, still nothing ey, Travis was wrong this time defiantly.' She crossed her arms and nodded vigorously, to make it look like she always thought nothing would turn up. Guiche laughed out loud and put his hands on his hips.

'Of course he is, can't blame a commoner for failing at basic geography, of course there's nothing out east.' They both started laughing; this would be a massive strike against Travis's authority which she truly hated, especially after somehow breaking the only spell she had ever cast.

'Too true Guiche too true.' They both stopped laughing and stood in awkward silence, the type you get when you've been stuck in the same place for a long time and have heard everything the other had to say. This was broken by a call of.

'Land Ho!' Guiche and Louise both looked up the ramp leading on deck in disbelief. They both then broke out running and came up on deck. They looked out to the horizon and couldn't see anything. She spun around and looked up another set of stairs leading to the wheel house where Travis was standing with a huge smile on his face and a telescope at his eye.

'You see something Travis?' She yelled up which immediately caused a laugh from Travis for some reason.

'I see America!' Louise frowned.

'So were back at home then?' She shouted, that wasn't possible they haven't made any announcements about turning around.

'Hahaha, I forgot we're gonna call it Occasus.' He put the telescope away and pulled out his communicator. 'All hands prepare to stop, scouts head to your ships.' She heard some running behind her and spun around just in time to miss 7 black coated men running past her. They all jumped into a small boat which unhatched and flew away. She spun back around to Travis who was already bounding down the stairs and into the situation room to her left. She followed him into the pitch black room which was suddenly lit up by one of the visual portals, it was attached to someone's head, Travis mentioned it before something called a "helm-cam". The man was apparently a Lieutenant Peterson. She waited until Kirche, Guiche, Tabitha and a couple of the American's were in the room before asking the question.

'What's happening?' They had been briefed that they would be meeting some native inhabitants, supposedly small and brownish but nothing else.

'Just launching our scouts, can't go running in there with all our stuff, it'd be a bit of a awkward moment. Anyway we're just gonna shoot a few round's and scare em off make room for us to land you know.' Travis said. He was sitting like he normally did, feet up and leaning back with one of those infernal cigarettes in his mouth.

They watched the portal, It was LT Peterson as mentioned before but now he was in one of the small boat looking around to the other 4 boats. _About 24 people I think._ They were armed with a variety of weapons, shotguns, machineguns, rifles. She felt bad for the natives if they were anything like what Travis said. Peterson Swung around to his men on the boat, there were 5 sitting on the side seats and one at the back controlling the ship. _I always wondered how the Americans operated those._ The Americans she had to admit were quiet brilliant at times. They would get a mage to cast a permanent spell, say levitate and blow wind on the ships. Then they would build around that so if they wanted to move left and right they would move an object which would point the path of the permanent blow wind spell making them turn left, right or go forward. They then added a latch with a piece of metal on top, open it more for more speed or make it smaller to go slower.

'Alright men, remember no kill shots we want them thinking we're bringing the wrath of their gods, and if we go killing them there gonna fight back.' Peterson said, into a small radio to the rest of the boats.

'OOH RAH!' Yelled all the black coats.

Peterson then turned back to the horizon. A cloud was now blocking the view which was a bit frustrating. But as soon as it moved a collective gasp escaped everyone including Travis, evidently he wasn't expecting it either. Louise lent over to Travis.

'I thought the natives were supposed to be a bunch of savages in huts.' Travis gulped.

'They were.'

**09/04/0003 East coast of Occasus (Corporal Paul Foster) 11:01 am**

'Oh… wow' Paul's Sargent said.

'Wow's one word.' Paul himself said. They were flying down out of a cloud when the city revealed itself. It was massive, streaching all the way south a massive peninsular cliff then all the way north as far as the eye could see. The city itself was going west, only for a bit tho the cliff down south climbed it's way and then sloped back all the way through the city for a bit leading north. There was a slight gap then the cliff started up again and led north forever. The city was evidently a port because the only way in was through that gap or by sea. The buildings themselves were just amazing. He once bought a book King Brewer had written about "Romans" it had pictures and they almost identically matched the buildings here. But they were kind of combined with an architecture book the king also wrote, "gothic" was the word he thought. They were all in solid black/grey and white stone giving it a somewhat familiar colour.

The city evidently had some points of interest as well. The gap that led inland was ornamented with a massive arc, there were about 3 massive cathedrals, almost as large as palace's and there was a palace there as well. The city's waterfront was cut up into 3 parts. The stuff leading to the cliff was all obviously rich people's type, massive buildings some with gardens even. The middle was all port's and bridges, it again distinguished itself by having the pier's stretch out insanely far. And on the other side led into what some might consider poor territory. It was still a lot cleaner then he expected.

As they flew in circles, slowly heading down some things started jumping out at him. No one was there. There were carts, stores and other things left in the middle of the street. It was as if the population just stopped whatever they were doing and left. The buildings themselves became even more brilliant as he got closer, gargoyles, collum's and other features just jumped out at you and it was impossible not to admire.

He was taken out of his admiration when the king's voice came over the radio. 'Don't let off a single round that's an explicit order. You're all to disobey the order not to split up. Team one through four are to converge on those massive cathedrals, team five head to the palace, LT Peterson take your team to the arch where that gap is, your all to meet up there, Transporters your to keep circling above head and keep an Arial view on the teams.' No one said anything apart from the LT who answered with a strong "Yes Sir".

Paul was in team five so he must be heading to the palace. The palace was a massive, almost cathedral looking building snuggled up in the rich part of town. The grounds were shaped into a triangle with cliff on two sides and a massive wall running through the last side with a gatehouse in the middle.

'Sarge do we look at the gatehouse first or head over to the palace?' One of the privates said.

'We'll open the gatehouse since the driver's got order's to bail on us. That'll leave us room to run if we find anything inside the main building.' _Sound enough logic, that's why he's the sergeant and I'm a corporal._ Paul rejected promotion to sergeant a couple of times, it'd require a long training period and he had a wife and child to think about. He didn't drop out of the army like most of the original soldiers, if anything the army had expanded despite it not being a time of war.

The transport came down and landed with a thud in the middle of the ere courtyard. It then took off leaving 6 people feeling very alone. Paul looked around in a less then professional way; he had his sub-machine gun just hanging in his hand. They were right outside the gatehouse which seemed to be made to make people feel small. While turning around he bumped into Sargent Jackson which made them both do an embarrassing jump and a little cough each that said "we won't mention it ever".

'Alright Renolds, Burnside head into the tower and crack this puppy open.' They both gave a salute and ran off. Travis noticed he sent the two with close ranged weapons, a sub-machine and a shotgun. The squads had the same equipment all around. 1 shotgun 1 sub-machine 1 rifle, 1 machinegun, corporal and sergeant had choice of weapons. The sergeant had a rifle while he had obviously chosen a submachine. He liked it because it used pistol rounds, something everyone carried because everyone had a sidearm.

After standing around for a bit they heard a massive clank and the grinding noise of metal on rock. The gate started lifting and it looked heavy as hell. The two privates came running out while it was still opening.

'How'd you do that?' Paul asked, it was a job of a corporal to ask questions the sergeant couldn't ask on fear of looking stupid in front of the soldiers.

'It's automatic, kind of like the tech we use.' Paul and the Sargent frowned. It was common knowledge that the Americans were the most advanced on the planet, how could this automatic tech get here? He heard his radio and all the squads radio go off. Travis apparently forgot to set it only for LT because he said.

'That doesn't make any fucking sense, what the hell is English doing on a gate in butt-fuck nowhere.' Paul decided not to say anything about how the king should not be talking like a common man. He did hear a "Oh shit" and then the radio switched to the concentrated frequency. Paul looked to the Sergent who just shook his head in a "don't ask me what's happening" kind of way.

They then started strolling across the courtyard to the main building. On the way they noticed that the weeds, plants and other vegetation were growing out of control, they were all the way up some of the farther away buildings.

When they arrived at the Palace entrance he got the same feeling of being really small but multiplied by ten. The vegetation hadn't reached this far yet but you could see some of the path heading up to it breaking apart. They all raised their weapons, then a private pushed open the door. The building was nothing but magnificent on the inside. Silk curtains, rugs and other furnishings were everywhere. It was also pretty light. When he walked in he noticed it was coming from some weird glass thing. They crept through and found out it was a throne room. A massive, oddly metal yet cushioned chair in the middle of the hall. Jackson walked up to it and stroked it. He then picked up his radio and called Peterson.

'Sir, team 5 here we have reached the Palace, we are now proceeding to explore over.' Paul liked the radio, he saw some pedlar trying to sell another type of radio that crackled all the time when he was back in America which made him laugh because the army radio's were silent.

'Negative on that, proceed to the rendezvous point.' The squad started looking at each other, they were all thinking "Don't change order for the love of the founder, changed orders means something fucked up."

'What for sir over?'

'I don't know the boss man saw a sign, said something and told us to haul ass and explore what's down this passage fast then split. Over.'

'Why not just send the air scouts? Over.'

'Some sort of barrier protecting us from looking in, we cant see because of clouds and the thing seems to stretch all the way around whatever's in there. Over.' _Ok someone doesn't want us in there and we got to go…_ Paul thought.

'Ok sir we are proceeding to rendezvous point over.'

'Copy that out.' The Sergent shrugged at everyone's stares and then they started heading out.

Walking the streets was ere as hell for Paul. There was stuff you'd expect to see people using, dolls, carts, sticks and other things but no one was there. Hell the stores were all open with really REALLY mouldy and off stocks. It took about 20 minutes for them to reach the rest of them, team 5 was the last apparently.

Everyone was standing around looking nervous and not sure what to do. The LT was about to speak when the radio to Travis switched on.

'Cancel last order, prepare for my landing at the pier.' They all looked at each other. _If the boss is coming down something big is up, otherwise he wouldn't risk his ass would he?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh mystery, something missing from my story. Anyway review, rate or build a small totem to a thunder god whatever's your thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfiction disclaimer…

AN: I still haven't decided what to do with Saito or an extra summon yet but for now I'm leaving it.

**Landing**

_The fleet is flying of the coast of Occasus waiting for orders_

**09/04/0003 East coast of Occasus, the Forgotten City (Travis) 12:17 pm **

Travis's personal transport landed with a splash in the water of the pier of the dock. Travis pulled out his PDA strait away and began looking at the Geiger counter. It did show a radiation signature, but not enough to do any real damage for at least 10 years. _My guess is they got ghoulified in about 20-30 years, 200 years of being a ghoul then went feral one by one… now where did those feral's wonder off to._ He didn't intend to tell anyone about the ghouls of course unless he had too for now tho it was obvious that there is a radioactive object from his world and if his Geiger counter was correct it was coming from inside the city.

As soon as he walked of the peer he was met by the advanced party, they were about to salute and all that jazz but he stopped them.

'Report.' Travis said, it was official stuff he could do without but the military was bonkers for it.

'No sign's of life sir.' _Well no shit._ Travis thought, nothing against LT Peterson it was just he really didn't give a toss.

'Alright follow me.' He already had a feint idea of where to go. He used his Geiger counter as a tool to play hot or cold, the more it went up the closer he was to the source of the subtle radiation. He actually had to turn it up so he could read 0.001 of a fraction of the radiation. As he mentioned before it would have taken hundreds of years to make a feral, which meant these buildings haven't been used in a long time.

It led him to where he suspected it would, the gap in the cliff. There was a massive door underneath the arch so that would have to be taken out.

'Command King here over.'

'King Command reads you over.'

'Command send 3 demolition teams to my position under the arch over.'

'Command will have them there within 20 minutes over and out.' Travis decided to have a sit down while he was waiting. He did love that he didn't have to come up with any radio encryption yet because the mainland nations haven't figured out you could tap in yet. The soldiers around him started to get fidgety, understandable of course. After 18 minutes the demo teams arrived. They were teams of 6, 1 Sergent 1 corporal and 4 privates as per usual. Sergent and the corporal were armed with whatever they wanted, 2 of the privates had the new single man RPG's and a rifle each while the other 2 had set charges and a sub-machine gun or a rifle.

Travis stood up and everyone moved very far away from the gate. It wasn't anything against the demo team personally it was just that the explosives weren't always trustworthy, and also the fact that if they ballsed it up the cliff would collapse.

'3. 2. 1. IGNITION!' The ere silence of the city was broken by a big explosion. Travis couldn't see anything for a moment and started coughing along with the other men. Bird's started chirping and flying off which was a good sign. After the dust cleared he could see it was going to be a long walk through this gap.

They all set of with Travis up front with LT Petersons squad. The gap was really quiet peculiar because after about 200 meters or winding it gave way to a forest. The reason it was peculiar was because no sunlight could have reached it. They continued walking along the dirt path, and Travis noted that after 10 minutes of walking it started to turn into a stone path.

Eventually they had to light torches to find their way through the now pitch black area. All that could be heard was the stomp of boots and men breathing and talking. After 20 minutes of the pure blackness they saw quiet literally a light at the end of the tunnel. They also noticed that some very old skeletons were starting to appear, and more and more frequently.

They reached the light which was coming from a weirdly placed window next to a door and a wall blocking the entrance. He didn't bother with explosives this time and just kicked it open, and was promptly blinded by the light with everyone else. He put his hand in front of the light source and edged his way forward and into it. As soon as he regained his vision he gasped. They were on a very VERY long bridge, leading for at least a kilometre to a massive building. That wasn't it tho it was the fact that the view of the surrounding deserts, forests and rivers. He stepped forward a bit more and noticed that they were also on a very high bridge. He looked over the safety railless bridge and saw down the bottom A LOT of skeletons, even visible from so very high up. They were lining the way to the building as well.

'Well we found the population, and they evidently thought their salvation was at the structure in the distance.' Travis said which was met by many grunts of "we agree". They walked across the bridge and eventually reached the building which was just plainly massive, and unlike in the city wasn't adorned with gargoyles or anything. In fact it didn't match the architecture of the city at all.

They walked in and started walking down a very long winding staircase. They reached the bottom and started for what appeared to be an alter at the front of whatever this was; it didn't have anything that would suggest its purpose. The sound of boots hitting the stone floor echoed across the room. 2 of the riflemen squads ran up and started looking out of the only visible entrance to the place that wasn't back the way they came. It was a massive opening just behind the altar. The rest of the men started just walking around and touching random stuff, maybe thinking there was a button or something.

Travis sat on to the altar and started looking around, he didn't know what the population was doing when they came this way all feral and ghoulafied but he did know they came this way. He shrugged the radiation trail ended here. He would head back and start the colony further down or up the coast and send men here to figure what the hell happened later. He jumped down and noticed a small crack in the wall to his left. He walked over and reached in thee and grabbed something.

He pulled it out revealing a perfectly spherical red orb. He spun it around in his hand a couple times then through it up and caught it as well. He shrugged again, it was pretty but useless. He placed it on the alter and started to yell for everyone to head back when he noticed the place was getting lighter. Fire's suddenly lit up the walls, startling a few shots out of the men. Then a massive earthquake started. Everyone jumped on the floor apart from Travis who noticed a light coming from the massive circle in the ceiling. From there came a human shaped object, covered in a yellow light despite the thing itself being pitch black. The thing descended and touched the floor before walking up to the altar. The thing looked at the red orb for a moment before turning to Travis.

'What do you want mortal.' The thing had a bodiless sound when it talked, but it did sound a bit familiar for some reason. Travis resolved to keep his cool tho and get the answers he wanted.

'I got questions… you…' Not knowing someone's name was a bit of a pain in the ass.

'I know what you seek; you wish to know what happened here.'

'Well of course why else would I be in some … you know what never mind answer the question.'

'I will, if you do a task for me.'

'Of course it'd be like the Mohave nothing comes free, what's your price.'

'I am missing 3 more of these orbs; I need them to cast my magic. They were taken from me before the last of my people became… feral I think is the word the man used to say.' _Oh, I think I know what happened here._ 'Anyway they were given to 3 golems, given life by magic. 'You bring them to me and all will be revealed.' Travis was about to say something when the thing took off and floated to whence it came. Travis burst out laughing the second it was gone.

'What's funny boss?' LT Peterson said.

'A fucking glowing one with magic, that's a first.' And Travis continued to laugh.

**10/04/0003 Temple of the Glowing One (Corporal Paul Foster) 8:00am**

'Alright boy's time to move out.' He yelled at his men. The riflemen and Demo teams were split up into 3 groups to find some creatures, kill them, grab an orb and return it to the glowing weirdo from before. The Sargent's tho had been told to not go and head back to the fleet and start unloading the first settler's. Normally the sergeants wouldn't of been told to split up but the king didn't actually bring enough LT's and people of higher rank on the trip, He obviously didn't expect the city to be there and must of assumed a smaller command would be easier to found the new colony.

That left Him and 2 other corporals playing scissors, paper, rock on who was in charge, and he won. They all picked up their gear and headed out of the temple through the massive front entrance. He wasn't sure where his creature was located but when the glowing man showed up in the morning and said "Your bayonets will light the way" he found out the general direction. That reminded him; he lifted up his sword and saw the sun beam split off into 6 different directions. He spun it around in his hand until they all concentrated in a single spot. He did the go forward symbol and they set off.

The country side was massive and completely devoid of life. Well there were a lot of remnants, skeletons mainly but nothing living. The 15 man platoon walked for most of the day through a desert before deciding to take a rest by some really ancient building. Well he hesitated to call it a building; buildings had purpose this thing was kind of just there for scenery.

They picked up the next day and followed the light to a very familiar gap in a cliff face. They started walking through it and were surprised at how immediately it changed to forest. As they continued walking through it they came across a massive man made structure. It seemed to be just a massive elevated circular platform above a lake. They walked up to a very long and winding ramp that led them up to the top. Once they arrived up top there wasn't much to see.

'Just some ruins of a building…' A private said. Everyone just hung back and stared at it while the corporal of the other rifleman squad walked up to it. Once he arrived he gave it a boot which did nothing but make a "thunk" noise. The man shrugged and started walking back when an extremely loud noise started. The earth started shaking and everyone raised their weapons and started looking around. They all stopped looking when the ruins started to move, they were actually apart of… something. The structure continued to shake the ground and emit a loud noise as it rose. Eventually it stood up to its full height, it looked like a soldier carrying a sword, but made out of a type of… furry? Skin and concrete armour. All the soldiers just stood gaping in awe at it.

The thing then turned around slowly, and every time it placed a step the earth shook. Only after it turned around did Paul realise it was the golem. No one moved tho because the thing was bigger then anything animate had right to be. The thing then raised a concrete pillar high in the air and Paul realised it was going to attack!

'Get out of its way!' he shouted. Everyone split up and ran in random directions; one private with one of the RPG's was caught at the very edge of the platform. When the pillar slammed into the ground crushing an unfortunate machine gunner, it flung the RPG private off the edge. Paul didn't bother looking around for what anyone else was doing and started firing his sub-machine gun at it, he knew it wouldn't work he had versed golems in the civil war but it felt good to be doing something.

And as he suspected his and other men's bullets just engraved itself into the concrete or bounced right off. The thing rose up its pillar again and went for another swing, this time at a group of 4 men who were stationary firing. When it reached its peak height tho a rocket, presumably from the single remaining RPG man flew out and smashed the monster in the forearm taking off a massive bit of its armour and stopping the thing from smashing the other soldiers. The golem recoiled and took a step back, while dropping its weapon arm down onto a patch of dirt with a earth shattering slam.

A private bolted forward and placed something on its foot while it was down. While he was doing that tho its free arm came down and splattered the poor soul. The golem while kneeling down swung its arm in a long arc. The RPG man didn't have enough time reload tho and was crushed by the swing. The thing stood back up to its full height. Everyone just started firing at it again to no avail.

The golem lifted its massive arm back into the air and this time it came down on Paul. Paul braced himself for the blow, not that it would do much when he heard the familiar sound of a rocket being launched. Paul looked up in time to see the rocket slam into the pillar at the last second sending it's arm into a patch of dirt to the right of him.

The thing was distracted by the rocket man so Paul threw himself against the ground and started actually scanning for any weak point. He saw that the ground underneath the golem was cracking, probably from the things weight and size, also the fact it was on the edge of the thing. It also had a very nice piece of TNT strapped to its foot. He wouldn't be able to shoot it from this range with his sub-machine gun and he didn't really want to get close.

He heard some shout's from his left and saw some men jump out of the way of another swing. The RPG man finished setting the next charge and slammed it down.

'Don't shoot yet!' Paul shouted, the man gave him a "Your fucking crazy look".

'Someone set off that charge over there!' people started taking pot shots at it but it was no use. Another private bolted towards it. When the private got there Paul noted that he didn't have enough time to finish wiring the charge so instead pulled out a grenade and stuck it into the TNT then blew himself up.

The ground cracked and shattered the golem didn't fall back it fell forward and grabbed onto the platform. The thing's body weight tho dragged it backwards and down. It was more then big enough to stand up strait but the thing hit its head against the platform and let itself be dragged into a kneeling position with the top of its head facing the soldiers for a split second.

The RPG man took that second and let of a rocket which collided with the top of the head making the thing scream in pain, which was earbreakingly loud. The thing slid of the side and then collapsed half in the river and half hanging out of it.

The men started cheering and a couple even hoisted the RPG man on top of their shoulders and started chanting "Harry!" anyone that wasn't cheering tho started ambling over to the blood stains where former soldiers were. Paul himself just stood around for a bit letting them celebrate their victory.

After about 5 minutes of cheering and breaking out the rum ration he decided to take back charge.

'Alright everyone, we've got 4 dog tags and an orb to find, 6 of you search up here and 5 of you head down with me and lets search the bastard. They only 1 of the dog tags, a Private Finch, the 1st RPG man. The orb tho was situated in a nicely caved out part of the things head.

'Right, everyone form up we're heading back.' It took them a day to get back.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyway that's all for now, if you guys want I can do the other 2 battles in the next issue, if I don't hear from anyone tho I'll just assume no one cares and speed it up to when they get all the orbs.

Internet cookie to anyone who can guess which game that altered fight scene is from.


	19. Chapter 19

Fanfic yadda yadda

AN: I might let this fanfic rest for a while, I got a dead space 2 / mass effect story rumbling around in my head and I wanna write it.

Oh and about the FOZ or ZNT? Whatever, about them not getting enough screen time in the story and about Louise not discovering her void magical abilities yet. Reason's are thus, The entire not enough screen time is a fault of my own, got too caught up in the story and forgot to place them into it, but I do not apologise for not having them mentioned much in the last couple of chapters, 1 they're not in the advanced scouting groups, 2 they shouldn't be mentioned in places where they have no place.

Now onto dear Louise. She hasn't discovered her magic powers so far because she hasn't needed to learn it. My reason is because the Albians didn't invade in season 1 she wasn't confronted with a destroy or be destroyed scenario. So she hasn't awakened YET I do have a plan for her tho, and have had that plan set ever since I drafted this season.

Also I don't think I want Saito in it BUT I am interested in another familiar for the sheer fact that Louise doesn't have one anymore. I don't know to do about it because I didn't foresee it to bug the shit out of me.

Before I forget INTERNET COOKIE TO LEGIONARY for being the first to guess the game… or the first that could be arsed writing it down.

Anywho here we go.

**We aren't in Occasus anymore**

_Corporal Paul's Team has arrived back at base with the orb, same as the other two.  
><em>

**13/04/0003 Temple of the Glowing One (Travis) 10:45am**

The temple had grown exponentially since his first arrival 4 days ago. It was full up of desks, chairs and other officey stuff. It was being used as his centre of operations and New Kenneth's administrative centre. The fleet had almost finished unpacking the primary stuff, they bumped in to some luck because further up the coast in the poor side of town was farmland. Travis was going to move everyone out if he didn't find and close the source of radiation tho, but for now having a safe place of the boats was good for moral and let him send land, air and sea scouts from a more comfortable position.

Right now tho his attention was placed onto when the last orb would arrive. Some magic or something blocked good radio signals when they were out in the enclosed wilderness, which worried him because he lost 2 riflemen squads and a demo squad from some sort of colossus that rose to defend said orb. The reports while being sketchy about the details of the fights were certain that they did fight enormous monsters. One was apparently a sky dragon that was longer then ships and dove into the sand while the other was about a massive above ground complex where a massive concrete solider was versed. The last team arrived with minimal casualties, lead by a Paul Foster or something similar, versed another giant concrete solider on an elevated platform above a lake. He had to remember to promote that man himself.

'We've got it Sire!' some random soldier yelled while running up to his desk, which was set up on the altar for show.

'Excellent!' he yelled. He grabbed the orb out of the soldier's hands and dismissed him. Travis walked back over to the altar and placed it down. He then picked up a box and poured the rest out over the altar. As they rolled out they all started levitating then spinning around really fast. Soon the glowing one descended back from the hole he came from before.

'You have returned my orbs.' Travis suppressed a childish giggle at how that could be taken.

'Yes you have your orbs back now tell me what happened.' He replied. The thing walked up and stood next to Travis on the side of the altar facing the wilderness exit.

'You will have your answer… wastelander.' Travis's mouth gaped open despite orders from the brain. _Only someone that had contact with_. He didn't finish that thought because a massive boom sounded out from the Ghoul and started a mini hurricane in the confines of the office. Travis ducked down as office equipment started flying everywhere.

'Behold!' The hurricane came to a sudden stop. Everything was silent… for a moment until a massive ear shattering boom sounded out from over the altar Travis was hiding behind. He heard his PDA's Geiger counter go up to 70 for a split second before resting back at the safe level.

Travis looked up after everything was quiet. He saw the ghoul's feet… and that's all it was severed above the shins. He stood up and stared outside the entrance. There was a wall of dirt about 4 feet from the opening. The wall wasn't vertical; it was actually sloped, and seemed to go up really high.

'What the…' He walked slowly around the altar and was joined by 4 black coats, weapons at the ready. They all slowly exited the room then climbed up the wall. It took a bit of effort but soon they were above it and they all gapped in awe.

'California…'

**13/04/0003 Louise's New Kenneth House (Louise) 11:30am**

Louise didn't know what was happening. Ever since she arrived on the mainland about 3 days ago everything had been exceptionally boring. The scientists were going crazy of course, especially Colbert who found the entire city fascinating. But about 30 minute's ago everything changed. All American civilians were ordered to take shelter in any building and not come out. Army soldiers started running around like ants. Most of them were heading towards the weird gap in the cliff, heavily armed. She even saw a couple of the E-oxen being rode up there with the "heavy" machine gun that the Americans brought with them. She didn't know why they were called heavy, she was aloud to hold a rifle at a American ball once and it was already heavy as hell.

She headed outside of her house and walked over to the "mainlander" courtyard. It was actually more of a park behind a row of buildings in the section of the city where the foreigners were herded to. When she arrived she saw what she expected. Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche all looking down the street as man after man ran by in a hurry. No one has ever seen the American's so rushed and spooked, not even during the civil war.

'Something's spooked Travis over at the admin centre.' Louise said as she joined them staring at the stream of men.

'Whatever it is its got Travis going out of his mind.' Guiche replied. They were brought out of their concentration by Kirche's laughter.

'Why don't we find out?' They looked at each other one by one, smiled a mischievous smile and then ran off, all except Tabitha who just ran off. They dodged down side streets or behind dropped objects whenever they heard the boots slapping down on the ground. It took them a bit but they finally made it to the gap and made a mad dash through the door. They weren't surprised to see the bridge or temple, they were taken there for their original "Welcome to Occasus remember the rules" speech, but that didn't mean that the building didn't still impress the hell out of them.

When they got to the door leading into the temple they were stopped by two angry and nervous looking grey coats.

'Halt American military personal only.' One of them said in a flat tone which still was betrayed by the look of angst on his face.

'We are emissaries of Tristin, Galia and Germania and we demand to see Travis now!' Louise shouted. This was evidently the wrong thing to do because both the guards raised their weapons, which made three of them, not Tabitha raised their hands in the surrender sign they learned in the brief.

'I don't care if you're the pope of Romalia piss off or we will fire.' They all took a step back and turned around slowly and took a couple of paces. Then Louise spun around, whipped out her wand mid spin and fired of an explosion spell at the door which blinded and confused the guards. They took this chance and knocked out the guards with sharp kicks to the head. They slid in otherwise undetected.

Once they got in they sneaked as silently as they could. They got to the entrance to the main room then hid behind the opening. The American soldiers were formed up in blocks all facing Travis who was standing near an altar, somehow with a massive wall of sand behind him. That was weird because last time they were there it was open terrain and because on the bridge just outside it showed the massive sprawling wilderness that was supposed to be there. It was like a portal or something was only behind Travis.

'Alright men I don't have time to explain what we will find outside of these walls but It is of the utmost importance you do not let ANYTHING near or through into the temple. I have never said death before retreat before, even during the civil war but NOW I am saying DO NOT RETREAT! DO NOT MOVE! I will have a full brief when I have a chance to draft it up but for now we need a defensive perimeter set up. Dismissed.' There was a massive chorus of "Sir yes Sir!' then they all moved as one running out of the building and climbing up the sand wall.

Some men, presumably with orders tho didn't run through and headed strait towards Louise, also presumably for getting back into New Kenneth streets and restoring security. Of course when the four of them turned around to get out before they were caught some soldiers were coming in from where they wanted exit and yelled "intruders." They repeated the surrender symbol again. The difference this time for Louise was that she was smacked strait in the face with the butt of a rifle. She didn't know what happened to the others but grunts and a girlish "Ouchie!" from Guiche suggested that they didn't fare much better.

Louise was dragged by the shoulders into the office area and thrown at someone's feet. She already guessed it was Travis.

'My god people, surrendered enemies can't be beaten why does no one listen to me!' She looked up and confirmed it was Travis. His hand shot out and she used it to help get back to her feet. She got up and looked around for her companions who were now being helped up by the same people who knocked them down.

'Travis.' She acknowledged his existence.

'Louise louise louise louise… You know when my people say 'Your not aloud in' your generally not supposed to go in.' he said and smiled at her, kind of like a parent saying "Your not supposed to do that you silly goose" to a child.

'Cut the crap Travis, what the hells going on.' Travis immediately swapped from his normal arrogant demeanour to a more dower, serious one.

'We found my world.'

**07/08/2241 Californian Wasteland (LT Rogers) 11:45**

'There it is THERE IT IS' the little skittering tribal man, old and very very dirty said while pointing over a cliff at the target.

'Thank you.' LT Rogers raised his Plasma Pistol and fired it the man, disintegrating him.

'What are your orders sir.' The power armoured man next to him asked. Rogers holstered his pistol and pulled out his binoculars. Looking through them he sees the target. Some weird building in the cliff face about 10 kilometers away from him. Men in black trench coats were pouring out of it with all manor of weird looking weaponry. There was even some sort of… electrical animal? Of some kind with a very nasty looking heavy duty machinegun on it.

'I don't particularly know soldier. Get me a line to the president it seems the Enclave has finally met someone who wasn't a piece of tribal trash. We need to find out tho what their aims are, and if they are anything like the fledgling NCR or those technomorons the Brotherhood… destroy them.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfiction thingymajig

AN: you know I was gonna start writing my dead space mass effect crossover but I got like the most review's in a night then previously, so to me that symbols people are still interested because for every 1 guy that reviews there's like 20 that don't. It also means that people really didn't expect a trip to the wastes or meeting the enclave. I think I finally managed a good surprise but no one really cares about my ramblings so heres the next chapter.

**First Contact**

_The Albian Americans set out into the Californian desert not knowing anything or what to except, meanwhile the enclave at the height of their power start diverting massive forces from the other theatres to see what to do about the new players._

**11/08/2241 New Kenneth Bridgehead (Sergeant Murphy Jones) 12:00 pm**

Paul was a sergeant in the Enclaves new taskforce. There wasn't much information about the new people. Some people were guessing that there was a vault inside the cliff, but the Enclave and Vault-tec were pretty much hand in hand when it came to placing the vaults and there wasn't any there. For the informed it was as if they were appearing from thin air which lead some of the higher ups to guess that the communist Chinese had figured out how to teleport people across large distances, this kind of made sense to Murphy because no one had seen their faces yet they were all wearing gasmasks.

The only thing certain was that they were packing weird yet strong weaponry. Robotic horses, oxen and maybe even a person or two have been seen, all using unknown technology. There didn't appear to be any electronics tho which was the weird thing. They all had familiar yet not quiet right small arms. Rifles shooting larger rounds then normal, same for submachine guns based off World War 2 tech. They also were now bringing out Anti-tank cannons, the entire 115mm barrel on wheels; they also had just plain weird looking artillery en mass.

The weirdest thing was that they weren't pushing very far from their position tho. Anyone in the wastes packing that much firepower generally expanded fast until bumping up against another force. But these guys were beyond being cautious; it was like they had no idea what to do.

He shrugged it off that was why he and two power armoured privates were being sent to talk to them, see what they were up to and wether or not the Enclave would have to fight them as well. It would be difficult if they were trained in the use of their weapons and had the will to use it tho. The NCR further east was becoming a nuisance, not on a big scale but enough to warrant small forces being sent to engage them. Further west tho was the Brotherhood of Steel, they were slowly but surly being pushed further west but it still required lots of manpower. If the Enclave had to open a second front who knew what would happen.

Walking through the open desert was always a task, especially today since visibility was being restricted at long distances by a dust storm. Sure when you got close enough you could see clearly but walking through it was bloody annoying. It took about 30 minutes to reach the outer perimeter of the black trench coat wearing people from his base at the cliff but at least he arrived without being shot.

He saw the 1 meter plastic wall they had built the day before. It stretched for quiet a bit around the temple or whatever it was they were coming out of, and it had a tower every 20 meters or so, presumably to have early warning of attack and keep out pests. He approached one of the towers and yelled.

'Hello I'm here to talk to your commander I'm from the Enclave.' Murphy smiled. The Enclave was well known even to the stupidest tribal for miles and miles beyond Enclave boarders. He and his privates were also decked out in power armour and carrying plasma rifles for extra fear bonuses.

'Piss off this is your first and only warning, this is American Empire territory and if you do not leave at once I have orders to fire on you.' Murphy scowled, how dare they call themselves Americans! That title was only for enclave citizens.

'Now listen here you.' Was all Murphy got out before a round from an unseen sniper took off the top of his head.

**16/04/0003 New Kenneth Palace (Travis) 1:12pm**

Travis was pretty pissed about the portal while at the same time thinking it might be a great opportunity. The 4 reasons it pissed him off was, 1 he had to move the admin centre closer to the sea. 2 he had spent the majority of the time since the portal arrived drafting orders of what to do for people going through the portal. It ranged from how to deal with deathclaws and a general stay away from anything glowing to how to deal with tribals and what not to do with some of the more advanced natives. It was made all the much more annoying by the fact that it didn't lead to the Mohave which he was familiar with and he didn't know what the date was so they could be dealing with a super mutant army or the legion for all he knew. 3rd reason it pissed him off was because he didn't know how to close it yet and stop the radiation leakage stop. His guess was that the leakage turned all the cities inhabitants into feral ghouls who headed back into the desert in search of whatever it is ferals search for. Of course some ferals fell off the bridge and this in turn explained what happened to the former owners of New Kenneth. And the fourth reason it pissed him of was because he didn't know wether to exploit this opportunity and grab as much tech as he could before closing it or just close it for safety reasons.

This was all running around his head when he heard some yelling coming from down in the throne room. He sighed it was time for work again. He got up from his desk and walked out to the balcony overlooking the main room. In the room were 4 BIG black coats holding down a… man in black clad power armour. There were bruises and cuts all over the mans face and a lot of bullet dents in his armour.

'What the hell is this?' Travis hoped it was just a wanderer with good scrounging skills.

'About an hour ago 3 men approached our perimeter sir. We told them to go away they didn't, a sniper killed the leader without orders then they opened fire with… an unknown weapon IT SHOT OUT GREEN! Anyway we started shooting at them but the bullets just bounced off them. After loosing about 5 men we got a mage up and levitated this guy, the other looked freaked out then ran off!' _Oh shit…_ Travis ran down the staircase and brushed the men off the trooper.

'Listen what's your faction.' It was a question you could just about ask anyone and get an answer back. The man spat some blood on the floor then looked up at Travis.

'Enclave.' Travis pulled out his pistol and shot the man strait in the head.

'Everyone prepare for an assau' His sentence cut short by an explosion in the distance. 'Get the civilians and foreigners to the boats, prepare a defence of the city I don't want them breaking through.

'Sir yes sir!' They grabbed the dead man and dragged him out with them. Travis rushed back up to his room and started packing. He stopped for a moment and turned on his big trans continental radio.

'Alice do you read.'

**17/04/0003 Kenneth Royal Palace (Princess Henrietta) 10:12am**

Henrietta was dressed and ready to explore more of the wonderful capital city of America. She was in the plane clothes the Americans wore and so was Prince Wales who Henrietta forever thanked Travis for saving, despite kicking him out. It turned out a lot of the rumours and what some thought were facts about Travis were false. Like when Princess Henrietta sent a message to Travis asking if she and Wales could visit about a month ago. Most people thought he would just say no because he hated the aristocracy. Turned out he didn't care about anyone else's aristocracy as long as it didn't interfere with his empire. It also turned out that when Travis forebode Wales from visiting it was only officially.

Wales was actually invited by Travis as long as no one knew it was him coming. He was actually a really nice guy if you were on his good or not caring side. He even offered Henrietta and Wales his palace to stay in instead of the foreign quarters every other dignitary was told to go to. She did notice before leaving Tristin tho that American culture was seeping in at every corner of society. Nobles and commoners wanted just about anything the Americans were selling because it was cheap and fashionable. Some nobles were even giving away massive amounts of their fortune to American organizers who would either fix up or industrialize their towns. Having large and happy population was more important then large tracts of land and a good appearance now.

She did like the change she noticed in the new census that the Americans were conducting with permission in most countries found that her people were actually a lot happier since American products, idea and fashion was coming in.

She also just loved Kenneth. It was massive to say the least. Sky touching buildings were popping up all over the city. The town itself stretched for miles and the Manafactoriums which were only in America because mages doing menial labour was still unpopular in every other country were just so big and beautifully made she wanted some even if no one used it.

She linked arms with Wales and walked out into the corridor which was a lot like her palace in that it had massive windows. They walked around for a bit and wondered why they hadn't seen anyone. The palace was being doubled as an administrative centre so it almost always had someone walking around. They arrived in the main hall and found almost everyone staring out of the windows facing over the city.

Wales and Henrietta walked up and around the massive balcony overlooking the main hall and arrived at the door leading to an overlook. They noticed it was empty and walked out and then gapped in awe.

The entire city from as far as the eye could see had American military ships of all sizes flying over it. The massive ironclad battleships which required mages to actually continuously cast levitate. The old wooden battleships, frigates the troop carriers. Thousands of them were flying of to the west. She guessed there must be over 100 000 troopers on board.

'They wouldn't be invading Galia would they?' Wales whispered. It made sense because if they were heading west they would chuck a left and invade the north eastern coast.

'No, they haven't even shown the slightest bit of hostility towards them.' She whispered back.

'Well whoever their going for… I feel sorry.' Henrietta hugged him tight.

**12/08/2241 New Kenneth Bridgehead (LT Rogers) 11:50am**

'Alright men you have your orders move out!' The general of the south task force commanded. Rogers was walking back to his company when another LT slapped him on the back.

'Hey hey Rogers you ready to smash these weird wankers!' It was LT Michaels. He was a bit of a hot head but always reliable.

'Damn strait, shooting one of our guys when we talked to them! We never do that and they threw it in our faces!' Everyone was pissed of about that. But not everyone knew about the Private who was kidnapped or the other one that obviously went insane and started blabbering about magic.

'Lets do this!' Michaels ran off towards his company. Rogers arrived back and met his troops. He had about 30 of the regular armies power armoured 31st brigade.

'Alright men you know what we're going to do, we're gonna go up and kick those stupid tribals in the ass!' A cheer from his troops. Everyone marched out in staggered file. The plan was about 120 power armoured troops, the only type they had he thought, were going to march up and blast through the front gate. While they were doing that 4 virtibirds with 4 men each would smash any strong points and blow up any retreating forces. When the front was smashed into the 120 would continue the assault into the depths of wherever they were coming from and kill every last one of them.

They lined up just out of range and crouched down. A flare went up in the distance and all up the line the whistle was blown.

'CHARGE!'

.

.

.

..

That's it, I'm not cop'ing out it's supposed to be a cliff hanger where the next chapter will deal with the first battle.

Cya's


	21. Chapter 21

Fanstuffingpotomus magic attack.

AN: Ever watch Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I watched the first episode because like Hen Zemi I was drawn by the art and was shoved into a bloody filthy show for my troubles and unlike Hen Zemi I don't care! This show is fucking hilarious the slapstick humour, the crude sex humour, Engrish, Chuck (bless that awesome things soul) and the BDSM references all combine together to make a show where I actually giggled out loud. You know the difference where sometimes your like heh that was funny and you tell your friends you saw a funny show and where you actually laughed and tell your friends you saw a fucking hilarious show.

If you don't wanna waste 20 mins watching the show to see if you like it go onto youtube and look up Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt – anarchy, the first vid. Random violence, references and brief nudity it sums up the show not as well as I would like but screw it the songs bloody catchy and I hate that type of music.

Anyone actually notice my AN's most of the time have nothing to do with the story? I do and I don't care.

Anywho here we go the first battle.

**Battle of New Kenneth**

_The area out-front of the New Kenneth portal is buzzing with a sandstorm. Seeing and even hearing is hard._

**12/08/2241 New Kenneth Bridgehead (Sergeant Paul Foster) 12:00pm**

Paul sighed and leaned against the sandbags he was hiding behind. No one knew where the hell they were apart from in a completely different place. The transformation from forest to desert was unbelievable it was like a portal or something was combining two worlds. He also was sighing because everyone was ordered to wear the new bloody rubber gasmasks which restricted visibility and breathing. He supposed he could let that slide a bit tho, the amount of sand flying through the air would shred your eyes, didn't make it any easier to breath but still. But the main reason for sighing was because other then the shootout yesterday and when a private shot a weird hairless dog thing the entire front was quiet which made everyone on guard duty and guard duty was automatically mind numbing. One of the rules of the universe he supposed.

He felt a tap on his back and turned around to see another gas masked soldier, no one knew who was who only little bars of rank separated people from one another.

'Mrph mfr hfrmd mrfh frm?'

'I can't understand you.' Then again he probably sounded the exact same to whoever it was. The man tapped Paul's radio which sent of a light in his head. He pulled it out and set it on general and shoved it into his masks earpiece. General settings were not technically apart of the official channels they were supposed to use. It works by only turning on and transmitting to someone else in direct sight. It meant you could have a private chat in a bucket facing another man in a bucket in the middle of a public street if you were inclined to do that.

'Sergent its Private Vince, we are supposed to… what the hell.' Paul swung around and looked out into the dust storm. He spotted 3 weird green glowing lights floating towards him.

'The hell…' Paul swung back around and picked up his submachine gun. He rested it on the sandbag and Vince slid down next to him and raised his rifle. The standard rifle wasn't bolt action anymore it was replaced by a thing called a "Trail Carbine" for some reason. He then noticed not quiet man shapes coming out of the dust storm. Vince stood up and pulled out a megaphone.

'This is American Empire territory turn back now this is your' He was cut off because a green light smashed into him dissolving him into a green goo. Paul picked up his weapon and started firing at the people coming towards him. He was surprised when the only thing that happened was sparks flying off. He ducked down in time to see 3 more of the weird green shots go flying over his head. He reached up into his mask and switched from general to contact platoon command.

'Sir we got 3 of those armoured men attack at the north eastern position!' He yelled. He stayed under cover and blind fired over the top. He heard a weird thunk or two and another round go flying over his head. He then noticed flashes of red beams and some explosions off in the rear. He switched over to his platoons channel.

'Everyone fall back to the second line NOW.' He then noticed the sounds of battle picking up. The sandstorm and gasmask must of made it hard to notice. He blind fired a bit more then quick crawled off towards the rear.

Green and red flashes ran over his head and in lots of places around him. He heard an AT cannon let off a round so he knew he was approaching the rear. He got up and ran flat out and tripped right over a small sandbag wall. He got up quickly and then used it for cover. There were 2 men on either side of him.

Some more of his troops ran and only came into his vision when they were about 5 feet away. Some of the machine guns on the line started up but he knew they we're blind firing. Paul got up and ran over towards wherever the AT noise was coming from. AT's and Artillery always carried better radio equipment and megaphones just in case. He threw himself to the ground when a green bolt almost took his head off.

Paul arrived at the AT and crawled over to it. He stood up and found the commander.

'Hey you got any orders from command' he said. The gasmasked corporal looked at him.

'No last orders we got were to hold but it's no fucking use, bullets just bounce of whoever is attacking.'

'Got any communications to other platoons or hell anyone else?' The soldier shook his head. 'Alright gimmi that phone.'

Paul grabbed it. 'Everyone pull back threw the temple we're gonna try and put up a defence there!' He could only see a couple of feet but could hear the shouts of "Retreat!' Paul was about to run when he noticed the AT crew loading another round.

'You heard me get going!' Paul shouted.

'We're gonna cover you while setting explosives on our cannons, we had to take them apart to get them down here remember!' Paul gave a quick nod of the head then took off himself.

**12/08/2241 New Kenneth Bridgehead (LT Rogers) 12:00pm**

'Charge!' Rogers shouted. It was a bit of a bullshit thing to say when wearing power armour but it still had the effect of "get moving!" His platoon took off and immediately lost sight of each other. A sandstorm or something kicked up. It was a bit of a mixed blessing, they couldn't use their artillery or AT guns to hit his troops but it meant it was going to be really hard to see.

He soon saw the fazey outline of a tower and wall with about 6 troops.

'Halt this is American Empire territory turn back now this is your first and only warning!' One of them shouted out. Rogers raised his laser rifle and shot a hole clean through the mans chest. He couldn't hear any shouting so they must have been using a sound amplifier. He could only see the outlines of about 2 men on each side of him but he could see the glowing bolts of plasma and beams going off.

They slowly advanced making sure to take out anyone standing around. These guys were defiantly not stupid as soon as his forces got the drop on them they retreated to a more defensible positions. As he was advancing he shot about 2 men who were running around in confusion. They evidently lost which way they were facing.

An AT round exploded off in the distance. They must of decided to say screw it and started blind firing. Rogers just kept going forward, everyone had already switched from visual forward to HUD forward.

He and his squad kept shooting and then crushing any strong points they could find before eventually coming across an AT. The AT wasn't firing but its crew was still around. Rogers raised his laser and shot them fast. He walked over to the bodies and saw they were setting explosives. That confirmed his suspicions that they weren't stupid tribals. He was distracted when a series of explosions started. _Must be destroying anything valuable and running._ The enclave were either loosing but confused them enough to make them destroy their own weapon stocks or the enclave were winning and the enemy was doing the smart thing.

The firing died down and the dust storm finally flew away not one minute later, it was like god was on the enclave's side or something. After a quick count it looked like 230 dead on the enemy side and only 15 enclave troopers. The enclave troopers were obviously had superior equipment and training but the enemy numbers must be an advantage.

He walked over to a cluster of enclave troopers standing over a body of a comrade.

'What's up?' The group let an opening up for him to walk in. The body was fried.

'Sir it's like he was struck by lightning or something.' That did seem to be the case but the sandstorm didn't have enough electricity in it to do this type of damage.

'Call command and get us a proper force in case they have too many troops but for now we push into their building MOVE OUT!' He hoped that distracted them from the weird dead body. The enclave troopers converged on the only opening to the building. Rogers tried to get a peak around the corner but bullets stopped that.

'Grenade then assault now!' The troops nodded and threw their deadly packages in. Strait after the explosions the enclave ran in and started blind firing because the dust was a bit thick. Rogers jogged forward and almost went ass over head over a table. He crouched behind it and waited for the dust to clear. As soon as it did he stood up and fired at a couple of targets a head. He got two more kills before the fire fight ended.

'Move up!' They moved forward past a dozen or so bodies. He didn't know if the enclave sustained any casualties but his orders were to advanced till the end of the compound. A massive chain of explosions started which made everyone steady themselves for a moment. He shrugged it off and continued. He was surprised to see that the staircase was medieval style and was heading up not down.

He did notice a very bright light at the top, brighter then the normal sun. He took point and walked up the stairs with his troops. He got up to the top and saw the light was coming out from underneath a door. Rogers guessed they must have flood lights or something back there, blind whoever attacks then shoot them while their dazed. He slowly opened the door and through a grenade. He heard it bounce once then stop. _That's weird._ He poked his head out then had to go back inside instantly it was REALLY bright out there.

'Shades on everyone!' An extra visor came up in his helmet and basically acted like high tech sun glasses. He charged out ready to fire then stopped and just about dropped his gun. He had someone run into his back.

'What the hell!... What the hell…' There was clear blue skies with fluffy white clouds covering some spaces. There was a really long bridge with scorch marks from presumably explosions but didn't fall… like magic or something. The bridge was also really high and when you looked at the landscape it was just covered with grassy fields, forests, deserts and everything. At the end of the bridge he saw some of the enemy run into a forest.

'Uh… Let's go men we got to continue to attack the enemy!' He turned around to see his men then stopped again. The building wasn't in a cliff face anymore it was in the middle of a very open spaced area.

'That's impossible.' More and more men started pushing their way out making any soldiers already on the bridge start taking steps further along the bridge.

'Rogers what's the hold up your movement sensors say you haven't moved in 5 minutes and your not shooting either!' _Oh shit._ That was command on the radio.

'Uh sir you got to come.'

'I don't got to do shit you got to keep attacking!' Rogers sighed; he would have a perfect excuse to give them later.

'Alright men follow me!' He shouted. That brought some men out of the trance which brought more and so forth. They started heading down the bridge to the other side.

Once they got into the forest it was actually very funnelled. You couldn't go left or right because of a cliff, which meant the tree's wouldn't get sunlight or UV light even which again begged the question how the hell does this work.

Coming up on a corner he encountered some more of the enemy troops behind sandbags smack bang in the middle of road. They started machine-gunning his troops. Machine gun or any ballistic weapons weren't much use unless you got the AP kind. It took about 5 seconds to take them out.

He then noticed another door and light at the end of the tunnel and was a lot more hesitant against opening it. He and his troops lined up on either side of the double doors and checked their equipment. The mountain the structure was in back in the desert wasn't that big so they must be near the end. That was the logical thing of course and nothing had made sense since those weirdo's started pouring out of the building a couple of days ago.

'Alright lets go!' He stood up and booted open the door. His troops ran out then they all slowed to a stop.

'No fucking way…'

**12/08/2241 New Kenneth Main Street (Travis) 1:32pm**

Travis was on top of a large building overlooking the battle. The Enclave troops had smashed their way all the way to the city and actually managed to shock the little sociopaths into being still for a moment. Travis's forces took that moment to open up with RPG's, Machine guns and a couple of spells defiantly taking out 30 of their troops but the enemy regrouped then started pushing into the city. They didn't have enough troops now to actually go that far from the entrance tho, too many places to get split up. They could head up Main Street to the port and split the city into two. Or just make a bridgehead, hell they could even push their way to the poor side or rich side of town and wait for reinforcements.

Travis did know that if the Enclave came in full force they would overrun the city. If they did that they could start spreading over the eastern coast of Occasus and if they did that they could a very large chunk of this world and the other. Travis also knew that the small force he had here was not enough, he only brought 5 000 or so and a power armoured troop was like a tank, it could take out a lot when used solo and even more in groups. Travis also knew that powerful mages to which the Enclave didn't know how to combat would be instrumental on holding them until reinforcements arrived. After those reinforcements arrive it was only a matter of time before he would push them back to their world, he would decide then wether to pursue them or close the portal.

But if he didn't stop them in this city they would be neigh impossible to dislodge for a long time, the city was perfect for defence. Surrounded by cliffs and that barrier the only way to attack is by sea and if they got their anti air defences in place… sufficed to say that New Kenneth would be reduced to rubble and only one would emerge. That was a shame but he did already evacuate his civilians further up and down the coast to start preparing more defences.

Talking about evacuations the most of the foreign dignitaries refused to leave, wanting to find out whatever it was that the Americans were hiding. Well they were learning fast because the foreign quarters were close to where they were attacking.

'Sir our troops are launching a counter attack from the poor side and up the middle.' His attaché said. Travis had ordered assaults as soon as possible. Even if the Enclave didn't overrun the city they only had to make sure Travis couldn't bring in his ships which were slow as hell. They didn't know that yet but any smart modern commander would keep even a half closed eye on the sky and the Enclave were smart.

'You know I guess it's a race against time… 2 months and if we are still here in enough force we win if not the Enclave does.'

'Yes sir.'

'Well make sure our troops don't keep up the assault any longer then they can help it it's going to be a long battle that's for sure.'

.

.

.

.

.

Yes that does mean the next issue or maybe even the one after that are battle related.

Hope you enjoy cyaz.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't waaaannnaaa be sued so I of course didn't make anything to do with familiar of zero or fallout they belong to hobgob… I mean their prospective owners. Then again I worry if any company would come crashing down on a simple fanfiction maker for forgetting to put this message in… then I think to myself… people are insane so hell yea I better put it in.

AN: Tadda another AN and this time I have BIG NEWS! I'm gonna start publishing a new fanfiction.

Dead space / mass effect x over called Effect of the dead… I know it's a stupid name but bugger off I couldn't think of anything other then super happy dead fun time. Anywho it's gonna go along with my refusal to keep to cannon and will be featuring 2 NEW CHARACTERS! It's based during dead space two and the new characters will interact with Izzac and the other characters from dead space AND mass effect. Anyway tune in its going to be awesome.

And this brings me to my second point which is why someone emailed me asking how on earth do I publish so bloody often and the answer is simple, I HAVE NO LIFE! Joke joke joke of course it's more to do with the fact it takes me like what an hour to finish writing one then like 10 mins of proof reading. And I got no new games which is boring me to shit, writing these pisses away some time so there you have it.

Anyway here we go.

**The battle rages on**

_The Enclave has forced a foothold in New Kenneth_

**10/04/0003 New Kenneth Foreign Quarter (Louise) 10:23am**

'FIRE!' explosion.

'Move up on the left!' gunfire.

'Bring up that plasma cannon FIRE!' explosion.

'Charge for the empire!' gunfire.

Louise was up on the third story hiding underneath her bed. She had no idea what was happening. 2 days ago the Americans went nuts and evacuated everyone that wanted to, she refused. Then yesterday these black knights came through and started up a battle unlike any she had seen before. It was scary as hell with all the shouting, explosions and gunfire.

BOOM! The entire building shook and she saw some bits of ceiling land in front of her. She decided it was time to get out. Louise got up and bolted for the door. As soon as she got to the doorway some explosion detonated right behind her and sent her flying in to the wall. She landed with a thud and rolled over in pain.

Her ears were ringing and so was her head. She sat up and pushed herself against the wall and shook her head. She noticed the room she was just in was slowly disintegrating from a weapon, kind of like the one used to kill Mott she noticed. She heard some yelling coming from down stairs and looked to her right at the staircase. He room was right next to it. There was some gunfire; some yelling and the sound of metal being shot.

'Son of a bitch!' She heard. She started pushing herself across the floor away from the growing noises. She then saw two American soldiers run up. One of them stopped and fired down the staircase. Some red beam hit him then he just turned to ash and fell to the ground. The other soldier pulled out a grenade and threw it down the staircase and the resulting explosion rocked the building again. The man walked over to the pile of ash and then made the sign of the founder.

'See you in hell Sarge.' The soldier laughed a bit then turned deadly serious. He ran over and just about threw her onto her feet if that was possible.

'What are you doing here this is a battle zone!' he shouted. Louise couldn't really respond so she kind of chocked on her own words. She then stopped and decided to say something else. 'Ah fuck it lets get out of here.' The man did then through her onto his solders and ran for the other side of the corridor.

'There he is!' She looked up and saw 2 of the black knights raising their weapons. One was missing an arm and was using a green glowing pistol the other had the red shooter. A green blob and a red light barely missed her and her… saviour? There was a sudden change in direction and they were heading up another staircase.

'How many floors in this building!' The American yelled.

'Uh, 5 I think!'

'Fuck carrying you get ready to run!' As soon as they hit flat ground again she was flung off his back and spun around to face the front. She hit the floor and despite her mind not knowing what to do her legs started running. The soldier let go and they were both bolting threw the corridor. Another flash of red and a green blob flew past them.

'Next left up the staircase!' They did just that and when they got to the top of that the solider shoulder rammed the door open and they both came running out into the open. They were facing towards the rich part of town which was always good looking, she spun around to the gap where the black knights had came from and saw any building near that was on fire or already demolished.

She started running with the American again and started slowing down when she noticed the building didn't have any more room to run in. The American had a different idea and grabbed her arms before she stopped moving he then proceeded to spin her around then let her go after one or two spins. She went of flying and screaming while still spinning mid air like a boomerang. She then flew threw an open window strait into another soldier who was sniping. They rolled around and then she went rolling away and finally her momentum stopped when she hit a bed.

Louise sat up then was helped up by the soldier she just knocked down. She ran to the window to she what became of her tosser when said tosser smashed right into her and sent her right to the floor… hard. And he went rolling away and stopped in the same fashion she did. Fast. She got back up and walked over to him. He was already up and the sniper was talking to him.

'Paul who the hell is… hey that's the one command told us to get out of the battle zone.' Paul looked really confused at this comment. Hell so did Louise.

'Uh… yea I saw the VIP and decided to get her out… yea.' He was slapped on the back by the sniper.

'Well get out of here before those bastards get closer, VIP's are to be taken to Travis at the Palace, the Enemy is pushing towards that side and down Main Street I heard.' Paul just shrugged and grabbed Louise's arm and dragged her out running down the staircase.

'Who the hell are you?' She asked once they were down a few flights.

'Corporal Paul Foster at your servus, and I you my beautiful little pinkette are my key to get out of the way of deadly projectiles for a while.'

**23/04/0003 New Kenneth Main Street East side (LT Rogers) 12:03pm**

'Incoming!' Rogers threw himself down behind some cart right before an explosion. There was the familiar pittle pattle of debris falling down. _Bastards._ The AT cannons and artillery usually wouldn't be a problem, after all power armour was supposed to stop shrapnel like that. But they were using it to fire directly at his troops and the armour they were wearing wasn't meant to stop that kind of punishment. He still loved it to death tho it stopped the insane amount of small arms fire from killing him.

That was just one of the insane things about this place. It was magic no two ways about it not even a resolute believer in science would be able to explain how this entire city is carved inside a mountain. Even if you said it was buried it didn't explain the fact you walked up to get to it first and the fact they had wind.

Another insane thing was the sheer amount of soldiers they were facing. If they were still in their world no army would be able to keep that much supplied without access to mass amount of food which wasn't possible unless there was land further out which wouldn't be possible if they were below ground or in a mountain.

'Move up!' he shouted. 5 men broke cover and started running towards the dock down the hilly street. Small arms were pattering of their armour. A RPG sent of its smoke trail and landed bang on on one of his troops. _DAMNIT._ He mentally shouted at himself. While the enemy may have an impossible amount of troops he had only 85 left despite the troops that were gonna arrive soon. Right now the mission was split the island in two then take the rich looking side then the poor looking side. The command structure for whoever it was they were fighting were defiantly living it up on the rich side.

Rogers flung himself back down against the ground when the familiar blue, purple light started further up ahead. That was another thing that was just flat out impossible. They haven't encountered many but they have encountered some of the "Mages". He felt ridiculous for even thinking it but there was no other explanation. A man or woman would occasionally wave a wooden stick say a couple of words and then stones, fireballs, lightning, wind or water would be made it thin air then assault them. The Earth mage's were the worst, they made the ground crush you or just flat out make you stop moving. Sure fire and lightning was bad but the armour was made for that. The water and ice was useless thank god for that.

He got up again and saw 3 men wheeling an AT gun from around a corner up ahead, he raised his rifle and shot one which caused the rest to run for cover. He gave a quick look back and saw another 10 of his troops coming to join him. Right now they were insanely spaced out. 44 men heading towards the palace and the rest to cut it in half. Another 500 troops were going to arrive soon but that didn't change the orders for now. Luckily the city is was more long then wide. It was only 30 large buildings from the cliff to the sea.

Breaking from cover again he ran over to where the AT cannon was left and took cover on the side of the building. He then stopped dead in his tracks. A huge pan and reverberation went around in his head and he fell to the ground. Even tho he was dizzy as hell he knew that was a headshot. He then thanked god again for the armour he was wearing. He felt another pang this time just between his neck and shoulder. That did penetrate and went through and through and he screamed in pain. The only places you could pierce power armour with ballistic weaponry was the next, inner thighs and places between the armour, it was a hell of a fluke to hit it.

He spotted the sniper on a building across the street and fired rapidly with his rifle. He didn't know if he nailed the bastard but at least he stopped shooting. Two Enclave soldiers ran over and helped him up.

'You alright sir?' one of them asked. He was about to answer but a lightning blast almost took them all out. Rogers jumped back and right through a door. He landed and looked horizontally at 3 shocked looking enemies.

'Oh fuck.' They all raised their weapons and he did a weird move and placed the rifle upside down on his chest and fired back at them. The shootout lasted only 3 seconds with one of them dead, 2 running off and him with a headache from hell. 'This is going to be a long campaign.' He remarked to himself and then rolled over and got back up.

**1/05/0003 New Kenneth Palace Wall (Travis) 9:03am**

Travis looked over his city. The middle strip and some building towards his palace were completely destroyed. The Enclave managed to get to the docks and take it but that was about their only achievement. They were only 1/3 of the way to Palace, but that didn't mean victory he had to stop them from building any anti-air weaponry that'd be deadly. He was pretty happy with his troop's performance tho even after loosing over 1/5th of their own forces they were still holding onto every building like it was the last. Everything became immensely easier once he got 100 troops equipped with AP rounds. The Enclave still had the advantage tho because his forces could only defend. Well this was supposed to change that.

'Is it ready captain?' he asked his attaché.

'Yes sir.' He snapped a salute and ran off. Everyone in the know was exited about their new toy. Travis strolled across the wall to a better point where he could see directly down the street to the battle. The city they took over was surprisingly well planned as well; everything was in block form to make use of all possible space. He came across a soldier who actually had been before him before in an audience.

'Corporal Foster how good to see you.' He remarked. The soldier stopped his conversation with another troop and then actually jumped in surprise. He then snapped off a salute.

'All's good sir!' He wished the trainers didn't smash into everyone's head that they had to yell, it was bound to end badly.

'Very good, you ready to see the show?' the man had a cocked eyebrow.

'Uhhh… what show sir?' Travis smiled his old shark grin and faced a shed that has been erected in the middle of the palace courtyard. Well to call it a shed was an understatement it was a bloody large shed. Travis didn't know the specs, after all everyone had been thrown together at the last moment.

'This one.' He waited for a bit with the growingly confused soldier. After a minute or so the shed's roof came flying off and the new weapon raised itself. It was based on the E-horse and E-oxen technology. It was basically a giant spider with 2 howitzers on top with rotating platforms to allow long range or direct firing. It also had an AT cannon with two one man platforms sticking out of either side. 4 men would be on that, 2 RPG or sniper soldiers on the platforms, 1 to rotate and aim the turret and another to shoot. All up it needed better armour and generally a fully thought out process but for now it was a shock weapon.

The spider-bot took its first steps threw the gate and then down the street. It moved awkwardly in the small spaces but compensated for it by shoving its feet through buildings to place its feet on the ground. It took a full 2 hours for the Enclave to kill it at which point it detonated its entire payload and an extra couple of tonnes of TNT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next issue the FLEET ARRIVES! Will they pursue the enclave threw the portal? Will the enclave set up enough Anti-Air to repel the fleet? Will certain hopefully surprising bits happen which I did not just give away happen? Am I going batshit crazy? All this (apart from the last one that's already obvious) will be revealed later.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a fanfic yadda yadda yadda… already did that one didn't I?

AN: The first issue of Effect of the Dead is out! And everyone should read and review :P jj but check it out and if you have any comments do post em I don't quiet know if I liked it or not. Not much action in the first but it's explained why in it.

And of course there're some people that don't give a flying toss and are yelling GET ON WITH IT! And so shall it be.

**Reinforcements**

_Both sides are tired from the constant fighting. The Enclave has started bringing in their heavy weapons._

**10/05/0003 New Kenneth Palace Grounds (Travis) 2:23 pm**

Travis had lost most of his initial confidence; the Enclave's superior tech was finally taking its toll. After the spider-bot incident the Enclave brought in 6 plasma cannons and started assembling something else he hadn't been able to get a good look at. Right now he was in the 3rd line of trenches outside of the actual palace. The Enclave blew open the wall just yesterday and has been launching assault after assault. The Americans were holding on because they were nearest to the source of AP rounds and at least 5 artillery, 3 AT cannons and 2 spider-bots in the process of being started.

'Here they come again!' The enemy changed gears and started funnelling tribals and other people into their fight to make up for their lack of numbers, it wasn't all that effective at the palace where it was easy to concentrate fire and keep the plasma cannons away but they were reeking havoc everywhere else.

Travis raised his rifle and scanned the dust storm for the inevitable charge. Another thing they were doing was putting up smoke screens just before charging instead of just being slaughtered in a bottleneck.

_There they are._ He saw the smoke break off around a man running forward with a pistol, he was wearing just the cloth his tribe wherever they were used. He was taken down by someone else. Just after that 3 more broke the veil. Travis shot a far right one in the leg which sent him down. He noticed a pile of dirt fly up about 1 meter in front of him.

'There up on the wall!' Someone shouted. Of course there were about 50 all across the wall. Travis shot one and didn't know if he nailed it or not. Soon enough a chunk of the wall was demolished by an artillery round taking 20 or so guys with it. That made another break in the wall that was exploited. Travis started firing into the new opening; he of course couldn't see anything but maybe he could keep some of those dumb asses away.

Soon another massive explosion distracted him. He swung around to where the noise came from and saw that the main gate had been blown up. It was all rubble but already he could see some Enclave troops climbing up on the other side for cover while they fired.

He ducked when a red flash came a bit to close. He raised himself back up and aimed for another shot. Just before he fired another artillery shell landed in the debris sending body parts and men flying everywhere. He noticed that some of the enemy were in the first trench.

He ignored it and decided to keep more men from joining them. He took down another 2. A explosion rocked the far left of the first trench. The enemy started going even harder in that direction, there had to be at least 500 or more of their tribals and 50 of their armoured troops. He had about 170 on his side but 20 of them were on artillery and AT duty, another 20 manufacturing ammo and another 10 making the spider-bots. That left him with only 120 to keep them out.

He reached for his AP rounds when he heard something he sorely wished he didn't. Vertibirds. He scanned the skyline and sure enough there were 3 flying towards them. They couldn't abandon the courtyard without giving up the artillery which was keeping the plasma cannons away so it was kind of like being stuck between dieing now or later.

He reached over and grabbed his radio.

'NFC do you read this is big man over.'

'Big man this is NFC we read you loud and clear over.'

'NFC do you have the cannons ready to saturate the area outside of the palace over?'

'Big man yes we do but not enough for prolonged bombardment over.'

'NFC how about we give you a call when we see the cannons show up over?'

'Big man that could work do you wish for one now over?'

'NFC affirmative commence bombing right away over and out.' He grabbed any gear he had around him then grabbed the megaphone he had.

'Everyone pull back into the palace now!' The guys in the front started running. By now the Vertibirds had arrived and were raking them with laser minigun fire. The enemy's charges were getting closer and closer.

'Mage's bring up the retreat wall and everyone get your asses inside now!' As soon as he said that a massive wall climbed out of the ground. It stretched all the way around the palace from cliff to cliff and was at least 10 meters high. It wasn't very strong tho and a grenade could take out massive chunks of it but it was more used to surprise the hell out of them.

He got himself up and ran to the building. He thanked whoever built it because it went into the cliff-face itself. Some of his soldiers were already in various windows ready to shoot. After he entered he headed strait for his room, he had some strategising to do.

**18/05/0003 Temple of the Glowing One Temporary Enclave Command (LT Rogers) 11:21pm**

'Come in come in.' a white haired, moustached and very old man motioned him to come in. It wasn't a proper office the roof was too high so they just used dividers to keep separate. Rogers walked in and took the nearest seat. He was with 2 other LT's.

'Now gentlemen we have a major problem concerning this campaign, and it's one the enemy has been using to full effect ever since we arrived.' He walked over to a map on the wall of what they've mapped out of the city so far.

'What you mean the fact they got magic, the magical techno-beasts, the fact that we are in a completely different world? Wanna be more precise about that.' It was one of the LT's Medagin. He hasn't adjusted to the magical properties of the world yet, hell Rogers didn't either but he didn't voice his opinion about that.

'Now now it's all just advanced technology as you know, teleportation don't be silly and say magic son.' The general hadn't even acknowledged magic so far even tho he was sitting in a 1000 year old medieval temple that was in the other side of a magic portal.

'Ok then what prey tell is the weapon their using to full effect?' It was Medigan again, he really didn't have a good attitude, Rogers wouldn't say anything tho because he was a lot stronger them him.

'Artillery.' The general said flat out. Everyone started nodding at that. It was what was stopping them from setting up the cannons they needed to get into the palace. The battery was on the poor side of town but was getting its orders from the palace from what they've gotten out of prisoners. Before they were executed of course. The Enclave had tried aerial assaults, repeating the type of assault they used on the palace but it wasn't working. It seems when they cut the city in half the poor side got all the equipment while the rich side got the commanders.

'So what's the plan?' the other lieutenant asked while leaning forward. No one actually knew his named but everyone called him Rocky.

'You three are to take your platoons and head to the dock and proceed into the water until you are at least 11 meters down then…' Medigan interrupted.

'Hold it hold it hold it, I know our suits protect us against radiation but that's way to much.' Rogers started nodding without even realising it.

'We have reason to believe that radiation is not in this places water supply, and before you ask about oxygen you will have tanks specially equipped for this mission. Anyway take your troops through the water until you are in the sea just behind their battery, take it out then get the hell out of their before they bring their forces to you. After that we finish off the palace then wipe out the rest of the force. Any questions.' No one said anything; this was a big mission enough for promotions and medals.

**23/05/0003 New Kenneth Palace (Louise) 1:23pm**

Louise was despite her wishes cowering in the last room in the palace. The room was not very secret it was behind the throne and down a long corridor behind a massive steel door. It was evidently a last stand place because there wasn't any exit only a filtration system so they could get oxygen from the throne room. She was there with 2 other foreigners, she didn't know where Kirche, Guiche and the others were, she guessed they were stuck on the other side of town. There was also some corporal Foster who saved her a couple of days earlier.

She wanted to be up the front with everyone else fighting but Travis orders her down there like he was worried for her safety or some stupid excuse, it probably had to do with politics more then anything she was sure of it.

A couple of hours went by in silence; they were all listening to the battle going on outside. It was getting to hand to hand combat now, she could fault the black coats on a lot of things but devotion and strength were not apart of that list. Everyone's attention was taken towards the door when they heard running footsteps and the sound of gun fire. Soon enough there was a bang on the door and then it swung open. Travis came running with bleeding profusely from the shoulder while 3 black coats took pot shots out the door. Just before it closed one of them got hit by a red beam and fell to the ground.

Travis took a couple of steps then fell down as well. One of the black coats crouched beside his comrade while the other ran over and brought Travis up into a sitting position.

'C'mon sir Get up! GET UP!' The soldier started giving Travis some soft slaps across the face while crying.

She went blank after that.

**23/05/0003 New Kenneth Palace (Private Vincalettie (Enclave) 2:40pm**

Vincalettie, known more often has just Vinnie advanced down the long corridor. His friends and tribal conscripts had finally taken the palace and were in the process of clearing it. He was with 3 Enclave troops and 7 tribals sent to take out whoever was hiding in here, they saw about 4 men run down there, he managed to peg one before the door shut. They stood outside the door looking for ways to open it.

'I say blow it open.' One of the tribals said. Vinnie shrugged and then gave the thumbs up. Two of the tribals ran past him and started setting up the explosives. Everyone else started pulling back to a safe distance. He was about half way up when he noticed his shadow was in front of him now.

'What the…' He said. The light was supposed to be coming from the front; he slowly turned around and noticed the outline of the door had a blinding light coming from it.

'What the…' He said again, and was the last thing he said because said door came flying off its hinges taking out everyone on the other side.

**23/05/0003 New Kenneth Palace (Sergeant Paul Foster) 2:43pm**

'This is nuts.' He said. After Travis got dragged in Louise went all dead in the eyes. He chalked it up to shock or the imminent death but then he hair and coat started fluffing around like it was in the breeze and soon enough there was a light around her. Strait after that she said some words then the door kind of exploded down the hallway.

She started floating down the hallway strait after that. Paul looks around and said.

'Alright you guys stay here, I'm gonna follow her.' He truly hated babysitting but this was… different.

He ran up to catch up with her. She was already up in the Throne room. He saw bullets, green blobs and red beam just bounce off her. She turned to one side and chanted some words then that side just… went quiet. She turned to the other side then said something and it went quiet too. She floated out into the courtyard. As much as he wanted to follow her some more he had more pressing issues. And he hoped he wouldn't be reprimanded for doing what he was about to do.

Paul ran up the staircase weapon at the ready, a man in a loin cloth came out of Travis's office and was promptly shot. He gave a quick look down the corridor where all the shooting was coming from earlier and saw nothing, not a soul. He gulped.

Paul then ran into the office and started madly searching for the radio. It wasn't on the desk so he wiped everything off and ripped out a draw and slammed it on the desk. He went through that and couldn't find anything. He tried all the draws and couldn't find it. He gave quick glance around the room.

_Where would I hide equipment..?_ He then had a light bulb moment. He ran over to a bookcase and through it over and there was the radio he was looking for. He grabbed it and called up the Northern Force Command.

'Hurry up you gotta send some troops to us NOW!' he yelled into it, he wasn't given much training for the radio.

Whoever this is state your name and position over.' The man sounded pissed, he didn't care he didn't have time for this bullshit.

'I'm the fucking pope, Listen see that white thing as soon as that goes out we are fucked at the palace we are just about overrun!'

'Hm…' there was some whispering on the other side. 'Commander says tell us something only an American would know over.' Paul was about to yell again but then realised they didn't think he was American, logical he guessed.

'Uh… we were once Alba?' There was more whispering on the other side.

'Yea alright all the people we've captured don't know that forces on your way watchout for the blue armoured knights over.' _Blue armoured knights…_ He shrugged that off and decided that right now wasn't the time for fucking around.

He ran back down the stairs and out into the courtyard. He saw Louise there floating and making all sorts of destruction. He didn't know what to do but at least everything was clear to the wall. He saw one of the bloody mechanical birds the enemy was sporting come flying over, it was quickly engulfed in a white light then went flying down burning.

He stood there for a couple of minute's just making sure she was ok. He developed that habit from the moment he saved her the first time. Soon enough the light went dimmer then dimmer, soon she fell strait from the sky and he ran over and caught her just in time.

'Close one.' He looked around and saw they were completely alone; explosions and the sounds of battle were growing more and louder in the distance but over on his side was complete silence for the first time in days. He decided that the enemy might be along to see what happened and he ran back into the palace.

He ran right back in and placed Louise down next to Travis.

'Situation?' He asked the black coat sitting down next to him.

'Stable, thought we lost him there for a second. His got these weird metal bits inside him and they started making him better after you left, and what the hell was that about?'

'I dunno, what about the other guy?' Paul motioned to the downed black coat.

'Stable as well just got nicked.' Paul signed in relief. He looked to the two foreigners curled up in the corners.

'Can you two make like a fake wall up front to make them not notice us?' They both looked at each other then nodded. 'Good, you.' He pointed to the black coat taking care of the wounded man. 'Make sure their covered.'

'Well are reinforcements on the way.' The last man in the room asked.

'Yea they launched an assault when I told them our position.'

'Good.' They sat there in silence for a bit. He then noticed Louise was mumbling in her sleep. He lent over to hear some more.

'bl..s t..s indiv…al…'

'What the…' he lent in closer to hear better she wasn't very loud.

'and ma.. h.m' He lent in closer she was bloody hard to hear. His ear was about touching her mouth.

'my familiar.'

'What the fuck.' He turned his head to face her; of course he forgot how close he was. He felt her kiss him and he almost jumped out of his skin, he fell over and hit his head against the floor. He brushed his mouth then sat back up. The black coat was giving him a weird look. He was about to shrug and felt a huge pain in his right arm and just about passed out. He managed to keep in a scream because he didn't want to freak everyone out.

'Uh… you right there?' The man asked Paul. Paul grabbed his arm up and down for a bit trying to feel where the pain came from but gave up when it was obviously gone.

'Yea I'm right must be the nerves.' The man gave a sympathetic nod.

'Hey… when did you get that tattoo?'

'What tattoo?' He pointed at Paul's right hand. He lifted it in front of his face and gave it a quizzical look. 'You know that's a very good question.'

**02/06/0003 Of the east coast of Occasus the U.S.S. Ironside Capital ship (….) 10:23am**

Knock knock knock. A red face and well built man looks up from his desk. It was a desk made from Iron like the rest of the ship. Said ship sported 30 howitzer cannons on the top and 60 AT cannon covering the side and bottom of the ship. It could carry over 5000 men by itself and could carry enough equipment and meals for said men to be in the field for over 2 years. His office was adorned with photos and paintings from his career. His favourite painting was the one of him standing on a cliff face overlooking the trenches in the civil war. It looked heroic.

'Come on in.' the man yelled. Another man walked in, he was most likely in his early 20's and was wearing brown not black or grey, no whites here that was for suddenly called militia and recruits.

'General Gorge Occasus and New Kenneth are in sight.' George smiled at that, they lost communication with the colony a couple of days ago.

'Good I'll be up in a second.' The other man ducked out while George donned his black coat. He walked out into the chilly sky air and towards the front of the ship. He stopped for a moment and admired the fleet around him. Over 1000 ships none as big as the Ironside but the sheer numbers were still admirable. The fleet was supposed to invade any mainland countries if they got their knickers in a knot but for now they were ordered to fight an unknown enemy. A militia could defend American for a long time if anyone was stupid enough to attack. The main reason for America's insane amount of soldiers was because no one had to be a mage to join it so they were automatically at an advantage.

He reached the front of the ship and could see the city clearly enough. It was obvious a huge fight has been raging in it; the thing looked like it was on fire! Smoke and flames visible even from the distance they were at. He motioned for his aid to come up.

'Send out the scouts, 5 000 men, AP load out.' The aid saluted then ran off.

'Now my king, what have you been up to?' He wondered as many small transport ships and a wooden frigate flew ahead.

.

.

.

.

.

**You know I bloody loved that chapter, best one in my opinion or it's because I was sourly disappointed with last issues. Oh well review please it keeps me goin.**

***Edit* thank you for pointing out his sergeant  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything at all.

A.N. I might redo the earlier chapters in a better, more grammatical format later. For now new format.

**The Dawn of a New World Order**

_It has begun…_

**03/2/2278 Good Springs Bar 8:01am**

Travis really had fallen from grace. After going on a bender for a couple of months, his cap supply had just about run out. He also pissed off a lot of people from New Vegas. He hopped on the first caravan out of the city. His new cybernetic parts were going fine, he really wanted to grab an A.I. to run other systems but he was to drunk and poor to take it any further. After arriving in Good Springs, he didn't do anything apart from drink. He hadn't shaved in a long time and had a full beard and he stunk to high heaven since he hadn't showered either. His only possessions were his ranger armour, tool belt, backpack; cigarettes a plasma pistol that barley worked and his old hunting rifle. Of coarse he had a couple of hundred rounds for it, and some plasma cells. The locals didn't bother him with anything, especially after he single handily chased off some pissant, gang called the powder gangers or whatever. Now he just sat round drinking till night time in which case he would sleep just outside the bar then go back in. There was a bit of commotion in town, some guy got shot up at the cemetery a couple of nights ago and was up in the doctors house. Sunny walked sat next to him.

'So Travis want to help me hunt gecko's today?' he was still drunk from… god knows when, he had actually almost died once or twice from alcohol poisoning but they just stabbed him with a stimpack, and he went right on back. He could still shoot strait, hell even walk but he was still in no mood for shooting things at, whatever time it was. 'Damn it Travis you've been here for a couple of months now, I don't know what happened to you but you need to start doing shit. Get aim in you life you know?' he just stared at her some more. She sighed and got up and walked to her dog near the door. He started drinking again. He heard the door open and the dog bark. He didn't even turn around.

Sunny and whoever it was, was having a loud discussion, and it was pissing him off. He took a look at the new person when they were exciting. It was some blond chick in a vault suit of all things. He went back to drinking. After… _A while?_ Some would say it was a while, some wouldn't know that time had gone by, time pretty much was blurring for anyone drunk, more or less in Travis's condition. Another one of the powder gangers walked in. he started yelling at Trudy and that was really annoying, she supplied him with booze. He swung around and stood up.

'For the last time… where is he… I don't want to have to get me and my boy's to come around here.' The door in the back opened. Sunny and the Vaultie walked in. Sunny put an arm in front of the pretty decent looking blond to stop her from interfering. Travis tapped the Powder ganger on the back; he spun around and was face to face with probably the smelliest and ugliest person in a 5 mile radius.

'You may not remember me.' He slurred.' But I killed about 6 of you arseholes the last time you tried to pull this shit in my town.' He didn't look like it that's for sure, hell he was swaying. But of coarse everyone in this area knew of him. But he'd been in a lot better condition back then. He didn't know if he could do it a second time and hell if he cared.

'Yea I remember you, you killed a couple of my friends… alright you win, I will be back tho.' He walked out and Travis slumped in his chair. He swung back around to the bar and tapped the table for a refill.

POV (Courier)

She didn't know her name; she didn't really remember what she looked like before being shot in the head or what kind of person she was either. She did know that she looked good now, she was referring to herself as Courier, and most importantly she was going to find whoever shot her and find out why. The nice Sunny Smiles lady had shown her the bare essential's of wasteland survival, and apparently there was an ex-special forces guy in this very town! On there way back Sunny and her were talking about it.

'Yea there's an Ex-special forces guy in this town. His about 100% better then me and he wasn't even in his prime. But his… not who you'd expect that's for sure.' She rubbed her face into her hand.

'Well if he can help me I'm willing to not care about expectations.' Sunny laughed.

'If you can get him to do anything I'll be amazed.'

'We'll if you couldn't get him to do anything, how you know his special forces?' she queried

'His in special forces uniform for one, and he killed about 6 gang members by himself late last year. His got some cybernetics as well, before he really went bad, when you could speak with him, he told me his got a fake hand, arm and both legs. Only special force mercenaries can afford that much.' Sunny was sounding really proud for some reason.

'What do you mean before you could speak with him?'

'You'll find out I'll point him out when we get back.' Get back they did. And some random gang looking guy was talking to the ugliest, stinkiest guy she ever had the miss fortune of laying her eyes on. Sunny stopped her from helping the poor bum from the gang member. She was really surprised when the gang guy backed off and walked out of the bar.

'That's the Spec Ops guy.' Sunny said pointing at the bum. Courier's mouth hung open from disbelief. _No fuckin way._

'Well if his able to help me find my shooter's… ill try.' She said. 'What's his name?' she asked Sunny.

'Travis Brewer.' Sunny said then laughed. She lent against the wall. It was like she was waiting for a good show. Courier walked over and tapped the disgusting looking man on the shoulder. He turned to her with eyes as red as blood.

'Um Mr Travis, I was shot in the head a couple of nights ago and I was wondering if you'd hel.' She stopped because the guy started ignoring her and went back to his drink. She went red in the face. 'Trudy do you have a bath?' She asked. The bartender pointed into a room behind her. 'Thanks.'

POV (Travis)

_The fuck kind of drug was she taking._ Was what he was thinking. Shot in the head his arse. He ignored her. She was obviously nuts, because she asked for a bath the moment he stopped paying attention. About 5 minutes later tho something unexpected happened. He was dragged out of his seat and shoved face first into water. He then had his head smashed against some ceramic object repeatedly before going back for another bit of drowning. He tried to choke out some words but he was still really drunk, and water was falling into his mouth making him choke even more. The barrage went on for what seemed like forever but was really only 10 minute's. After the 10 minute mark he was turned around and shoved onto the floor. He was leaning against Trudy's bathtub with a pissed off blond looking down at him. She had her hands on her hips.

'Alright Travis, when I get back here tomorrow you'll be sober, good smelling and of had a shave. If not I'm going to drag your sorry ass back in here and go for 20 instead of 10 minute's. This will happen every day till you do what I say or you end up dead. She gave him a good boot upside the head before walking off. His eyes refocused and he was looking out into the bar. Trudy and the other patrons were sitting/standing in shocked silence while Sunny was just laughing her ass off. He didn't know what happened but he was shocked into action.

'Sunny… give me a hand.' The action wasn't his choice tho.

POV (Courier)

That arrogant son of a bitch and her dealing's with him was the gossip of the town apparently the next day. She didn't care she didn't know what happened to that guy but he needed his ass kicked. And she was damned if some spec ops guy was not going to help her just because he was drunk off his a-hole. She was opening the door to the bar when she heard a voice behind her.

'Jesus Christ mate I did what you said, you're not going to start ignoring me now are ya?' she Turned around and saw an average looking man, in a long brown coat and riot gear. He had a rifle slung over his shoulder, a backpack, a plasma pistol at his belt and a cigarette in his mouth.

'T… Travis?' she asked slowly. The guy stared at her and started laughing.

'I know I know a shave and a shower can do marvellous things.'

'Ah… yea… fine… uh.' She stumbled over her word. Whoever said people can't change has never seen a bum get a haircut.

'Yea, I'm hoping that's just shock, or I'm leaving your ass on the road.' She went red. Then she thought. _Leave my ass on the road?_

'So you're coming with? How you find out?' he laughed again.

'Sunny told me while she was cleaning my ass up. I'm tired of this town one way or another. But the important thing is I'm a merc you know what that means?' _Oh shit I forgot that bit._

'I don't have any caps sorry.' She shuffled around uncomfortably. He looked at her sternly.

'You'll pay me when we arrive at whatever I decide is the final destination. I'll also decide on price.' _This arsehole better be good._

'Deal but if your shithouse I'll be leaving your ass behind.' They stared at each other.

'Done. I gotta do one thing before we go.' He stepped into the bar.

POV (Travis)

'Trudy. I'll be back to pay off my tab in full later, don't worry about that.' Trudy just nodded in complete understanding. He may have been a deadbeat the last couple of months, but anyone would be considering. 'And Sunny. I can't thank you enough for getting that girl to knock the shit out of my head.' Sunny Smiled.

'Don't worry Travis, it wasn't my idea actually,' Laugh. 'But you keep safe now you hear, and come visit us someday.'

'I will I owe ya that much.' He tapped the top of his head, in a mock of tipping his hat and excited the bar.'

He arrived outside to see the blond standing there. 'So Blondie…'

'I don't know my actual name so I'm going to be known as Courier.' She said.

'Ok Courier. Were we heading?'

'Primm is where the trail leads to.' He nodded. Primm was a short distance away.

'Ok… what's your equipment?'

'I got a 9mm pistol.' She pulled it out of a duffle bag she got from Chet he guessed. 'A pipboy and this random thing I asked the Doc if I could have.' She pulled out a little rectangle thing.

'Hm… this is a PDA… mind if I have it for now?' it would be very useful, he could keep an inventory log for one. It was also the only other decent hacking devise, other then a pipboy.

'Sure but I get it back when we split up.' He nodded at that.

'Ammo?'

'40 normal rounds.' That wasn't good. Pistol ammo went quickly. In fact most ammo did. Rifle's and shotguns went for 1 shot 1 kill. Assault riffles and pistols was more 3 shot 1 kill.

'Ok we'll go scaving soon as we can, but failing that we buy it when we get to Primm.' She nodded

'Where is Primm anyway?' She was looking on her pipboy. He pulled out the PDA and started imputing data from his memory. She didn't interrupt him. He transferred the data to her pipboy. 'Oh it's only a little ways down south.'

'Yep… let's go.' He didn't know where the end point would be. He was just glad he got out of his stupor.

**Tristin Academy of Magic Travis's Meeting room.**

'- Princess Henrietta has summoned me so we will be going to the palace as soon as possible.' Louise had barged into his meeting room right as he was finishing his new rifle. It was a trail carbine, it uses the 44. calibre round's that the pistols were using. It was a butt loading weapon, black metal with some wood that actually took time to mould, because he found out his power was only useful with metal. It was a one of a kind in this world, and he intended to keep it that way. The hunting rifles, that he had made were slow to fire but so much more accurate which would be important so for a long time. Not to mention it was easy as hell to get the wizards to produce. He used the principle out of a marine manual he found, KISS keep it simple stupid. He did like the ability to fire fast tho, so he named the rifle quick-fire. _Original I know._

Anyway Louise did just come into his house and started blithering about some princess summoning her, she sounded happy as hell. 'Who's this princess anyway.' Louise looked shocked.

'She's the princess of Tristin you dolt, she's royalty every peasant, commoner and noble in all the lands know her!'

'Betcha 5 bucks she's not known wherever Asia, America and Africa is.' He mumbled. The basic geography anyone knew here was appalling, Post apocalyptic schooling may be shocking in his age, but they sure as hell knew where America was located on a world map.

'What was that?' she asked.

'Nothing nothing.' He waved it off. He finished loading up his new rifle. It was pretty light weight, comparatively, since not every part had to be hand made.

'Anyway didn't you meet her when she came for the familiar judging?'

'Uh… I think I saw someone head into your room when I was heading to Kir… the kitchen…' He stopped himself in time.

'Oh, well who cares we're heading off to the palace, so bring everything you need for a month or more, it'll be a 1 week trip there, 2 weeks in the city then another week back.' He was about to say sure but he stopped himself. He had learned a while back a civil war was raging in Alba, but he hadn't had time to get Louise out of the picture. He couldn't just run off, keeping a good relation with the academy was important. He had to think long term; his mage's would still have to keep heading here for a long time, even if he did take power.

'Uh, Louise I mentioned to you I had a prolonged business trip in Alba coming up.' He lied.

'Really? When was this mentioned, anyway it doesn't matter the princess has ordered us to visit her and we shall go.'

'No she said she wanted to you to go, and if I blow off these guys… well their Alban nobility master.' He lied yet again. She huffed and puffed for another 15 minutes but he blew her off eventually. After she was done he grabbed his new radio. It was an ingenious thing the mage's thought up. It was a bit off magic. There were two clam looking things, each one would be hooked up to its opposite. When one was opened the other would emit a noise. When they were both opened one could talk though it to the opposite magically and also had visuals. It meant you needed one for every person, so it was useless after you had enough people to talk to, but until then it was a great replacement for the radio, which Michael was carrying around these days. When he opened it Fenir, who had become a fantastic bureaucrat, was filling out some papers.

'What can I do you boss?' He was wearing some reading glasses they bought. The money from the raid on Mott's place was still around, in fact he had only used about a bag of it.

'Round up the men, pack up camp, grab every weapon you can get and march your asses to the port to Alba, were moving out.' The other mans eyes started bulging. It had been about 3 months of nothing; some of the men were saying nothing was going to happen ever. But now it was and they acted shocked.

'Yes sir, any special orders to go along with that?' He was always asked about special orders; it didn't make any sense, that's what normal orders were for. But he was glad he was asked this time.

'Yea you can march on roads, I don't care. Don't go shooting, pillaging or any bullshit like that just get to the port, if a noble tries to stop you… if he really refuses to move shoot and rob him, leave his body hidden, although that is a last resort, we need to keep good diplomatic relations with the other countries.' That was a mouthful; he didn't know how this was going to work out. He would probably send 4 mage's back to the camp site encase things went sour. He did like how the camp had ended up. They ate up the revolutionary shit like it was food and they hadn't eaten in 1000 years. They thought he was almost godlike for thinking it up, which made him laugh. He wasn't a god, but he wouldn't stop any myth about it.

POV (George) A common thief until he was knocked unconscious and dragged to the camp, he heard their talk about revolution and was now fanatical about it.

George was marching in a collum to some port to Alba. He was a Sergent in the Revolutionary Army. It was about 10 mage's and 70 comm… no, no more commoners. 70 citizens of… he laughed. They were an army without a country, yet. There was the mysterious General Travis, no one but the original 5 members knew what he looked like. But everyone knew about him, he was the genius who thought up the mage killing weapons, the master of this "Parliamentarian" System, the Shadow leader behind their drill, and for the ex-commoners of the army, a living legend, only underneath the founder.

He looked over his platoon. Platoons were 6 people, 4 Riflemen, 1 Corporal and a Sergent. It was supposed to be 30 riflemen 4 corporals and a sergeant from what he heard but they didn't have the numbers for that. There ended up with 11 sergeants and corporals in total, 2 lieutenants and 1 commander. The mages had their own system but they were for production, not soldiering. _HA that feels so good._ The mage's weren't for combat anymore.

He had this "44. Magnum" whatever that meant in his holster to his side. Everyone had rifles apart from sergeants and above. He didn't know why at first, but Michael who had no rank, yet was higher then Fenir, said it was a symbol of higher rank. He didn't like that. They were going to be fighting to get rid of rank, and class. But he was assured that men couldn't fight properly without command. Hence why there had to be a government. It sounded correct when you thought about it, but he still didn't like any distinctions. But again Travis had said it was truth so it was truth.

He looked at the army this time. This "uniform" he did like. It made everyone look the same, with only some little rank symbol breaking them up. They went to a clothier with a couple of the stolen goods, to commission their uniform. It was a black trench coat; apparently the same Travis wore, just of a different colour. Simple dark blue trousers and a white top. They had a light weight grey helmet. They then commissioned some boots that Travis drew up from a leather worker. They were kinda weird looking boots, but were surprisingly comfy on long marches. It looked disorganized when they were by themselves, but together they looked really good. He and 3 platoons were resting while the others were carrying everything, from food, little tents, even 500 rifles, 150 pistols and an insane amount of bullets. Each soldier had 5 bullets to a "clip" and every soldier was supposed to carry 10 clips minimum, or face discipline. The guys with pistols were aloud to carry however many bullets they wanted, but were warned by Fenir, who got the message from Travis that they would "get their asses kicked" They all had little snacks of course, snuck into a pocket, but the main meals were carried by the platoon on cook duty. That was one thing that sucked was the food. Sergent Kendle stopped at the front. Fenir walked up to Kendle.

'The hell are you stopping for?' he looked like he was asking about to explode but stopped and looked over the hill. 'Everyone we've arrived at Port we are to head in an orderly fashion through the town, grab a ticket for the transport each then fall in to the airship, where you will be seated by your sergeants!' George smiled. Soon… soon the nobles would know the wrath of the Revolutionary Army, Death Corps.

POV (Louise) Tristin Palace, Audience room.

'The strange men were in the port for about an hour before taking a ship to Alba.' There was a noble general in the room; he was finishing up whatever he was talking about. Henrietta waved him off and he walked out. She walked up to her childhood friend.

'Louise thank you for coming, I hope you had a pleasant trip?' The princess said.

'Ah yes it was good.' She nodded one to many times; she was always a bit more… well just plain weird comparatively to how she used to treat her.

'Your familiar could not join us?' She sounded disappointed, she only saw Louise's familiar do that stupid river dance.

'No sorry he had some business in Alba, who would do business during a civil war, is beyond me' she sounded exasperated. He wasn't your normal familiar that was for sure. But no other familiar had pulled in as much money as Travis.

'Yes, you should see if you could get a message to him, about 100 weirdly dressed strangers just marched into our port to Alba, they had some variation of the gunpowder weapons that I have in my personal body guard.' _Weird Gunpowder?_

'You know my familiar had something that resembled a cannon you could carry around, he called it a "rifle" they look kinda like more advanced versions of yours.' Louise added.

'Well I would normally follow something like that through, but muskets are a closely kept secret, that only Tristian royalty has, your familiar couldn't have something more advanced. Maybe they were just ornamental replicas, you know the type of weapon that looks fancy but doesn't work.'

'He did mention he did make decretive weapons, anyway Princess you summoned me for a mission?' the speculation was a dead end of course, how could a stupid commoner have something better then the most advanced royal weapon?

'Ah yes. I need you to deliver this letter…

POV (George) Alba's port to Trisin, 2 weeks later.

'Bring forth the next lot!' The plan had gone perfectly, according to Michael. They arrived in Alba and started shooting, capturing and generally messing up any noble they came across in the port. The country was in such disarray from the war, no noble or royalist forces had come to meet them. They killed only 5 Nobles in the initial fighting, another 20 in the executions after, now they had over 300 nobles from the surrounding country side and the city, they were of all age's, some wounded some not. But they all had one thing in common. They were in chains up the main street of this town. Travis had sent Michael to give them special orders. The people on a list were to have their heads cut off while the rest to hang until they stop moving, but they weren't to be dropped, they were to have a horse run away while they hang from a special construct, and once they stopped thrashing around they were to be dropped immediately and carted off. It was weird but it was orders. The town's men and women were there for the show, and he was the man of the hour. He was to read out some stuff on this paper, then either order a head chopped off or a hanging to commence. The townspeople were all on board once they held their first public announcement. During the first days all they knew was there were explosions and dead people, a day after they noticed it was only nobles, the day after that the extra weapons were handed out, till they had no more weapons and the people were charging the nobles with knifes. There were actually very little casualties on the civilian side, most nobles either surrenders, when told they weren't going to be executed or were wounded by a sharpshooter round.

After the first week, Michael got up on a pedestal and actually told the town what was happening. It was glorious how the entire crowd ended up cheering at the end. All the weapons were handed back and people were signing up for the army now, they were given a grey trench coat, that the clothiers were making non stop, a rifle, 10 bullets and a little piece of paper. The paper said something bout being paid when the war was over, but most people didn't care. This was their chance to crawl out of the aristocracy. Their ranks went from 70 to 1020 in 3 days, which was massive but not enough to take out a determent noble army.

More and more weapons and ammo was being produced, in fact it was impossible for him to figure out how the 10 mages were producing that much. After the 12 day the army ransacked all noble houses. They weren't burned for some reason, but their symbols of authority, like statues and such were torn down.

The next group of ex-nobles arrive. They looked pathetic, all dirt, tears and blood. It was a family, a Dad, mother and 2 children from 13-19. The dad yelled at him 'How dare you do this to us you dirty commoner!' he was greeted with a hard backslap from his hand. He had the most brutal training you could get in 3 months; it made the smack knock the guy off his feet. He landed on the ground. He couldn't get up because of the chains; his family had to help him. They were all crying now, and the guy was had a busted eye now.

'You will speak when spoken to filth.' He motioned for the corporal to come. He separated the dad and took him to the chopping block. He turned to the rest of them. 'You may want to turn away.' He stepped up and the crowd turned to him. It was the 3rd day of executions. There were only about 30 people left. The town still loved this moment, when they got what was coming.

He opened up his scroll. It had some weird stuff about being tried by a "Jury" of peers and something about a "court" it didn't make much sense. The only bit that did make sense were stuff about crimes, but the scroll had stuff about "crimes of incompetence" and humanity. It basically said that being a noble was a crime in the end. The people that got their heads cut off had a bit at the end that said, by the lawful order 267, while the others had 265. He had no idea why. The Axe came down and a cheer arose, while wails come from behind him. He did the same humbug about the same stuff and then the woman was strung up.

This next bit was always tricky, no one liked children dieing, but they also didn't like nobles.

'Ok citizens of the Kingdom of Alba! You are in charge! You Decide!' the two kids were pushed up to look over the crowd. The ones that were real pricks generally got no mercy, even for their age. The ones that weren't or just weren't well known pricks got sent to something called a "re-education" camp. It was a nice term for the masses. In real life tho it was a place where it was, "believe this stuff about the revolution. Support the revolution or you'll get another smack." It didn't sound like it would work, especially with kids that are used to getting whatever they wanted, but after 3 days of starvation and beatings, it's surprising what people would start to believe.

'Spare them.' 'Their only children.' Was the call for these two? He laughed inside. It was "hang the Arrogant bastard" and "off with her head" at other times. Whatever this was going to be a place where the majority ruled. The king was going to be replaced with a better ruler, and a "parliament" was going to be formed. They were told it wasn't going to be immediate. During the first 10-20 years after complete control, was going to have to be directed by someone who had complete authority, but it would be in time for his children.

POV (Travis) in an inn overlooking the execution square.

_So another live bunch, we'll more workers._ He thought. He still hadn't showed himself, he didn't plan to until he had more then 1 city. The plan went of perfectly, he was surprised. The aftermath was another matter. Some noble families and others were crawling their way out of the country side, and roving bands of his new army were hunting them. He did own last port that the royalty had, which was a bonus. He could dictate who could visit the royals from out of country. He had his disciplined troops training the guys that would stay still, luckily guard work was apart of training.

He had to put Fenir out of his commander spot for a while; he was in charge of giving visiting nobles little pieces of paper that basically said, Travis says don't kill them. Everyone listened to him about that, he had to summarily shoot 6 bloodthirsty townspeople over that. He told the town that those with the papers were under his protection, for uses later, and they accepted that. He heard his door open.

It was a family of 5. Dad mom, 3 children 2 girls 1 boy, they all had fear filled faces and red marks around their necks. He had 2 of his most trusted lieutenants on either side of him, and any guards that let people inside were told not to look in. Those guards were actually some of the happiest people he had ever seen on guard duty, after all their saviour was behind the doors. He still chuckled at that. He waved for the family of nobles to sit on the seats provided. He kept up to 10 wooden seats in the room, and had Lennard and William pull out the appropriate amount. They sat down and stared at him, they didn't have wands, and he wasn't stupid in fact he had a civilian man or women do a thorough search just to make sure, only people in their clothes with no other object were aloud in his building. Across the street Michael had the same set up, the public operations over there and the secret ones over here.

He looked at them. 30-40 year old dad, _good still able to take in new ideas_… 20-30 year old mom. _Must of started early._ The girls were 13-16 and the boy was only 8. _Those guys weren't sent of the re-education camp…_ he checked his notes on his Computer. They were a decent family, didn't really piss people off, and donated to charity. _Ah must of got hung in day 1 when they were out for blood_. He had orders for the bastards among them to have their heads cut off, make sure their dead. The ones that were hung were left up until they were unconscious, not dead and cut down. Left in a jail guarded by 10 of the specially selected guards. The dad started to fidget, while the rest of them started bundling up. He put on his biggest smile.

'So Mr Kenneth. I understand you may be having questions.' The guy blinked at him. _Well they were killed and now after spending 2 nights in a shitty jail, with a bunch of pissed of looking commoners who just killed some of them, I'd be surprised at ending up with someone being nice to me._

'I… uh… it… uh…' He stuttered. _This bits annoying, can't speak strait, I told the guard to give them water for shit sake._ He leaned across his desk and poured out 5 glasses of icy cold water. They stared at it for a bit, he took a sip to show it wasn't poisoned and they took the drinks. He waited till they were finished.

'I believe you were going to say something.' The man nodded.

'Um… are we… you know…' _always the first question, well apart from one guy who started yelling about some random crap._

'You're not dead.' He chuckled. 'But you were hung, but it was only until you were unconscious, if I wanted you dead you would have been axed.' He took a drink of water himself. _Note to self, invent Nuka-Cola._

'So you're the one that controls those thugs.' He started sounding pissed off. 2 guys had tried jumping across the desk at him, that didn't end well. The ones that didn't generally went like sheep during the rest of the conversation.

'You could say that, you could say I saved your life tho.' They all blinked. 'I was always going to come here with my mage killing weaponry, and if a lesser man was in charge he would have had you all killed, but I'm not a lesser man. I will be glad to let you go if you would only listen to my offer.' They didn't believe him.

'What's your offer?' He leaned on the desk, a business man apparently. Little bits of body language were important.

'Well there's a bunch of pissed off commoners, with the weapons to kill mage's out there. Most of them listen to me but some of coarse don't and have been hunting down rouge nobles.' They gulped. 'Now I'm no monster, if you do a bit of work for me I'll let you stay safe until such a time you can walk free.' He conveniently left out his note system.

'2 questions. Do we get our money, houses and power back after and what's this work?' The father said. He evidently didn't give two shits about what the rest of the family thinks.

'Well you won't get back any of those things, those belong to whoever I deem worthy, but after such a time of crazed mobs has passed, I will give you a house, some money for food for a month and some other things. I also will no have you children work, they will simply go to a school I have set up, can't have their intelligences put to waste.' It wasn't a re-education camp, it was actually a school, but most of the lessons were about bits and pieces, e.g. why the new government will be great. Followed up by arguments that can't be beat. Well they can be beat, but it really wasn't a good idea to argue with fanatics. 'And all the work is is making little bits of metal on a line and passing it down.' He also left out that those pieces will be made into more rifles and ammo, assembly line style. They all seemed to consider this for a while, he made himself seem trustworthy.

'Deal.' Didn't have much of a choice of course but, like in the 21st century an illusion of choice was better then none.

'Excellent, you will have a simple 9am to 3pm job, after that you'll be free to do whatever you want until 9am the next day, but 2 out of 7 days will be free as well.' That was an absurdly easy day for anyone in the middle age's. The free time left them enough to be happy but not enough to contemplate revolt. 'You'll be given your wands on the way out, thanks for coming.' He shook the hand of the father who looked at it weirdly. _I'm bringing back handshakes damn it._ They left the room and he filled out a paper and electronic report on the meeting. It was an annoyance but it had to be done. He heard a call from Michael incoming.

'Yea Mike what can I do ya for?' He asked.

'The blacksmiths are here.' _Ah goodie._

'Thanks.' He hung up. 1 min later 10 blacksmiths walked in. He would of liked to keep just mage's but this required someone to lovingly go over the final product.

'Thank you gentlemen for coming take a seat.' They blinked at the gentlemen comment then sat. 'I need you guys to partner up with 3 mage's each and then make this.' He pushed out a piece of paper with an engineers diagram on it. All precise measurements and instructions.

'What is this?' 'Looks like a cannon.' They said. 'What is this called?' he smiled

'105 millimetre howitzer.'

POV (Louise) Alban port

The port didn't look right when she arrived. It wasn't that there weren't people. It was the fact she couldn't see any nobles. She hugged her fiancé Viscount Wardes. She had to get the note and ring to Prince Wales, and Wardes was sent to make sure that happened. She wished Travis was here to, the familiar may be infuriating and had no apparent combat use's but he made anything scary/serious less so. As she disembarked she saw the family of one of the girls at the academy huddling together and walking up the ramp. She was about to walk over and say hello, out of courtesy sake, when 6 commoners walked up to them. 5 of them were wearing grey coats like Travis and were carrying what looked like his rifle, while another one was in black and holding a better looking musket then the royal guards had. The family seemed scared of them. It was preposterous she knew but never the less. The commoner in black pointed with the musket and the family walked off with them.

Louise had no idea what that was about, this entire place was weird. Nobles even during a civil war should be in the port in bulk. She shrugged maybe the fighting had gotten closer. She was just about to walk out with Wardes when someone shouted 'Hey You!' it was another commoner in black and holding a musket. He had a piece of wood, with a clip ontop and a lot of paper. He had about 6 of the grey coated men around him; they looked pretty scary, and pissed off. Wardes grabbed his wand but didn't pull it out. The commoner caught up to her.

'Sorry Miss, and Mr. But I've got orders.' She was about to yell at him, it was supposed to be Madam and his lordship, but Wardes put his arm in front of her. The commoner pulled up his clipboard and asked. 'Are you from Alba or another country?'

'Tristin.' Wardes said. The man scribbled something on 2 green pieces of paper.

'Ok, and do you have your passports?' _He is probably acting under the orders of his lord._ She couldn't blame him, but it was weird normally no one had to do this. They pulled them out and gave it to the man, who scribbled some more. He gave them both a green piece of paper, which had their names on it. She couldn't read the rest, it was in Albian.

'Thanks for you co-operation, if anyone asks you for your papers, give it to them immediately no questions.' He slapped his hand against his head in some weird way, straightened his back and then walked off to harass another passenger. She turned to Wardes.

'What was that about?'

'I don't know but keep close and on your toes.' She nodded and they rode off. They were greeted from evil looks from the men in the weird uniforms and the stink eye from the other commoners. She didn't like it they should have their face's at the ground not looking up at her. She didn't bring it up because Wardes told her not too. _We're incognito after all._ She thought. As they rode out of town she was shocked to her core.

At some house about 1 k out of town she saw an obviously noble family of 4 lining up against a wall. They were defiantly nobles because of their clothing; a commoner would simply not be able to afford even a replica of it. Then 5 of the grey coats lined up and raised their cannon's at them. A 6th black coat walked to the side of them and she heard him yell. 'Ready. Aim. FIRE!' and a mini explosion came, and massive amounts of blood came flying out behind the nobles and they fell to the ground dead.

Louise's horse side-walked into Wardes knocking them both about a bit, and a horse whinnied loudly. The 6 men that just shot the family stopped looting the corpses and started walking over to them. She heard the black one, who was obviously the leader yell out 'You move and you're fuckin dead!' Wardes pulled out his wand again but didn't cast any spells. She didn't know why. The group arrived and had their cannon's pointing at them. The Leader walked up to Wardes and extended his arm.

'Papers' He growled. She didn't know what they hell he was talking about, but she was damned if she was going to let a commoner speak to her fiancé like that.

'Now listen here you.' Was all she got out because the man interrupted.

'Shut the fuck up now, you noble piece of shit. Now you give me your fucking papers.' She was shocked into silence, no one had ever talked to her like that, not even Travis, he just made smart ass comments. Wardes Stared at the man.

'That's no way to treat.' He was cut off.

'Last chance or you're both dead.' His voice was cold, with a hint of eagerness behind it. She was about to yell at the guy again, when Wardes actually pulled out the little bits of green paper from earlier. The Black coat looked at it for a bit, scrutinizing it for anything wrong then sighed.

'You're both lucky, C'mon boys lets move on, there more game out here.' The men walked off. They sat there in silence for a bit. _Did they just refer to killing nobles as game?_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Wardes.

'Lets go the price is waiting.' She nodded and they trotted off. They got another kilometre away when they rounded a courner and came to see 20 of the cannon men standing around a big red sign and stop written in Tristin, Alban, Germanian, Galian and Romanian. They didn't get very far in before a man in black came out and waved for her to stop._ Not another one of these guys._

'Sorry guys but this way is close, no ones aloud past.' He didn't even sound like the last guy, he was still missing the respectful lords but it was nonetheless better then the other guy.

'We have to get pass.' Wardes said in a calm tone.

'Sorry but orders are orders, I have been told to say you may take the complaint up with my boss Michael in town, his in the bar, across from the execution square. Here ill show ya.' He pulled out a map and pointed. It was opposite an in, but there wasn't an execution square there before._ Wait a minute… Michael?_

POV (Michael) in his office.

He sighed as the last noble for the day walked out of his room. There would still be the lucky straggler or two that wouldn't be shot on the spot being brought in, but the majority of the work was done. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a sip. He looked out to the square. It was quiet now; the crowd had gone, there were some people walking around the street, and 2 police men in blue. He didn't know what the hell they were. Travis just sent about 20 of them out, dressed in blue and with a pistol each, told them to keep everyone peaceful, about 2 hours ago. And of coarse there was the one guy with a mop getting rid of the blood from the block.

He lent back and relaxed. It was happening. About 3 weeks of arming the potential 10 000 recruits, the main armies could only field 50 000 most the time, Travis's country would be able to field far more because it'd use everyday citizens. He laughed Travis's country, he wanted to be king, get it fixed and then drop it off. Basically live the good life. He knew Travis would relinquish his power at a certain time as well; Travis didn't seem to give two shits about ruling. He heard a knock at his door.\

'Yea?' a guard poked his head in.

'A Miss Louise something or other and a Wardes is here about the roadblock.' He sighed. Fuckin nobles. This is the 10th one today. He waved for her to be brought in. what he saw was a pale pink haired chick and some… what was the word Travis used… "paedophile". _Wait that Louise._

'Ah Louise what can I do you for?' hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

'Michael what the hell has been going on here! And Travis I know his here somewhere, all your thugs have his models!' the two guards on either side of him twitched. He knew they wouldn't do anything brash, but it wasn't comfortable to have two fanatics who just had their saviour talked about so casually. He waved for both of them to leave. Then he opened up his new Magic radio and pointed it towards Louise then looked back at it.

'I'll be right there.' He heard Travis say. A Hooded figure surrounded by 8 black guards followed him across to Michael's home base.

'He will be here shortly.' They waited in that painfully awkward silence for a minute. The door opened and Michael got up and out of his chair and stood next to Travis who sat down.

'Ah Louise and… Who's the Paedophile?' Louise didn't actually know what the word meant but she knew that it wasn't good.

'Don't give me that Travis what's going on here, where are the nobles. In fact why did I see some shot earlier?' Travis looked up to Michael. He felt a lump in his throat.

'I thought I had orders for that to be stopped?'

'Sorry sir some men we haven't been able to reach.' Travis nodded in understanding. He was a good leader; most would have had something terrible happen to him.

'Well Louise, if I may impart on you a secret. There dead to the population, but alive and well making my mage killing weapons.' Louise and Wardes went pale. Travis didn't change his expression; he did through up his feet on Michael's table and started smoking a cigarette. Louise stammered for a bit.

'W.w.?' _Oh she's not going to ask how? Oh wait she saw them shot, never mind._

'I could say many things. I don't like nobles, I believe it's the majority of the populations right to say how things are run, you guys are abusive wankers, all of those and much much much much more… but… but if I'd have to say… it's because. You're looking at the New World Order's King.' With that he sucked down hard on his smoke and blew out a ring. If it was possible you might have thought Louise and Wardes went paler. He did sound like a megalomaniac to nobles. Hell even a commoner without knowledge of his plan would say the same thing. He did notice the guards around the room went even straighter from pride, as if saying "and we common men will say you go there".

'Now I believe you didn't come here just for my diabolical plan. What are you here for?' Louise couldn't speak. _Summoned a Revolutionary Familiar I would be in shock too._

'We need to visit the royalists; we have a message from Princess Henrietta.' Travis lent back and looked like he was considering it. _He wouldn't screw the left overs's of a corrupt aristocracy_. Michael thought.

'Ok… but me and 10 of my guard are going with you, no arguments I need to make sure this is all not to my new county's determent of coarse. Plus I owe Louise for getting me here, I wouldn't of been able to do this without her.' Wardes nodded but Louise yelled out.

'I don't want any favours from you, you, you common dog!' she was red in the face from anger.

'Ok its not a favour for you, but I do need to keep good relations with Tristin and helping a royal mission… I can't think of any better way. Give me 10 minutes.' Wardes and Louise nodded and were just about out the door. 'Oh By the way Louise.' She turned back, a tear was coming. 'I'm a royal dog.' She slammed the door and he started laughing.

'So boss why you didn't tell them about Mott while you were at it?' it wasn't necessary but it would have been funny to see them faint. Travis finished his smoke.

'Gotta keep good relations with the other countries, that's why we aren't shooting every noble we see. And I want to keep the plasma gun a secret.' He stamped out the cigarette and picked up his helmet and gun. 'Get George's and Kendle's Platoons to come with me. You stay here and keep production going.' He shoved on his helmet and was about to finish putting on his mask when he said. '3 weeks from now and were going to war.'

.

.

.

.

.

Holy crap that was a long one, the next one might take a while I got shiznit to do.


	25. Chapter 25

This is fanfiction I don't own anything if I said I did it'd be a shamfrul disprey!

AN: Sorry for not updating for a bit, I could bullshit and say writers block or something but the truth is I flat out neglected writing because I was playing… DEMON SOUL'S! Anyone that has played that game knows ALLL to well about it, crushingly difficult and maybe a form of punishment in some countries. Anyway after having my ass handed to me for the 23rd time I decided to put the little beast away, me 2 it 23… well that's how many times I've said "I'M GOING TO FINISH IT THIS TIME!" while my score is based on how many bosses I've killed. Anywho…

I'm getting pretty exited about Effect of the dead, the second chapters out and I just flat out like it. See a problem I have with my original couple of issues of mechanic of zero, hell to this day I have problems with the fact that the characters are not really believable in my opinion, Travis while I do love the smart bastard is kind of like always thinking in the future which I don't think I portray very well, his kind of robotic you know? Same with the others, but in Effect of the dead I think I'm getting better at character portrayals and the such.

Also on the topic of my other projects I found an old folder from yonks ago with a gmod comic I did, and a company of heroes comic too. I read them both through and found out they were just. Plain. Awful I mean I can't believe I actually found that shit funny! Not the fart jokes of course I still find farts hilarious when used properly but the rest of it is just plain shite.

I do wish to personally Legionary, Adamska, Sigma-Del-Prisium and cryptozthunderlord for their reviews, it keeps me writing.

Anywho lets get rolling

**The Last Battle**

_LT Peterson's beleaguered 1__st__ colonial army has forced its way to the east side of the palace._

**02/06/0003 Temple of the Glowing One Enclave Temporary HQ (Captain Rogers) 10:45am**

'And in recognition of your valiant efforts to take out the enemy artillery that for so long impeded our progress, for leading the mission that let our glorious army to finally take the undeniable upper hand, we the officers of the Enclave do here by award you a gold star and the medal for valor.' The general stepped forward and placed the medal around Rogers neck. He was pretty happy with himself to say the least.

After taking out the artillery they launched the last assault on the palace they needed to. Now that the enemy was down to their main force with no command it was a clean up mission to say the least. Everyone was still nervous about whatever the white light that took out a good 200 men but the enemy hasn't re-used it since so it must have been a last ditch effort. Suddenly the door to the new land burst open and an Enclave soldier ran in.

'What's the meaning of this?' The general yelled. The guy was obviously out of breath and not all there.

'Its!, uh there's! fuck, FLYING! (The man shook his head) FUCK! Come see!' He ran out again leaving some very confused looking people. Rogers was the first to start running as fast as he could towards the exit, and swiftly followed by everyone else. Out the door, along the extremely long bridge, out of the gate and…

'What the…' Rogers stopped in his tracks with his jaw hanging open, again. Soon the general and his aids came out and repeated a similar motion. There was a huge fleet of… floating ships at least 1 000 if not more, that was just the large ones that they could see who knew about small troop transports. The ships were visibly made of different materials, some wooden some metal, the metal ones boasted massive chimneys while the wooden ones had some sort of colonial British sails.

One wooden ship was hanging over the harbor, it had 30 or so small transports flying away from it and it had a weird looking flag. 23 white stars on a blue background. Rogers lent over to the general and whispered.

'What are your orders sir?'

'I… I don't know…'

**02/06/0003 New Kenneth north east of the palace wall (LT Peterson) 11:21am**

'Alright sir firing at will at any moving object north, north west of the palace area, keep your heads down over and out.' _What a fucking stroke of luck!_ The fleet had arrived, only one frigate was there but the enemy obviously didn't expect air craft and therefore didn't set up any AA. He got into radio contact and ordered them to start firing as fast and as much as they could at anything north, northwest of the palace and soon the enemy would be in full retreat.

His forces were just about at shattering point, but their last orders from the palace was to advance on it and that's what they did by the founder! One of his sergeants ran up. He looked way too sleepy, not well fed and if you poked him he'd snap in half, like the rest of the troops but they were still fighting and were going to win.

'Sir advanced scouts have landed and are ambushing anything that moves, we got a chance to take the palace while their distracted.'

'Good send 1st and 4th platoon to take the palace but get the blue knights to cover their side.'

'Sir yes sir!' He ran off and Peterson could see 60 odd men start running off. Peterson sat down in his chair, they weren't brining in the big guns yet because they weren't sure about AA cannons, soon as they were tho the enemy were going to regret showing up.

**02/06/0003 New Kenneth Palace Courtyard (Private Jackson) 12:00pm**

Jackson dove into a nearby artillery hole just in time to dodge a machine gun blast, the guy behind him wasn't so lucky. The charge started smoothly but as soon as they hit open ground the enemy started fire, the artillery wasn't keeping their heads down. He crawled up onto the lip and aimed his rifle. He spotted one of the black knights aiming one of the red beam rifles; he took aim and shot him right in the face. The guy fell over and rolled around holding his head. Head shots weren't kills unless you were using AP rounds in which case you moseaswell aim for the chest. Jackson's shot was more just to piss off whoever was wearing the helmet, the ringing and impact from a round was apparently ear breaking.

He spotted some of the blue knights charging up to the enemy position, blue knights wore the exact same armor but colored blue. It was stolen after all. With the enemy distracted Jackson ran as fast as he could for the palace doors. He was the first in and was knocked forward by 3 other guys right behind him. They all stood around for a second, weirded out by the lack of bodies. The four soldiers slowly stomped through the silent building. Jackson and 1 soldier headed towards the throne. They looked around but couldn't see where Travis and his bodyguards were hiding. He decided to take the once in a lifetime opportunity and sat in the throne.

After a sudden noise alerted him to movement behind him he jumped up and aimed his rifle at where it came from. A figure stepped out from the darkness.

'Sergeant Foster?' One of the soldiers with Jackson said.

**04/06/0003 New Kenneth Great Gate (LT Rogers) 3:21pm**

'Retreat! C'mon run you fuckers head to the temple!' Rogers yelled as a stream of men ran past him. The Enclave started taking a pounding as soon as the wooden flying ship slowed up, but they were holding on but 2 similar sized metal ships and a massive, at least 10 stories tall capital ship showed up they would have had to retreat even without the thousands of enemies pouring through the streets. The Enclave had to abandon this place and head back at least to the temple, they knew for a fact nothing could fly into the area because of some force field and the only way in was through the gap, hopefully it'd hold them back.

The stream became a trickle then one or two stragglers and Rogers decided it was time to head back. He ran as fast as he could through the gap and across the bridge. He was about half way there when an explosion threw his forward. As soon as he landed he flipped over and looked past his feet to whatever caused it.

'Fucking AT cannon!' Of course they didn't have to fly in when they could just present an armored front. Rogers guessed it would be a retreat back into Enclave territory and prey to god they didn't follow. He pushed himself back up and ran for the entrance to the temple. There were two soldiers on either side of the door taking pot shots at the enemy. He stopped when he was about 1 meter away.

'I'm the last one head on…' He was cut of and thrown backwards. He landed heavily and groaned in pain. He got into a crawl position and looked for the two soldiers. One had a very large metal plate sticking out of his helmet and the other one just wasn't there anymore. He crawled forward and threw himself down the stairs. It was a long way down and it hurt all the way.

He stopped at the bottom and groaned again. A hand extended and he used it to get up. He looked to the top of the staircase and saw, some sort of rock monster burst in through the door. Rogers ran forward and hurled himself yet again, just barely missing the monster as it landed at the bottom of the tower. Rogers flipped around again and reached for his gun, which wasn't there.

'FUCK!' He pushed himself backwards. The monster smashed open a larger door for itself and raised its fist to smash him, but stopped mid air when about 5 lasers and a plasma bolt hit it. A bit of its side melted of from the plasma round but the lasers didn't even phase it. Well it was distracted so Rogers took it as a sign and flipped back around, scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

**04/06/0003 Wasteland Temple of the Glowing One (Sergeant Paul Foster) 4:20pm**

'Never thought we'd be back here did ya?' Paul and another soldier were standing just outside of the temple with LT Peterson, who had an arm in a sling from a ricochet which plugged his right arm.

'Didn't think so either sir, thought we'd be dead that's for sure.' He took a drag of a cigarette and looked at the spectacle. Lines upon Lines of men just pouring out of the portal.

'Don't worry we won't be here much long either.' Foster spun around and came face to face with Travis, who also had an arm in a sling but that was more to stop him from moving his shoulders.

'What makes you say that sir?' The Peterson asked and Travis chuckled.

'Remember those crazy laws I brought out that said any country no matter who, if they experimented with city destroying technology we'd invade them and destroy any research and execute anyone with the knowledge?' Both the LT and Sergeant nodded. 'Well it was to stop this from happening (he waves a hand encompassing the general area) This one was forest and grassland, but the people here used said technology and it's been like this for hundreds of years.'

'How could they…' Foster started but stopped, the technology of the mysterious people was sure as hell advanced maybe they could, but another question bugged him. 'Sir how could you know all this?' Travis tapped his nose and smiled.

'It's a secret, anyway the point is they still have that tech and their probably preparing to use it on us now, all divisions are to return through the portal immediately, and…' Travis stared at Paul's right arm. 'Say Sergeant, when did you get that tattoo?' Paul cocked his head in confusion then suddenly remembered.

'Oh yea, after Louise did that little "lets glow white and vaporize everything in my path" trick she kissed me and it suddenly appeared.' Travis stared at him for a good 10 seconds. He was obviously in deep thought.

'I do think I have another mission for you sergeant.' This time Peterson and Foster cocked their heads in confusion.

**05/06/0003 New Kenneth Temple of the Glowing One (Louise) 9:10am**

Louise walked into the Temple for the first time in a long time. She was tired and hungry from the siege but was slightly better now that fresh food was coming. She didn't know why she was ordered to the temple or why Paul Foster was ordered to escort her but it was done non the less. She walked in and saw the place was just a mess, The thing that really stood out was the solid steel wall covering the entrance from where the black knights apparently came from and the 5 machine guns facing it, with 2 AT cannons also but from a distance.

Travis was there leaning against an altar, he was in a sling. Louise walked up to him.

'So you can get hurt that's a new one.' She said and Travis burst out laughing.

'And you can cast magic, zero my hairy asshole.' Louise was initially angry from the vulgar way he was talking but then reversed it to the bit when he said you can cast magic.

'What do you mean I can cast magic.' Travis stopped laughing and stared at her, so did Foster.

'Uh… Louise, from the reports I got from 3 black coats, and 2 foreign dignitaries you "Burst into a white light and vaporized 3 enemy platoons in the palace"' Louise blinked at that. Travis may be a lier but he only did that when it suited him, so what was he talking about?

'I have no, recollection of casting any spells Travis.' Travis shook his head.

'Shouldn't expect you to you passed right out after it.' She did remember she woke up and locked into that infernal room a couple of days ago.

'Alright, let's just say I did cast a spell. Lets get on with why you summoned me.

'Well it's because I need you to cast a bit of magic and close this portal.' She looked towards the Steel wall again then back to Travis.

'Uhh, Travis I don't know if anyone could, even a triangle mage would have trouble and I don't even have an element.'

'I don't need a triangle mage I need a dot mage, and you do have an element.' She lowered an eyebrow and looked at him, what was his game.

'What element is that?' She asked.

'Void.' He responded. She waited about 2 seconds to make sure she heard that right then burst out laughing.

'Void combines the other elements even a first year knows that.' She waited for him to start laughing but he remained deadly serious. She stopped laughing. 'You're serious aren't you?'

'I have reason to believe that void is a element in its own right, the combination effect could be the 5 sided square in the middle or the lines connecting the elements but I don't have time or patience to explain why I think that, anyway just walk up to the wall blabber whatever comes to mind and if it doesn't work no harm done.' She stared at him again.

'I suppose I could give it a try.' She didn't have a reason to refuse. She walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it. Her thoughts were swimming with ideas on what to say but non of it sounded right. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and it was Foster.

'C'mon you can do this.' He said calmly but surely. She turned back to the wall and had the words in her head, like it was injected by the founder himself!

'Inritus ego dico super vos per totus meus ops propinquus is prodigium!' She felt the power rise through her and her hair start to hover. Soon it all stopped and the power left. She looked at it and was concerned. Did it work? What happened? She stepped back and Travis was staring not at her but at the wall. He gave a signal and 2 E-oxen pushed forward and the steel wall fell over. There wasn't anything there! Well that was a lie 4 different colored but glowing spheres were embedded in stone pillars but you could see the outside area like you could from the bridge. _THE PORTALS GONE! _She was ecstatic she actually casted a spell!

Foster started clapping and soon everyone else, even Travis joined in.

**05/06/0003 New Kenneth Palace (Travis) 11:00pm**

Travis leaned back and pushed open a curtain. The victory party was in full swing; even some fireworks were going off. The men that were there since the begging a mere 2132 from 5000 were partying because they deserved it and the relief force were partying because A, They were invited by the defenders and B, Travis made a public speech after the portal was closed telling them exactly what they just stopped so they felt like they saved the world, and they did. If the Enclave managed to set up they would of most surly been unassailable and combine that with their nuclear weapons and they might of repeated what happened in their world here.

He knew for a fact that there was another portal, the one the Enclave came through was set to a different time and if Travis was here there was one set to his time. He'd close that as soon as possible he didn't have to go through it for equipment and technology; they had plenty of that from left behind Enclave supplies. 500 Power armored suits, 10 would be taken back to Kenneth for research while another 10 will be taken to a factory that will be making them. The rest will be put into serves as soon as possible. They had 10 plasma cannons, 3 for research 2 for schematics 5 for serves. He could go on but suffices to say there would be enough. He didn't want to become reliant on the tech tho, if America was attacked the enemy would most certainly aim for factories and his troops would have to rely on weapons that could be made in someone's basement.

Another good thing to come out of this mess is he proved his theory about void magic, and that Louise was a void mage. Travis hasn't decided on what exactly to do with her other then close the last portal but plans could be made. Also there was the predicament of…

Knock knock knock. _Damnit mid thought._

'Who is it?' His aid wasn't there, he was back on a frigate heading to a volcano to drop the four spheres into it then head on back to America, 8/10th of the fleet and Travis would be heading back tomorrow actually. The door opened and revealed a black coated man about 5.4 and a small girl with pink hair. 'Ah Sergeant Foster and Louise come in I have an important matter to discus.' They both came in and sat down.

'What do you need sir?'

'What do you need Travis?' Travis held in a laugh at the difference. He used to taunt Louise by getting her to call him your highness but he soon stopped bothering and she soon forgot.

'Well it's the matter of the fun little tattoo you have sergeant.' Louise looked confused, and Foster nodded and put his arm on the table. Louise just about jumped out of her skin when she saw the marking.

'Fam, fam familiar! You've got my familiar making!' She shouted. It was Paul's turn to jump, but he did it away from Louise.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Louise was starting to go beet red remembering how the contract was formed while Paul was going red from… well how the contact was formed.

'What she's trying to splatter out sergeant is that you've gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle, that tattoo you have is formed when a mage, Louise does the familiar right with well a familiar in this case you.'

'I don't get it.'

'Sufficed to say that you got pashed by the pink chick so technically you're her servant for life.' Louise was visibly restraining jumping over the table and attempting regicide while the weight of what Travis said hit Paul.

'You mean I can't see my family again…' Louise was hit by that realization and cooled her jets so to speak.

'Well I'm gonna let you on a little secret I used to have the exact same deal with the exact same person, I shirked it and started our revolution, so no you don't have to if you don't want to.' Louise slumped in her chair while Paul perked up.

'But, I need a favor from Louise, so if you could do me a favor and be her familiar I'd be much obliged. Now this is in no way an order and if you don't accept I don't care, your quick thinking saved my life and Louise's. If you decide to go or stay your family will be personally invited by me to stay at the palace for life, and generations will be treated quiet well I assure you, if you do decide to go with Louise tho consider it apart of your military serves.' Paul slunk back in his chair and went into deep thought. It was obviously weighing on his mind.

'I need a bit to think about this sir.' Travis nodded. Louise looked like she was about to spout something but stopped. It was probably 'You're a familiar there shouldn't be any thought!" But obviously remembered Travis.

'Now Louise, if he decides to go remember he is a free citizen of the American Empire and still has all the liberties and rights as one. That means no hitting, if he refuses to do something he doesn't have to do it and if he decides to leave you he can.' Louise looked crestfallen. It didn't have anything to do with the fact she wasn't aloud to hit or he could refuse orders, it was the fact he could leave whenever he wanted and if prier experience told her anything he probably would. Travis didn't decide to remind her just then that he prier experience was with a revolutionary who was always thinking on how to better his position. Some people just like serving others, that's why they joined, guess what the military and guess what again… Sergeant Paul Foster already was in the military.

'Anyway head of and get your answer to me in the morning, if you have any additional questions ask me then for now head out and celebrate.' Louise did a slight bow and Paul saluted before they both walked out.

Travis swung his chair and looked out the window. He lent back and lit up a cigarette. With Occasus, which would have been America despite its different geography in his empire he set it up to be a global superpower if not now then later. He would of course need to take proper measures that they wouldn't secede later, like putting tax limits so no matter what they could afford the cost of living. Despite what a lot of the pre-war Americans thought the revolution didn't start of as a fight for liberty and justice it started of as an anti-tax movement.

He puffed happily on his cigarette. Without the Mexicans, French or other foreign powers the entire north, maybe even south if there was one continent would be his. Things were looking up now all he had to do was make sure the mainland's biggest countries weren't to big to topple him but big enough to warrant weapons research. Without conflict technology would slow to a crawl like it did in Japan.

He sighed at the thought of all he had to do.

_Eh fuck it for now it's good to be king._

.

.

**And that's all for the second season everyone hoped you enjoyed it, look out for the THIRD AND LAST installment of Travis's adventures. It will go back to and finish up what plot I can do back in Halkgenia or whatever it's called. **

**I hereby give permission for anyone and everyone to use Travis, and his world to use as long as they disclaim the rights of Familiar of zero and fallout to their respective owners. **

**That's right guys if you wanna do an American mage heading to Tristin magic academy YOU CAN, the colonization of Occasus YOU CAN, meeting the east YOU CAN!**

**Anyway that's it from me, another reminder to keep an eye out for the last story… The Last Game!**


	26. Chapter 26

This is a fanfiction and I do not own anything, Fallout and Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero both belong to their respective owners.

AN: Last round everyone. I'm not going to do another catch up for anyone because well if anyone decides to jump in now shouldn't they read the first 2?

On another front I decided to postpone Effect of the Dead, no one seems particularly interested in it so meh you win some you loose some.

And last but not least if you haven't checked out my profile which has been updated well you probably don't know about **ZE COMPITITION!** I decided while I'm writing this and planning my Assassins Creed fanfic I would invite everyone to send me emails about what story they would like written.

Send me the overall story, notable characters, special requests to do with the story in an email and the one that peaks my interest will be written when this series ends.

I also wrote down how I can get this shit up so fast if your interested.

Anyway lets role.

**Prologue**

_Travis told Paul to decide wether or not to become Louise's familiar._

**06/06/0003 New Kenneth Port (Travis) 9:23am**

Travis stood around waiting, he was king he shouldn't have to do this shit but sometimes you had to suck it up and wait. The transport was pretty big and made of steel, it's a lot larger then the troop transports and was set to head to the Ironside to head back to America. But he was waiting… for Foster… Louise was already back on the Ironside and the colonists were being brought back to New Kenneth from the outskirts.

'Sir sorry I'm late sir.' Travis turned to his left and saw Paul Foster standing strait and at salute with fear in his eyes, no one wanted to piss of higher-ups more-so the guy at the top.

'Got a good explanation I hope?' Travis took a drag on his cig.

'The building crews made me head all the way around a block under repair sir.' Travis stared him dead in the eyes, trying to see if he was lying. Travis didn't really care but you had to keep up a no-tolerance for everyone least someone does it when you need them.

'Alright anyway you decided yet?' The man was still saluting; Travis remembered to finally salute back so he could drop the arm. Now Paul stared strait into Travis's eyes with determination.

'I can't leave someone that needs me sir, my family is going to be cared for by you yourself so… I'm going with her.' Travis laughed out loud and slapped him on the back.

'That's my man; now get your ass on the transport we're heading home!'

**Beginning Move**

_5 Years later… _

_America: Leader of the Free and most technologically advanced people on the face of the planet. Numerous inventers and ideas have also propelled them into the richest country as well. Militarily they still hold the lead in defensive and stealth strategies but without a strong mage force in their armies they suffer from reduced offensive capabilities. That is until their massive fleet arrives. _

_Germania: While obvious to some the civil war that broke out 3 years ago was set up by the mysterious Travis. 3 peasant armies are taking their toll on the aristocracy, and each other. To the north is the republicans, much like the Americans but without a king figure they have taken the largest amount of land to the north and North West. The communists come from the south east and unlike the republicans they flat out kill any aristocratic figure, and last but not least the Nationalists to the west, south west. They are the least threatening from lack of supplies from America they still manage fatal assaults because the army is split between keeping the republicans and communists away._

_Tristain: The second most advanced country, they owe this to the close relationship they have made with America. The way of life for the aristocracy is dying peacefully in exchange for a high class group. Travis is on his way to negotiate an alliance between the Americans and Tristains because Tristain became a target without the Germanians read to help._

_Galia: While much has changed in this country the aristocracy and social structure itself has not changed. In a bid to copy America Galia started trying to manufacture duplicate's of all their products. The end was not as good as could be hoped, the quality was poor and the quantity wasn't much but the king has kept the people living in fear in order to stop any rebellious thoughts._

_Romalia: This old beast itself has changed very little. Buying American and Galian products the basic way of life has been improved but the aristocracy used the church and the people's general fanaticism to keep rebellion out by saying it would damn their souls. This brought an unexpected twist, the people were now showing outright hatred to the Americans and Tristains for being so close, if the nobles do not do something soon they might be looking at rebellion anyway._

**14/11/0007 Tristania (Capital City) (Travis) 7:47pm**

A royal carriage being pulled by 2 E-horses, with 20 black coats marching in unison in the front and another 20 at the back makes the crowd stare in awe as it passes by. King Travis, Alice the android, Jacob the floating golem and Prime Minister Michael are inside. Travis is staring out the window.

'We there yet boss!' Alice chirped pretty loudly. He felt an extremely heavy weight being put on his shoulder. After finding that android body in 02 he scarcely regretted it. This was one of those times he did regret it because she weight 500ks, hell they had to already reinforce it because of Travis's cybernetic implants but that weight wasn't on his shoulder.

'Calm down, I know this is your first time out of America for like 7 years but calm the hell down.' He sighed Michael was visibly suppressing a laugh. Jacob just didn't do anything but continued floating. He kept his promise and re-downloaded his eye implant AI into the bot but it wasn't quiet sentient, it needed more time.

'Anyway Travis I… hold on a second.' Michael started chatting super fast into his phone. Well phone wasn't quiet right, magical portal with multiple places to connect to was a better description.

'Who was that?' Travis said half heartedly, it had been a long trip and he was tired.

'Just a spy in Germania, republicans started clashing with the knobs again. Nationalists making a couple of raids as per usual, the Communists are pissing of some local Tristain's tho. They keep hoping over the boarder to pull of attacks in the rear.' Knobs was a derogatory term for nobles.

'That all?' Michael laughed.

'Yea, if you answer me a question.' He said in jest.

'Shoot.'

'Why you choose the north for the blues, south east for reds and west for the nationals?' Blues of course being republicans, reds communists and no one thought of a proper nickname for nationals other then well… nationals.

'Well I want the Communists as far as humanly possible because their gonna be just unbearable plus their gonna hit the sea which if it comes to it I can surround them. Nationals in the south east because I wanna be able to use Tristain to jump at them if they get rowdy and the republicans in the north so they can expand east easily and have the only access to us via sea. We're ideologically alike so we should be able to get on for the most part.' Michael nodded in perfect understanding, he was a smart guy.

'Thinking generations ahead eh.' Michael said.

'Of course that's my Travis!' Alice hugged him, and being an android it was like being hugged by a hydraulic claw.

'Bloody hell.' He managed to pry her off. It took another hour before they arrived at the palace where they were greeted by the lead butler.

'Your royal majesty, and Prime Minister, this way if you please.' Travis stretched. He turned to Alice and Jacob.

'You two stay here unless I radio.'

'Awww why!' She sounded like a kid who was told no candy.

'Diplomatic bullshit, I'll get you after the dinners over.' She pouted but he turned away and followed the butler. He arrived in the throne room. Only Henrietta and Wales were there, Wales was standing next to the throne where Henrietta was sitting. He wasn't married to her so he wasn't aloud to take a seat. Michael and Travis walked up and there was a awkward silence. Americans didn't bow to anyone, but the entire bowing before the princess was needed so they were at a standstill.

'Eh bugger it.' He walked up and put a big smile on his face. Henrietta stood up and he gave her a hug which surprised her for a second but she returned it.

'How are ya Princess?'

'As well as could be expected and you?'

'Can't complain no one listens.' They both laughed because people listened if either one of them complained about the smallest thing. He turned to Wales and shook his hand.

'Wales you?'

'Not to bad thinking of having another trip back home.'

'Lemmi know and I'll get everything ready.' They both smiled. Most people would think Wales would be pissed at the fact he wasn't king anymore but he loved Henrietta so it was a win for him.

'Anyway you promised me food over which we would discuss this alliance where is it.' Henrietta chucked. It was probably over the fact he still acted like a commoner.

'This way, lets talk about the big stuff first then we can actually enjoy our meal.' The four of them walked of to the dining room.

**14/11/0007 Tristania Royal Palace (Princess Henrietta) 8:30pm**

They all sat down at the table. It was a rectangle table, not as long as they would use for most guests. They were in private so She and Wales sat at the same side while Travis sat down on the other. They had a great view of the city since they were near the window. Travis was eating his food like a starving beast, it was weird for Henrietta despite the years she's known him but she didn't make an issue of if.

After the dinner they decided to get to business.

'So you want to do an alliance ey' Travis said while lighting up one of his disgusting cigarettes.

'Yes we would, but you don't have any brothers, not even a son so I'm going to have to…' She trailed off. Travis cocked an eyebrow. How in this world could he not get what she was going at.

'What.' He said dead-pan.

'I'm going to have to marry you.' They locked eyes and everything was still, you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly he burst out laughing which shocked Wales and Her.

'How dare you laugh at that offer?' Wales yelled. Travis calmed himself and put back on a serious face.

'Wait your serious?' Henrietta and Wales looked at each other; he wasn't trying to be offensive so why laugh like that.

'That's how alliances are signed Travis.' Wales said slowly. Travis burst out laughing again. Wales couldn't get angry and Henrietta could feel bad because they had no idea why he was laughing. He eventually splattered out.

'It's called paper, use that a pen and your signature.' Travis went of laughing again. He eventually stopped and wiped a tear from his eye and Henrietta asked.

'How would that work there's no symbol to cement it.'

'It's kind of like the contracts we use in my country; it's your oath and word that goes into it.' Henrietta actually understood that, royalty and nobles couldn't break any public oath least they sully their name and if it was serious enough loose everything.

'So wait we just sign the paper and we are allied?' Wales said, a bit slower on the uptake.

'Yea yea that's all guys.' Henrietta and Wales brightened, it's not that they didn't like Travis they just didn't want her marrying him.

'Thank you Travis.' Was all she could say.

'No problem, actually do me a favor.' Henrietta and Wales exchanged another look.

'What?'

'You two need to get married, I don't want any other alliances and you two marrying would show publicly how much trust you got in our friendship, plus you guys aren't going into a parliamentarian type of government because your people actually like you so you two need to bump uglies and get some children.' They both went red and didn't say anything. Travis started looking out the window.

'OH FUCK!' They both were brought out of their stupor. She saw Travis give an inhuman drop kick on the table breaking his side's legs and bringing their sides legs into the air, he then kicked it towards them. It smashed them both in the in the head and knocked them over. A massive explosion erupted in the room while they were in mid air. They both landed on their backs and the table landed just above them thanks to the legs still attached. They felt bits of brick and roof land on the table and Wales hugged her tight.

It ended about 5 seconds later but no one moved. Soon they heard the doors being smashed open and heard some footsteps.

'Highness are you alright! Where are you?' she heard being yelled, she yelled out.

'Under table!' The footsteps came closer and she heard the sounds of men lifting. Soon enough the table came off and three royal guards were standing over her. Two of them helped her up before Wales.

'You alright your highness?' One of them asked.

'Yea… I'm alright.' She was still a bit shell shocked. Then her mind suddenly flipped on. 'Travis! Find the American king now!' There were about 4 more men already in the room and were suddenly joined by 2 more. She looked up and saw half the ceiling was on the floor and a massive hole was in the wall. Suddenly they heard.

'Everyone apart from the Princess and Wales get the fuck out of the room NOW!' All the men that ran in looked to Henrietta who gave them a nod. They all ran out and there was silence for a moment. 'They all gone?' The voice was Travis's.

'Yes they are all gone.' Henrietta said. The ground about a meter away started shaking and a metal arm burst from it giving her a freight. She jumped back and Wales ran over and hugged her. They watched as Travis… or was it Travis? Dragged itself out of the rubble and to full standing height. It turned around and revealed it was Travis. The face had a massive cut on the right… not eye, it was like it was made of iron or something. The left arm and legs, which were facing the window when the fireball engulfed the room, were just metal, no skin or anything. The other arm's trench coat had cuts in it but the hand had bits of flesh hanging from it. The leg also had some cuts but a boot was blocking the sight of the foot. Travis stretched, which just looked weird because of the metal.

'Lucky the skin was too damage to activate the pain sensors.' He mumbled. He looked up at Henrietta and Wales who looked on with horror. 'What?'

**14/11/0007 Secret American Base West Coast (Private Brenigan) 8:35pm**

Private Brenigan was fresh out of training and stuck strait onto guard duty, not the Occasus assignment he wanted. He sighed he would get it eventually a lot of people were scheduled to head over there every 6 months. But now he was guarding. He heard rumors it was some sort of weapon that threw red beams instead of bullets but most people thought that was bullshit, he was one of them. He looked over the edge of the island and spat. He was about to start walking again but saw something in the darkness.

'What the…' He was suddenly knocked onto his ass. He looked up and there were 4 dragons. He raised his rifle and took a pot-shot and of course missed. 2 of them started strafing the towers; another one kind of flew around a bit while the last one disappeared.

Brenigan got back up to his feet and aimed a shot this time, which bounced right off the dragon's thick armor.

'Someone get a fucking RPG up here now!' He was near the armory so he ran to it. He kicked it right open and grabbed the nearest one. He ran back out just in time to see the 4 dragons and a box go flying back over the side of the island. He ran over hoping to get a round of but they were in the water. 2 guards finally caught up to him.

'What the fuck was that about?' One of them said.

'I dunno but they got a box.' Brenigan said.

**15/11/0007 Road to Tristain Academy of Magic (Special Agent Paul Foster) 10:21am**

Paul was sitting in a carriage and cleaning his custom pistol, he already cleaned his rifle. He looked over to Louise who was staring out into space. 5 Years ago he said he would be her familiar and he thought he was doing a good job. In the beginning she was hesitant to ask him to do anything, probably afraid he'd run away at the slightest sign of an order. After a bit tho she found out that a lot of what she wanted to get him to do was apart of being in the army anyway, cleaning, folding and scaring anyone that dared give her trouble at the academy. He refused to help her change that was a bit too weird but she found the sweet spot, he would do a lot of things but when he said no it meant no.

After she… graduated? Whatever after she stopped going to the academy, she started wearing another miniskirt and a light tan long t-shirt in placement of her uniform, after that she was ordered by the princess to keep the peace around the country so no violent rebellion would happen. She proved to be very good at it. She stopped 3 mobs from forming by arresting the noble, with Fosters help. Stopped 2 assaults on nobles that were started for no other reason then he was a noble and arrested a merchant who was buying American products cheaply then selling them at inanely higher prices. She was kind of like the policemen back home but more empowered and able to carry on outside of the city, or countryside.

She could cast unlock spells with her void magic and once made a tree disappear without an explosion, tho to be honest no one had any idea how she did that. But that's what brought them here today, they were going to the academy to find any books on void magic.

'Hey Paul I've got a question.' She said while still staring out into space.

'Yea go for it.' He said while he re-assembled his pistol.

'If I didn't summon Travis with my summon familiar, would I of summoned you?' Paul stopped mid action. He thought about it hard.

'Maybe, I seem to be able to help you cast.' He nodded; he liked that answer he went back to assembly.

'Would you of been of any help without Travis coming tho?' Paul stopped again. She was philosophical today.

'What do you mean?'

'Well without Travis you probably would have been another commoner who was fearful of nobles, which would leave you useless because part of the reason your helpful to my casting is because you give me confidence by being confident.' Paul thought that thought through. It actually made sense.

'Probably.' He nodded while accepting that answer too.

'So does that mean that destiny wanted America to exist so you could eventually give me my ability to cast or was it all just coincidence?' Paul blinked a couple of times. If you believed in destiny or didn't made your decision on that particular question, and Paul… well he didn't have an opinion stuff happened and you dealt with it. _Hey that's a good one._ He thought.

'Shit happens and you deal with it.' Louise cracked a half smile and did that thing where it was kind of a laugh but wasn't all that happened was a bit of air got pushed out your nose.

'Trust someone like you to come up with that.' Paul smiled at that and finished re-assembling his weapon. He looked out the front window which showed two real horses, a driver and now the academy.

'We're here; time to get you some books.' The carriage stopped and they both got out, they saw a huge group of students standing around the massive emergency announcement system they had installed 2 years ago. It was a portal much like the phones but bigger and only went to one place, the emergency announcement centre at Tristania. Louise and Paul walked up to the back. Paul tapped one on the back, it was a Germanian kid probably too afraid to go home.

'Dunno their about to announce it tho.' They looked up and a picture of the royal palace appeared, with a massive hole in its side. Everyone gasped. It then switched to a man in a brown trench coat, a tie and a white t-shirt.

'This is an emergency announcement from Tristania, there has been an assassination attempt on Princess Henrietta, the Ex-Prince Wales and King Travis.' Worried murmuring started all around. America was thought to be the strongest country in the world; war would be inevitable for whichever country had the person who ordered the hit. 'The assassination attempt did not hurt Wales or Henrietta, they both have publicly stated this is because of Travis's actions, who was hurt badly but not fatally during it. It is thought that the attempt was made to stop the alliance of America and Tristain but Travis and Henrietta have stated that it will not deter them and the alliance was signed without marriage soon after but behind closed doors.' Paul turned to Louise, she looked at him.

'What do you thinks going to happen.' She asked.

'I just don't know.' He replied.

.

.

.

.

Anyway there ya go expect the next issue soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Fanfiction magical disclaimer attack.

AN: sorry bout the lack of an update I suffered from my first case of writers block, and it was self inflicted. I have a thing planned out but I didn't want to do it too soon so I was banging my head thinking of how I could make filler and came up bust. Whatever shit happens ey.

Oh and Adamska I have planned out what to do with power armor and a new type of troop albeit it'll be rare and don't forget I've hinted at new forces in American Empire.

Here we go.

**Sneaky Sneaky**

_The news of the attempted assassination has spread like wildfire and while the southern countries don't care the northerners are calling for blood_

**15/11/0007 Tristania Palace (Travis) 11:01am**

'Ready in 3, 2, 1 and NOW!'

'FUCKING SONOFAFUCK!' Travis smashed the table as Alice pulled out his cybernetic eye. She gives it a glance over but there's obviously something sticking out of it.

'Wow boss this is pretty fucked up. I dunno if the mages will be able to replicate or repair this unlike the skin.' Travis sighed and slipped on an eye patch.

'Well how long on the skin?' He asked.

'About 4 months, it's got a lot of little bits they don't know about.' He sighed and slipped on his gloves. He was dressed from his neck to his feet covering the cybernetics that was so unfortunately revealed during the alliance negotiations, which were finished he thanked god quietly. It did take a bit to explain exactly why he had cybernetics, hell most of the day was spent explaining to the princess and Wales about it and all it ended up with was "Oh my founder his a golem!" which was a load of crap.

'Whatever I need to make my public speech then lets get back to America, the guys I left in charge of project APS are in a buzz about starting live testing and I'm very interested in it.' He slipped on his boots and began tying them which was a lot harder to do it without feeling, and with only one eye.

'Yea the APS boys are pretty happy. They hopefully are working with the PTW guys.'

'They better be their projects are bloody linked for god sake.'

'Yea but they get territorial.'

'Whatever.' He stood up and Alice looked over him.

'Good as you ever gonna look with that scar boss.' He reflectively touched the new bit of body geography. A scar running from his forehead to his chin. If the piece of shrapnel went another centimeter down or up it would of pierced his skull not the super strong cyber eye.

'I think it makes me look cool, you know rugged been in wars it yells out.'

'Sure boss whatever you say now lets get your disfigured face out on a multi-national broadcast.'

'Damn it Alice.' He walked to the balcony and stopped at the last second. 'Oh whoever stole the laser's from base 201 is gonna be pissed we separated the batteries, keep them where they are but make sure we're ready to nail the pricks.' Alice nodded before giving him a shooing wave.

**15/11/0007 Tristain Academy of Magic Headmasters Room (Special Agent Paul Foster) 1:21pm**

'Took them long enough.' Paul sighed as he and Louise were lead into the headmaster's office. They were put back on the waiting list for emergency meeting regarding the assassination attempt. Louise elbowed him in the ribs.

'You Americans may have no respect for the social order but your in Tristain and you're gonna respect the headmaster.' She whispered, yet loudly at him. They walked in and saw the headmaster sitting in his seat.

'Louise! And… whoever you are, come in come in and take a seat.' They did that. Paul reached over the desk for the cookie jar and was promptly slapped on the hand by Louise. He gave her a hurt look then lent back and rested his arms behind his head.

'Hello headmaster.' Louise said. Silence. Another crack in the ribs.

'Sup old du *Smack* hello headmaster.' He giggled and went back to doing nothing.

'What brings you here today Louise, you graduated a couple of years ago if I remember correctly.' He stroked his beard.

'Well I was thinking that the library here would have a book on void magic I could borrow.' The headmaster looked like he was seriously considering saying no.

'Well I suppose we could allow it this once.' She just about jumped out of her seat.

'Thank you sir! C'mon Paul lets go.' They were walking to the library when Paul decided to go out on a limb.

'So Louise, your gonna be looking for that book right?'

'Yea.'

'And only mages are aloud in the library right.'

'What are you getting at?'

'Well can I go spend some free time while you look for the book?' Time slowed down as she stared him down, despite being shorter. Eventually she sighed.

'Whatever. Keep your poker winnings to a minimum you hear.' He hugged her.

'Whatever you say boss!' And he ran out and started looking for prey, of course he was going to ignore that last little bit of the command, he was a free man after all.

**17/11/0007 North-West Germania, Republican Meeting Hall. (Zhudenski Datatorich) 11:48am**

'Hey Data where's the bloody nationalists? We're about to start for the founders sake.' Data, Zhudenski Datatorich's nickname looked down the table to the communist who called out to him. Gunter Strauts was the lead communist and brought his 2 aids. Data was a republican aid to Seigfried Wilheilm, and they were all waiting for the nationalists to show up to the meeting. Every week or so the three groups in charge of the rebelling forces grouped together to get orders and make requests to Travis. Most of them would prefer not to but Travis made sure they were reliant on American arms and ammo, and if they wanted to keep fighting they better stay on his good side. He would regret that later… much later, right now they had to grind the aristocracy to a pulp and they needed Travis to do that.

Travis was also most surely pissed off over his assassination attempt and if he suspected any of the groups to be the mastermind behind that well… they were screwed. Data spoke to the impatient Gunter.

'They gotta come from all the way from the south east, around the imperialists and through republican territory they aren't gonna be able to make it on time every time.' He said. Gunter sighed.

'Well we need those guys to keep raiding their supplies so our troops can advance, and if Travis cuts of the supply to them because they were late we're gonna have to pay the blood price.' It was Data's turn to sign. The communist had a way of stating the obvious like it was something new.

'Their in the city I know that, they just go to… Ah how kind of you to join us.' Data, the 3 nationalists walked in. Dimitri Powell was the leader and he was a strange creature to say the least. Mother was from the far east of Germania while his father was from the west.

'Traffic.' He said and sat down on his side of the square. He was a man of few words to say the least. The square was actually quiet long, 5x5 the republicans in the middle, the communists on the left, the nationalists on the right and the American communication portal on the last side.

'Traffic's no excuse you got to be here earlier, leave a day hell even 2 earlier!' Gunter yelled across the room. Dimitri stared at him and didn't say a word. Gunter sighed. 'C'mon I'm trying to have a civil conversation ain't that right Data.'

'Don't bring me into this.' Data didn't really hate either of them, not even dislike he just… nothinged them. They were a tool for republican growth which would come out on top.

'Aww c'mon you ain't gonna skimp out on us like you did at the battle of Matz.' Data slammed the table.

'Fuck off you guys sabotaged our supplies so you could take the city before us!'

'How dare you make these accusations with no proof!' Data was about to yell again but another hand slammed on the table. It was Seigfried.

'Both of you cut the crap transmission's about to start.' Data and Gunter both decided to put that aside and fight again later. Dimitri sighed, Data thought that he thought he was the only sane one in the room at times, he was probably right. Seigfried was a good leader but… eccentric to say the least. He painted a cow to see if the taste of the milk would change. The portal flickered on and revealed Travis. Everyone apart from Dimitri gasped. He had a black eye-patch over his right eye and an impressive scar going from hair to chin. He was also wearing gloves for a change.

'Alright situation reports everyone.' Travis said. He was good in that he didn't waste time when it came to war, wasting time was for diplomatic meetings. Seigfried stood up.

'Republicans have secured two more ports down the west-north coast, we continue to find territory uninhabited to the east, but it is much to cold for proper settlement we are gonna claim as much as we can before summer starts where we will send out colonists.' He sat down. Travis looked over his notes.

'Good work, extra artillery cannon coming your way.' The republicans smiled. Doing a good job meant more weapons, and better weapons. If you did a crap job you got your standard supply, and if you lost ground… well your loses were going to mount. Gunter stood up.

'We have secured 5 small villages, 1 town and finally took the city of Drezdon on the Tristain boarder.' He sat down and looked happy, he was about to get a extra weapon of course. Travis skimmed through his notes.

'Still jumping Tristain's fence I see. If you don't cut the crap I'm gonna have to send in my army since we're allied now. Watch where you're stepping.' The communist looked crestfallen, the republicans tho were grinning from ear to ear, they were almost connected on the west side and when the big city grab came the republicans were now better off. Dimitri stood up.

'We've taken castle Seitzen to the east and have placed about 4 raiding groups throughout their central territory.' He sat down. Travis again checked his notes.

'Very good… very good, I'm gonna see if I can get you 3 artillery cannons you lost a couple during a air attack the other day so I'm sending you one of the new AA cannons.' Both the communists and republicans looked at Dimitri with envy, the new AA guns were basically 4 50mm cannons set to auto fire and were quiet rare because of manufacturing costs.

'Right anything else?' No one said anything. 'I'm off same time next week.' The portal shut down. The room slowly emptied until only Data and Seigfried were left.

'So boss, what's on your mind?' Seigfried turned to Data.

'I think we're gonna be fighting more then the aristocrats soon.'

'What makes you say that?'

'He didn't have his mischievous grin.'

**21/11/0007 Romalia's Capital Rome Diplomatic HQ (Constanili Lamanous) 3:21pm**

Constanili was trying to keep as calm as possible. He had a meeting with Travis via portal and if he messed it up, or if Travis took it the wrong way people were going to end up dead. It was all because of the damned peasants. All their warmongering lately was pushing them towards this and if the nobles didn't find out something soon they were gonna end up like Germania, or even worse… America.

'Senior Lamanous you gotta keepa calm if you don'ta keepa calm you're gonna give off the wronga impression.' Constanili stared at his aid and tried not to laugh. The poor guy meant well but he had a stammer and the experts said if he put an a at the end of some of his words it would help, it did but it was fucking stupid.

'I know I know.' He took a deep breath. Suddenly the portal switched on and it was already obvious that Travis was in a bad mood.

'What.' He started panicking again.

'Well you see uh… the situation… we would like to um… could we please…'

'Spit it the fuck out ambassador Lamanous I don't have all day.' Constanili stammered a bit before spinning around to his desk and marching over to it. He picked up a piece of paper, put it in front of his face and read off it.

'We the Romalian Empire would like to have a couple of set up skirmishes in Tristain in a fake war so that our people may be happy again.' He humphed in triumph and stood tall with his chin up while staring right at Travis. Who had a 'Are you fucking serious" look on his face. He started panicking again. 'That is with your permission of course, you know because we are actually friendly it's just the people, I mean a select group of people barely even noticeable really and we got to' 'Ambassador...' 'keep even the most select group of people happy because 'Ambassador…' what good is our government if we can't keep our people in control, which I assure you they are 'AMBASSADOR!' Constanlili shut his mount and flinched.

'Ambassador I've been in an attempted assassination. My country was attacked by bandits who stole some precious cargo and just signed an alliance with a neighboring country. If I don't show forceful strength at the next provocation I'm going to loose my standing.' Constanili thought that through.

'Weeee'll if we tell the guys in charge that it's fake we can…'

'Ambassador, if a single and I mean even the lowest, grubbiest and almost kicked out of your army soldier steps a foot no a fucking toenail over the boarder. I. Will. Declare. War. And one year later my troops will march threw Rome with the head of whoever came up with the idea to send that first soldier over the boarder's head on a pike and I will dangle the royalty over the side of the biggest building you have by the neck… do you understand.' Constanili meeped and gave a nod. 'Good anything else?' Constanili shook his head. 'Goodbye.' Constanili exhaled hard. That was a close one and Travis was scary as hell in his opinion. He looked over to his aid.

'What do I do now?'

'Go tella youra boss.' Constanili nodded. He put on his going out clothes and took a carriage to the palace. He was let in pretty fast and came face to face with the king of Romalia.

'What do you have for me Lamanous.' The king said matter of factly.

'Travis said no and if we even try it he'll invade us and kill your family.' Constanili waited to be yelled at, hell even executed it was his duty after all to get Travis to agree and he failed. Instead the king just sighed.

'I thought so…' Constanili perked up immediately, it wouldn't end up in his death if it was something expected.

'So what do you wish to do your majesty?' He said while bowing really low, hoping to get some points.

'We're going to have to try it anyway… we're too close to rebellion to say no. We're just going to have to hope he lets us get away with it or only fights us superficially, if not he'll invade us and trigger war with Galia because of our alliance with them.' The king looked generally concerned about how many of his peoples lives might be lost. Although an American may dismiss that by saying that his only concern was with wealthy landowner but that was wrong. Otherwise why would he be risking war with another nation so he wouldn't have to put down a home ground rebellion?

'I trust your judgement your majesty.' Constanili walked out and wondered what the next couple of months, hell even years might hold.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Short one I know but I'm a lumberjack and I don't care.


	28. Chapter 28

This be fanfiction and all the stuff that I have said before shall be repeatith.

AN: Man dead space 2 playing the games out and I can't fucking wait that guy is legendary, if you haven't read dead space playing the game 1 do it now, if you haven't played dead space… well your missing out.

Anyway I did a one shot assassins creed that seems to be kind of popular so I might make it into a series.

And of corse the obligatory and here we go.

**Border Conflict**

_Romalian troops approach the Tristian border. They have armed peasant with imported Galian guns and their noble mages. _

**23/11/0007 Galian/Tristian border (Sir Alonzo Constansi) 8:12am**

Alonzo was breathing pretty hard. He was nervous he was leading the first troops into a war even tho it was a fake one. He hoped to the founder that the Tristians on the border were warned otherwise this might become an international incident. The Tristain academy of magic was in sight. The objective was take that and hold for a month or two, declare the war over and head back.

His troops were marching in American fashion which was synchronized rows of 3. His magi were walking beside the peasants at their own pace because as nobles they weren't subject to the same rules. The peasants were told this was a proper war while the mages were told the truth and in that fact meant that they would hold back. The skirmish was to hopefully end up with a couple of peasants killed on both sides and everyone head back all fine and the such.

They were just on the road outside the gate when he decided to stop everyone. He was going to run in with the mages first to make sure their were no casualties then send in the peasants so they could feel good and return word that they had fought. That was the real reason for the troops because without them spreading first hand accounts of the invasion the people at home would call what was that American term… bullshit.

'Alright troops form a perimeter your noble masters will lead the charge!' A rousing cheer went through the crowd. He had to admit that it was kind of fun to have people cheering for him. That never happened back home all that happened was they moved out the way because they secretly were pissed off at you.

The troops ran off and aimed their rifles at the entrance. They had mainly assault rifles and a couple of those machine guns the Galians were producing. Alonzo had been at an American military expo a couple of years back. His father sent him to get to know the American way of life and why they should respect their firepower. His father was a refugee noble from the American Revolution so he had plenty of knowledge about American firepower from up close. Anyway when he was at the expo he was amazed at how good the weapons were, spider's made of metal touting their massive artillery pieces, the sheer amount of co-operation between their troops, their troop's transports and much much more. It all made him have absolutely no confidence in the Galian weapons or the Romalian infantry.

He turned to his nobles who were gathering around him.

'Alright gentlemen remember this is fake don't go killing anyone unless they truly make you fear for your life.' They all nodded.

'Any specific orders for when we breach sir?' one of the nobles asked.

'Yea just make sure the buildings surrounded and keep the number of you inside to minimum we don't want to scare the students too much.' They all nodded again. 'Alright CHARGE!' He was first into the gatehouse where the first sight he got was an American black coat talking to an Tristian noble with pink hair on a horse. _Oh really an American black coat._ He laughed inside. Black coats were notorious among the other nations and capturing one would really be the cherry on top of the cake for this charade.

'Capture him!' He yelled. The black coat cracked a face of confusion._ Someone told him what was happening right?_ Alonzo thought. He stopped dead in his tracks when the soldier raised his pistol and the horse next to him started speeding off. Troop yelled something but Alonzo was scared stiff. Someone ran into his back and knocked him forward, and then the American troop started firing.

**23/11/0007 Tristain Academy of Magic (Special Agent Paul Foster) 8:42am**

'So Louise found the book ey.' Paul said while helping his little mage onto a horse. His horse wasn't packed yet and they weren't taking a carriage because a message came telling her to get to the capital as fast as possible and that meant riding horseback.

'Three actually but only one is on void spells.' She chirped happily while fiddling around with some bags. Paul stopped for a second. 'What's wrong?'

'Thought I heard cheering.' He shook his head and she laughed.

'I always said you Americans were crazy.' He chuckled himself because she never did but mainly because she was finally cracking jokes at him without fearing he would run off.

'Shutu… There it is again I swear I heard someone yell charge or something.' Louise cocked her head to hear better.

'Now that you mention it it sounds like a group of people are.' Paul turned around and saw about 3 guys running around the corner in the Romalian yellow uniform. Paul probably looked confused but he didn't care, he noticed they had their wands out and immediately in the blink of an eye had his weapon out. All three stopped but more were coming around the corner. They looked scared as hell.

'Take another step asshole and I'll blow your fucking head off!' Paul yelled. The lead guy took another step forward and Paul fired two shots into his chest and slapped Louis's horse's ass and it took off running barley missing the shocked looking attackers. Louise looked scared and confused herself but he didn't care she was out of there.

Paul started blind firing since they were pretty packed together. He had to reload and the enemy seemed to get over their initial shock. He started bolting towards the school taking wild shots backwards. Suddenly a massive piece of rock jumped up in front of him and he dodged out of the way at the last second. Strait after that the ground he was running on flipped up and tilted throwing him down and he landed hard.

He reloaded and rolled over to get some more shots but 4 mages were pointing their wands at his face. He knew they couldn't cast without actually saying the spell's casting words but he couldn't pull the trigger. He looked at his hand and saw that his hand was encased in rock. He struggled but to no avail. He looked around and the enemy mages were running into the building. One of the mages looking down at him spoke to another.

'What the fuck this was supposed to be fake why did this guy kill 7 of our guys!'

'I dunno maybe they wanted some dead nobles to really make it authentic.'

'What the hell I didn't sign on for that!' Paul spoke up.

'What the hell are you guys talking about?' One of them obviously panicked and stomped on his head, it was hard enough for him to start getting dizzy. He was about to pass out and the last thing he heard was.

'What do we do with him?'

'Take him back I guess.'

**24/11/0007 Central America Testing Grounds (Travis) 2:21pm**

Travis was looking at the show from his new ships and was suitably happy. The first 3 flat tops were ready with full complements of. _What do the natives call it…? Dragon raiment's I guess._ Well only 2 of them had the 25 fighter planes the other one had the 12 prototype medium bombers. He was honestly not expecting that one he thought the guys would have to wait a good couple of years before figuring that out. Another thing that surprised him was that they used the gravity tech to make the all the planes A: carry more ammo and B: fire larger calibre bullets, twin 50 cal's on the fighter and 3 50 cal's on the bombers with a small calibre artillery cannon mounted on the bottom for accurate shelling.

All this was done in secret he didn't want anyone knowing about this stuff until they were bit in the ass with it.

'Sir the APS's are this way.' One of the scientists said.

'Two seconds, the new scorpions and spider-bots are ready aren't they?' Travis said. The scientist looked a little nervous.

'Well it's the first test actually and we don't know what will happen.' He stuttered out.

'Don't worry I'm not going to cut funding for crappy performance in testing for Christ sake.' The man looked a little confused at the term Christ sake but shrugged. He walked over to a panel and activated a portal.

'Send out the shwoop's please.' Travis cocked an eyebrow. 'Technically sir its SHWP's but shwoops for short.' Travis continued cocking an eyebrow. 'SHWP spider-bot heavy weapon platform.'

'Why heavy weapons platform?' Travis asked.

'Because we found out if we mount the chassis with fixed swivels we can swap out the turret with either an AT cannon for direct fire or an artillery cannon.' Travis made a happy noise. 'Yea the artillery cannon's got to be mounted without the protective shell but can fire directly or through an ark while the AT round can only fire directly.' Travis nodded in agreement this should be interesting.

Soon enough two soldiers came out leading 4 2 meter legs connected by a 20 centimetre thick circle. The thing was much smaller then the ones in the battle for new Kenneth, smaller meant harder to hit. The legs were segmented into 3 joints so it could lower itself on the ground if it wished. Four mages came out levitating two very different looking objects. One was just your simple howitzer but connected to a circle, and on the opposite side of cannon was an ammo rack. The other was an encased square mounted on a circle but with the AT cannon's barrel sticking out.

'Which one first?' The scientist asked.

'Go artillery; shoot one just as far as you can then the other in direct fire at that dummy house.' The scientist nodded. He spoke into the portal and they lowered the arty into position. The artillery seemed to fit inside the circle. The two soldiers said something and the thing lowered itself and a quick step up and they were on top of it. They spoke again and it stood up.

'As you can see it's got simple intelligence just like an E-horse so we only need an aimer/commander and loader.' The soldiers connected something to floor; it was an actual radio not the portal thing but a radio. They were starting to use radios since no one else had it.

'How do they aim the cannon?' Travis asked.

'Well the aimer still has to make it go up and down as per normal but by pushing with a foot on the chassis and holding onto the cannon it'll turn.' Travis nodded happily.

'It's inaccurate as hell on the move because of the spider walking but an experience aimer can sight it on a target fast as hell. Also the spider can drop it's hind legs to help aim high faster or drop its front legs to aim downwards.' The walked forwards at walking pace and fired through the air and hit about a mile away. It then fired a second shot pretty damn fast into the house. Travis was pretty happy with it but it wasn't anywhere near as fast as a tank but they haven't even made a car yet. He commissioned a lot of people to make a car since he didn't know enough about the specifics but they haven't come up with anything yet. Also since the airplanes were still secret he couldn't leak their engine plans yet.

'So you happy with it sir?' The scientist asked.

'Yea it's awesome, the other one will be similar so I can't be arsed watching now where's the scorpion.' The scientist nodded and after a few moments the spider-bot disappeared and was replaced by a 6 legged chassis but with a two machine guns at the front of the machine, a huge ammo rack and 18 tubes at the back of the ammo rack. Two soldiers were on the machine one with one standing on the chassis with binoculars while the second was sitting sidewards on a chair attached to the top of the 12 barrels. The barrels were in rows of two.

'We would like to show you 2 barrages, one far one up close like last but this is mainly to show you reloading speed. Do keep in mind tho if we went into battle with this we would have a lot more ammo.' Travis nodded.

'Go ahead.'

'Lieutenant Harris please light it up.' The soldier sitting sideways pulled out a small flamethrower and turned around. He shot a burst of flame which caught some wires Travis couldn't see on fire. The soldier turned back to the front and hit a button and one of the wires slammed down on the barrels back. Travis could see that when a rocket was in there it'd hit the fuse.

The commander of the machine walked over to the ammo rack and placed 12 rockets face down on a small platform the rockets weren't that long only a meter or 2. He was fiddling around with something. The tubes the other soldier was riding on suddenly detached from the vessel. It was being controlled by a joystick or something. The thing extended and came up; the thing was attached by a hydraulic system that made it look and act like a snake. He could turn independently; face forward, to the side up or down. The tubes lined up over the rockets and a click sounded out. The tail rose up and pointed at a 35 degree angle and the soldier slapped the controls.

12 rockets sounded out and flew out and exploded a couple of miles away in a concentrated barrage. The commander again flipped a pack of 12 rockets and the process repeated itself pretty fast. They then fired a barrage which obliterated a house a kilometre away. Travis clapped.

'Must make the shooter dizzy tho.' Travis remarked.

'Well yes, but that's why they go through training. Also unlike artillery it's not good at general area barrages it's more of a concentrated barrage machine, it's also a slow machine so keeping it out of battle is a good idea.' Travis nodded at the wisdom of this.

'How long until full production?' Travis asked.

'Scorpion's are ready for full production now and your looking at about 10 a month then a month of training the actual scorpion machine. Then for training the crew well, we already have about 40 crews ready now but your looking at 3 months for… not decent more like the bare minimum for new crews.' He nodded at this. He knew you had to train the actual E-horses/Scorpions and oxen like a real animal. This was another reason he couldn't wait till proper machines. Or at least programming.

'And the spiders?'

'Those are just being tested but another month or 2 for testing them full production. They don't need all that long for machine training but crew training will take about the same amount of time.'

'Good good. Alright where's the PSA lab.' Travis asked.

'Right this way si'

'TRAVIS!' Travis spun around to see Alice running towards him.

'Alice you're supposed to be manning my personal equipment and taking calls.'

'I know I know but the Romalian's have taken over the Academy and the Galians are mobalising.' Travis facepalmed.

'For fuck sake I told them no, now the Galian's are preparing for when we inevitably smash them.'

'What do we do?' Alice and the scientist replied at the same time. Travis thought for a bit.

'I don't want another war yet but… mobilize the fleet but send up some forward platoons to stop the Romalians from advancing further. Get me an emergency meeting with the German confederacy now!'

'Yes boss!' Alice said before running off. _This is going to be delicate._ Travis thought. He turned to the scientist.

'I don't give a shit about prototyping anymore get the flatdecks over to the mobilizing area with the planes, keep 2 of each type for base design and get to making more flatdecks our ports aren't equipped for making them… also get the spider and scorpion plans to the E-factories their to immediately start making them now.'

'Yes sir and the PSA and PTW teams?' Travis thought for a second.

'Those are too valuable to rush but get 5 PSA prototype's ready within 2 months same with PTW's.'

'Yes sir!' The scientist shouted before running off. _And I was hoping to put this off for a while._ Travis thought as he walked to meet the Germans.

**24/11/0007 North-West Germania, Republican Meeting Hall. (Zhudenski Datatorich) 4:10pm**

Someone yawned. 'Why the fuck are we meeting here at this time!' Gunter complained. Everyone was already at the meeting the Americans were Adamite about it.

'If I knew I would share do you not think that?' Data snidely replied. Everyone was tired they were up from 6am last morning to just an hour ago planning of the latest offences.

'I think you republicans would keep the fact where babies come from if you could.' Gunter replied.

'Oh this coming from you, a communist.' Data got in.

'Oh don't you even start you son of a'

'Enough!' Everyone started looking around because that voice was not familiar. They then looked shocked when they realised it came from the stone cold Dimitri. He waited until their attention was all on him and silent so he wouldn't have to repeat. 'Travis is a smart man and would not call an emergency meeting unless it was important, he did not even call one after his attempted assassination.' Everyone looked around because that was correct. Something big must have happened.

'What do you think happened Dimitri?' Gunter asked. They heard a click.

'Good question.' Travis said. He wasn't in his normal office, he was actually outside and most shockingly of all there were at least 3 steel frigates and a battleship flying in the background.

'Ah Travis how good to see you what did you call this meeting for?' Gunter said sounding fakely polite.

'Romalian troops crossed the Tristainian boarder approximately 8 am yesterday.' Everyone started muttering. Data spoke up.

'How does this affect us other then smaller arms shipments?' the communists looked shocked he said their arms would be cut but then when they thought about it, it made sense.

'You all are to sign a peace treaty with the leftovers of imperial Germania and move your troops to the south east to co-operate encase a full-out war begins with Romalia.' Now everyone apart from Dimitri started shouting objections.

'Why the hell would we do that!'

'Are you fucking crazy?'

'Why take orders from you!' Travis just stood their silently waiting for everyone to stop. Eventually everyone did realise he wasn't going to speak until they did.

'Because.' Everyone turned to Dimitri who spoke that word. 'He had this planned from the start.' Everyone spun around to Travis again.

'If you would look at the map for a moment gentlemen.' They looked over to the situation map. The north was Republican, south west Communist and south east Nationalist, they all knew that. There was a slither of Imperial held cities splitting up the 3 forces and central Germania was theirs.

'What about it?' Gunter said. Dimitri replied.

'Because if we conquered all of the imperial territory our boarders would clash. Then we'd fight each other until Germania was unified again which would defeat the purpose of putting the three forces their in the first place.' Travis started clapping.

'Dimitri you are a smart son of a gun. If any of you declared war on the other the Imperial's would fight on whoever's side was loosing to stop the growth, and if they attacked all three sides would start another campaign.' Data thought for a moment.

'But that means your just trying to keep us dis-unified, so you won't have to deal with a unified Germania.'

'Bingo.'

'What's to stop us from joining forces and attacking you?' Gunter yelled.

'The fact you all hate each other.' Travis said matter of factly.

'Future generations of Germans will hate you and they might do it.' Gunter said.

'They will not, in fact since the Americans are supplying us with the weapons which they plan to make public soon I guess future generations will love them and hate each other, the only person who would hate them is you.' Dimitri said. Gunter was about to reply but thought it through. He eventually sighed.

'You're a smart son of a bitch Travis I'll give you that.' Travis just smiled.

'Just enjoy the fact I've given the majority of your people freedom, and eventually the imperial system will fall like the others and you'll have another group of friends to deal with.' Travis said. Data actually thought that through and sighed, he was right again. 'Anyway get over to the south west of communist land on the Romalian border and get ready or I'll cut the arms and let the imperials rebuild.' The screen shut off leaving 8 really defeated looking people and Dimitri who looked like he didn't care. Gunter got pissed off about that.

'Dimitri how can you not care the bastard played us.' Dimitri shrugged.

'He gave us freedom that's enough for us to owe him some favours.'

**25/11/0007 Tristania Royal Palace (Louise) 12:21 pm**

Louise was ridding as fast as she could to get help from the princess. She was determined to get the message about the invasion personally to the princess even tho she most defiantly knew about it already. She noticed some Tristainian peasants wearing red trench coats and wielding American muskets. She also saw some American grey coats running around with some E-horses. She rode up to the palace and after getting past some guards was running to the throne room. She also hoped Paul was just behind her, he hadn't caught up yet.

She swung open the doors to the throne room and was met by 2 American generals, one in black the other in grey and 3 Tristainian generals. One was wearing the red coat while the other 2 were wearing the standard aristocratic uniform.

She walked up to the throne and bowed to the princess. 'Louise what are you doing here?' Henrietta said.

'I came to bring any information I could to the princess in this hour of need.' Henrietta surprised Louise by hugging her.

'Oh your alright thank the founder!' She said. Louise was a bit shocked.

'Uh, yea I am why would you think different?' Henrietta stood away and pulled out a Romalian newspaper. The picture was a noble with a wand, a peasant with a rifle holding a man wearing a black trench coat in chains. Louise immediately knew who that was.

'PAUL!' She shouted.

'He was captured at the academy which is now in enemy hands.' Louise's knees felt like they were about to give way. How could Paul get captured? He was strong, trained and didn't seem like the type to surrender.

'Oh no.' She said. She suppressed the urge to cry at that moment and decided to concentrate on protecting her country. 'What's with the red coats?' Henrietta looked confused then suddenly a light bulb went off.

'Oh them, a idea from the Americans, their the Tristain militia. Seems the Americans were predicting we might have to mobilize our peasantry and kept boxes of red coats and arms ready for this case.' Louise nodded; it was like Travis to have thought that far ahead.

'What's the situation my highness.'

'Well American black coat's are already arriving in small numbers with some interesting weapons to say the least but Travis is waiting to get his fleet together and send in the air force and army at the same time. He said we'd have some help from those Germanian rebels in a couple of weeks as well.' Louise was actually quiet surprised now at how fast all this was coming together.

'Where do you need me?' Louise said.

'Someplace safe for now, I've got a plan for my ex and favourite soldier.' Louise knew that voice.

'Travis?' She looked around and saw the grey coat was holding some small portal with Travis's image.

'That's me.' He said and smiled.

'What plan?' He laughed and put a figure up to his lips.

'Shhh it's a secret. For now.'

'I'm your ex-summoner so whos your favourite soldier?' She said.

'Someone who will be having the Romalians wishing they killed him, that's all I'm saying for now.' Louise looked confused again and all Travis did was smile.

.

.

.

.

.

Annnnd that's all for now.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: yea I've done this heaps so I ain't gonna write it again!

AN: Been a long time since I posted. I wish I had an answer like writers block, busy work or girlfriend. Truth is I got a part time work where I work for 25 hours and get 500$ just enough for games, booze and anime. Nichijou is probably the main anime culprit and I recommend it for everyone I've actually laughed out loud watching it.

Got tales of vesperia which is my top JRPG since final fantasy went to the shitter but ey. Can't promise lots of updates because I got another rpg called star ocean, and of course nichijou is still running but ey whatever.

Anyway not going for the K.O. I'm back chapter sorry but I am giving a small blue balling chapter setting up for the next battle which hopefully will be my best. (Also writing another familiar of zero fanfic, a true familiar chapter 3 ALMOST done)

Anyway here we go.

**Storm Clouds Brewing**

_The American army is already heading out in full force with the united German rebels not far behind._

**30/11/0007 Tristania Noble District (Joan Petieri Romalian Spy) 10:21 am**

It was a special day for Joan today. Unlike the rest of her life just playing spy on the next to nothing empire of Tristin she was in the big time game of spying on the Americans, the primo spy job everyone was gunning for. So yes her first day of proper spying has gotten her exited. Also extremely confused because how can you spy on the Americans when you're in Tristin?

Whatever that was for later she was focused on mainly on getting to the top of the cathedral overlooking the city so she could take some pictures for her boss. She was almost at the top, she's been climbing for a good couple of hours now, had to hide from people walking by and other things.

'Almost there Joan.' She whispered to herself. She reached up and finally dragged herself on the roof. She aloud a moment to lay on her back and just breath and relax. It had been a long day. She opened her eyes after a moment and could not close them… An American Ironclad was blocking out the sun. She stood up and looked towards the north and the entire skyline was filled with them.

How could that be! They were supposed to go for the Galians! The Galians pulled of those raids on their secret weapons a few weeks ago did they not leave any evidence! She just watched as they slowly drifted overhead. They were going right for Rome and were going to force a surrender then swing around it seems. She just about jumped out her skin when she heard a door swing open. She didn't have time to hide and was caught by some old man. He just smiled.

'I know the fleets a great view but the roof of the cathedrals off limits.' She thanked the founder he was so trusting.

'Well you know, it's a once in a lifetime view… where they heading?' She started swearing at herself again what kind of spy was she! Luckily the old man was still trusting.

'Oh just over the Dove planes then onto the road for Rome I think.' She thought to herself for a moment. If the Romanians could hold the Americans long enough for the Galians to swing over Tristin they could pull of a trans-national pincer move. Hopefully.

**1/12/0007 Tristania Royal Palace (Travis) 11:21 am**

'Bloody hell Alice how long are you going to keep giving me paperwork.' Alice frowned at him.

'You've been in this world for like 7 years and already you've instigated a 2 civil wars, civil unrest in 3 countries, 1 trans-continental war and now another…. Stop starting crap then you wouldn't have so much paperwork.' Travis laughed.

'1st things, fighting's fun second thing if it wasn't paperwork about fighting it'd be about bloody economic reports and crap like that.' Alice sighed and facepalmed.

'Damnit boss.'

'You know you love it.' They both chuckled. Travis flipped over some paper and saw the newspaper from the other day. Travis started rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

'Yes boss?'

'We got my new favourite soldier with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha taking that PSA and PTW prototype heading to Agent Paul yet?' Alice checked her clipboard.

'Hm… yea he left a couple days ago, looks like he wont arrive for a month or so…. By the way why is he your new favourite I thought Paul was your favourite.'

'Gotta love someone saving your favourite thing.'

'True… and why is Paul your favourite?'

'Eh believe it or not but I do feel gratitude.'

'Oh I don't believe it.'

'Wiseass… but yes it's true I feel gratitude to Louise for bringing me to a place where I'm king and Paul's my way of repaying the little fiery ball of mayhem.'

The door flung open at that moment and 3 Tristain nobles, 2 American generals and 3 of the united rebels came marching in.

'Oi it's polite to knock on my door before entering.' They all marched up to his desk and the lead noble slammed a map on his desk.

'You idiot! How could you fall into such a simple trap!' The Nobles looked very annoyed while the others looked like they were hoping a missing limb would be a good deal if they could make it out of the office.

'Do prey tell which simple trap I fell for.' Travis already knew, he always knew. These half way renaissance wankers may think they know everything about modern warfare but they were still children.

'You headed right for the Romanians like a aggressive idiot and now the Galians who by the way we just found out raided your shores a while ago are going to box in your fleet and crush all our forces!' Travis laughed which made everyone in the room think he was insane… he could be.

'Yes I knew all about that Gallia is the only bloody nation on our side of the world that could launch something like that and yes I went right for the Romanians but its all for my plan.' The main noble coughed a bit and tried to get back some of his momentum from before.

'What plans that?' Travis sighed and stood up.

'Alice map.' Alice dutifully pulled out a massive map with 4 big different coloured arrows. One went from America to Romalia, then over to Gallia. One from Galia to the back of the American arrow. One from Germania to Romalia then down into Rome with the last Arrow heading up then back down.

'Now children. We head right for the Romalian forces and while most likely crushing them on a one on one is not feasible with the Gallian advance.' Alice explained. 'So we hit the Romalians at the Dove plains as hard as we can dislodging them just enough so the Germans can rush in and chase them to Rome. While that's happening we hit the Gallian force, which will likely be over confident because their attacking our behind then chase them to their capital, all over by hm…. 3 months from now.' Everyone in the room was flabbergasted.

'You… you already planned for this war?' The main noble stuttered out. Travis laughed again.

'Don't be silly I don't plan for war… war takes a long time. I plan invasions.'

**4/12/0007 Iron-Clad Battleship Destiny Enroot to Dove plains (Sergent Ducan Louro) 3:04pm**

Ducan yawned loudly while leaning on the side of the battleship. Ironclad ships were going to win the war; your wooden one could take 32 balls or so if you're lucky but ironclad's needed 68 magically infused rounds to do damage. He took a puff of his smoke and tapped the stick so the embers flew away.

'Hello Sergent.' Ducan looked to the side and smiled, it was his childhood friend Sergent Paulette Louroge.

'Why hello there Sergent.' They both took the same position leaning over and admiring the scenery. It was mainly forest and mountains still.

'There's a rumour the next battle we're going to be in is going to be the biggest in history.' Paul said. Ducan took another drag.

'Interesting… could be true if the Romalians have taken to our way of getting every man and his dog fighting. And of course those idiot Gallians thinking their going to take us by surprise from behind.' He stood strait for a moment and tightened his grey coat.

'That's it friend. Combined forces gives them more men and ships then us so we'll be out numbered for once.'

'Quality over quantity Paul Quality over quantity.'

'Quantity has a quality of its own neh?' Ducan chuckled then offered his friend a cig. 'No thanks I hear they damage your lungs.'

'Ha the king smokes them like their going out of style and he wouldn't do something as stupid as injuring his own body.'

'True but eh if it's all the same I'll keep thinking that their death sticks.' Ducan shrugged.

'So when they letting us infantrymen down so you and your air force boys can play silly buggers with the enemy ships?' The plan was to unload all ground troops for 2 reasons. Set up some anti-air and avoid unnecessary casualties.

'As soon as we enter some place called Dove plains.' His friend fiddled around with his grey coat.

'I hear their going to start giving the air force different coats in a couple of years.' His friend shook his head.

'I hear their going to ditch the coat system for infantry and give them some sort of… what was the word I heard…. Grey and black camo I think it was… anyway their going to use different hats to separate you guys, then give us air force guys some sort of white clothing… then so on so forth with all the major coat's.' Ducan gave his friend a stony glare.

'You not messing with me right?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.' Ducan sighed.

'Who's the idiot that decided that? How are we going to tell each other apart without the colour system?'

'Well there's the kicker, the king did apparently.' Ducan thought for a moment.

'Well no offence to the king but everyone thinks his crazy when he comes up with new stuff and are always proven wrong… maybe this is one of those times.'

'Hopefully my friend hopefully.' They both sucked in some more air… it was an oddly peaceful day.

**6/12/0007 North of Rome (Louise) 4:54pm**

It's been a long day for Louise… hell it's been a long couple of weeks! But she was determined as hell to get Paul back even if she had to do it with the outcast noble Kirche, silent Tabitha and the quiet frankly insane Corporal Carrot. He shows up with a message from Travis about a secret mission to save Paul, and his been hauling around one very large bag he wont let out of his sight.

Whatever her familiar needed her and it was her duty as master to save him! But then again…

'Carrot for the love of the founder we've been walking since 5 in the morning can we sit down for a couple of minutes.' She groaned. Kirche and her took it in turns, everyday around 5pm demand to stop otherwise the loony would just keep walking on and on.

'Can't stop mmhmm mmhmm Keep going yip yip Carrot must get to Father Bulbanec gives us all treats for Mathusala.' That was something he went on about a lot… who Bulbanec was or Mathusala, or why he wanted treats for her was a mystery.

'Carrot I'm a small girl I will die if we don't stop.' Most the time using the small card was off the table but again the whackjob needed to be stopped.

'Yip yip!'

'Not yip yip lay down…'

'But… Mathusala!' He sounded desperate.

'Mathusala will get her damn treats later rest now!' They entered a staring contest, although to be honest his brain might of chosen that moment to try and turn back on the power.

'Alright but if Bulbanec doesn't give the treats to Mathusala your in trouble.'

'I'll buy the damn treats myself!' He shook his head…

'You can't buy treats.' She thought she had an aneurism.

'Whatever we are stopping.' Carrot sighed and sat down, then slept… sitting up strait… it was weird to say the least. They all finally sat down and everyone practically fell asleep right away. She was sure Carrot was insane but the message he had been defiantly from Travis and while Travis did do many things to her in the past she was sure he wouldn't joke around about Paul… How was he anyway… and how was he homeland… oh well. Then she fell asleep.

.

.

..

.

Anyway Next chapter when I feel like it or hell write up your own damn story based in Travis's world and post it I don't mind.


	30. Chapter 30

Nope not doing it… nuh uh nope.

AN: Ka boom I have a bloody urgent request for any and all gamers reading my dodgy fanfics. I need a game, on Xbox 360 or pc. It's got to be a bloody fantastic game one with great story and memorable characters you care for, with a decent combat system. Graphics doesn't concern me I just need something magnificent. I've played the supposedly "greatest xbox series" being halo and gears of war and was not bloody impressed. COD's multiplayer is alright but I couldn't care less I'm a Single player man and I crave no I need a game damn it so I ask any readers for the love of god point me somewhere!

Anyway enough of the ranting you're here for story funnily enough.

**Battle at Dove Plains Day 1**

**9/12/0007 South of Dove forest (south of the plains) (Nobleman Alfonzo Alditori) 9:21am**

Alfonzo or Alf for short was about to drop dead. The Romalian army was trying to impersonate the American way of marching and discipline which has proven it's worth, but didn't make the fact most noblemen who normally use carriages as transportation good at walking further then a kilometre or two.

'I swear to the founder the Americans are nuts for inventing marching and even more insane for actually putting it to use!' He complained to the nobleman next to him. The noblemen got it easier then the poor peasants, noblemen were aloud to walk normally out of rank but again a peasant is at least used to long walks.

'I know Alf but the fleet's going ahead of us and would you want to be in a ship fighting an Ironclad in artillery based warfare?' Alf sighed, the fire mage called Finerito was right.

'Yea I know but…'

'You two pick up the pace your setting a bad example for the men!' Fin and Alf snapped of a salute.

'Yes sir!' They chorused. They both sighed when the commander was out of range. That was two more things that annoyed him about "Modern War" Jackoffs like that could bust nobles and nobles had to set an example to the men instead of just ordering stuff to happen.

'Hey Fin we're supposed to dig in at the tree line and advance across the plains right?' The plan was for the Fleet to run ahead and fight the Americans at the plains while the infantry carefully set up defensive lines, advance then set up another one as far as they could into the plains.

'Yea and?'

'We're going to have to dig too… that's going to be hard work.' Fin laughed.

'You're an earth mage by the founder! Stop complaining I'm going to have to use the shovel.' The light flicked on in Alfs' head.

'Hey your right!' Fin laughed again.

'My friend you may be a dumb noble but you're certainly a funny one.' There was only the sound of feet against earth for a bit.

'Hey Fin you scared?'

'Anyone who says their not is a lier.' Alf nodded.

**9/12/0007 Above the Village of Dove (North of the plains) (Sergent Paulette Louroge) 10:01 am**

'Ducan have this for luck!' Paul threw a small pack of the new armour piercing rounds to his friend who's transport boat was floating towards the ground. Ducan caught it smiled and waved.

'Good luck to you too!' Ducan yelled up.

'I don't need it you do you dumb bastard!' They both laughed. Soon enough the last transport was off the ship and Paul was heading back to the side battery. The Ironclad Battleships were pretty damn odd compared to the rest of the fleet. The wooden ships haven't changed at all when it came to hull design; all they did was swap out the old muzzleloading cannons with AT cannons. The new iron ships generally were flat with only 5 stories, bottom for the levitation mages middle for quarters and on top they had new massive cannons which had the longest range of any weapon.

Battleships on the otherhand kept the hull of old and were 10-20 stories tall with 2 levels dedicated to levitation, 3 for quarters and storage and the rest for transporting troops. The biggest difference was the fact every level had random platforms extending from random points with arty put on it. The top floor was also covered in arty which made battleships funnily enough the worst at ship to ship fighting but the best at flattening large tracts of land.

Paulette was incharge of 3 cannons in the middle of the top deck; one was a brand new magic cannon which was probably the only thing on the ship that was going to be used for ship to ship fighting. _Whatever_ he thought, the other ships were there for that and who would be insane enough to attack the American force? All the battleships were there for was infantry support and they could do that away from danger.

Paulette found his way back to his crews and decided to get some shuteye. He was suddenly woken by the main cannons of the ironclad frigate Jonathan which was floating above to the left of his ship. Paul shot up strait and saw what they were shooting at. The Romalian fleet which was 1.3x bigger then the American fleet was heading right towards them.

'MEN MAN THE CANNONS!' Paulette yelled and was promptly obeyed. Soon enough thousands of cannons were sounding off from hundreds of ships. Paul had a look around and noticed they weren't where they were only an hour ago; everything was flat as far as you could see. He grabbed a passing by officer.

'Sir where the hell are we?'

'We moved onto the plains about an hour ago we're going to hit their fleet before they can get too well defended.' The officer shook him off and ran off. Paulette looked at his watch and noted the Battle of Dove officially started at 11:34am.

**9/12/0007 Gallian forward headquarters (General Alexander Broffenoff) 10:21am**

'What do you mean they're charging the Americans!' This was NOT according to plan! Some stupid Romalian must have given the order. He was staring at a messenger who looked like he would rather be in a pile of horse crap in the middle of an American execution square then where he was.

'That's what the reports say.' He squeaked out. Alexander screamed again, just in anger. He stopped and thought for a moment. If the Americans crushed the Romalians before the Gallians showed up they could easily turn around and beat them back as well. But the Gallians haven't moved their forces far enough north; they'd smack them right in the side and waste a good back attack. But what other choice was their?

'Tell all forces to head for Dove now we must stop their fleet there!' It'd take a couple of hours, they had to unload the infantry or just waste them for no reason.

'Yes sir!' the messenger yelled then ran out. Alexander turned to his strategist in the room.

'When will they arrive?'

'Give it 4 hours top speed with all unnecessary personnel unloaded.' Alex sighed… stupid Romalians.

**9/12/0007 above Dove Plains on the Battleship Destiny (Sergent Paulette) 11:40 **

Boom! All the Battleship's cannons were firing. The Romalians were closing… fast. Evidently they wanted to get close and go broadside with their magic cannons. They'd be there in less then 3 minuets at his guess. He noticed the American ships were spreading apart to avoid getting rammed, even a wooden ship could do serious damage doing that.

'You come 'ere!' A passing man who was dragging around shells for the cannons ran over.

'Get handguns and rifles up here! Grab anyone else to help you we might be boarded and I don't want to have to verse them with only my hands!' The man nodded and ran off. The Enemy ships were close enough you could see them starting to fire. An American ship to the right just exploded, must have hit an ammo cache.

Some random guy handed him a pistol and a sword and ran off, they were scrapping the bottom of the barrel for weapons apparently, and no one must have thought that they'd rush. A massive explosion sounded of to his top right and he saw another American Ironclad erupt in flames, this one just started falling so the mages must have died.

'Here they come!' Sky was filled with Romalian ships; one was heading down the left side of the ship. He swung his cannon around and let off a round; it must have gone threw and threw because there wasn't an explosion. Soon enough tho there was because it started letting of it's broadside magic cannons, the ship itself was shaking so hard Paulette just knew a round or two must of penetrated. He did notice that a few black cables were also stuck in the side, the ship itself didn't stop and kept going past.

Soon enough there was a massive jolt as the front of the battleship which had the cables in was dragged to the side. Paul had to grab onto some nearby box as people were being flung to the side, one or two even going over the edge. Paul got one of his crew to help spin the cannon around to face the ship. The enemy ship launched some more cables so they were locked into a broadside confrontation.

He pulled the lanyard and the bloody shell went right through the other ship again.

'RELOAD!' He yelled. He felt a tap on his back and he spun around and looked at his crewmate. 'WHAT!'

'Their going to ram us!' he yelled and pointed. Paulette turned around some more and saw another enemy ship heading right for them; Destiny was on the side so it was going to be devastating. Paulette spun the cannon as fast as he could but was thrown of balance when the ship that was connected to them let of another broadside. It also must have killed some of the levitation mages because the right side which was facing the ramming ship started slowly fallings which threw everything into an angle.

'Brace for impact!' came over the speakers just as the enemy ship shoved themselves into the side of the Destiny. The right side suddenly pushed up properly and then some. But everyone on top of the ship, and probably on the right side was thrown by the impact. Paulette got lucky and smashed into his cannon; many a man tho went right off.

Then suddenly again there was another massive impact this time from the left, they must of got shoved strait into them. Either way the entire left side was up in the air and everything became angular again. Paulette stabilized himself and decided to head for the magic cannon. The enemy ships were keeping the ship afloat but no one knew how long that would last, and he was damn sure he was going to take out at least 3 of their ships.

He climbed up and loaded up an impact fire round, which unlike the other shells wouldn't go right threw the ship. He started scanning for a target and saw the perfect one; it was slowly turning to its side to get a broadside on the deck of the Destiny, which was the only un-armoured part on any ship. He was about to pull the lanyard when he was knocked over by a bullet in the shoulder. He grasped at it and screamed.

He looked down to see the ship on the bottom had soldiers on it now, and they were trying their damndest to stop him. He chuckled and used his covered position to re-aim the cannon.

'Let's do this!' He screamed and pulled the lanyard. The cannon sounded out and the shell went flying, it hit at the ass end of the ship which just about had this Destiny in its broadside scope. Paulette laughed as the ass was flying wildly away. It actually scrapped the bottom of the Jonathan and came all the way around and was heading right for the Destiny. Paulette broke out into another laugh.

'Should have taken that luck Ducan!' He yelled just as the ship collided with the Destiny engulfing all four ships in an explosion.

**9/12/0007 above the plains of Dove The Jonathan (Romalian Citizen Luigi Domitarlo) 12:47 **

'Bastard!' Luigi yelled as he pushed the bayonet ever closer to the Americans neck. He was apart of the boarding party on the Vineli which was connected with the frigate Jonathan. He was putting all his being into pushing the bayonet closer while the enemy was putting all of his into pushing it away.

The man couldn't carry on in an instant and Luigi drove it home and stabbed him. The man gargled for a bit then fell over limp. Luigi looked around at the chaos ships were blowing up left and right, boarding parties were going hand to hand instead of shooting, there wasn't any mages up here command knew it was going to be like this and knew nobles weren't up to the Americans favourite pastime of hand to hand.

Luigi was about to charge to a friend of his aid when something hit the bottom of the ship they were on making everyone go about a foot into the air and to the right of the ship. Everyone pretty much landed on their back or ass, it saved one or two people but quiet a few went a bit too far and over. Luigi stood back up and ran over to the left hand of the ship just in time to see one of his ships collide with a ironclad battleship, the next explosion would of rocked anything within a couple of kilometres of it. In fact it was so strong the ship Luigi was on started rolling away.

Luigi grabbed onto the side for dear life as the entire ship flipped upside down, it was also listing on the back end. Soon enough the front of the ship was pointing directly in the air making the entire ship look like a pen or something, men were loosing grip and falling. Luigi was handing on by a thread when the top of the ship started flattening out.

A sudden jar almost breaking Luigi's arm stopped the ship on its death role. Luigi caught sight of what did it; they landed bang on 2 Romalian ships and another American iron frigate. Luigi stood strait and grabbed a nearby rifle that was caught in some netting.

'Anyone else up here!' He called. 9 men stood up, they must have got caught in some objects or something. 2 of them were Americans and were promptly shot, the rest were Romalians and they started picking up any weapon they could find. They gathered around Luigi and waited for orders.

'Alright let's finish up any resistance on this ship befo…' A loud sound of breaking wood and metal sliding over metal stopped him, and then there was another slant.

'The Levitation systems broken! We're going over the side!' They heard over the American speakers. The Romalians all looked at each other then came to the universal agreement to jump, they ran to the edge and jumped the five stories from the Jonathan and landed luckily on a cargo net the Americans had on the side of the other ship that was supposed to stop people from flying off during travel.

Luigi clamoured out and was met with a gun barrel. He looked up to the owner and started breathing again when it was a Romalians. The man helped him out.

'Thank you friend!' Luigi said.

'No problems, we thought everyone would have died when that ship started going crazy!' The man exclaimed.

'Don't I know it! What's the situation here?' he asked.

'We got them all off deck; our teams are just clearing the bottom decks.' That was good news.

'What about the rest of the battle?' The sky was filled with ships all in various states of fighting, some still going broadside to broadside, some exploding, mix this with the ones crashing to the ground and you couldn't tell what was happening.

'Well radio has it we're retreating the American ships are too strong.' Damnit that means the Americans were going to win!

'Well… let's get going as soon as we… what's that?' In the horizon was… was…

'The Gallian fleet!' Someone exclaimed. A massive cheer rose up and people got busy doing anything they could do to help with the fight.

'Oh thank the…' A massive light filled the new fleet, no one could say anything…. No one knew what it was.

'Wait isn't that the American infantry lines?' someone said. That would mean…

'Anti-air.'

**9/12/0007 Dove plains the American lines (Sergent Ducan Louro) 6:12pm**

'Here comes another one.' A private said. Ducan stood up from his seat. They were just in the tree line to the north of the Plains, they were waiting all day for the outcome of the battle and from what you could hear and see all day it was a huge one. Early in the day the American and Romalian fleets collided and you could just see the entire horizon one fire all day, and hear the insane amount of cannons going off as well. All day tho there's been a steady trickle of really messed up soldiers coming in. Poor basterds have their ships shot down a couple of kilometres in the air, crash land and then survive to walk back to their lines.

'Yep Jon, Luke get out there and carry him back.'

'Yes sergent!' The two ran off and the air force man just about collapsed when they reached him. A corporal stood next to Ducan having a smoke.

'Seems to be the end of day 1 I think.' Ducan looked up. There was the American fleet heading back north. Word from the back was that both sides kind of called it quits at 5:30 or so and the American force headed north with the Gallians and Romanians heading south. Casualties in the hundreds of thousands apparently.

'Seems so. Gotta give it to the Air force, taking on not just one fleet that was already larger then them but then taking on another that was also larger and forcing a draw.' Ducan whistled in admiration.

'Hey give our AA guys props they took down at least half of those morons when they were running over to help.'

'True true, but still that would of still given them a 4:1 advantage.' They both stood in silence for a bit.

'Don't you have a friend in the air force serge?' Ducan nodded.

'Yea the bastards probably already in Dove having some drinks while I'm stuck up here.' He sighed.

'Heh I think their all going to get pissed.' Ducan nodded again. A private waltzed up to them and offered Ducan a cig, he accepted and they both lighted up.

'What's up Calim?' The private was a stingy bastard most of the time so something free meant something wrong.

'Just thinking about tomorrow serge.' Ducan nodded, everyone was.

'Don't worry it's going to be a cakewalk, we head in as far as we can with arty hitting their backsides, we take the middle ground, hold until tomorrow, the germans show up.'

'But Sarge aren't the Gallians going to show up?'

'Not our problem that's for the guys on the western front, we get a day or two off before we chase after them.' The private nodded.

'Yea but still… they forced a draw in the sky today, tomorrows going to be harder without them.' Ducan really wished he didn't mention that.

'I know I know.'

'One more thing serge… why the hell isn't the Tristians joining in on this?' Ducan laughed.

'They are but their more used in spying and stuff since their force is so small it's next to useless.'

'That's next to useless serge, means we can still get something out of them.' This time Ducan sighed and facepalmed.

'Too true… whatever this war'll be over in another month or two believe you me.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next time on frisky dingo… wait a minute


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Note to all, their not changing uniform just yet it was just soldier talk, get you more attached to characters you know.

Anyway keep a look out for yet another split off called **Meetings, Encounters and other Adventures. **It's going to be short stories based in Travis universe that were never told, like his river dancing at the familiar show off, a American student at the academy, Alice's time during the trip to the new continent and other stories, just something I can type up while going through the main story.

Anyway

**Battle of Dove Plains Day 2**

**10/12/0007 North of Dove Plains (Commander Kendel Ex-Ambassador to Tristain) 3:41am **

Thud, thud, thud. Kendel was seriously reconsidering some choices in his life. He was the first ambassador of America, first American ambassador to Tristain and had that position for seven years. When this war broke out he pulled all his strings to be put back into the black coats. Travis must of remembered him and sent him to command these… spider bots he thought they were called.

Thud, thud, thud. The pay was crap and the hours long, that was the army normally but these bloody things he was in command of needed to be maned by a least one man and it was his turn, Travis said never do something you wouldn't do yourself and this was the price of those words… endlessly being knocked up and down by the dull thudding and jerking up and down that manning a machine like this required.

Thud, thud, thud. He supposed it could be worse. He was in the enclosed model with the close combat cannon and two machine guns, he found it easy to find a place and strap himself in. On the models without the enclosed chassis people had to hold on for dear life when it was moving, mainly holding onto the ammo compartment.

Thud, thud, thud. Damnit it's getting hard to think Kendel thought ironically. They weren't supposed to reach the front for another couple of hours, probably to have a five minute rest before having to do the actual charge which he wasn't looking forward to. His been in charges… they weren't glorious at all.

Whatever he asked for this and now he had it.

Thud, thud, thud…. _Damnit._

**10/12/0007 North of Dove Plains on the American flagship Ironside (Travis) 5:48am**

'Want to run that by me again?' Travis was bloody stunned; almost every major political innovation came from him and his knowledge of the future. From the simple electing of a village mayor, to parliament. From land grands to full fledged communism. Forced labour to massive fascist war production. Hell even the offshoot of electing a state leader to president! He had been at the centre of it all… and this… this was not according to any plan he had, in fact it went against many plans, this did not meet any political situation he had thought of. This… was interesting and Travis loved anything interesting.

'The United States of Germania.' One of the 3 rebel leaders said nervously. He called them red, blue and black, or added uey to the end for short… to avoid having to learn names, they didn't seem to mind.

'The United States of Germania.' Travis repeated. He then smiled and the others seemed to calm a bit. He started the civil war to fracture Germania and now this! This was brilliant; people were coming up with this crap on their own now which was something Travis hoped to see before he died.

'You sound kind of shocked your highness.' The red bastard had a smug look on his face. He didn't like the communist man, not because of idealism but because the guy was the type to say he beat the crap out of you in a school fight while two of his friend held your hands behind your back.

'I'm just amused, so how did this come about?' Bluey stood up. He didn't mind the republican he was just well… a republican not in the republican/democrat sense but that should be obvious. He actually liked Blackey the most, he was a quiet man that would watch and listen to the fools around him then act.

'Well we were arguing about who should control all our forces see.' Bluey began.

'Because we knew three forces fighting separately down such a small area would be catastrophic!' interjected the idiotic Communist. Bluey sighed while Blackey facepalmed.

'Yes anyway we decided to have a central commander but couldn't figure out who.' He was cut off by Red… again.

'Should have been us we're the closest to the fighting!' Red yelled.

'For the love of g… the founder red I will have you booted if you keep interrupting with stupid shit!' Travis yelled, the man shrunk back and looked non to pleased with Travis.

'Anyway we decided to use the Republican system and voted, all very complicated on who got which votes and how but in the end we elected uh… Blackey I think you call him as leader since his forces seem to do the most with the minimum of casualties.' Travis nodded, he was having doubts about how his forces were fighting, it all seemed to be a throw-back to how they fought the civil war but that wouldn't work all that well against a similar force… main reason being not everyone's a mage.

'Logical and I will admit surprising, congrats, but do go on.' Red and Blue were looking like they were going to split their heads in half by the smiles he was getting, Black was in his normal mode tho.

'Well we decided that after this war, then the inevitable fight to get rid of the last imperial cities in our own backyard, if we didn't find a way to live with each other we'd end up in a fight so we decided to unite our different states.' Travis put a mental note in his head to start supplying the nobles with weapons, he had to keep them fighting until he had Occasus under his control, that way he'd have the larger country.

'So how is this U.S of G going to work?' Travis thought that it didn't have the same ring as U.S of A but hey his country wasn't states uniting it was a constitutional, parliamentary monarchy.

'We're still going to be working out the kinks as you say for some years, because something this big will decide the future of our people for hundreds if not a thousand years, we cannot rush.' Travis thought for a second.

'Make sure certain things aren't set in stone so if say in a thousand years people can't keep saying their trying to make your vision of a country when lets say your broke and you need to raise taxes… for example… oh and no city destroying devises, I know you laugh but trust me do it.' Travis shut off the session before they could speak and swung back around to his paperwork.

'Damnit…' He started sneaking for the door to get some fresh air… for a couple of days. When he opened the door tho he was immediately lifted into the air by his shirt and started being moved back.

'Alice I thought I told you to see what parliament was up to?' He wheezed out.

'And I thought I told you to finish your paperwork.' He was lowered into his seat and he sighed.

'There's always more paperwork!' He whined.

'Then maybe you shouldn't of thrown the world ahead a couple of hundred of years.' She looked down on him and he gave her an evil eye.

'Remember me why I gave you that android body…' She clipped him around the head.

'Because I would have fried your ass with my laser beam if you didn't.' He thought for a second.

'Good point.' She pulled a piece of paper from her clipboard and placed it on his desk.

'This is the position of the Occasus fleet.' Alice said. He looked at it for a bit.

'Bugger not going to make it for another two weeks.' He stroked his chin. He had been hoping to make a landing and get all the Gallian forces bolting for the west coast to stop them from taking the capital, would make the over-land invasion a lot easier. It was like Alice could read his mind at that moment.

'No we can't launch another invasion from the north most of our forces are caught up in Dove like everyone else in this bloody continent.' Travis sighed. _Well the infantry charges in a couple of minutes I'm going to watch from up top._

**10/12/0007 Dove Plains North (Sergent Ducan) 5:57am**

Ducan lit up what could quiet possibly be his last smoke. He savoured it for a bit while watching his platoon. They were all in various states of readiness, corporal Longbottom's men were half way out of their holes in eagerness, corporal Clark's men were silent and just waiting not from fear but just savouring every moment and corporal Jones's men were shaking like leaves, I think they all reacted to their commanders way of dealing with the situation. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up.

'Can I bum one of you I'm out?' Ducan took one out and handed it to the… spider-bot?.. anyway he handed it to the spider-bot commander, someone called Larry Ogglwitz, where the hell he got that name Ducan couldn't say.

'30 seconds! Last chance for ammo!' Someone called out. Ducan already told his troops they'd have nothing to fear from the enemy if Ducan got his hands on them if they ran out of ammo. Ducan crushed the cig he was smoking under his boot and grabbed his assault rifle. It was an… interesting design to say the least. It had a butt-stock and a long barrel so you could lean into it, a short grip but a weird and long ammo clip and a bayonet on the end. They called it the C-17 assault rifle, C meant compact apparently because it was the most compact assault rifle they made and the butt-stock could be folded to make it a sub-machine gun but rumour had it that it meant "Chinese" hell if he knew what that meant. _Whatever._ He stood up and faced his platoon.

'Remember your training and follow your corporals and we'll beat these bastards back by the end of the day!' A YES SERGEANT rang out. Some sergeants would of gone "And you'll make it home" but that was a blatant lie. It was all luck.

He turned around and faced the front. They were pulled back far enough they couldn't see the battlefield, hell they couldn't see the sky because of the tree's it was to stop scouts from seeing them. Stupid call in his opinion he was out their last night he saw it… the fires made it seem like day. All that would happen was that people who hadn't seen it would be struck dumb.

'3. 2. 1. CHARGE!' whistle upon whistle was blown all up and down the front line.

'Let's do this boys!' Ducan yelled as he got out of his hole and started running. Everyone started yelling for effect and he knew his men were right behind him. He reached the tree line and burst out from it and there it was… the left overs of yesterday's battle. He turned around and saw a lot of troops stopped and were staring.

The ground was littered with ships, bodies and scrap metal. Many of the American ships that were blown out of the sky were metal so their colossal frames stuck out of the ground like monoliths. Fires were still raging all across the plains and the Romalian and Gallian ships which were made of wood had the largest fires. Throughout the sky tho were levitating hulks, scraps and ships ripped in half as well. Blue lighting crackled quiet visibly throughout the skyline and mainly amongst the wreckages.

'What are you waiting for get moving!' he yelled and the line he was standing in started walking forward at least, it was a sight and running through the mangled landscape which was flat only yesterday morning would of seemed… wrong. He started walking forward as well; if he ran he'd be the only man to reach the enemy for at least 40 minutes. A Clark walked next to him.

'How come they just… float sergeant?' Ducan was wondering that himself yesterday but he thought he had it figured out.

'I reckon the levitation mages that died are the reason. Enough of them die, while casting magic and it kind of lingers around… their spells that is. Doves gonna be like this for a long time I think.' They plodded on.

Ducan thought he prepared himself last night for walking amongst the colossal hulks and tombstones of thousands but… well no one could have prepared for it. He found himself with his mouth hanging open and looking up and around. He bumped into someone after walking past a battleship and they both stumbled back. They both seemed to have the same thought process. "Oh right we're having a battle… and you're the enemy!" Ducan was just a bit fast with his weapon and let of his round a second before the other guy.

The rest of the enemy squad seemed to get shocked out of their stupor at that moment but Ducan had his weapon raised and mowed them down. Finally his squad seemed to realise it was a warzone and started paying attention again.

'Weapons up we're here for fighting!' Ducan hoped no one would actually call him on his earlier… action. The sounds of battle picked up, it started off with his shots then a single shot. Soon enough it was a chorus of bullets, spells and explosions.

'Spread out and move up!' Ducan yelled and was obeyed. He crept alongside a hulk and shot at 3 or 4 enemies when they appeared. The entire place was a maze now and he almost shot at one or two of his troops.

'Golems!' Someone yelled and he looked over to see Longbottom pointing towards 2 charging golems. Ducan raised his rifle which was probably useless but nevertheless he started shooting. They charged pretty damn fast, using their shoulders as a shield. One was just above him and raising his fist for the crushing blow when someone blew off the top part of its body. He spun around to see one of the spider bots walking towards them.

He heard a scream to his left and saw one of his troops get slapped away by the other golem. It took a step forward then punched another square in the face, which was like getting punched by a wall. The golem spun around to the spider bot and jumped out of the way of the second shell. It went right past and hit another hulk. The golem charged forward and grabbed underneath the turret and tried to lift up the machine.

It was a lot heavier then it looked because even the golem couldn't lift it. But the spider couldn't move either and was stuck, the golem apparently smarter then your average one started sliding around the back to where the people were encased in metal. Suddenly a green flash happened and the side of the golem turned into… goo for lack of a better word. The thing roared and started running into a hulks side, another green flash and the thing was left without an upper body.

Ducan watched with keen interest as a blue armoured knight walked out of the wreckage with a green glowing weapon. He and the spider-bot turned a corner then were gone. Ducan shrugged whatever that was it was working with them. His platoon regrouped and they continued forward.

The fighting was getting pretty fierce and they ended up bogged down, stuck between 2 hulks on either side, a machinegun nest with a permanent fire fence blocking their way forward. They tried taking pot shots at the caster or machinegunner but it didn't work. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see his radioman.

'What?'

'Orders, anyone meeting heavy resistance is to call in and state where it is then move back.' Ducan was wondering what was happening, normally they'd just call in an arty strike and then move forward. It was above his paygrade so whatever.

'Alright everyone fall back! You call it in.' they moved back to where they weren't getting shot at. The shooting died down and there was a moment of silence. Then Ducan heard a new sound, sounded like screaming strait from hell, he saw the sky being covered in a white clouds from some sort of rpg but a lot larger. Instantly the world exploded in front of them, they were falling over and they weren't even near the blast zone. After the shaking stopped there was another whistle sounding for the second charge.

'Move out people!' Ducan shouted.

**10/12/0007 Dove Plains Middle (Alfonzo Alditori) 10:18am**

'Ouch what in the founders name was that?' Alf said while sitting up and holding his splitting head. He could barely hear himself say that, it was all muffled… must of hurt his ear after those… screaming warheads landed. One moment the battle was full on, next the Americans withdrew then after that screaming demons hit them in a fiery inferno.

He stood up and had a quick look around, not that there was much to look at. There was dust and smoke blocking everything more then five meters ahead of you. He moved forward a bit; stumbling and realised he was bleeding from the side a bit of metal was sticking out of it. He thought he muttered something but it was again muffled and his head was concentrating on other matters.

A figure burst from the smoke, charging at him with a bayonet tipped rifle. He flicked his wand and said a spell, he again wasn't sure if he was saying anything. A bit of the earth leaped like a snake and hit the man side on, impaling him as it formed an arch back to the floor. He pulled out a sword as two more charging men burst from the haze.

'Humus vesica!' Three stone spikes grew out of the ground and impaled one, bringing him up into the air before stopping. The other man closed the ground with him; Alf deflected, did a twist and kicked the man forward.

'Stilus!' Another stone spike came out and the man was impaled on it. Alf spun around as another enemy came into view; this one stopped and raised his weapon.

'Parietes!' A stone wall jumped up just in time blocking the bullets.

'Pulus!' The wall flew hard at the enemy and broke itself around him, he fell to the ground.

'Voco golem!' A stone golem burst from the ground and stood ever vigilant. Alfonzo shook his head for a bit as the last bit of ringing in his head faded, he could hear the sounds of hand to hand fighting picking up. Another man burst from the haze but was at least Romalian. Regretfully it was only a commoner but any help is better then none.

'Sir!' He yelled and ran over after seeing his wound. Alf remembered that now and it came rushing to him like a bull, he fell against his golem and slid down.

'Commoner… what's… the situation.' He wheezed out between breaths.

'We're pulling back, their going to bombard the area and force the Americans back.' Alf went to stand up but instead felt his golem fall apart and him fall onto the ground. He felt himself being picked up before passing out.

**10/12/0007 North-West of Dove Plains (Fredriech Goustenberg) 12:51pm**

'All I'm saying is that without strong leadership your republic can't work hell even Travis said his taking charge until he dies and his the one that came up with the idea.' The red next to him said.

'Kovenski it is true we need strong leaders for our bit to work but at least we can change if our leaders are not up to the task unlike you who are stuck with your leaders until the next United States election.' Fredriech replied. Most people in the U.S.G. army were of insanely different political parties but they came together well and most were making friends, like him and Kovenski.

'True true… can't believe the Fascist's won the first election tho.' Fredriech nodded. Well it wasn't a proper election it was only the commanders deciding but nevertheless.

'Well I can believe it so you better shut up.' The officer in charge of his company said as he rode by… he was one of the before mentioned people.

'Just expressing our idea's sir no need to get so worked up.' Kovenski said.

'Well keep it to yourself.' The officer said… his name was Valenski Gorbovitch.

'Hey sir, what's the word from ahead by the way.' Random rumours were flying up and down the ranks; supposedly the Americans and Romalians had both retreated from the plains and were just barraging the area while the Americans also have started hitting the Gallian infantry.

'I bet you two already know.' Valenski said. He couldn't be blamed Fredriech and Kovenski were both well known gossips.

'True true… so if the Romalians can beat them to a draw sir… couldn't we smash them ourselves once this is over?' Kovenski said. That would be an interesting fight, Germania could field way more infantry then America could even dream of buuuuut.

'We got no air force… and besides if we did would you want to verse that?' The came up to the top of a hill and everyone had a great view of the American armada. Kovenski coughed.

'Couldn't we do the same sir?' Fred asked. Valenski sighed.

'Private that's just their assault force, never mind that they probably have another fleet on defence, one over in their colony, another on the way here and probably another in production… when it comes to material they win.' Everyone nodded.

'True true.' Kovenski said.

'Anyway you two shutup and keep marching!' Valenski yelled once he realised he got pulled into a conversation instead of his initial objective of just yelling.

Kovenski and Fred waited until Valenski was out of ear-shot before bursting out laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: done

AN: sorry bout the long wait people to go places to see… wait. Neway If you enjoy this you should check out Mike's Epic Adventure detailing Mikes adventure through time and space.

Also Some Other Summons has more familiarlyness…nis goodiness for her.

Boom, lets role.

**Battle of Dove Plains Day 3**

**11/12/0007 North of Dove Plains on Ironside (Travis) 8:21am **

Boing. Travis caught the bouncy ball as it bounced off the general's head. The moron didn't do what he ordered so he had no problems with giving him grief.

'Sir I'm sorry but I thought it was most prudent to.' His head cocked back as the ball hit him square between the eyes.

'I don't care, I said just send in the infantry for a bit, have a fight then hold positions I did not say bombard the fucking enemy and turn the entire field into bloody muck and dust with barrages after barrages.' He tossed the ball again and caught it. Truth be told he really wanted to do it off this guys enormous and shiny bold head, the yelling at was just an excuse.

'But sir we could of won a major victory if you let me push the men!' Bounce.

'Yes with enormous bloody casualties for bugger all profit, I had to waste the surprise of my plasma power armored troops you know.' Bounce.

'You still got the flat-tops coming with those dragons!' Bounce.

'Doesn't matter we still lost too many men in a single location; this is all stupid you know this right.' Bounce.

'We could have made it if you just (Bounce) DAMNIT FOR THE LOVE OF THE FOUNDER STOP THAT!'

'I'm done here, bugger off.' The man stormed out. Travis burst out laughing as soon as he was closed the door. Who said kings couldn't be childish bastards. Travis sighed then, spun around and looked at the map. The three flat-tops with 34 bombers and 64 fighters with plasma cannons would be here in an hour or so and this bloody place would be done with. Travis gave about twenty years till the end of the battleship era after it.

There was a knock on the door and Travis again spun in his chair to look at it.

'Who is it?' He waited until it cracked open a bit then pelted the ball. A hand shot out and caught it, and then a blond girl at least 21 years old but with little to no breasts to speak of walked in. Travis popped an eyebrow, massive boobs and blonds were supposed to be hand in hand in this world wasn't it? There wasn't any hair dye yet so that's one possibility ruled out.

'Hello your majesty.' She bowed. Then tossed him the ball to Travis who caught it.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Your assistant Victoria you majesty.'

'Call me sir, your majesty is just for people I don't like, and what happened to that mage dude I had?'

'You sent him to Germania sir.'

'Oh right I did…. So your fast I see.' He tossed the ball again without any warning, she again caught it.

'My predecessor warned me about your… habits.' Travis shrugged, it came with the territory.

'Know any tricks?'

'No sir.'

'Really?'

'No sir times infinity… another warning.'

'Ah, anyway you came in why?'

'A Tiffania is here to talk to you about the elf situation.'

'Oh yea, sure send her in.' She turned around and opened the door, he tossed the ball again, she dodged the ball flew out the door.

'You can have that back later.'

'I'm king you bring that back right now.'

'Later or I'll get Alice up here.' He laughed as she walked out. His ex-assistant did tell her all the ropes. Tiffania soon walked in and took a seat.

'Hey Travis!' She chirped. She was a bundle of joy all right.

'Hello Tiffania I trust you know why you're here?' He did the evil finger triangle of doom.

'You said you wanted to form an alliance with the elves, to get them on your side right.'

'Yeap and you know the best way, my spies say there with Gallia because the king leaves them alone and I want them to know I'll do even better.' Tiffania looked confused.

'How can you do better, there surrounded by Gallia, and what do you mean I know the best way.'

'Well basically Gallia isn't going to be Gallia much longer, I'm going to knock them flat then show em why the Albians decided to hop aboard the American train.'

'Wiping out an entire nation.' She seemed shocked. It happened all the time in history so why. He actually didn't care about Gallia or the Galians, he had America and Occasus but the U.S.G. put a dent in his plans so Travis wants a bigger force closer to home.

'Yes yes yes, it's all for the people tho so don't fret.' She shook the image from her mind of cities up in flame like in America at the end of the civil war.

'My other question.'

'Oh right, well despite my best efforts many people outside of America, Germania and Tristain still view marriage as the way to form alliances.'

'So you want me to head to the rest of the elves and bring you one back.' He mind was forming a picture he thought.

'No, god no. That'd just reinforce their archaic views of alliance making. No I need to marry of a recognized high official to any elf-like figure to show them we don't hate elves anymore.' Should point her in the direction I want.

'What you going to get the prime minister to marry?' still forming I see.

'Close but one thing is that Michael is already married, second nobody recognizes any other positions other then mine…' Let her figure it out. He thought he saw a lightbulb pop up ontop of her head.

'So you need me to find an elf for you to marry!' She sounded shocked, yet again. Most people that met him never viewed him as a marriage type.

'Close but again that'd reinforce their views so I need an elf-like figure outside of their country to marry.' She put her finger on her lip in a thoughtful way.

'I don't think there are any elves outside of the desert that aren't half-elves.'

'I think that'd do.' Her mind is almost as slow as continental drift he thought.

'So you need a female half-elf that lives abroad… I think I'm the only one.' She looked directly at him, he stared back.

'…' the light flickered.

'You mean…'

'…' It was dim.

'You need to…'

'…' It went bright, and she went bright red.

'You want to marry me!' He sat back, the world works.

'Well it'd solve a lot of problems, also imperial succession and the like, your not too bad on the eyes, the elves would join us, you don't seem like a controlling type of person and I actually enjoy your company god knows that's a hard thing to achieve in this bloody world.' She started spazzing out.

'But! You! Us! Children! Alliance! Elves! But!' He was waiting till it petered out but then her mind seemed to explode and she fell down into the chair. He leant forwards and waved a hand in her face.

'You right there.'

'…' He started clicking.

'Hello earth to Tiffa.' She seemed to regain her composure. She thought for a moment.

'Well, I. I do owe you for.'

'This isn't about owing me shit, if I truly need an elf I can find another its just again your good company and you're with me all the time anyway.' She thought some more.

'Wouldn't the Church…'

'The church can get stuffed; if the bishops get vocal I'll have them removed. The people know sure as hell I've done more for them then the church.'

'Oh right… wait you wouldn't happen to know about.'

'The world gate?' She burst out again.

'How did you know about that?'

'Found one in Occasus and closed it, I suspect there's one here and another one much further east.'

'So you want to marry to get access.'

'Nope again I could get any elf for that.' She thought some more.

'I'll… I'll say yes (Blush) if you answer the next question truthfully.' He had an idea what this one was.

'Go ahead.'

'Are you from the other world?' He nodded. They sat there in silence for a bit till a knock on the door interrupted them.

'Yea?' Victoria lent in.

'Sir the flat tops are here.'

'Ah great, anyway Tiffania was that a yes?' She nodded. 'Great The ceremony is tomorrow.' Both Victoria and Tiffania just about exploded.

'WHAT CEREMONY!'

'WHAT TOMORROW!'

'Victoria get a marriage ceremony set for tomorrow, in Tristania I think… make the flowers whatever Tiffania wants. Oh and portals so everyone can watch of course I almost forgot I'm a king.' Victoria ran out and started preparing; He nailed her with that HA teaches her for taking his ball.

'But how tomorrow!' Language was failing her he noticed.

'I finished up a civil war in a year, found a continent in two and overturned everything everyone ever knew in three, I think I should be able to get this done by tomorrow… ooh my ball.'

**11/12/0007 South of Dove Plains (Romalian Citizen Luigi Domitarlo) 9:11am**

Luigi was resting at the front of the ship overlooking the mass of forest underneath him. He then looked more to the horizon and saw the remnant of the airship battle two days ago and the infantry battle yesterday. It looked desolate, non of the green or the like from before. He was about to head back in when the siren rang.

'All men report to battle stations, unidentified airships closing in from the north.' Luigi laughed, they were American for fuck sake. Oh well he thought and walked over to the troop holder. He was apart of the boarding crews, and to stop unnecessary casualties they hang around inside until someone told them to run. He felt a tap on his back and saw some low class noble.

'Can you lift heavy things?' He asked.

'Uhhh… yes my lord.' Seemed safe.

'Good our reloader got injured come with me.'

'Yes my lord.' He grumbled then followed. It was a quick run to the front of the ship and then clipping on the makeshift harness everyone was using now since a lot of people were thrown overboard last time. He loaded it then sat back and relaxed.

Soon enough they saw the unidentified ships, but there were only three.

'What is that it Fandellie?' One man questioned the noble that drafted Luigi.

'I think it is, I don't like this. When they start getting cheeky they normally have something ready to bite us in the ass.' The fleet with just under 500 ships emerged onto the plains. He noticed some ant like figures bursting from the trees in the distance.

'Excuse me my lord but are they launching their infantry as well?' Luigi asked Fandellie. He pulled out his scope and had a look.

'I'll be damned if their not… they'll be slaughtered if one of their ships crash or we start shooting… and… what the…' Luigi waited for the end of the sentence when he saw what they were wondering about. Then he saw it about 100 or so enemy dragons were moving, they were hard to see.

'What the…' He turned around and yelled at another cannon position. 'Hey Abrano do the Americans use dragons or something similar?' The Americans were known not to use live animals in combat but weird mechanical ones, like the E-horse or from what rumor had it spiders and scorpions.

'Not that I know of!' Fandellie grumbled then turned back. Whatever they were they were insanely fast they almost were in firing range already!

'Alright fire on my comm….' He was cut of when some weird green blob fell out of the sky and started dissolving the side of the ship. 'Fire damnit!' Luigi was happy about that order; no magic should be able to hit that far. The cannon jumped a bit when the shell flew out and Luigi loaded it fast. Soon enough they could hear some weird sound unlike anything he heard before, it was coming from above them. Luigi looked up and saw some massive green blobs fall out from the clouds.

'My lord!' He pointed, Fandellie spun around and saw what happened as the blob landed on a nearby ship. It was like a water bomb dropped on it but then automatically started dissolving it, it was going down in green flames.

'Keep firing damnit!' They got of another shell before hundreds of the green things started falling from the sky dissolving anything in their way. One hit the side of the ship that was already hit and it started falling to the right.

'Were going down brace for impact!' Someone shouted. Luigi despite being tied to the ship held on for the hell of it. He saw two streams of the green muck fly a couple of meters infront of him and saw what the hell was doing it. Someone was sitting in some sort of mechanical dragon he waved as he flew by.

Colors and the land itself seemed to blur with how fast they were heading for the ground then they collided.

**11/12/0007 Dove Plains (Sergeant Ducan) 9:30am**

'This is nuts Sarge.' One of his corporals remarked.

'I know I know but orders are orders.' Ducan looked up to see only three ships above his head. Going out into the field is suicide when you have those things above you, and even more so if the enemy has their ships in the distance. Which he could see.

'Yea but.' He was cut off as a massive explosion sounded off from the enemy fleet, whatever hit it must have caused a chain reaction or…

'That's those dragons we saw doing that!' A private exclaimed. Ducan laughed out loud.

'Trust our king to come up with something like that, everyone double time!' They all set off. It took thirty minutes non stop jogging to reach the bubbling green gooey piles of what used to be the enemy fleet, he could see more green things dropping out of the sky, probably hitting the enemy troops. They slowed down then raised their weapons as enemy troops burst from the cover of the forest.

'Open fire!' A lieutenant yelled, and everyone did. The enemy must not of expected ground forces, most of them didn't even manage to raise their weapons before being cut down, the rest took cover and did nothing but. Ducan stopped firing first.

'Stop fire, stop fucking firing all of you!' The fire died out soon after, the Romalians and Gallians started raising their hands, dropping weapons and coming out of hiding with their hands raised.

**12/12/0007 Tristania (Travis) 11:54am**

'Sir do you remember what to do?' Victoria tightened his stupidly eccentric garment for the wedding.

'For the love of all that is holy woman, I know what to do!' He pleaded. She frowned at him.

'You sure, It took every trick in my book to get this ready and I don't want you messing it up because you couldn't wait!' Travis giggled, he did pull a fast one on her.

'No problem no.' The door burst open and a huffing and puffing man stood in the doorway. 'Mnyeas…?'

'Sir we won! Massive enemy casualties and prisoners! We've gained hundreds of kilometers already!' Travis had the smuggest look on his face, Victoria looked up at him.

'Very good, to celebrate my wedding they can all have free booze and the such on me.' The man ran off and Travis took his position, waiting to meet Tiffania, walk up the isle and the rest of the boring bloody process this entire thing requires.

'Sir you knew you were going to win yesterday, you planned this wedding so you'd have an excuse to give them all a break.' Victoria whispered in his ear, he laughed.

'Or it was all chance.' Tiffania arrived. Victoria sighed.

'Sure boss.' Tiffania got out of the carriage. 'Oh by the way, Louise and the rest arrived at the enemy capital yesterday, all is going to plan.' Travis had one more laugh before taking Tiffania's hand. He took a step with her and cocked his head to Victoria.

'Maybe I don't have a plan at all.' She froze stiff; it would most definitely be in his character to do something like that when it came to the smaller pictures. He laughed again and walked towards the church with his soon to be wife.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer disclaimed!

AN: been a while since I did this series, almost finished I tink, we got about three maybe four chapters left then it's done! And I mean unless you send me an email detailing a plot line I aint going to do another one. Anyway.

And because there's not that many left I'm gonna show you guys how I came up with a character each chapter, first up is of course…

**Travis Brewer**

Travis actually was originally Emily Johnson, a chick from an original story I haven't wrote. Basically Aliens invaded earth; we stole their tech and booted their arses, took about 10 years or so bloody blah blah bloody blah. Then we get into space, rapidly colonize and then start a genocidal campaign against the alien confederation. She was a mechanic/master armorer with super high-tech crap and when Louise summoned her, the entire garage she works in was gonna go with. So she was actually bi, so you know I could add some romance elements without Guiche or that other blond ponce. Anyway the story was gonna follow the exact same story as the anime just with laser sub-machine guns and a truck she was going to spend most of the time working on when she wasn't with Louise.

Anyway she was good person through and through but does occasionally play jokes on people, the jokes matured into being a con-artist and she was going to start hocking low-tech stuff to the nobles for insanely high prices, like light-bulbs and toasters. Now I know it's a bit sexist but when I play karma based RPG's I always have a bold muscle bound evil guy who's into the melee and some good looking chick as the good rouge/mage/whatever so Emily turned into Travis.

Travis the con-artist eventually saved up enough money to start hiring help and trained rouge mages and peasants to make and install said parts all over the place; he eventually set himself up as a business tycoon. And owned a small industrial city. And I don't know why but when I see firearms and nobles I immediately go to assassination and murder. So civil war in Tristain broke out, Louise and the nobles on one side and Travis and his rebels on the other.

I then started playing Fallout: New Vegas and thought wouldn't it be sick if Travis was from there, it'd compliment his con-artist ways and the like and so I made him from Fallout, then I thought wouldn't it be sick if he had his own country! He then invaded Albion. Then I started writing and kind of winged his background because again he was from a different universe before and wasn't from fallout.

And there we have the Con-artist, cheeky bastard waster king: Travis Brewer

**Forward March**

_American forces with overwhelming firepower and technology have made massive gains into Galia, the USG have gotten bogged down on the road to the Romalian capital. _

**24/12/0007 Louise's House (Travis) 9:25am**

Travis sat in his carriage going over field reports and other things. He like reading the reports not actually commanding battles that was for whoever was there. Hell he hired people to do that. The carriage rolled to a stop and Travis looked out the window and whistled. It wasn't big compared to the palace but some wasteland habits won't die. He then turned to Alice who was sitting on the other side of him. Tiffania was off doing royal stuff back in America, he didn't need her getting hurt before they reached the elves. He had a fun plan for that.

'Alice remind me why I'm at Louise's parents house again…' He was chilling at the Tristian palace when someone somewhere said he would visit them, and now he was here.

'Because when one of the most powerful families in the country invites you to lunch before this world's version of Christmas you can't tell them to "Blow it out their asses I'm playing poker"…' She had a point.

'Yea but aren't the Tristinianians…*shakes his head* getting rid of the entire noble thingy?'

'It's more like how Britain got rid of theirs, slowly and without violence.'

'Violence always works faster, off with their heads and the such.' He mumbled under his breath.

'What did you say…' She asked deadpan.

'Nothing.' The door opened and he stepped out. Some servants were at the front as well as 20 or so fancy looking soldiers, probably temporarily hired to make impressions. He started walking up with Alice close next to him. She was wearing a similar trench coat to Travis.

'So what do we know about these guys anyway… and if you repeat the obvious I'll disown you.'

'Alright alright, um… well the father seems to not be the main power in the family, it's actually his wife Karin the heavy winded.'

'Wind magic user…'

'Yeap.'

'How very original.' He face palmed. If he decided to get a name like that from this world it'd be either Travis the peasant king or Travis the gunpowder. He was personally gunning for Travis boomchakalakalaka. He didn't think it'd stick tho.

'Well anyway she's apparently very much stuck in the old ways and treats peasants like dirt.'

'So they invite me to a meal…'

'Well actually it was the duke, the husband that did.' Travis rolled his eyes. 'Anyway they have three children you know Louise the youngest, there's also Cattleya Yvette bloody bloody blah blah fontaine, you could probably get away with calling her just Cattleya but if you cut it to cat there's going to be trouble. She's the oldest, we don't have much more info on her she's sick a lot yea.'

'There's a third one…'

'Oh right Eleonore wanky long name insert last name the middle child. She's apparently more like her mother in the personality department

'You mean unlikable bitch.'

'Don't interrupt…'

'…'

'…'

'So that's it?'

'Yes.' They reached the front door which was open, they walked in and saw lines of maids and butlers bowing going up and down to the end of the hall on both sides. Travis assumed the two people standing in front of him were the duke and duchess, while the two girls in the back next to a massive staircase were the children. The duke stepped forward and bowed a bit. The duchess did nothing.

'We're so very happy to have you honor us with your presence your highness.' He said. Travis did a small bow in return.

'I couldn't very well pass up on an invitation from such an illustrious family.' He lied. They both straightened up.

'Well your highness, I'll have the servants grab your bags, shall I show you around the house?' The duke asked.

'Why not.' And they both walked off.

**24/12/0007 Outside of the capital of Gallia (Louise) 10:01am**

'Finally we arrived!' Kirche and Louise yelled out. Tabitha stood their in eeery silence, even for her.

'So where this Benedict you keep talking about?' Louise asked. She turned to where Carrot should be, he wasn't there in fact he was already barreling down the hill to the gates.

'Wait up!' Kirche yelled and they all set off after him. They were promptly stopped by some gate guards; they looked at them with distaste.

'Show us your pass.' One of them said, Kirche was about to say something when Carrot swung around his bag and held it infront of him.

'This is for father Benedict, its treats for Mathusala Yip yip!' He then twitched suddenly and violently. The gate guards looked at each other.

'Were not paid enough to deal with the crazies.' They walked off to harass someone else. Louise remembered to start breathing. Carrot launched himself into the city at breakneck speed the three girls bound after him. They eventually found some random building; it was a hovel but had a good view of the city from the top down. They walked in and found Carrot in the corner doing nothing, and a big priest standing over him. The priest turned to them.

'I'm father Benedict… well my codename is Benedict, and these treats girls…' He opened the bag and armor and weapons fell out. 'Is for Mathusala, real name Paul Foster.' Louise's mouth was gaping open.

'Why are you dressed as a priest that's sacrilege and and why did Travis send this insane person and why the hell did we have to bring it to you and and and

'First it's easier to spy since no one in this religious world would assume a priest to be a spy for another country, two no one wants to stop a crazy person least it make's things worse, three you had to bring it to me so I can activate it, set up a certain way for Paul to access this and a rather more secret mission.' Everyone was dumbfounded, it was just like Travis to set all this up for another ulterior motive.

'What's the other mission?' Kirche asked.

'Rescue Tabitha's mom.' It all made sense now, but why.

'Why would Travis want to do that, no offence Tabitha?' Kirche said.

'To protect a certain secret.' Louise lent in, she wanted to hear this, and then Tabitha spoke.

'He killed Mott.' Louise's mind went blank, then it started to kick in, The helmet he wore sometimes were red eyed but probably could change green like the one from that night so many years ago. And he knew all about the black knights from Occassus and he had their weapons and other tech when he arrived so.

'That's not the secret.' She whispered.

'What, that's a pretty big secret Louise what's more important then keeping the fact he assassinated a high ranking official from another country!' Kirche exclaimed.

'No the secret is… his from another world, the one where nose black knights came from.' Kirche's eyes opened large, even Tabitha seemed a bit shocked.

'How can you say that!' Kirche again.

'He knew all about the knights, how to fight, when I summoned him he had many similar devises, it'd explain how he knew about guns and ammo when no one else had anything close! It also means all his ideas about government and politics weren't his but probably someone else's from his world!'

'But… but…' Kirche couldn't say anything.

'It would undermine his entire power base.' The priest said.

'But if that's true how could Tabitha prove it to the world.' Louise asked no on in particular. Tabitha cast a spell and the gun from that night appeared.

'This weapon can be proved to be older then the current weapons, about eight years older.' Tabitha said.

'Then why didn't Travis just have you killed.'

'If I died it would have been given to the proper people.'

'Travis would have been slapped with the liar king title and probably disposed of.' Kirche said.

'So why didn't you do that before, like when Albion was still around or even after then!' Louise yelled, he old hate for the Americans rising.

'Family.' Tabitha responded, one word that said so much. There was an awkward silence.

'Anyway we need to get into the prison which is near the castle; we need a distraction so I can sneak in and give the treats to Paul.' Louise started thinking, then a naked blue haired woman walked in, Kirche and Louise jumped back. Louise raised her finger.

'Who the hells this exhibitionist!' She yelled.

'I'm Illococoo although you might know me as Sylpeed!' She yelled and hugged Tabitha. Louise's mouth hung open a bit.

'Anyway we break Paul out tomorrow and I've got a plan, hope none of you girls are shy.' The priest said before getting to work turning on the strange armor.

**24/12/0007 Louise's House (Travis) 11:59**

The house was again quiet quaint compared to the palace at Kenneth but it still was massive, they spent quiet a while just showing him around the house. They arrived at the dining room where an insanely long table with too much food for six people to eat. Travis took his seat at the far end of the table while Karin took her seat on the opposite side; the kids were on the right while the duke and Alice were on the other. The dining started and it was so silent you could hear a dime drop. Then finally Cat said something.

'So where is our darling sister Travis, I heard you sent her on some mission.' She was a nice girl from what little he knew of her. Elenore scoffed.

'Who cares what that zero does, she should have gotten married long ago especially before summoning you.' She scowled at Travis.

'Actually she's not quiet a zero.' He said ignoring the latter of that comment. 'She's just not a traditional mage from what I know.'

'She's never cast a spell in her life! And you! You keep throwing her into danger every chance you get you ungrateful commoner!' Elenore continued on her tirade.

'Oh how the stupid like to yell.' Travis sighed; he said it just loud enough for everyone to hear. A hand slamming down on the table was heard; Travis looked down to see Karin the heavy wind seething with anger.

'How dare you come into my home and insult my daughter you filthy peasant!' Travis smiled at her.

'Oh I hate to point out the obvious but I'm a king if you've forgotten, damn mite higher then noble don't'cha think?'

'Your just a peasant running around in fancy clothes as far as I care you need one thing to be a noble and that thing sets you above the common man!' She was about to yell at him some more when he cut her off.

'Knowledge.' He said, not yelled or whispered just flat out dead-pan and enough to stop her in her tracks; it took her a bit to get her brain back into motion.

'You need magic to be a noble not knowledge!' Travis started flat out laughing at that point, evilly.

'Magic gave you power over your common man but I assure you, you would have had the peasants rise up even without my intervention and it would have been a lot messier.'

'That's a lie!' Elenore started up again. 'Without your blasphemous weapons nothing would of changed.'

'Again I reply even without them you would have been disposed off, it's all a matter of knowledge.' Karin sat down and folded her arms.

'Oh yea, how? You can't beat us on the battlefield without your infernal devises.' She said

'There's a lot more to winning then open battle's, again I repeat Knowledge is greater then power because knowledge is power in it's purest form.' Travis believed in that wholeheartedly, like for instance guns were spawned from knowledge.

'And now I will repeat myself prove it.' Elenore sat down and smirked. Karin and her thought they had him pinned.

'Well lets for instance say I wanted you dead, you've got to sleep and I'm most certain there are people around that would be able to break in and kill you without a sound.' Both of the women blinked, they hadn't thought of that. Karin coughed.

'So what that's one noble dead, and whoever hired that man would be hunt down in a second, and again if you even managed to conquer an entire city that way how would you stand up in battle.' Karin said.

'An interesting way of putting it and I'd resort to again using a higher thought process then any pampered wanker could ever know. I'm damn sure you'd have peasants to help you out cooking, cleaning and the like because god knows it's too below of someone of your stature, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to bribe at least one to poison your food and water, and hell if I can't hire someone I could sneak in, if you remember the American civil war we snuck in and murdered half of the garrison in their sleep.' Again they were dumbfounded; he was creepily calm and logical about murdering hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. Karin was a bitch to be sure but not a single person in this world could find his cold and calculating ways of leveling cities with artillery, mass murdering and frankly psychopathic ways anything but unbelievable. No one would of even thought about torching an entire city with magic killing every man, woman, child and noble in it before Travis arrived and even eight years after his arrival he was still leagues ahead in that department.

'So about my question about Louise.' Cat said very softly pulling everyone out of that heated discussion.

'Oh Louise, probably at the Gallian capital by now.' All the family members just about jumped out of their seat with the exception of Cat.

"What!' They all shouted.

'Why would you send my little girl there!' Karin yelled.

'Yea Louise won't stand a chance by herself!' Elenore burst out.

'You seem a lot more caring then you did before.' Travis remarked.

'Oh I'm just hard on her because… because…' She blushed and Travis laughed.

'Oh all of you calm down, with everything I've done you think I'd do something as stupid as that, remember what I said about knowledge is power.' His one remaining cybernetic eye seemed to transform from a blue circle like a normal eye into a red triangle, then morphed again into no eyeball but barley visible yellow words. 'I've got more then enough of it might I modestly say.' He laughed.

**24/12/0007 Capital of Gallia (Adam the flying golem) 3:48pm**

'Scanning.' The little ball floated high above the city but really just on top of the palace.

'Scanning complete, city map transmitting to Alice.' The machine wasn't sentient yet but that wasn't a bad thing some times.

'Transmit complete. Specialty scanning.' It turned from right to left then back enveloping the entire city.

'Population 921 000 people, 5 000 magic signatures detected, 3 000 magical creatures detected, 1 elf detected. Scans detect a massive magical presence. Penetrating scan. Scan reveals metal golem, dimensions unknown. Transmitting to Alice.' A thin and unless you have infrared invisible line shot out towards a crummy old hovel.

'Louise's party and "codename" Benedic plan uploaded. Erotic distraction, plant armor and big weapons in kitchen, send small weapon and note to Paul, End erotic distraction when the…translating "Shit hits the fan"… trouble starts meet up with Paul and Tabitha's mother on the outskirts of town. Calculating effect of mission plan verses new data. New data indicates a chance that the golem will pursue escaping subjects. Sending orders for the…' The object slowed it's talking.

'Why the hell am I talking to myself…' The machine appeared to have sentience kick in. It then immediately started flopping around randomly.

'Data deleted factory default. Finishing last message… message sent reporting back to base.' It floated off.

.

.

.

.

.

Yea a break from the action twas needed, next up well… guess :P anyway just to let you know I normally wait until some reviews come in before getting onto the next chapter, and I alternate between two main stories to let them come in. I like to know if anyone's still paying attention to the series because if no one is I'm more then happy to work on others lol.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Is poor need a new comp…

AN: anyway I'm gonna finish up the Travis Saga before continuing my true familiar, I think I might start up again my Mass-effect dead space xover or mikes epic adventure, or say bugger dat and do the new one. Anywho next ones the last one I think, this ones pretty obvious next ones gonna close up and tie a nice little bow at the end.

Adamska to answer your question of where everyone is here we go:

**Colbert:** Over in Occassus, he never left his having a fun time being at the front of natural and magical science.

**Siesta:** I'm gonna be frank I never quiet liked her she was always a fan-service/only there to be apart of the harem character with little impact on the story other then the occasional "oh how I love a noble but it cannot be so" thingy. But I'm not petty enough to ditch her because she's annoying in my personal opinion, no the reason you don't hear from her is that she has no place in the plot other then Louise's assistant which she doesn't need cause she's got Paul. She can't hang around Travis who doesn't keep useless people around, can't be near Louise because she's got Paul, there's a lot better people to do "Stuck in the middle of a war" views, she's just too small to be of any consequence… plus again I dislike her… immensely.

**I'm rambling here for a bit.**

Now I don't always hate the random characters like siesta they make some of the Harem comedies like Rosario or Soro-no-otoshimono funnier with certain situations but goddamnit! I hate it when people like that get in the way of the story, you know what I hate more "Useless fan service" It gets in the way of the show! Sure if your watching I don't know Freezing where the fan service is an integral part of the show I can let it slide, anyone imagin Ikki tousen without it?... thought so but when I was watching highschool of the dead which is one of the very rare zombie cartoons I got pissed "Boobs get the fuck out the way I'm trying to watch zombies getting slaughtered!" I mean If I wanted that I got the internet there's a bizzilion ways I could see tats! Anyway, enough rambling.

**Guiche: **His off fighting… I think… honestly I forgot all about him, another character with little bearing in **this plot.** He was pretty important in the show and honestly I liked the little twit of a noble. But in this he can't really do anything too interesting other then an occasional fight scene which I think I filled with more interesting people. Well I take that back their not more interesting they just have better ways of acting out the scene then Guiche. I'll try to make him have a cameo but no promises.

Anyway todays Bio is

**Alice (The Golem not the dead wife)**

Alice was actually Emily, Travis's original character. Emily had the neon dark blue hair and instead of the uniform wore overalls. She was supposed to get summoned at the same time as Travis as his partner, but I added the other two randoms and killed them off to leave Alice alone. See she couldn't have been summoned as a well…a summon in my opinion because that would detract from Travis being the main char.

So I turned her into an eyebot who was based of E-DI but I couldn't figure out why Travis would be humping (walking is the technical term) around with EDI since that was a courier companion so I shrunk her and turned her into a ball. She was supposed to get her body a lot earlier then she did but ey can't do everything right. So she gained the body at a later date and is now Travis's technological assistant (The human ones won't be up to date if you know what I mean) / friend.

She also undertook a personality change, she was again based of Emily who was supposed to be a good person but you can't stay exactly good when next to Travis so she still stayed as a good person but started taking on some smartass traits.

**Escape**

_The girls are preparing to help in the escape, Travis has disappeared from sight and the war still continues but the United States of Germania and Kingdom of America are making massive gains._

**26/12/0007 ? (?) 06:21pm**

'Is everything ready?' A man said.

'Yes sir with the new data we got they wont stand a chance.' Someone else said.

'True true, ah this is going to be funny.' The first man smiled evily.

**26/12/0007 Galian Capital (Louise) 6:48pm**

'I still don't get the point of these utterly embarrassing clothes!' Louise screamed.

'Because dear it's to distract large groups of men, you've got a better idea?' Kirche said.

'Strip you all naked and throw you all out on stage.' Benedict grumbled, he had obviously had enough of the nobles.

'I heard that you pervy old man!' Louise yelled.

'I'm only 23 for the founder's sake!' He replied. Everyone including Tabitha looked at him.

'You sure you haven't gone senile?' Kirche quipped.

'It's make up! You know the little detail that I'm a spy! You think someone somewhere decided "oh if we put a 23 year old in a priests robes it's gonna look suspicious maybe we should do something".' He sulked, they didn't stop looking at him.

'Prove it.' Tabitha finally said. He shot up.

'It takes hours to look like this and you want me to erase it to show you I'm not lying!'

'Yes.' He just about fell over.

'Fine!' He rubbed his face furiously. It turned out he really was 23.

'Oh my.' Kirche said, he was pretty looking Louise admitted.

'Yes oh my, now let's move out.'

**26/12/0007 Galian Capital (Paul) 7:11pm**

Paul sat in his cell and wondered what was happening, men outside were whooping really loudly apart from one point where they laughed but that's beside the point. He stood up and walked over to the end of his cell and tried to look past the bars out the window in futility.

'Strippers I tell ya!' He heard two guards walking past, the one next to his cell looked over.

'What strippers!' He yelled. The two stopped.

'They showed up, must be a moral booster, well that's what were assuming, wanna come with?' The guard scrunched his face up. He then turned to Paul.

'Going to try and escape?' he asked.

'If I do I'm going to be right next to you guys then probably back in here.' Paul muttered in resignation, he's been a prisoner for months and the only people his seen were the quiet frankly ugly guards.

'Ha!' He laughed then ran over to his buddies. The sounds of drinking were getting loud and Paul sat back down in the corner. Then he heard someone walking up, he couldn't be bothered getting up. A guard he didn't recognize showed up with a massive bag.

'What can I do ya for?' Paul asked. No one attempted to do anything with him, he was a show prisoner not a potential information jackpot to them.

'Oh Mathusala you look famished, want a treat?' Paul was confused as hell for a moment, then remembered Travis one time long ago was using that strange name to taunt some lowly noble from another country, he couldn't pronounce his name.

'Who are you?' Paul asked then stood up. The man took off his helmet and then emptied the bag on the floor. Weird pipes came out and one… pistol which was almost like a shotgun fell on the floor and another weapon that looked more like a small anti-aircraft weapon, ammo for the weapons and also a small note.

'Presents from Travis, he says he hoped you enjoyed your stay but he would rather you stop being pampered here and get back to work.' The man said then ran off, Paul chuckled. He pulled the pipes threw the bars and found out they resembled a man somewhat. They had a large pipe going from what Paul assumed would be the neck to the spine; it had four more piped extending from certain points which seemed to be the legs and arms. Little straps appeared all over the place, to strap the pipes on. There were also two gloves and boots.

Paul put on the weird contraption and saw there was a thing on his chest that looked important. He grabbed it and pulled it did nothing, he tried turning it and it only went counter-clockwise. He let go and then felt a massive jolt. The pipes glowed dark blue and hundreds of black metal bits extended from the pipes went around either the arms, stomach or legs then connected to the other side. They all then jolted again and made him a perfect suit of armor. It was light and flexible. He was smiling and admiring himself when he felt another jolt of electricity running threw him.

Blue light emanated from the small slits and anything else not covered and soon the process started again but only on his head, soon he couldn't see anything because his head was enclosed. Then he felt another jolt as some sort of screen appeared. Paul wondered what was happening, he was defiantly enclosed in the head but he could see like he wasn't wearing it. Soon weird numbers and pictures appeared in mid air, one had a map of the surrounding area while the rest disappeared soon after. Then Travis appeared in his chair and Paul just about fell over.

'Paul if your reading this you read the note and know what this is all about, I'm assuming you didn't… Anyway this is the latest bit of technology from our boys… well I lie it was designed by Alice but it's a mix of the power armor and magic. It cost more then three airships and if you break it doesn't come back. Anyway its light because of some enchants and works with technology and is powered by both. Your faster, stronger and should easily have more stamina. It's a PAS Powered Armor System.' Paul was now admiring his boss again, he must of given the orders for something like this to be made ages ago, he knew a war was coming before anyone else did. He also might have known someone would be captures, put into the enemies' capital.

'Anyway I knew someone would get their dumb ass captured so I did what any sensible ruler would do, give them new experimental technology that hasn't been tested before and covered them in high-explosives if they were to get captured again.' Paul freaked out, there were high-explosives in his suit and he didn't know where!

'Anywho back on track you'd need three years of brutal training to know exactly how to use the armor so I'm not going to bother with teaching you much, there's a little map on your visor if you poke it with your finger it'll bring up a large map of what my bot has scouted… go on do it.' Paul did and a massive map appeared of the castles inner walls, detailed floor plans and everything. There was also a line directing him somewhere.

'Yes impressive I know, now follow that line and it'll lead you to your mission objectives. Anyway main objective is grab Tabitha's mom, meet Louise and the rest on the north side of the city near the gates then make a break threw the desert to the north-east. That's about as far as you need to think ahead. Secondary objectives are kill everyone and let god sort them out. Toodaloos.' Travis disappeared and Paul was left confused. He shrugged. He managed to pick up the shotgun-pistol one handed. Travis appeared again and Paul regrettably let out a yelp.

'Oh almost forgot the PSW Powered suit weapons. The thing that looks like a shotgun is a pistol that's only usable by someone in that armor, unless they want a fractured wrist from shooting. It fired a 50mm armor-piercing round, fun I know. The small anti-aircraft weapon is actually just a miniaturized howitzer with two ammo types, 75mm high-explosives or normal hollow-points. Don't, I repeat don't! use that in close quarters or with allies in front of you. Bye bye.' Paul smiled, this was going to be fun.

**27/12/0007 Galian capital (Louise) 6:12am**

Someone let hell break loose in the city last night, there were heaps of explosions and the castle was on fire. Louise was told by the spy after last nights shamefull display that they were to wait out front of the northern gates for Paul. No guard were there, they ran towards to sound's of gunfire. Soon enough some Iron-clad figure came dashing at them impossibly fast, it stopped tho right in front of them with Tabithas mom, that could only mean…

'Paul?' The figure pulled something at its chest then all the metal bits seemed to sink away leaving a very weird looking Paul with a mid-aged woman on his back. 'Paul your ok!' She ran over and jumped hugged him, it had been a few very hard months.

'We must go, Slypeed will take us.' Tabitha said and her dragon was about to begin transforming.

'Don't bother, they've got anti-air everywhere, I was told to head north.' Louise was about to ask why when the ground started rumbling.

'What the!' Kirche yelled, then some massive metal golem appeared to rise up from the ground breaking the earth itself.

'Let's get moving!' Paul yelled and turned back on his armor. They started running like wild men as fast as they could down a valley. They were barely making distance away from it and Louise was already getting tired. Louise was about to give up when over a hill hundreds of American guns and soldiers were apparently in wait. She slowed down and saw that there were actually thousands when you added in the guy's on top of the wall and the three ships heading in. Travis was standing with an Elven man smoking a cigarette. The small tired group was let past with not even a "Who are you" They stopped when they reached Travis.

'Ah how good of you to join us.' Travis said.

'What! How! When!... What!' Louise couldn't figure anything else to say, last time she had contact with American forces it was before her journey how could they of advanced so far!

'What I've got is about 1000 or so plasma and normal cannons, how well have I ever mentioned I'm bloody brilliant, when about 3:00am and what… well I already explained that.' Travis smirked.

'What's with the elf?' Kirche asked.

'That's no way to talk to our new allies.'

'What!' Louise, Kirche and Paul yelled.

'Well you see I married a half elf, formed an alliance with the elves in the Sahara and said when I take over Galia I'm going to take 60% of the land for myself, Tristain is going to take 20% and I'll lend you guys 20% if you let me close your world gate.' Louise was about to scream again when she thought for a moment, Travis was no idiot he must of planned for this war ever since they accidently opened up the one in Occassus, the only way to cause a war tho would be to invade so…

'Wait a minute.' Paul said.

'Mmmyeas…' Travis replied.

'You knew the Elves had something similar to world gate like the one in Occassus, the Elves wouldn't let you close it with just an alliance so you decided to give them land.'

'On the right track.' Travis said.

'So in order to get the lands closest to the elves you had to invade Galia but you can't just invade someone you needed an excuse, you needed to be invaded.'

'Ooh I'm getting excited from hearing my own plan.'

'So you needed to be invaded, you knew the Galians or the Romalians would need to stage a war against what the populous see as their enemy tho right.'

'Indeed.'

'But you couldn't just say no.'

'Of course that'd be rude.'

'So you needed a reason to empathetically say if you do it we will have a war.'

'Exactly.'

'I get it now.' Paul said and frowned, Louise took a bit to come to the conclusion and when she did she said it out loud.

'So you staged an assassination attempt and your weapons being stolen!' It made sense, after those two things no way could he be expected to accept a staged war.

'I do admit the assassin got a bit over-zealous with the explosive yield I saw that when he shot the rocket.'

'Of course! No way could anyone locate your secret bases or so obviously shoot a rocket at the palace! They'd need direction from you!'

'Is all this true?' The elf said.

'Yeap.' The elf laughed.

'Truly a visionary leader.'

'I try.'

'But your highness, many of our troops are dead! How could you organize such a thing!' Paul yelled.

'Quiet easily, first off the generals if they listened to me would of lost a very small amount of people and secondly if we don't close those world gates the amount of people that died in this war will be squat compared to the wars hundreds or thousands of years from now if anyone got their hands on it.' Travis said.

'As elves we would never aloud such a sacred thing to be closed unless we were given lands to start our people back up again.' The elf interejected.

'So back when I first got back from Occassus and the rumors had spread I was given a visit by some elves asking what happened, and right then I knew that they were only interested in it because they had one and I needed a plan to close there's.' All this was a bit much for Louise to process.

'Enemy to the front! Sir is she going to do the enchant or not!' Someone yelled. Travis seemed to perk up.

'That reminds me Louise, Henrietta said all her personnel are at my command until the end of the war, so I'm going to ask you to enchant some magic-armor piercing rounds then go close the Elven gate by which time I would have finished my business.'

'What business?' Paul asked.

'None of yours sorry, only my personal guards are privy to this.' Louise knew that Travis's new personal guard were highly adept magic users that were also highly adept at soldiering, highly trained as also special forces members and were the most armored and actually probably the most powerfull people on the planet… they were also bat-shit crazy loyal to Travis who picked them personally.

'Fine I'll do as you ask.' Louise said then cast her spells, she was very good at them now she had seven years training. The Behemoth finally came into view and was promptly reduced to a green/gooey puddle.

'Anyway I think enough people have died in this war to stop stupid bloody nuclear weapons making there way here, lets finish this up.' Travis said, no one knew what nuclear weapons were but if Travis who despite being a bastard in almost every way loved his people was willing to sacrifice so many to stop them Louise knew they were bad.

'Onward march, then there's one last gate to close after the elven one… oh so many plots to start.' He mumbled quietly, Louise was the only one to hear that last bit. Her eyes went wide. She hoped the next gate closing was less political otherwise who knows what lengths Travis might go to to close it.

.

.

.

.

.

That's done, next one's the final. Well I might do a Epilogue actually but you won't be hearing from any of the main characters in that.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Chicken legs…

AN: second lasst one boys and girls… girl… anyway if you want me to do a fic that you would like to see set in any anime/game(that I've played ill tell ya) send me an email.

Last ones an Epilogue tho so don't expect much story progression just and end.

**Paul Foster**

Paul doesn't have much of a backstory, he was just a random character I did for another point of view for fun. Louise wasn't supposed to have a familiar but as I wrote I was kind of like hmmm, Familiar of Zero the Zero needs a familiar and Paul's become a recurring character I should do something with those two. Then well you've seen the rest.

**Birth of an Empire**

_American Forces have all but finished taking over Gallia and have set about occupying the land with no official surrender yet some diehard Gallians are still fighting. The Germanians have raised Rome to the ground and forced surrender out of Romalia and have asked for Advice from Travis on what to do now._

**15/01/0008 En-rout to Elven Capital on the H.M.S Ironside (Travis) 11:02am**

Travis was sitting down in the Royal P.A.S. (Powered armor suit) with the helmet on playing solitaire. The Gemanians were getting a bit annoyed that they've been waiting over ten minutes. One of them finally broke the silence.

'Your majesty I hate to interrupt whatever your doing but we came here for a reason…' Travis sighed and touched a button making the helmet retreat into the advanced piece of technology. The scientists that built it didn't know how it worked, they were more on the magic side of the thing Alice did tho. It wasn't much of a problem tho it'd take hundreds of years for them to work out how half of the stuff their using actually works from a technological standpoint, couldn't expect so much out of them in only eight years.

'Myeas Myeas, what's the reason again?' The germanian sighed. Travis was renowned for being difficult if he didn't think to highly of you, which was everyone until you proved him wrong.

'We need consultation on what to do with the Romalians, they may of surrendered but their still not under our commands.' The little fanatical country was going to be a problem. They couldn't replicate what he did with Alba/America and what they were going to do with Gallia because the root of the problem was different. While Nobility and all those other wanky things were what you targeted with fake executions and burning like in America's case you couldn't do that in Romalia because they were under religious problems.

'Oh I suppose if you don't mind getting blasphemous I can solve your problems quiet easy.' The Germanian studied him carefully, Travis's reputation for taking people he didn't like around the back of a building and having them shot was sometimes a problem.

'Go on…' The tone said I'm interested if you don't suggest certain things you know I can't do like banning worshipping of the Founder.

'Well take all the priests, nobles that are beyond reprogramming and other obstacles and have them killed silently; replace those people with your own and vuoila. Compete control of those little nutjobs.' One of the Germaians spat our some water he was sipping.

'That's outrageous!' He slammed the table.

'Well I'm planning on taking out the Papacy and cardinal's and bishops and the rest of the higher ups and replacing them, try and stop me I don't give a flying fuck if it's it your territory the Papacy is mine.' The Germanians seemed to fry circuits in their brains at that. Obviously trying to figure out how to stop him, there were two ways tho and number one was kill and replace Travis's replacements which would mean war or tattle on him in which case they wouldn't be able to control the population they had just took control of. The lead Germanian diplomat seemed to sigh in defeat.

'Very well I suppose we will go along for now we Germanians will not forget this tho.'

'Oh you will time has a way like that and even if you do my country is now roughly eight times bigger then yours when you add north, south Occassus, Gallia and America to it. Now get the hell out of my office I've got a meeting with some elves.'

**17/01/0008 Above the Elven Capital H.M.S Ironside (Louise) 3:28pm**

Louise was very tired after everything even after sleeping for five days. The war was almost over Gallia's king was trapped on a peninsular tho with overwhelming numbers and tech coming from land, sea and air on all sides it was only a matter of time and Louise knew Travis would not give two shits about the tradition of leaving kings alive as part of the fairness of war. Travis was either win or loose %100 no screwing around.

She rolled around on her bed for a bit before deciding to get up, she saw Paul on the other bed having a nap as well. They didn't share one that'd be weird. The ships coms turned on and everyone started listening even Paul who was up and awake at the sound of the horn announcing that, funnily an announcement was going to start.

'Everyone this is King… Well Emperor Travis really. If your wondering about the change from kingdom to empire it's because we own non-sovereign territory now so we should chance plus isn't Emperor so much more *Thud* Damnit Alice!... oh right the real reason of the announcement Emperor bodyguards are to suit up in full battle gear and everyone else get ready for Operation: Safeguard. That is all.' The thing turned off and Louise and Paul looked at eachother in mutual confusion.

She tried to get in contact with Travis but that didn't work. They ended up being completely in the dark until Louise found herself hustled by three P.A.S. wearing commandos, they were even scarier then the black coats, they were fanatical not to the Kingd… Empire but to Travis himself and had weird glowing blue… stuff all over them. She found herself on one of hundreds of ships heading not to the city palace but to an open and functioning world gate. She was then almost thrown out with Paul near the opening. She looked around and saw Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche walking towards her. There were also roughly 15 assault ships loaded with 6 powered armor troops and one of the P.S.A. troops at the lead. Travis was also standing looking at the gate with two P.S.A. guards on either side and Tiffania. Tiffania noticed Louise and ran over to her.

"Louise I haven't seen you in ages!' She got hugged really hard.

'You too.' She wheezed out. Her three old friends caught up, Guiche looked at Travis who was still looking at the portal.

'What's going on?' He asked. Louise thought for a moment then the lightbulb went off.

'He wants' me to close the gate!' Travis started laughing. The group ran over to him.

'What's so funny?' Louise asked.

'Oh that you think that your closing the gate so soon, my boys got work to do first.' Travis grinned his old shark smile.

'You mean your going to scavenge for more high tech stuff before closing it to give you another leap in the race right!' Everyone started at Guiche who said the comment; it was an uncharacteristic burst of intelligence and bravery.

'Bingo, Men move out you have your list and maps of where to get it, don't make contact with anything I told you not to and do not let yourselves be caught under any circumstances.' He seemed to be talking to nothing but Louise knew there was one of those new talking devises in his ear and mouth.

'You know what your grabbing since your from that world aren't you… sir.' Paul spoke up. Travis turned around and looked at the group.

'Yep, took you long enough.' His suit seemed to disappear into the pipes from where they go and everyone gasped. He was wearing shorts and a shirt revealing his robotic arms and legs.

'So you did murder count mott! That's why you helped Tabitha!' Louise yelled, his been planning since the first year he was here which grated on her "In the moment" nerves.

'Not really if Tabitha released that at any time I would of denied it as an act of foreign bullshit, everyone would of believed me and no one would go… oh maybe he is from another world, it's silly.' That made too much sense.

'Why?' Tabitha asked. Travis shrugged.

'Sending you into the ass end of nowhere with that lunatic Carrot gave me a laugh, plus remember all the stuff I told you a couple of days ago.' He turned his back on the group who were dumbfounded.

'You'll all thank me one day, as much as I do anything for personal enjoyment, building a better world for everyone and sending you guys on weird and wonderful missions you may judge me as selfish, but you'll accept everything I've done as nothing less then magnificent when I show you what I stopped.'

'What did you stop?' Guiche asked slowly and suspiciously.

'Come find out.' He walked into the portal with his guards, Louise followed him, she came out the other side and they were in a room, it was old and decrepit and utterly foreign to her. She saw Travis looking out of a bit of wall that was missing she followed him over then stood there breathless. She was looking at a city larger then even New Kenneth the largest in the world, but it was all in ruin with the sounds of battle raging through it. The sky was bright blue and it was sunny which only pointed out that the city was completely ruined even more.

They were on a large building so she saw the only signs of civilized life at the far end of city where a sign yelling proudly "New Vegas" in some sort of weird neon glow.

'Wh… wh… what happened?' She said.

'Remember when everyone laughed when I set those laws saying I will kill anyone testing city destroying weapons… this world found them and this cities destruction is only a small taste of what the entire world is like now, deserts are everywhere with billions of dead laying in their ruins. Remember this site and think, if Travis wasn't here this might of happened, not in your lifetime or even your grandchildren's lifetime but it would have happened.' Louise let that sink in and started hating Travis more then ever, mainly because he made her thankfull for all the bad his done, nothing was as bad as what she was witnessing.

'It also explains why the Elves tried to wipe you guys out, they must have seen what happened here.' Travis continued.

'Why are we here?' Paul asked.

'Going to visit an old friend, c'mon everyone I got a ship waiting.' And they walked off.

**17/01/2290 New Vegas Lucky 38 (Courier) 1:34pm**

Courier didn't expect to become the ruler of a robotic army in New Vegas when she set out from that old town with that drunken idiot but she was now. She ruled the city that allowed everyone the freedom to do what they want within certain moral confines. It was really nothing to brag about, one day was very much like the last. The NCR and Legion haven't stepped a hostile foot in since the war ended, raiders were never much of a treat for long and the fiends have been dead and buried for a long time, especially after the report came that they were the reason behind her long friend Travis. Now things were changing and she didn't like it weird ships of unknown soldiers easily wiping away any resistance they encountered, even the Brotherhood which have came out of their hole were powerless to stop these guys from doing what they wanted.

Now one of them was landing smack band in the middle of the strip, they didn't seem to be shooting but that wasn't much of a thing that couldn't change rapidly. One of the doors opened and some weird looking soldiers came out with impossibly big guns and raised them at the crowed. They didn't fire at the crowd tho, they did take out some bots that were looking a bit o frisky.

'Everyone hold still!' She yelled and the crowd started putting away weapons and the robots moved back away from the scene and went back to daily life. She rounded on the weirdos. 'Now who are you and what are you doing in my city.' She asked them.

'That anyway to treat an old friend?' The Voice was familiar but changed. Then the last person on earth she expected to see emerged from the craft.

'Travis!' He smiled.

**20/01/2290 New Vegas Lucky 38 (Travis)** **12:34pm**

'And then we arrived here.' The last few days were spend explaining what the hell happened and having Kirche show her he wasn't bullshiting about magic. He had time the salvage teams were almost done tho they had everything from toasters, plasma generators, blueprints to android assembly and creating tools, virtibirds and loot from the recently closed down brotherhood compound. It was fun being back in his true world but it had to end soon.

'That's a lot to take in Travis, but I gotta ask ca

'No.'

'Why?' She asked.

'I thought about sending supplies and help but the risk of this world to the other is too great, I told you Occassus had a great kingdom taken down by a small radiation leak I can't risk the lives and future of everyone on the other side because I want to do a good deed on this side.' Courier glared at him for a bit then sighed.

'I know but it's hard to think there's nothing you can do.' Travis shark grinned.

'I said we had to leave after I didn't say anything about leaving E-horses magic plants that can grow in even the most shit conditions.' Courier just about crushed him with a hug and he laughed, some things never change.

**21/01/0008 Elven Capital (Louise) 11:53am**

Louise's experience in the other world was life changing; the day to day comforts she enjoyed would now always be cherished, because seeing what those people put up with on a day to day basis was terrible. But at least the misery couldn't spread the world-gate closed as Louise finished her spell, the four orbs that if put together again would open it back up appeared on the ground and everyone breathed in relief. Travis picked them up and put them in a box and handed it off to a random trooper.

'Drop these in a volcano would you? Thank you.' He walked over to Louise and smiled at her for the first time she thought in genuine, non-alliterative motive, just a pure way. 'You saved this part of the world, how do you feel.' Louise felt tired but not wanting to seem weak said.

'Pumped I could take on an entire force of Gallians by myself.'

'Good there's another worldgate in this world's version of China we should reach it in a couple days.' He said as he walked of laughing.

'What!' She ran after him.

**14/02/0008 New Kenneth (Travis) 4:23am**

Travis finished up the last bit of paperwork to get the China expedition underway in three years, he wasn't joking there was one left but it's not completely devoid of life like Occassus but no where near as much political bullshit as Halkgenia's. He sat back and looked out the window again as the fireworks burst. The last bit of Gallia surrendered this morning by sending the besiegers a very nice present, the king's head. The calibrations were set to last a week and here he was doing paperwork.

He looked at his most recent bit of reading, it was mainly whereabouts and doings of certain people, most people considered him a heartless bastard when it came to doing things for the better good but he never forgot his friends and had routine reports on them to make sure they were doing ok.

George was requesting more colonists for the new world; Occassus was shaping up to be just as rich as America was in his world.

Colbert was living the dream documenting every new flora/fauna the natives and more.

Paul and Louise were giving security to the war-ravaged people of Gallia by hunting down bandits and other badies.

Henrietta and Wales were still king and queen of Tristain.

Guiche was doing officer training in America and would be a black coat if he was more ideology aligned with America.

Kirche was making quiet a killing in the USG as a high ranking politician / bawdy house operator which actually wasn't as strange as it sounds.

Tabitha was living in Gallia with her mother working for Travis's occupation forces.

Michael was still prime minister and was set to keep consecutively winning until he died, helping Travis rise to power and help win the war was all you needed.

He sighed as he remembered all those faces, he didn't have as much people as he did way back when in his life, he then immediately perked up as Tiffania walked in. She was three months pregnant and showing.

'Hey there Travis.' She said as she walked over then giggled. 'I mean Emperor Travis.' Travis giggled now, a long way away from a waster that's for sure.

'Ha don't forget your Empress Tiffania.' She seemed shocked then laughed again.

'A long way away from a woodland hermit.'

'I had a similar thought myself.' She sat on his knee and he hugged her. They both stared blankly at the fireworks. 'Wanna go out?'

'Won't your assistant be angry?' His assistant was reaching international news level for being one of the only people that would actively annoy the crap out of him; Travis still liked her guts and brains tho.

'Yep, but I got a secret escape route that she wont find for another week or so.' Tiffania laughed. They both stood up and started heading for the door. Travis stopped and had a quick look at the room they were leaving.

'What's up honey?' Tiffania said.

'Just wondering if this'll be around for another hundred years, if world changing decisions will be made in it a thousand years from now or if anyone will remember us in more then history books.' The room was silent.

'So…' Travis shook his head violently.

'Probably I'm Emperor Travis and this worlds going to be in the palm of my hand before I die.' Tiffania flicked him in the head.

'You've got a massive ego there.'

'You've got even more massive *Thump* ouff… eyes… lets go.' Travis smiled and they went through the door as Emperor and Empress of America.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I OWN A PUPPY!

AN: Ah the finale, I had fun hope you had fun too, It's a sort of open ended finale incase I wanna pick it up again but not for quiet some time. I'm working on a 40k/Rosario one and I've got the character set up (Tzeetch experiment) but I'm trying to figure out a way to get him from a brutal future of war to some wonky high school comedy… suggestions?

**Epilogue**

**14/09/1486 Jump Station H-4 (Johny Pinotar) 8:21am Space Standard Time**

Above the blue sphere that is humanities home in a man-made structure of seemingly random pipes and electronics but were actually very carefully and skillfully placed what seemed to be a blue portal appeared and a small ship emerged from it. The jump stations are the most high-tec/magic transportation system in the Earthen Empire and any other alien species equipment. They used magic and technology to almost throw ships through portals across almost incalculable distances and were the lifeblood of any space faring civilization. Even if it was at least a month from the most outer reaches of the empire to earth, and the ship they were from was from one of those way off planets.

John was sitting on the emerging ship staring out the window as a massive human battleship aimed weapons at them. The battleships mounted magic powered weapons of immense scale that they were used sometimes to blow massive holes in planets for mining. They also had magic missiles and thousands of fighter ships inside them. The reason they were aiming weapons at them was because while the jump gates were the lifeblood of civilization they couldn't say who could come in or not and this was earth, a battleship was positioned at all 10 of the jump gates with hives of fighters and almost planet destroying cannons mounted on the moons and a couple of the most high-tec/magic capital and carrier ships in known history slowly going from gate to gate.

The humans/elf/orc coalition that made the empire weren't paranoid about invasion per sey, the various aliens they've encountered have either been peaceful/dead or so far away that it would take months for them to arrive and it didn't take month's for the empire to organize it's forces, no they did it to show awe to any tourists which is what earth is basically now, a tourist trap. Military operations have long since been located on the big red moon overlooking the planet.

The captain of the ship must of told the battleship that they were nothing more then a highschool ship taking a tour of the planet and shown proof because the battleship's weapons moved away.

'This is your captain speaking we are preparing to dock on Gabriel take your seats now.' John was already in his seat so that wasn't much of an ask, Gabriel was the other moon in earths orbit and was not a tourist or military hub but the transportation hub. Every ship that wanted to exit or enter earth had to dock there and go for some pretty intense searching, unless you were a massive transport or military ship in which case the teams of inspectors came to you. Someone jabbed John in the ribs and her spun around to see who it was.

'Aren't you exited man! It's earth! All the latest games and tech, you know it takes years for some of Earths new stuff to get to Lipon!' John shook his head at his friend Hiraga Saito's childish glee, it did take ages for all that and movies and VR disc and blah blah blah blah blah. John was more of an outdoorsy person which is easy on planet Lipon which is one of the only non core planets to have a team go to the Olympics and compete in tier 1 sports. Lipon was a big, BIG planet roughly three times larger then earth and had almost as a diverse environment. You could spends days in deserts, jungles, tropical paradise's and more if you spent a good day or so traveling on an airship.

'You're such a nerd Saito.' Izaac clark an elf appeared just above and behind the chairs they were sitting on.

'Oh and your not?' Saito rebutted in good humour, the elf couldn't complain he was only in year 12 and already fixing up Lipon's more complex systems, he was on his way to becoming an engineer. Lipon didn't have a very large or diverse population despite its size, it's more of a tourist planet for the rich on Earth when they wanted to stop being Tourist guides and the other professions in that general area. So the fact that his class had an Asian, Elf and an Orc was rare.

'You're more of a nerd.' A green head appeared next to the elf. John Sheppard was his name; they just called him Sheppard tho so they didn't confuse Sheppard and John. It wasn't because he was an orc he got called Sheppard instead of john it was because Saito's ancestry called people by their last names and Pinotar didn't have the same ring.

'You're all nerds and I'm the only sane one here.' John said just loudly enough to catch all their ears. Sheppard poked his tongue out, which wasn't easy with an orcs front set of teeth. Orc's used to be discriminated against John heard in history class but the great Emperor Travis put an end to that.

'Would you all get in your founder damned seats!' The teacher said as she walked by. You really had to have your seatbelts on during landing on any place with gravity.

'Yes ma'am.' They all chorused and saluted army style. She sighed; they were the trouble makers in class to be sure.

'This is your captain I repeat everyone please take your seat landing in 60 seconds.' Normally no one was lucky enough to score a free trip to the Imperial Capital in Kenneth but the government did try to get a class every day to tour the old capital to install some loyalty or awe or just plain make sure people see the battleships and think "When I grow up I'm not going to try and rebel". They started it one the League of Goberd and confederation of Alpbane successfully split of from the empire. The league didn't agree with the massive damage to planets the Empire did which was complete bullshit the empire had the best and most environmentally safe ways of doing anything around because you couldn't keep mining planets dry, it wasn't sustainable. The league was more of a way to re-create the old aristocracy before the Great Emperor Travis came where the only environmentally safe way of doing stuff was with mage's. The Confederacy had more legitimate reasons for breaking off, high tax and no support and now they were the second largest and powerful Earthian government around.

'I wanna get that new JDP before we do any bloody sight seeing I don't care if I have to miss out on the Great Emperor's Tomb!' Izzac said while sitting back and buckling up.

'The bloody JDP costs twenty three thousand credits where the hell are you going to get that kind of cash?' Sheppard asked.

'Mom scored a great guide contract not a week before we left she gave me fifty k in credits, you only get to go to Earth once in a life if you're an outer worlder, can't waste this opportunity.' Izzac replied.

'Then shouldn't you spend your time taking in the once in a lifetime sights instead of going back home and bitching for a month until the new JDP processor for your computer comes?' John said in a tone that hinted "You idiot" at the end.

'I agree with that, plus you might annoy the Tomb Guards if you're late.' Saito said and Izzac gulped. The Tomb Guards are the most fanatically loyal troops to the Emperor who as a pre-requisite to joining must have been in three separate combat situations and of done a stint in the Royal Guard. The Emperors have a massive devotion to their family and were glad to put their most ruthless and loyal troops who considered it the highest honor to defend the resting place of the rulers.

'Who cares anyway you need to get off your ass Izzac your living on founder damned Lipon and your getting fat I think that's a universal record!' John said teasing his friend.

'Well I at least have my future set out; I got that apprentice on the HMS Ishimura next year.' Izzac said and sulked in his corner. John considered what he was going to do, he always thought he was going to be a deep-environment guide but taking a bunch of rich spoilt idiots through dangerous environments didn't seem fun even if it was insanely high paying.

'Attention everyone we are now landing on Gabriel brace for landing.'

**15/09/1486 Gabriel Customs waiting town (Izzac clark) 12:32pm**

Izzac did manage to pick up his JDP processor in the waiting town. The town was built by pissed of people who had to wait weeks on end to have every nook and cranny searched and needed a place to booze, gamble and find some hookers. It has since grown into a much more family friendly space and catered to everyone coming through and could almost be considered a tourist spot by itself. Izzac was walking around with Sheppard when he stopped in front of the cinema. A big neon sign stating the new hit from Kenneth's name. The Blue Revolution.

'A drama about Travis again.' Sheppard face palmed. There were countless movies about all of his wars and general life, the most known historical figure in the empire and surrounding civilizations. Everything from the rise to power to the last one he had which was world war 1 when America and the USG put aside their differences to fight the Shangua dynasty. They ranged of course from the awesome "Saving Sergeant Foster" where a small group of highly trained black coats stormed the Gallian Capital to the frankly terrible drama "The people left behind" which concentrated on Tiffania the first empresses time when Travis was off fighting wars, it was historically inaccurate as well because she never had an affair and was quiet frequently at the front lines with her husband.

'Wanna see it?' Izzac asked. Sheppard shrugged.

'Let's ask them what's it about first.' They walked up to the ticket booth where a nice red head elf was sitting down.

'Hello!' She said loudly and happily.

'Yea just wondering what the Blue Revolutions about and please don't just say the founding of America.' The long ancient empire was gone.

'It's mainly about the last battle they had where they had to take the last castle away from the Albians.' The two boys looked at each other.

'Interested?' Izzac asked.

'Why not we're not leaving for another day and I lost most of my credits to John.' Izzac burst out laughing.

'Oh man you know you shouldn't event try that!' John knew how to count cards, most of the time he played fair but god save you if his having a bad day and doesn't want to play fair or he doesn't like you.

'I know I know I know, you're shouting tho.' Izzac continued giggling and gave the money over. They entered the cinema which was almost empty and Izzac stopped the urge to turn around when he heard… odd sounds coming from the back, couldn't blueball some poor shmuck. The normal array of advertisements came and a couple of trailers, Izzac was interested in the one about the sixteenth emperors time when he crash landed on a planet with his battalion of marines and had to fight across the world to a spaceport. This was of course before he was emperor and was just the heir no way in hell was an emperor leaving the imperial city.

Finally the movie started, it had a very famous actor playing Travis, you could almost kiss your ass goodbye if you made the mistake of casting anyone but the best as Travis, everyone especially the Imperial family had a tremendous amount of respect and admiration for the man who made everything everyone has today possible and you had to pass an imperial check to even make a movie with the great emperor in it.

Travis was already half way though his conquering of Alba and was apparently using his most loved representation then anything realistic. In reality everyone knew he was just a small time mage back in the ass end of nowhere, that's why no one could find much about his family or even if he existed before his summoning by Louise the Great and her familiar Paul the Reaper. Henrietta the queen of Tristain at the time commissioned a search for any mage that could bring stability to their neighbor to their north and Louise and Paul summoned Travis from his peaceful life in the countryside.

Travis used little magic but a lot of smarts to create weapons and take the fight to the entire continent saying that neither side could win for both sides would forever have enemies throughout the kingdom and peace could never reign. He took control for himself and attempted to leave afterwards but the people of Alba needed him and he could not refuse… the rest was history.

The popular way to picture him tho was to give him a sawn on shogun that shoots magic bullets that forever reload on the left side and give him a scythe on the other and have him take on entire armies by himself. The actor did pretty damned good in Izzac's opinion, and then eventually the movie reached it's climax where everything was over except the final castle but the evil Albion nobility was planning on taking out as many people as they could before dying. Which was at least historically correct.

Travis and his black guard stormed the castle and it ended with a pretty epic fight between Travis and the Noble who was leading them. The noble almost won tho but Travis somehow grew black wings and they fought again with beams of magic and fireballs and all of that fun stuff, The enemy transformed into some sort of demon thing while Travis seamed to match him, obviously filling more of the Demon Emperor Travis side people like then the Travis the Godsend. Another clash and Travis cut off his head, the sky turned blue and everyone lived happily ever after.

They were walking out of the movies talking about the amazing special effect when Izzac burst out laughing, he saw Saito walking out behind him and a small pink haired girl, since they were the only other people coming out it must have been them in the back.

**17/09/1486 Orbiting Earth (Saito Hiraga) 5:21pm**

Saito yawned, it was the afternoon and he was already tired, space lag he put it up to. And the days it took to get of that founder forsaken moon. He leaned sideward's looking for any place to put his head to have a nap, another day and they'd finally be on earth. He felt something and started going to sleep when a hand slapped him in the face. He shot up and saw the perp.

'What the hell John!'

'I ain't your girlfriend pedophile.' John said giving him grief.

'Oh for shit sake she was 17 damnit!' Saito was getting a lot of grief over his choice of girlfriend, it was a small easily angered pinkette from a class on a different continent on Lipon, which wasn't much of a long distant relationship if you considered it took maybe an hour or two to reach the other persons house.

'Yea yea yea, and Louise the Great was a loli as well.' Izzac said and all three of his friends laughed. The pictures of Louise were either a C sized chest and great bod to almost sex goddess.

'Oh screw you all.' Saito pouted. Some people might take it as his friends being just mean to him but on Lipon you always ragged on your friends and the more you did it the closer you were, it didn't make sense to Liponions to make fun of people you didn't like, they might take it the wrong way and the rest of the universe didn't get how the Liponions could make so much fun of their friends without causing fights.

'I've got a girlfriend actually.' Sheppard pointed out.

'You orcs are all built like tanks tho no offense you couldn't look like a pedophile if you tried!' Saito yelled, wondering why he was going with that sort of argument.

'Oh she's not an orc, shes a half-orc human names Montomercy.' The group let images pop in their minds. Human-orcs generally ended up looking like off-color amazons. They all shook their heads.

'Well at least me and Sheppard have got girlfriends what about you two.' Saito pointed at John and Izzac.

'I do.' Izzac said.

'Bullshit!' Everyone yelled.

'I do her names Nicole, she's the real reason I'm taking that apprenticeship next year.' Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, Izzac of all people.

'Well fine then what about you John you can't give anyone shit for not having girlfriends.' Sheppard said. John looked away from his window.

'I do too.'

'Oh bullshit you're always off in lala land or in the ass end of nowhere camping.' Izzac pointed out.

'I'm going out with Helen, we often go camping together.' He said and turned back to his window.

'Helen, you mean Helen Zerbest the bronze goddess from class b…' Everyone wanted to call bullshit, but stranger things have happened, like Izzacs girlfriend.

'Yea.' Saito shook his head; at least he had his Louise.

**18/09/1486 Kenneth (John Sheppard) 10:43am**

'Wow.' Saito, Izzac, John, Sheppard, Louise, Nicole, Helen and Montomercy gasped as they exited the infernal shuttles. The city was impressive, way more then Lipon was. The smallest building would dwarf the largest on Lipon, the amount of Aircar travel was amazing and… if you could see the Palace you wouldn't consider anything as awe inspiring as that… well except if the popular version of Travis was real.

'Alright all Lipon students line up with your respective school's color and follow the soldiers orders to the letter.' There were soldiers, not the frankly deadly looking royal or tomb guards, not the elite marines or black armored troops either they were plain old soldiers in grey combat camo uniforms. Any crowds of people were automatically followed by troops; there hadn't been a riot/gang war or anything like that since over 200 years ago. The Imperial city is the one place you didn't even start a bar fight in unless you wanted someone with military training beating the crap out of everyone involved and dragging their sorry asses to jail.

The group split up, the girls heading too many different schools while the boys just headed to theirs, Kipon High, with their dark blue colors. The school uniform was simple long dark blue pants or shorts in summer and a white collared shirt or dark blue jumper.

They headed off to their hotel which was the fanciest building many of the Kipon highschoolers have been to. All the schools were actually there they were just separated by level. Kipon high school was a school of only 300 in the town of Kipon and tended to produce the best harsh environment guides because of Kipons place at the rare part of the planet which had biospheres containing every type of environment on earth and the fact that outside of those tourist traps it was over 47 every day where the population spent all its time. The weather in the Imperial city was regulated by a weather generator which Kipon couldn't afford and it kept the temperature at 23 so it was almost freezing to the Kiponers.

Kipon also boasted very diverse classes in a small area, the rich stayed closest to the spheres and privately tutored their children, the middle class and lower class shared the inner area and were subject to the 47 degree heat everyday but even their poor could afford top of the line computers and tech. The main reason Kipon wasn't all rich people was because the middle and poor class always blew their enormous paychecks on random stuff like computers, cars and the like while the rich only paid the electricity and other essentials. That's the main reason there isn't class friction in Kipon there wasn't much separating the classes except the desire to blow away money.

So of course as soon as they entered their room they cranked the heat up to 47 where any normal person would have it and enjoyed the civilized weather. Even the two hours in that insane 23 degree cold was more then enough despite the fact that they had stuff to do tomorrow. They started a game of poker when the door opened and the girlfriends came in and immediately almost passed out from the rush of heat hitting their faces.

'By the founder it's like a bakery in here!' Louise yelled, and Sheppard, John and Izzac mouthed the word "Pedophile" at him which he replied with an impressive backhand to all three of their cheeks in one go.

'Yea yea come on in you lousy northerners, not you Monty of course.' The girls did come in and much talking and playing of the video games began.

**19/09/0009 Outside the Tomb of the Emperors (John Pinotar) 11:46am**

Now remember everyone this is sacred ground to the emperors and the guards so no messing around, they don't have a sense of humor when you come across that line.' The teacher said pointing at a line outside of the building. The building actually went under ground and there was no transportation in there only walking, apparently transportation was offensive. And John could see why she had to tell them not to screw around. Other then the fact her class was notorious for it there were other reasons. The imperial city was the only place in the empire that had two control ships flying over it.

Control ships basically did as they were named for, they controlled the cities. Everything the military or police would have to know or plan or anything else was on those ships. The Imperial city had two one for the city and one for the palace and tomb. Each control ship boasted 500 aircraft and of course this being the imperial city the best pilots and aircraft were their too. They also had 6000 combat ready troops and again, elite in the IC's case to crack down on any violation of law and order they could find. You couldn't even graffiti on an unguarded side (if there was such a thing) of the Palace's walls without a jackboot coming down on your neck and 20 rifles ready to blow you to hell.

The tomb also had an insane amount of again elite troops in the best P.A.S. suits with the best Powered armor weapons at their disposal and they all stood like statues but you could feel their eyes boring into you, eyes that said "You even so much as let of a fart in there I'm gonna stick my rifle up your ass and blow your head off." John puckered up. There was a certain amount of honor John felt as he crossed the line and into the tomb. This is where every emperor was buried and perhaps most importantly the Great Emperor himself. The class went in and passed mammoth statues of the past emperors. Some half elf, some three quarter elf or more commonly full humans.

'The emperor's and empresses have all followed the great emperor's example and married not high-class people or nobles but from the common stock, this has guarantied that their gene pool never withered down to imbreeding like so many other dynasties from that era, some suggest he knew all about gene pools and the like and set this precedent even before we had the ability to even begin to recognize why inbreeding is taboo, this is somewhat disputed but would go on with how the Great emperor somehow knew everything a step ahead of everyone else.' The teacher remarked as they walked through. Various murals and other tokens of what the emperors and empresses have achieved. Like the 34th emperors painting showing the first contact with extraterrestrials. Or the 43rd empress had a spear from loot taken from the third time someone tried to secede from the empire.

They continued along not daring to look at the guards that stood next to almost every item in there, rumor had it they would break your hand for even breathing on it. John thought that was bullshit, they did it themselves for sure but John did think that if you touched it or founder help you broke something you were in trouble. The tomb was long, and winding to make room for more and more imperial family members. One room tho broke off from the rest oddly, and it was obvious why… it was the great emperor's tomb.

'We've got special permission to head inside from the captain of the guard, if you remember when you did those "useless" loyalty tests before coming here, that was why.' They headed in and the room was decorated with diamonds and gold and all sorts of stuff. The room instead of having tombs of imperial family members lining the walls had momento's and reminders of what he did.

The first shuttle to the moon in 12/12/0168five years before he died of old age.

A piece of brick from the Shagua dynasties HQ at the end of the first world war in 25/14/0159.

Another brick from the U.S.G.'s first white house after the second American/Germanian war which went from 0139-0143.

Samples from when they reached the African continent in 31/01/0120 and multiple other soil samples from the discoveries of all the earths' continents ranging from 0086-0112.

Weapons from the first Amercian/Germanian war in 0063-0078.

Many mementoes from his visit to Tainan Saito's homeland in 0045

And of course all the stuff in between those important dates, and the obvious ones from 0000-0009. They reached the end of the corridor where a massive stone carving of Travis sitting on a throne was, a line of guards stood there.

'A fact not many people know is that this statue and rooms weren't built during Travis's reign who lived to the un-equaled age of 190 it was actually built by the 14th emperor in memory of his ancestors. Now everyone can have a look around just remember ask before touching anything the guards really do prefer stupid questions to stupid actions, it shows them you respect the great emperors property.' The teacher said. Everyone kind of split up and John wasn't too interested in looking at stuff; he was always an apathetic guy. He walked over to the statue and looked up at the monument and let his thoughts run.

Soon the tour ended and John came out with a new direction in life. He was going to become an imperial marine and hopefully, one day he would be able to see the descendant of that great man, who gave battle tactics, political institutions, everyday security that is still used today and if not he was just as glad to work as a marine. Because when it all comes down to it John noted, if Travis only wanted personal power no one would remembers him because after he died he would of left no institutions or directions when he died. And isn't that a sign of a great man?


End file.
